L'Héritière des Ténèbres et le prisonnier d'Azkaban
by MeggieBuck
Summary: Megan a choisi son camp et espère parvenir à mener une vie un tant soit peu normale à Poudlard. Mais c'est sans compter l'évasion de Sirius Black et les mystères qui l'entourent. De quoi la replonger dans sa propre histoire et celle des partisans de Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

 **UNE SI BELLE FAMILLE**

La fille de Voldemort. Son héritière.

Megan envoya valser son livre de Potions contre le mur.

« Te détacher de Voldemort ou de la magie noire… En présence de Harry Potter »

Impossible de se concentrer sur la potion de Ratatinage.

Meganna Buckley était assise dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny depuis la veille. Les Weasley et la jeune fille étaient en contact depuis la fin de l'année passée. En réponse à une lettre dans laquelle Fred Weasley, un des meilleurs amis de Megan, lui demandait comment se passait son été dans le Wiltshire, celle-ci n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui raconter une partie de tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur : impossible de rester plus de quelques minutes en présence des Boyd, impossible de contempler plus longtemps le manoir Malfoy depuis sa fenêtre. Megan n'avait **cependant** pas révélé aux jumeaux ce qu'elle avait appris en juin : Voldemort voulait faire d'elle son second et lui avait donné une partie de ses pouvoirs, Dumbledore le savait et avait demandé au Choixpeau Magique de l'envoyer à Gryffondor. C'était la faute du directeur du Poudlard si elle avait perdu les Malfoy. Et ces derniers savaient qui elle était, pas étonnant qu'ils l'aient recueillie aussi facilement. Ils pensaient être aux premières loges au retour de Voldemort, en tant que parents de substitution de la petite héritière.

Malgré toutes les informations que Megan avait tues dans sa lettre à Fred, celui-ci avait dû percevoir la détresse de la jeune fille, car Eleyna avait rapporté deux jours plus tard une lettre porteuse de grandes nouvelles : Arthur Weasley avaient remporté le premier prix de la loterie du Gallion organisée annuellement par _La Gazette du Sorcier_ , la famille allait immédiatement utiliser cet argent pour partir un mois en Egypte où vivait leur fils aîné, et ils l'invitaient à venir avec eux.

Megan n'avait pas hésité. Le lendemain, elle faisait sa valise et saluait les Boyd : « On se verra l'été prochain ! ». Elle avait pris un taxi Moldu jusque dans le comté où vivaient les Weasley, refusant qu'Emily et Roger l'emmènent dans leur propre voiture, et avait marché jusqu'au Terrier, traînant derrière sa valise, agrandie par magie pour pouvoir contenir son chaudron et son balai en plus de ses vêtements et de ses livres.

Désormais elle était en Egypte, loin de la Grande-Bretagne, du Wiltshire, des Malfoy et des Boyd, dans la petite maison où vivait Bill Weasley, tentant de faire ses devoirs pour la rentrée malgré sa colère et les terribles souvenirs de l'année passée.

\- Meggie, on va avoir un problème.

La jeune fille leva la tête. Les jumeaux Weasley venaient d'ouvrir la porte de la petite chambre. Ils froncèrent les sourcils en voyant le manuel de potion affalé près d'un des murs et le parchemin encore presque vierge devant Megan, mais ils avaient l'esprit occupé par autre chose :

\- Percy vient de recevoir une lettre de Poudlard, annonça George d'un air grave.

\- Oh ?

Megan réfléchit rapidement. Percy, le troisième fils des Weasley, entrait en septième année à Poudlard et était un jeune homme très ambitieux.

\- Il a été nommé préfet-en-chef, ajouta Fred d'un ton lugubre.

\- Il va être insupportable ! s'exclama Megan en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle délaissa ses devoirs et descendit au rez-de-chaussée avec les jumeaux. Dans le minuscule salon de la maison de Bill s'étaient réunis Ron, le meilleur ami de Megan, Ginny, la seule fille de la fratrie, Arthur et Molly, les parents Weasley, ainsi que Bill et Percy. Ce dernier tenait entre ses mains, d'un air adorateur et fier, un insigne sur lequel était écrit Préfet-en-chef en lettres brillantes.

Molly et Arthur rayonnaient de fierté et Bill donna à son petit frère une accolade chaleureuse.

\- Personne n'en doutait, Perce ! affirma-t-il. Félicitations.

\- Oh, Megan ! s'exclama Molly en la voyant arriver. Tu as appris la nouvelle !

\- Avec joie, ironisa la jeune fille.

Percy épingla l'insigne sur sa veste, en bombant le torse. Megan le regarda faire d'un œil amusé et moqueur. Percy et ses grandes ambitions étaient bien nourris à Poudlard. Mais il était le membre de la fratrie Weasley qu'elle appréciait le moins : quelqu'un qui accordait tant d'importance à l'ordre et aux règlements ne pouvait lui plaire. Sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, brillante et attachée aux règles, savait elle les enfreindre quand il le fallait.

\- Je dois monter dans ma chambre, annonça Percy d'un ton important. Ecrire… Enfin, j'ai des choses à faire.

Personne n'ignorait qu'il allait de ce pas prévenir Pénélope Deauclaire, sa petite amie.

\- Le deuxième préfet-en-chef de la famille, dit Molly d'un ton ému en se retournant vers son fils aîné.

Bill, lui aussi, avait été préfet-en-chef lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Pourtant Megan le trouvait bien plus appréciable que Percy. Grand, mince, agréable au regard, il portait ses longs cheveux roux en catogan et arborait une boucle d'oreille. Megan avait vu des Moldus du même âge s'habiller de la même façon dans un concert de rock, hormis le fait qu'ils ne portaient pas des bottes en peau de dragon. Megan ne le connaissait que depuis une journée mais trouvait le jeune homme facile à vivre et amusant. Rien à voir avec Percy.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air très enthousiaste devant tes devoirs, toute à l'heure, commenta George en allant s'asseoir avec Fred, Ron et Megan dans un coin du salon.

\- Tu fais tes devoirs ? hoqueta Ron. Mais la rentrée est dans plus d'un mois !

\- Comme ça ce sera fait, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

La vérité, c'était que Megan avait espéré que se concentrer sur la potion de Ratatinage aurait chassé de son esprit toutes les pensées qui l'encombraient. Mais les racines de marguerite et les rates de rats ne suffisaient pas à détourner son attention de Voldemort, de Dumbledore ou de Draco.

\- N'oubliez pas qu'après manger, le photographe de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ vient prendre la photo pour le journal, leur rappela Arthur. Nous irons devant la pyramide, comme demandé.

\- Arthur, tu es sûr que je – commença Megan.

\- Certain, la coupa le père de famille. Je veux que tu sois aussi sur la photo. Tu fais partie de la famille.

Megan prit une profonde inspiration pour contrôler le flot d'émotions qui l'assaillit soudain. Elle vit Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Bill et Molly lui sourire et seule une grimace parvint à se tordre sur son visage. La générosité et l'accueil des Weasley lui brûlait le cœur, même quand elle vivait chez les Malfoy elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi aimée. Difficile d'en vouloir à Dumbledore dans ces conditions.

Au déjeuner, les discussions tournèrent surtout autour de l'évasion de Sirius Black, un Mangemort qui avait accompli l'exploit de tromper les gardiens de la prison des sorciers, Azkaban, après douze ans de rétention. Arthur et Molly semblaient particulièrement anxieux à ce sujet.

\- C'est qui, exactement, Sirius Black ? s'enquit Ron, trop jeune pour avoir entendu parler des méfaits du Mangemort.

Megan, elle, avait lu de nombreux articles sur l'homme dès qu'elle avait appris son évasion.

\- C'était un proche de Voldemort, son –

\- Megan ! glapit Molly en pâlissant.

\- Dumbledore prononce son nom, lui rappela la jeune fille d'un ton sûr. Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

Bill observa Megan avec intérêt. Il semblait fasciné par la personnalité de la mystérieuse amie de ses frères.

\- Donc, reprit-elle, c'était un Mangemort important, le bras droit de Voldemort. Et après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il a tout perdu. Il s'est retrouvé coincé dans une rue pleine de Moldus par un sorcier, Peter Pettigrow, et il a tué tout le monde. Douze Moldus sont morts et le corps de Peter Pettigrow n'a jamais été retrouvé – à part un de ses doigts.

\- C'est une horrible histoire, dit Bill en hochant la tête. Black est complètement fou.

Megan avait lu et entendu beaucoup sur Black, mais des pièces manquaient au puzzle : de toute son enfance auprès des Malfoy et des divers Mangemorts qu'elle avait côtoyé, jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de Black. Comme souvent, le ministère ne devait pas connaître toute l'histoire. Malheureusement, elle non plus.

Après manger, les Weasley et Megan quittèrent la maison de Bill pour se rendre aux portes du désert, non loin de là. Il y avait une immense pyramide qui se dressait tout près de la ville. Un petit sorcier à l'air grognon les attendait là, un appareil photo à la main.

\- Vous êtes les Weasley ? leur demanda-t-il d'un ton peu aimable en voyant arriver les dix sorciers. Je suis là pour la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

\- Nous aussi, sourit Bill.

\- Bon, allons-y. Mettez-vous devant la pyramide, là, et on fait ça vite.

Molly et Arthur se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre, Ron vint se mettre devant eux et attrapa Ginny pour la prendre dans ses bras, l'air joyeux, son rat Scabers sur l'épaule. Percy se plaça à côté de ses parents en bombant le torse, son insigne de préfet-en-chef épinglé sur le fez qu'il portait sur la tête depuis son arrivée en Egypte. Fred et George attirèrent Megan vers eux et la placèrent entre eux et Bill. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire, heureuse d'être entourée d'une si belle famille.

Le soir-même, les Wesley recevaient par hibou l'article de la Gazette qui accompagnait la photo :

UN EMPLOYÉ DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE REMPORTE LE GRAND PRIX

Arthur Weasley, directeur du service des détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu, a remporté le grand prix de la loterie du Gallion organisée chaque année par La Gazette du sorcier. Mr Weasley, ravi, nous a déclaré: « Cet or va nous servir à faire cet été un voyage en Égypte où se trouve Bill, notre fils aîné. Il travaille là-bas comme conjureur de sorts pour le compte de la banque Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. »

La famille Weasley va donc passer un mois en Égypte et sera de retour pour la rentrée des classes au collège Hogwarts où cinq des enfants Weasley poursuivent leurs études.

Les Weasley étaient d'une grande pauvreté, et ils méritaient plus que personne de remporter le premier prix de cette loterie. Ron sembla encore plus heureux en lisant l'article, tellement fier. En particulier car ce qui restait des sept cent Gallions une fois le voyage en Egypte terminé servirait à lui offrir une nouvelle baguette magique. La précédent avait été cassée l'année passée lors de son atterrissage désastreux en voiture volante contre le Saule Cogneur.

Les vacances en Egypte furent parmi les plus belles qu'avait connues Megan. Le lendemain, Bill les emmena visiter les tombeaux des anciens pharaons, protégés par de puissants et anciens sorts qui avaient transformé certains pilleurs de tombe en squelettes mutants, dans lesquels Fred, George et Megan tentèrent d'enfermer Percy sans succès. Le soir, ils reçurent une lettre de Hermione en réponse à celle qu'ils lui avaient envoyé trois jours plus tôt pour lui raconter entre autres le coup de téléphone catastrophique que Ron avait passé à Potter au début des vacances. En effet, à la fin de l'année passée, Harry Potter avait donné à Megan, Ron et Hermione le numéro de téléphone de son oncle et de sa tante afin qu'ils puissent se parler au cours de l'été. Megan et Hermione, élevées dans un monde Moldu, savaient se servir d'un téléphone, mais Ron, qui n'avait pas compris ce que Arthur lui avait expliqué, s'était retrouvé en ligne avec l'irritable oncle de Potter et s'était mis à hurler dans le combiné, déclenchant l'ire du gros Moldu.

 _Cher Ron, chère Megan,_

 _L'Egypte ! Vous en avez de la chance ! Félicitations à ton père, Ron !_

 _Il y a tellement de choses à apprendre sur l'Egypte ancienne, ce doit être passionnant ! Moi je suis en France, et j'ai pu apprendre quelques histoires intéressantes de sorcellerie régionale. Du coup j'ai réécrit tout mon devoir d'Histoire de la magie, pour y inclure certaines de mes découvertes. J'ai fait trois rouleaux de parchemin, deux de plus que demandé par Binns… J'espère que ce n'est pas trop._

 _Ron, tu n'aurais pas dû appeler… Je suis sûre que Harry a dû avoir des problèmes avec son oncle et sa tante… Megan a raison, mieux vaut ne pas essayer d'appeler à nouveau._

 _J'ai hâte de vous voir, quand irez-vous acheter vos fournitures pour la rentrée ? Nous pourrions nous retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse._

 _Amitiés_

 _Hermione._

\- Le devoir de Binns, grimaça Ron. Je l'avais complètement oublié.

\- Je l'ai fini la semaine dernière, répondit Megan d'un ton léger. Mais je le referais peut-être aussi pour ajouter des informations sur l'Egypte…

\- Vous êtes folles !

\- Je m'occupe de lui répondre, va travailler.

Ron partit chercher ses livres en traînant des pieds tandis que Megan prenait une plume et un rouleau de parchemin. Devant la page vierge, elle hésita. Que dire à Hermione sur l'Egypte ? « Je suis partie en vacances avec les Weasley, ils me traitent comme un membre de leur famille, je suis heureuse. » Elle ne savait même pas si elle était heureuse. Elle ne savait pas où elle en était. Elle essayait de noyer ses inquiétudes et ses doutes sous des devoirs de vacances et un séjour familial en Afrique, mais ils étaient toujours là et ressurgissaient chaque fois qu'elle se laissait penser. « Hermione, je suis l'héritière de Voldemort et les Mangemorts s'attendent tous à ce que je le rejoigne à son retour, ou peut-être même à ce que je prenne sa relève dès maintenant. » « C'est à cause de Dumbledore que je suis à Gryffondor, je le déteste d'avoir pris cette décision pour moi, j'aurais dû être avec Draco à Serpentard. J'aurais dû vous détester. » « Voldemort a fait tuer mes parents, je le hais, je ne pourrais jamais le rejoindre. » « Je ne sais plus où est ma place. »

Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encre.

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _En effet, l'Egypte, c'est super. Je suis vraiment contente que les Weasley m'aient invitée. Et on a déjà appris plusieurs histoires sur les sorciers de l'Egypte ancienne, c'était très intéressant ! La France, ça doit être super aussi. Idéal pour notre devoir d'Histoire (que Ron vient seulement de commencer…)._

 _On rentre en Angleterre une semaine avant la fin des vacances, on ira sur le Chemin de Traverse à ce moment-là. On s'y retrouvera ! Nos lettres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver…_

 _Percy a eu des nouvelles de l'école : il a été nommé préfet-en-chef. Ô – joie._

 _Je laisse un peu de place à Ron pour qu'il t'écrive aussi._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Megan._

Elle ne disait rien à Hermione de ce qui se passait réellement. De toute manière, Megan ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait raconter quoi que ce soit à ses meilleurs amis à ce sujet. Ils n'étaient pas nés dans le même camp, ils ne seraient jamais en accord total à ce sujet.

* * *

Le jeudi, Ron s'était mis en tête de trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Potter. Megan, traînée par son meilleur ami, se retrouva à faire le tour des boutiques magiques qui avoisinaient la maison de Bill.

\- Et ça, c'est quoi ? demanda Ron en soulevant une petite pyramide en plastique.

\- Un attrape-touriste, probablement ensorcelé, répondit Megan en lui prenant des mains l'objet pour le reposer.

\- Je sais vraiment pas quoi lui offrir, se lamenta Ron. J'ai vraiment pas d'idée cette année…

Le regard de Megan fut alors attiré par une sorte de toupie en verre. Elle eut un léger sourire. Elle attrapa sa baguette dans sa poche et se tourna vers le vieux vendeur à la peau parcheminée qui les observait depuis le fond de sa boutique. Alors qu'elle allait lui jeter un puissant sort, la toupie se mit à tourner sur elle-même en sifflant, faisant sursauter et pâlir le vendeur.

\- Ça, c'est une bonne idée, affirma-t-elle en le montrant à Ron, reposant sa baguette au fond de sa poche.

L'appareil s'arrêta aussitôt de bouger.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit son ami.

\- Un Strutoscope. Il s'allume quand il y a un danger ou quelqu'un en qui on ne peut avoir confiance dans les parages. C'est un bon cadeau.

Ron avait confiance en l'avis de Megan. Il acheta aussitôt l'objet et rentra fièrement à la maison. Il ne le sortit qu'au dîner. A peine eut-il posé l'objet sur la table qu'il s'alluma et se mit à siffler.

\- Incroyable, lança Bill d'un ton amusé. Sans toi, Ron, on aurait jamais deviné qu'il y avait un mage noir dans cette pièce !

Megan baissa les yeux un instant. Mais les rires sous cape des frères Weasley détournèrent son attention.

\- C'est un attrape-nigaud, pour les touristes, poursuivait Bill.

Megan adressa un regard interrogateur à Fred et George. Ce dernier se mit à tousser et les mots « scarabée » et « soupe » parvinrent aux oreilles de Megan. Elle retint un large sourire : on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en Fred et George ce soir.

Megan avait beau se sentir mal dans sa peau ces jours-ci, la présence des Weasley et l'esprit qui régnait dans la maison la détournaient la plupart du temps de ses noires pensées. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à parler avec Bill de son métier de conjureur de sorts pour Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, tout en riant avec lui de l'attitude de nombreux gobelins à l'égard des sorciers (entre la controverse au sujet du port des baguettes pour les gobelins et la méfiance légendaire de ces derniers envers les sorciers, notamment en matière d'or et d'objets précieux, les deux races avaient toujours eu du mal à s'entendre) elle s'était rapprochée de Ginny depuis qu'elle avait aidé Potter à la sauver de Voldemort l'an dernier et toutes deux parlaient Quidditch à longueur de journée avec les jumeaux, Bill et Ron Percy descendait parfois de sa chambre en arborant toujours fièrement son insigne pour venir discuter avec Arthur et Megan de l'importance des politiques menées par le ministère de la magie, notamment envers les anciens Mangemorts et Molly tentait d'apprendre à Megan à tricoter – cette dernière ne s'intéressait absolument pas au tricot, mais passer de tels moments avec la mère des Weasley lui était précieux.

* * *

Le 31 juillet au matin, Ron réveilla Megan tôt dans la matinée sous prétexte que c'était le jour de l'anniversaire de Potter.

\- Et alors ? grinça Megan en descendant au salon avec Ron pour parler sans réveiller Ginny.

Les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux fatigués, elle aurait vraiment préféré rester dans son lit.

\- Il a treize ans aujourd'hui ! lui répéta Ron. Et ce ne sont pas ses Moldus qui vont le lui souhaiter !

\- Quel rapport avec le fait de me tirer du lit à sept heures du matin un samedi pendant les vacances ? insista Megan qui se demandait quel sort elle pourrait jeter à Ron pour pouvoir retourner se coucher.

\- Je veux emprunter Errol, mais les parents ne sont pas d'accord pour qu'il fasse de longs voyages, alors je devais le faire avant qu'ils se lèvent.

\- Pourquoi tu veux envoyer Plumeau ? Tu n'as qu'à envoyer Eleyna.

\- Il s'appelle _Errol_ , insista Ron, agacé du surnom. Et je veux me débrouiller avec mes affaires.

Megan lut une forme de jalousie dans les yeux de son meilleur ami : Megan était particulièrement riche et s'était acheté elle-même sa chouette, mais ni Ron ni ses parents ne pouvaient se permettre une telle dépense. Megan ne se formalisa pas des sentiments de Ron qu'elle trouvait ridicules. S'il voulait un nouveau hibou il n'avait qu'à le demander et elle lui en achèterait un, et d'ici-là il n'avait qu'à accepter d'utiliser la jeune chouette en pleine santé qu'elle proposait de lui prêter.

\- J'ai écrit une lettre et j'ai emballé le Strucoscope, dit-il, tu veux ajouter un mot ?

\- Stru _to_ scope, le corrigea Megan en soupirant. Je suis obligée d'écrire un mot ?

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Harry !

\- C'est l'anniversaire de ton ami.

Ron jeta à Megan un regard de reproches. Potter n'était pas l'ami de Megan mais celui de Ron et d'Hermione, elle ne tolérait sa présence que pour eux et ne lui avait sauvé la vie l'an passé que pour s'opposer à Voldemort et honorer la promesse qu'elle avait faite au vieux Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci lui avait donné des cours particuliers. Elle n'avait cependant pas l'envie de se disputer avec Ron ce matin-là, aussi elle attrapa une plume sur la table du salon et déroula le parchemin que lui tendait son ami.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Joyeux anniversaire!_

 _Je suis vraiment désolé pour le coup de téléphone. J'espère que les Moldus ne t'en ont pas trop voulu. J'en ai parlé à Papa et il m'a dit que je n'aurais pas dû crier comme ça. Megan a bien rigolé quand je lui ai raconté et elle m'a tout expliqué. Oui, elle est venue passer un peu de ses vacances avec nous!_

 _L'Égypte, c'est formidable. Bill nous a montré les tombeaux des pharaons et tu ne peux pas imaginer tous les mauvais sorts que les sorciers égyptiens ont jetés pour les protéger. Maman a interdit à Ginny de visiter le dernier tombeau. Il était plein de squelettes mutants. C'étaient des restes de Moldus qui avaient voulu entrer et qui s'étaient retrouvés avec deux têtes ou d'autres trucs dans ce genre-là. Megan a bien sympathisé avec mon frère, Bill!_

 _J'ai eu du mal à le croire quand Papa a gagné le gros lot de La Gazette du sorcier. Sept cents Gallions d'or! On en a dépensé la plus grande partie au cours de ce voyage, mais il va en rester suffisamment pour que mes parents puissent m'acheter une nouvelle baguette magique à la rentrée._

 _Nous serons de retour environ une semaine avant la rentrée des classes et on ira à Londres chercher nos manuels scolaires et ma nouvelle baguette magique. Peut-être que tu pourras nous retrouver là-bas?_

 _Ne te laisse pas faire par les Moldus!_

 _Et essaye de venir à Londres._

 _Ron_

 _P.-S.: Percy a été nommé préfet-en-chef. Il a reçu la nouvelle la semaine dernière._

Megan poussa un soupir et trempa sa plume dans l'encre noire.

 _Salut, Potter. Joyeux Anniversaire._

 _Ronald avait rien compris à ce qu'Arthur lui avait expliqué. Du coup il va éviter de te rappeler, on a prévenu Hermione._

 _Les Weasley m'ont encore invitée à passer les vacances d'été chez eux, je suis en Égypte avec eux. C'est super, Hermione aurait adoré, j'ai appris un tas de trucs. Et j'ai rencontré Bill, aussi, il est super. Mais Percy est insupportable depuis qu'il a été nommé préfet-en-chef..._

 _On devrait se voir sur le Chemin de Traverse, fin août._

 _J'ai essayé de convaincre Ron d'envoyer Eleyna et pas Errol mais il s'obstine à utiliser ce vieux plumeau._

 _Salut,_

 _Megan._

\- Voilà, annonça-t-elle, de mauvaise grâce.

\- J'ai rajouté un mot pour lui expliquer ce qu'est le Strutoscope, et je lui ai mis l'article de la _Gazette_ avec, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas au courant pour la loterie !

\- Fantastique, répondit Megan d'une voix plate.

Sans s'en formaliser, Ron attacha le tout à la patte d'Errol. Le Strutoscope s'alluma et se mit alors à tourner dans son emballage.

\- Pourquoi il fait ça ? s'enquit Ron.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser Plumeau, insista Megan. Il va probablement mourir en chemin et Potter ne recevra rien pour son anniversaire.

\- Arrête ! s'exclama Ron, agacé, avant de porter le vieux hibou jusqu'à la fenêtre où celui-ci prit lourdement son envol.

\- Je vais me coucher ! répondit Megan en remontant les marches.

Mais à peine avait-elle fait un mètre que les jumeaux Weasley descendirent les marches tout habillés.

\- On va faire un Quidditch ? proposèrent-ils d'un ton enjoué.

Megan se sentit tout de suite mieux réveillée.

\- Comment ça ? Où tu veux faire ça ?

\- Il y a un vieux stade couvert à deux kilomètres d'ici, répondit Bill en arrivant à son tour, lui aussi habillé. Avec quelques sorts de protection, on devrait être tranquille pour jouer une heure ou deux.

\- Et avec quels balais on va jouer ? s'enquit Ginny en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, ses cheveux roux attachés en une rapide queue de cheval.

\- J'en ai quelques vieux dans un placard, et Megan a le sien.

\- Ton Nimbus 2000 ! se réjouit Ron, de meilleure humeur. On y va !

Megan et Ron allèrent s'habiller puis quittèrent la maison avec les quatre autres. Une fois que Bill eut lancé autour du stades quelques sortilèges pour repousser les Moldus et insonoriser le gymnase, l'aîné des Weasley lança à ses frères, sa sœur et Megan des balles de Moldus qu'ils se disputèrent pendant deux heures. Megan avait le meilleur balai, mais Ginny, Fred et George étaient tous trois excellents. Ron se débrouillait mieux que Bill, mais ce dernier semblait bien s'amuser.

\- Vous volez vraiment très bien, toutes les deux, dit Bill à Megan et à Ginny sur le chemin du retour. Vous ne comptez pas passer les épreuves de sélection pour l'équipe de Quidditch, à la rentrée ?

Ginny secoua la tête, bien trop timide pour oser l'entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch, déjà très bien composée et soudée. Quant à Megan, elle refusait de représenter Gryffondor lors des affrontements entre les maisons, bien que l'idée d'affronter Draco sur un terrain de Quidditch la tenaillait. Elle avait passé les deux années précédentes à refuser à Oliver Wood la place d'attrapeur remplaçant malgré son insistance.

Ni Molly, ni Arthur, ni Percy ne s'aperçurent de l'absence des cinq jeunes dans la matinée puisqu'ils les trouvèrent tous autour d'un bon petit déjeuner lorsque tous trois se levèrent, vers dix heures.

Le soir-même, Ron et Megan reçurent une réponse de Potter. Errol arriva, épuisé, en compagnie de Hedwige. Surpris de voir la chouette, ils s'empressèrent d'ouvrir la lettre.

 _Cher Ron, Chère Megan,_

 _Merci beaucoup pour votre lettre, et le cadeau, il est super ! Félicitations à ton père, Ron, c'est fantastique ! Vous devez bien vous amuser, tous les deux, en Egypte…_

 _Mon oncle vient de m'annoncer que sa sœur vient passer la semaine ici, elle ne se doute pas que je suis un sorcier et c'est une affreuse femme… Je dois cacher toute forme de magie chez moi, alors Hedwige ne peut pas rester. Vous pouvez vous en occuper une semaine ? Elle pourra me rejoindre ensuite…_

 _Merci d'avance,_

 _Harry._

\- C'est vraiment pas de chance ! s'exclama Ron. Ses Moldus sont vraiment horribles…

\- Hedwige tiendra compagnie à Eleyna, c'est bien, se réjouit Megan. Et ça lui fera des vacances à elle aussi. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'on ait pas encore reçu les lettres de Poudlard.

\- Les hiboux doivent mettre plus de temps à arriver ici, lui fit remarquer Ron. On est pas tout à côté…

\- Megan, c'est à toi ?

La jeune fille se retourna. Bill tenait à la main son manuel de métamorphose qu'elle avait laissé au salon après avoir terminé son devoir sur les définitions en la matière.

\- Oui, je vais le ranger.

Elle prit le livre et remarqua le regard étrange que Bill posait sur elle, mi-méfiant, mi-triste.

\- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, mentit le jeune homme. Il est tard, vous devriez aller vous coucher.

Il était à peine vingt-deux heures et on était samedi, pourtant Bill insista. Même les jumeaux et Percy furent obligés de monter à l'étage. Les enfants Weasley se disaient que leur frère devait être fatigué, peu habitué à avoir toute sa famille chez lui, mais aux yeux de Megan il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas, bien qu'elle voyait mal ce que son manuel de métamorphose pouvait avoir à faire dans cette histoire.

Peu après qu'ils aient été sortis du salon contre leur gré, Megan quitta la chambre qu'occupait Fred, George et Ron en prétextant vouloir aller aux toilettes. Elle descendit l'escalier à pas de loup et s'installa sur une des dernières marches, tout près de la porte du salon.

\- Meganna Buckley.

La jeune fille s'étonna d'entendre son nom. Elle tendit l'oreille.

\- Il y avait son nom dans le manuel, disait Bill.

\- C'est son nom, oui, acquiesça la voix d'Arthur. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Buckley n'est pas un nom très courant, alors je ne dois pas me tromper en pensant qu'elle est liée à Meredith et Sylvius.

Il y eut un silence dans le salon. Megan avait retenu son souffle en entendant le nom de ses parents.

\- C'est leur fille, dit alors Arthur.

\- Leur fille ! répéta Bill d'une voix forte.

Megan sursauta tandis qu'Arthur et Molly enjoignaient aussitôt leur fils à baisser d'un ton.

\- J'héberge la fille de deux Mangemorts ! siffla Bill. Et vous aussi ! Et elle dort dans la chambre de Ginny !

\- Calme-toi, lui intima Molly. Megan n'est pas dangereuse.

\- Meredith et Sylvius étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux, ils étaient plus proche de Vous-Savez-Qui que Black lui-même !

\- Ecoute, nous n'aurions jamais pris Megan à la maison si nous la croyions fidèle à Tu-Sais-Qui, affirma Arthur. Elle n'a que treize ans ! Et ses parents sont morts quand elle était très jeune, elle n'a pas eu le temps d'être embrigadée. Elle est à Gryffondor, et c'est une amie des garçons et de Harry Potter !

\- Dumbledore nous a parlé d'elle quand il a su combien Ron et les jumeaux s'entendaient bien avec elle, poursuivit Molly. Il nous a dit que n'avions pas à nous méfier d'elle. Tu l'as vu toi-même, c'est une fille très bien.

Il y eut un nouveau silence dans le salon. Megan avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle n'avait pas pensé que les Weasley les plus âgés pouvaient connaître le nom de ses parents, qu'ils les voyaient comme des Mangemorts. De toute évidence, Dumbledore n'avait pas pensé à leur dire que Sylvius et Meredith s'étaient détournés de Voldemort peu avant sa naissance.

Légèrement tremblante, elle remonta l'escalier et se rendit tout droit dans sa chambre où Ginny dormait déjà. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Les Weasley savaient qui étaient ses parents, mais pas qui elle était. Molly ne la croyait pas dangereuse, mais Bill avait raison de se méfier. Elle avait le pouvoir de les tuer tous, et une telle action enchanterait ce qui restait de celui qui lui avait donné ce pouvoir.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

 **CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE ET BALAI VOLANT**

Ce fut le hululement d'un hibou grand-duc qui réveilla Megan en sursaut. Perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre, il tenait dans son bec un enveloppe que Megan reconnut tout de suite.

\- On a reçu les lettres de Poudlard ! annonça-t-elle en descendant les escaliers.

Dans le salon, Arthur, Fred et Ron prenaient leur petit-déjeuner, en pyjama. Bill n'était pas encore levé, et Megan s'en trouva satisfaite. Une nuit de cauchemars à entendre la voix de Voldemort ne l'avait pas aidée à se remettre de la discussion qu'elle avait espionnée la veille.

\- Exact, acquiesça le père de la famille en désignant les enveloppes posées au bout de la table.

Megan s'assit à la table et ouvrit la sienne.

 _Chère Miss Buckley,_

 _Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre._

 _Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai n°9 3/4 à onze heures précises._

 _Lors de certains week-ends, les élèves de troisième année auront la possibilité de visiter le village de Pré-au-lard. A cet effet, vous voudrez bien faire signer par un parent ou toute autre personne responsable l'autorisation de sortie ci-jointe._

 _Vous trouverez également sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de l'année scolaire._

 _Avec mes meilleurs sentiments._

 _Professeur M. McGonagall. directrice-adjointe_

Megan sortit de l'enveloppe un deuxième parchemin, le formulaire d'autorisation de sortie qu'elle devrait qu'elle devrait envoyer à Emily et Roger pour qu'ils la signent. Puis elle eut la surprise de trouver, en plus de la liste des fournitures scolaires, un dernier parchemin sur lequel était écrit à l'encre verte : A NE LIRE QU'UNE FOIS SEULE.

Impatiente de lire le contenu dudit parchemin, Megan engloutit son petit déjeuner à une vitesse record et remonta dans sa chambre au moment où Ginny en sortait pour aller déjeuner.

 _Miss Buckley,_

 _Suite à votre demande de suivre cette année les cours facultatifs d'Arithmancie et d'Etude des Runes, vous vous trouverez dans l'incapacité de pouvoir assister à tous vos cours. Le professeur Dumbledore a été consulté, puis le ministère de la magie. Suite à une longue correspondance, le ministère a finalement accepté de vous accorder l'usage d'un Retourneur de Temps pour la durée de votre année scolaire. L'usage de celui-ci sera partagé avec votre condisciple Miss Granger, qui a elle aussi un emploi du temps trop chargé._

 _Vous serez plus amplement informée le jour de la rentrée. Je compte sur votre totale discrétion à ce sujet, nul ne doit savoir que ce privilège vous a été accordé._

 _Avec mes meilleurs sentiments._

 _Professeur M. McGonagall. directrice adjointe._

Megan n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un Retourneur de Temps ! Elle en avait très peu entendu parler, la modification du cours du temps était un sujet épineux et très encadré. D'après l'étude du professeur Saul Funestar, du Département des mystères au ministère de la magie, qu'elle avait lue au cours de l'année passée, il n'était possible de remonter le temps que sur une période maximale d'environ cinq heures, sans mettre en danger de mort le voyageur ni perturber le bon déroulement du temps. Le département était parvenu à introduire plusieurs sortilèges d'inversion du temps dans de minuscules sabliers enchantés : les Retourneurs de Temps. Ceux-ci pouvaient être portés autour du cou par le voyageur qui devait faire tourner son sablier autant de fois que d'heures qu'il souhaitait remonter. Et Megan allait être la propriétaire d'un de ces précieux objets magiques avec Hermione elle s'en réjouissait d'avance.

Elle rangea tous les parchemins dans l'enveloppe sauf le formulaire qu'elle confia à Eleyna pour le transmettre à Emily et Roger. En quittant sa chambre, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Bill.

\- Bonjour, dit-il d'un ton poli. Bien dormi ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Megan d'une voix plate. Et toi ?

\- Bien.

Ils se regardèrent et Megan prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Les autres ne savent pas qui étaient mes parents, et je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent, dit-elle d'une seule traite. Je suis dans votre camp et je ne ferais jamais de mal à ta famille.

\- A part espionner nos conversations, marmonna Bill, pris de court. Mais je veux bien te croire.

Megan hocha la tête et un couinement les fit tous deux sursauter. Scabers, le rat de compagnie de Ron, venait de déguerpir en direction de la chambre des garçons.

\- Ce rat est bizarre, dit seulement Bill avant de descendre au salon.

Scabers était un vieux rat que Ron avait toujours trouvé, à juste titre, parfaitement inutile. Ces derniers temps, Megan le trouvait de plus en plus laid : ses moustaches tombaient, sa fourrure était plus claire et il commençait à perdre des poils. L'Egypte semblait ne pas lui réussir.

Megan passa le reste de la journée à penser à elle et à sa position. Une fois les choses posées clairement, la seule chose qui pouvait encore lui plaire dans le côté obscur, c'était les Malfoy. Si elle avait depuis longtemps renoncé à Lucius, elle ne perdait pas espoir de se réconcilier avec Narcissa et, surtout, avec Draco. Mais Voldemort avait fait tuer ses parents, il avait failli tuer Ginny, et il avait attaqué Hermione. Elle aimait les Weasley, elle aimait Hermione, elle voulait les protéger. Et si la puissance que pouvait lui offrir Voldemort s'il revenait était attirante, elle se répétait que rien ne l'empêchait d'être puissante dans le camp des Weasley. Après tout, elle avait une partie du pouvoir du plus grand sorcier que le monde ait connu, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus.

* * *

 **BLACK TOUJOURS INTROUVABLE**

On était samedi soir, et un nouvel article sur Sirius Black était paru dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ que Megan lisait avec intérêt.

 **Sirius Black, qui peut prétendre au titre de plus infâme criminel jamais détenu à la forteresse d'Azkaban, échappe toujours aux recherches, nous confirme aujourd'hui le ministère de la Magie.**

 **« Nous faisons notre possible pour capturer Black, nous a déclaré ce matin Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, et nous demandons instamment à la communauté des sorcières et sorciers de rester calme. »**

 **Fudge a été critiqué par certains membres de la Fédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers pour avoir informé de la situation le Premier ministre Moldu.**

 **« Il est clair que c'était mon devoir, a déclaré Cornélius Fudge non sans une certaine irritation. Black est un fou, il représente un danger pour quiconque se trouve en sa présence, sorcier ou Moldu. J'ai obtenu du Premier ministre l'assurance qu'il ne dirait pas un mot à qui que ce soit de la véritable identité de Black. D'ailleurs, ne nous y trompons pas: qui le croirait si jamais il le faisait ? »**

 **Les Moldus ont été avertis que Black était armé d'un pistolet (sorte de baguette magique dont les Moldus se servent pour s'entre-tuer), mais ce que craint la communauté des sorcières et sorciers, c'est un massacre tel que celui qui s'est produit il y a douze ans, lorsque Black a tué treize personnes d'un coup en lançant un seul sort.**

L'article était accompagné d'une photo du fugitif. Le visage décharné, les joues cireuses, les yeux sombres, il ressemblait à un vampire ou à un mort-vivant.

Megan remarqua qu'Arthur et Molly jetaient des coups d'œil inquiets au journal, comme si la menace que représentait Black les touchait particulièrement.

\- Vous savez, je doute qu'il soit en Egypte, dit-elle à leur intention. On ne risque pas grand-chose, ici.

\- Oui, oui, s'empressa de répondre Molly. Oui, tu as raison…

Mais le regard qu'elle échangea avec son mari laissait clairement entendre que Megan ne savait pas tout. Un hululement détourna son attention : Hedwige venait de s'envoler par la fenêtre. La semaine avait passé vite, et elle allait désormais rejoindre son maître en Angleterre. Eleyna laissa échapper un petit bruit triste et Megan alla lui donner un peu de Miamhibou pour la consoler. Sa propre chouette était rentrée au début de la semaine avec le formulaire de sortie signé et un mot des Boyd qui espéraient qu'elle passait de bonnes vacances et qu'elle serait prudente à Poudlard. Puisque les deux ministres de la magie sorcier et Moldu étaient en alerte au sujet de Black, ses Cracmols l'étaient aussi.

Pourtant le sujet de Sirius Black ne fut plus abordé jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Le 25 août, lorsque les Weasley et Megan rentrèrent d'Egypte, le sort de l'évadé ne souciait plus Megan dont l'esprit était plus occupé par une autre nouvelle apprise dans _Balai Magazine_ la semaine passée : l'Eclair de Feu était désormais mis en vente. Pour la fan de Quidditch qu'était la jeune fille, la sortie du tout dernier balai, conçu par le talentueux inventeur Randolph Spudmore, était un événement important. Elle voulait posséder l'engin, pourtant très onéreux.

* * *

\- Harry a gonflé sa tante comme un ballon et s'est enfui de chez son oncle et sa tante !

L'esprit de Megan fut détourné de l'Eclair de feu par Arthur qui rentrait du ministère le lendemain de leur retour en Angleterre.

\- Il a fait quoi ? sursauta Ron.

\- A priori il a eu un accès de colère, et sa tante en a été la victime. Le ministère est intervenu, bien sûr, pour jeter des sortilèges d'Amnésie, ramener la situation à la normale… C'était début août, il est sur le Chemin de Traverse, maintenant. Il loge au Chaudron Baveur jusqu'à la rentrée.

\- La chance ! s'exclamèrent Fred et George d'une même voix.

\- Il doit pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut !

\- Quand est-ce qu'on y va, papa ? s'enquit Ron. S'il est déjà à Londres…

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail à rattraper, pour le moment, répondit Arthur. Nous irons la semaine prochaine.

\- Potter a fait de la magie chez ses Moldus, non ? fit remarquer Megan en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'a pas été renvoyé ?

\- Non, avoua Arthur en évitant son regard. Le ministre a été compréhensif… Il ferme les yeux pour cette fois.

\- Et vous autres, vous avez des devoirs à terminer, lança Molly d'un ton sévère. A ce que je sache, il n'y a que Megan qui ait fini.

Cet ordre refroidit les cœurs dans la cuisine et les enfants Weasley allèrent tous chercher de quoi travailler. Megan, libre de tout travail, alla chercher son nouveau numéro de _Balai Magazine_ qui, lui aussi, mettait en avant l'Eclair de Feu. Celui-ci était à peine sorti qu'on avançait déjà qu'il détrônerait rapidement les deux modèles phares de la Société des Balais de Course Nimbus auprès de tous les amateurs de Quidditch, cette dernière étant pourtant depuis près de cinquante ans le leader incontesté du marché des balais volants. Randolph Spudmore était déjà renommé pour avoir été le premier à incorporer dans ses créations des accessoires en métal forgés par des Gobelins en proposant par exemple des cale-pieds, des porte-balais ou encore des anneaux permettant de refermer le faisceau de brindilles avant de ranger le balai. _Balai Magazine_ expliquait que les méthodes de fabrication de Spudmore restaient très mystérieuses, mais affirmait que toutes les améliorations qu'il avait apportées à son dernier modèle le rendait particulièrement stable et lui assuraient une plus grande puissance par temps de pluie. Megan affectionnait beaucoup son Nimbus 2000, mais elle ne pouvait résister à la tentation de se procurer ce nouveau balai. Elle avait hâte de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour y voir l'engin de ses propres yeux, et l'acquérir.

Ce ne fut que le mardi suivant, la veille de la rentrée à Poudlard, que les Weasley se rendirent, en famille, à Londres. Ils voyagèrent par le biais de la poudre de Cheminette jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, le plus vieux pub de Londres, minuscule et miteux coincé entre une librairie et une boutique de disques sur Charing Cross Road, qui abritait l'entrée principale du Chemin de Traverse.

Après avoir été répartis dans les chambres qu'ils occuperaient pour la nuit, Arthur alla voir Tom, le patron, un vieil homme bossu et édenté, pour lui demander où il pouvait trouver Potter, tandis que Ron s'impatientait, pressé d'aller acheter sa nouvelle baguette magique.

\- Il est sorti, annonça Arthur en revenant vers sa famille et Megan. Nous devrions le croiser sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ils sortirent donc dans l'arrière-cour de l'établissement, Arthur tapota de sa baguette la troisième brique au-dessus de la poubelle en partant de la gauche, et la porte en arcade qui donnait accès au Chemin de Traverse s'ouvrit devant eux.

\- Il faut s'organiser ! lança Molly en voyant ses enfants commencer à se disperser. Chacun achète le contenu de sa liste, Ron et Arthur iront acheter la baguette pendant que j'emmènerais Ginny faire ses courses. Vous flânerez après le déjeuner !

Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Ron entraîna son père vers la boutique du vieil Ollivander, le fabricant de baguettes, tandis que Megan s'empressait de se diriger vers le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch. Des sorciers de tous âges, surexcités, se pressaient autour d'un podium. Un écriteau était posé à côté du balai exposé :

 **L'ECLAIR DE FEU**

 **Avec sa ligne aérodynamique et son manche en bois d'ébène poli recouvert d'un vernis garanti inattaquable, ce balai de course représente le dernier cri en matière de technologie. Chaque modèle porte sur le manche un numéro de fabrication gravé à la main qui garantit sa qualité. Les branches de bouleau soigneusement sélectionnées ont été taillées une par une pour obtenir le meilleur coefficient de pénétration dans l'air, donnant à l'Eclair de feu un équilibre et une précision insurpassables. Avec des accélérations de 0 à 240 km/h en dix secondes et un sortilège de Freinage à toute épreuve, l'Eclair de feu offre les meilleures performances et les meilleures conditions de sécurité actuellement disponibles sur le marché.**

 **Prix sur demande.**

Megan fronça les sourcils en lisant l'écriteau. De toute évidence, la boutique ne proposait que des modèles avec des brindilles de bouleau, qui offrait plus de vitesse dans les montées, mais aucun en noisetier, qui offrait une maniabilité exceptionnelle. Mais elle s'arrangea rapidement de cette frustration : elle maniait parfaitement les balais, le bouleau ne serait pas un handicap.

\- Combien, pour un Eclair de feu ? demanda-t-elle au vendeur derrière son comptoir.

Le sorcier sourit en regardant la jeune fille de treize ans qui se tenait devant lui avec sa bourse à la main.

\- Il est très cher, répondit-il d'un ton paternaliste. Tu as déjà joué au Quidditch ?

\- Je joue souvent au Quidditch, oui, s'impatienta Megan. Et je sais qu'il est cher, mais je vous demande le prix. C'est écrit « Prix sur demande », non ?

\- Eh bien… Il est de neuf cent Gallions et quatre-vingt-dix-huit Mornilles.

Megan cacha sa surprise. Le prix était en effet exorbitant. Mais elle voulait ce balais, et ce que Megan voulait, Megan l'obtenait.

\- Je vais en prendre un, répondit-elle en sortant un carnet de son sac sur lequel on voyait le nom de Gringotts et celui de Megan. Ça me coûterait combien d'ajouter une livraison ?

\- Tu as un carnet de Gringotts ? sursauta le vendeur.

\- Ma bourse est grande, mais pas assez pour contenir neuf-cent Gallions, lui fit remarquer Megan. Combien pour la livraison ?

\- Cinq Gallions.

Megan haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous essayez de vous faire construire un balai en or ? Cinq Gallions de livraison alors que je paye déjà neuf cent Gallions pour un balai ? Je ne veux pas qu'on me le livre en Russie, mais à Poudlard !

\- Ce sont les tarifs…

\- Vous n'allez pas vendre un Eclair de feu tous les jours, lui fit remarquer Megan.

Elle avait beau posséder une fortune imposante, elle ne voulait pas tout dilapider ce jour-là, surtout avant même d'avoir acheté ses fournitures scolaires.

\- Certes… Très bien, je vous fais la livraison à trois Gallions, mais c'est mon dernier mot.

\- Deux, répliqua sèchement Megan.

La jeune fille et le vendeur s'affrontèrent du regard en silence l'espace de quelques secondes. Et la noirceur qu'il vit dans ceux de la petite cliente fit reculer le sorcier.

\- Deux Gallions, bafouilla-t-il. Vous avez un délai particulier ?

\- Faîtes-le livrer pour vendredi, répondit Megan en inscrivant neuf cent deux Gallions et quatre-vingt-dix-huit Mornilles sur une des feuilles de son carnet ainsi que son nom et le numéro de son compte bancaire. Dans le dortoir, pour plus de discrétion.

\- Parfait… Bonne journée, Miss… (il baissa les yeux sur la feuille du carnet) Buckley.

Sans répondre, Megan quitta le magasin. Elle allait revendre son Nimbus 2000 pour compenser cette importante sortie d'argent, mais certainement pas ici – le vendeur était pire qu'un Gobelin, il ne lui en donnerait qu'une misère.

\- Megan !

La voix familière la fit se retourner en souriant. Hermione, ses longs cheveux frisés et son bronzage impressionnant arrivaient en courant vers elle, le visage réjoui.

\- J'avais peur de ne pas vous trouver ! se réjouit la jeune fille. Je suis arrivée il y a une heure, mes parents m'ont laissée ici avec toutes mes affaires, je reste dormir au Chaudron Baveur aussi !

\- Super ! se réjouit Megan. Tu as commencé à acheter tes fournitures ?

\- Il m'en manque encore. Où sont les autres ?

\- Eparpillés un peu partout, on se retrouve pour le déjeuner. On les croisera en route.

Les deux amies s'attelèrent à l'achat de nouveaux ingrédients pour leur nécessaire à potion, de nouvelles robes, et surtout leurs manuels. Il y avait cette année au programme deux nouvelles matières obligatoires : le Soin aux créatures magiques et la Divination.

La vitrine du libraire Fleury & Bott avait changé depuis la dernière fois que Megan était venue : au lieu de l'habituelle exhibition de grimoires de la taille d'un pavé, il y avait une grande cage de fer dans laquelle étaient enfermés une centaine d'exemplaires du _Monstrueux Livre des Monstres_ , un livre vert doté de pattes et de mâchoires cruelles. Dans la cage, des pages déchirées volaient en tous sens tandis que les livres se livraient à des matchs de lutte, s'agrippant dans des prises furieuses ponctuées de féroces claquements de couvertures. Et c'était ce livre que les élèves de troisième année devaient acquérir pour leur cours de Soin aux créatures magiques.

Lorsque Megan et Hermione entrèrent dans la librairie, elles virent trois autres élèves de Poudlard qu'elles connaissaient bien observer le directeur de l'établissement qui, équipé de gants épais et armé d'une grosse canne noueuse, tentait de garder les manuels à distance le temps d'attraper ceux qu'il fallait à ses trois clients.

\- On en prendra deux de plus, lança Megan.

Avec un grognement de douleur, le directeur plongea la main dans un combat de livres et en attrapa les deux protagonistes pour les tendre à Hermione et Megan. Imitant leurs condisciples de Poudlard, celles-ci écrasèrent leurs manuels du pied pour les empêcher d'ouvrir la mâchoire, et observèrent le libraire d'un air surpris.

\- Ils ont de bonnes idées, vos professeurs ! s'exclama le sorcier en enlevant ses gants. Ce n'est plus une librairie ici mais une maison de fous !

\- Comment on va les emmener à l'école ? s'enquit Hermione qui devait déjà imaginer le _Monstrueux Livre des Monstres_ déchiqueter tous ses autres précieux livres.

\- Faîtes comme vous voulez, mais bouclez-leur la mâchoire !

Megan défit la ceinture du pantalon Moldu qu'elle portait et s'en servit pour étrangler le livre.

\- Bonne idée, commenta Parvati Patil d'un air soulagé. Vous avez de la corde ? ajouta-t-elle à l'intention du libraire.

Celui-ci poussa un soupir et alla chercher le matériel demandé dans son arrière-boutique.

\- Il vous faudra autre chose ? demanda-t-il d'un air fatigué.

 _\- Lever le voile du futur_ , de Cassandra Vablatsky, lut Megan sur sa liste de fournitures, le _Manuel du cours moyen de métamorphose_ et le _Livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 3_. Et aussi _Numérologie et Grammaire_ …

Le directeur de la librairie sembla soulagé de leur trouver des livres moins agressifs, et Megan et Hermione ressortirent bientôt de la boutique en compagnie de Lavender Brown et de Parvati et Padma Patil.

\- Je me demande qui a demandé un tel livre, lança Padma sur le chemin. Il est plus dangereux qu'un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

Il fallait dire que le professeur qu'ils avaient eu en la matière l'an passé était trop incompétent pour leur montrer quoi que ce soit de dangereux.

\- Meganna…, commença Lavender. On ne t'avais plus parlé depuis que tu es sortie de la Chambre des Secrets…

Megan ne répondit pas, elle n'allait pas encourager Brown sur ce terrain.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, là-bas ? insista la jeune fille.

Megan resta muette, et un regard d'Hermione fit comprendre aux trois élèves qu'il valait mieux en rester là.

\- On doit aller chez Madame Guipure, lança Padma Patil. On se verra demain à Poudlard !

\- Salut ! répondit Hermione.

Elle et Megan poursuivirent leur chemin vers le Chaudron Baveur.

\- Ils ne vont pas tous te poser la question, lui promit Hermione. Ils auront tous oublié avec l'été…

Comme si ceux qui avaient été à Poudlard l'année passée pouvaient oublier l'ambiance de terreur qui avait accompagné les attaques, l'effroi lorsque Ginny avait été emmenée dans la chambre… Personne n'oublierait cette année, même si beaucoup n'en reparleraient plus.

Au Chaudron Baveur, toute la famille Weasley était réunie. Il était à peine midi, mais tous mourraient de faim et se mirent à table.

\- Pas de nouvelle de Harry ? s'enquit Hermione une fois qu'elle eut salué tout le monde et félicité Percy pour sa nomination.

\- On devrait bien finir par le trouver, le rassura Fred d'un ton léger. Expliquez-moi plutôt pourquoi vous avez cinq énorme sacs, toutes les deux, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Megan et de Hermione.

\- Des options, toujours plus d'options, répondit Megan. On a peur de s'ennuyer, cette année.

Les deux amies échangèrent un coup d'œil surexcité. Toutes deux pensaient au Retourneur de Temps, dont elles ne pouvaient parler pour le moment.

\- Megan, Hermione, vous avez vu ma baguette ? lança Ron en lui brandissant sous le nez l'objet en question. Trente-cinq centimètres, en bois de saule, avec un crin de licorne !

\- Tu vas enfin pouvoir faire de la magie, se moqua Megan.

\- Ne rigole pas, c'est un miracle que j'aie eu mes examens l'an dernier !

Fred et George avaient vu l'Eclair de feu, eux aussi, et tenaient une conversation enthousiaste sur les prouesses du balai que leur avait venté le vendeur.

\- Ce serait le balai le plus rapide jamais inventé !

\- Il a dit que l'équipe nationale d'Irlande en avait déjà commandé !

\- Tu crois qu'on en verra un à Poudlard ?

\- « Prix sur demande », Fred. Même Malfoy n'aurait pas les moyens d'en avoir un. J'espère…

Megan savait que Draco n'aurait pas de nouveau balai cette année. A ce prix, il faudrait qu'il tue Potter pour que Lucius lui en achète un. La fortune des Malfoy était immense, mais il leur arrivait d'être raisonnables. C'était Lucius qui avait appris à Megan à négocier.

Après le déjeuner, tout le monde avait quartier libre. Megan, Ron et Hermione choisirent d'aller prendre un dessert chez le glacier Florian Fortarôme tandis que Fred et George allaient rôder du côté de l'allée des Embrumes. Ils venaient à peine de commencer leurs glaces lorsque Ron fit un bond sur sa chaise. Megan et Hermione suivirent son regard.

\- Harry ! appela cette dernière. HARRY !

Potter qui venait de passer devant eux se retourna et vit les grands signes de la main que lui adressaient Ron et Hermione.

\- Enfin ! dit Ron avec un large sourire tandis que Potter s'asseyait à leur table. On est allés te chercher au Chaudron Baveur, mais ils nous ont dit que tu étais parti.

\- J'ai déjà acheté toutes mes fournitures, expliqua Potter. Mais comment avez-vous su que j'étais au Chaudron Baveur ?

\- Par mon père, répondit simplement Ron.

\- Tu as vraiment gonflé ta tante comme un ballon? demanda Megan d'un ton enthousiaste.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, assura Potter pendant que Ron éclatait de rire. J'ai simplement... perdu mon sang-froid.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, vous deux, dit sèchement Hermione. Honnêtement, je suis stupéfaite que Harry n'ait pas été renvoyé de Poudlard.

\- Moi aussi, admit Potter. Je m'attendais même à me faire arrêter. Ton père ne sait pas pourquoi Fudge a fermé les yeux ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Ron.

\- Sans doute parce que c'est toi, répondit Ron qui riait toujours. Le célèbre Harry Potter. Je préfère ne pas savoir ce que le ministère me ferait à moi si je m'amusais à gonfler une de mes tantes. Remarque, il faudrait d'abord qu'ils me déterrent, parce que ma mère m'aurait tué sur le-champ. Tu n'as qu'à demander à mon père, ce soir. Nous aussi, on va passer la nuit au Chaudron Baveur. Comme ça tu pourras venir avec nous à la gare demain. Hermione reste aussi.

Hermione, le visage rayonnant, approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Mes parents m'ont laissée ici avec toutes mes affaires.

\- Formidable ! s'exclama Potter d'un ton joyeux. Alors, vous avez tout acheté, il ne vous manque plus rien ?

\- Regarde ça, dit Ron en sortant une longue boîte qu'il ouvrit délicatement. Une baguette magique toute neuve. Trente-cinq centimètres de long en bois de saule avec un crin de queue de licorne à l'intérieur. Et on a acheté tous nos livres, ajouta-t-il en montrant un grand sac sous sa chaise. Tu as vu un peu, ce _Livre des Monstres_ ? Le libraire a failli fondre en larmes quand on lui a dit qu'il nous en fallait trois.

\- Et tout ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Potter en montrant les cinq sacs de Megan et de Hermione.

\- Cette année, on a pris davantage d'options que vous, expliqua Hermione. Ça, ce sont mes livres d'Arithmancie, de Soins aux créatures magiques, de Divination, d'étude des Runes, d'étude des Moldus...

\- Pourquoi étudier les Moldus ? s'étonna Ron en lançant un regard effaré à Potter. Tu es née dans une famille de Moldus ! Tes parents sont des Moldus ! Tu sais déjà tout sur les Moldus !

\- Ce qui me passionne, c'est de les étudier du point de vue des sorciers, répondit Hermione avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Est-ce que vous avez quand même l'intention de dormir ou de manger un peu, cette année ? demanda Potter tandis que Ron éclatait d'un rire goguenard.

Mais Hermione fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

\- J'ai pas pris autant d'options, fit remarquer Megan. Moi j'ai seulement choisi l'Arithmancie et l'étude des Runes en plus du reste.

\- Seulement, répéta Ron, désespéré.

\- Il me reste dix Gallions d'or, ditHermione. En septembre, c'est mon anniversaire et mes parents m'ont donné un peu d'argent pour m'acheter un cadeau d'avance.

\- Tu pourrais t'offrir un livre, par exemple ? lança Ron d'un air faussement naïf.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Hermione d'un ton posé. J'ai très envie d'un hibou. Megan a Eleyna, Harry a Hedwig, toi tu as Errol...

\- Je n'ai rien du tout, coupa Ron. Errol, c'est le hibou de la famille. Moi, tout ce que j'ai, c'est Scabers.

Il sortit son rat de sa poche.

\- Et il faudrait que je le fasse examiner, ajouta-t-il en posant l'animal sur la table.

\- Ça doit être l'Égypte, dit Megan regardant le rat avec une grimace. Ça lui a pas franchement réussi.

Scabers avait l'air plus maigre qu'à l'ordinaire et ses moustaches tombaient tristement.

\- Il y a une boutique de créatures magiques, là-bas, dit Potter. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir s'ils ont un remède pour Scabers, et Hermione pourra acheter son hibou.

Ils payèrent leurs glaces et traversèrent la rue pour aller à la Ménagerie magique. La boutique n'était pas très grande et les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de cages. Il y régnait un vacarme permanent, accompagné d'une forte odeur. Les créatures qui occupaient les cages passaient leur temps à piailler, couiner, caqueter, siffler. Derrière le comptoir, une sorcière donnait des conseils à un client sur les soins à prodiguer aux tritons à double queue. Pendant ce temps, Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter examinèrent les créatures enfermées dans les cages.

Deux énormes crapauds violets gobaient des cadavres de mouches à viande en émettant des bruits de succion. Une tortue géante à la carapace incrustée de pierres précieuses étincelait près de la vitrine. Des escargots venimeux de couleur orange rampaient lentement sur les parois de leur cage de verre et un gros lièvre blanc se métamorphosait sans cesse en chapeau haut de forme dans un bruit de pétard. Il y avait aussi des chats de toutes les couleurs, une cage pleine de corbeaux jacasseurs, un panier de petites créatures à fourrure qui chantonnaient bruyamment et, sur le comptoir, une grande cage remplie de rats noirs qui sautaient à la corde en se servant de leurs queues.

Le client au triton sortit de la boutique et Ron s'approcha du comptoir.

\- J'ai des ennuis avec mon rat, dit-il à la sorcière. Il est un peu patraque depuis qu'on est allés en Égypte.

\- Mettez-le-moi sur le comptoir, dit la sorcière en sortant une paire de grosses lunettes noires.

Ron extirpa Scabers de sa poche et le déposa à côté de la cage remplie de ses congénères qui cessèrent aussitôt leurs jeux et se précipitèrent sur les barreaux pour le regarder de plus près. Comme presque tout ce qu'il possédait, Ron l'avait hérité d'un de ses frères (il avait appartenu à Percy) et Scabers n'avait jamais été très reluisant. A côté des rats au poil soyeux rassemblés dans la cage, il semblait particulièrement pitoyable.

\- Mmhhh, grommela la sorcière. Il a quel âge, ce rat ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Ron. Il est vieux, ça, c'est sûr. Avant, il appartenait à mon frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, comme pouvoirs ? demanda la sorcière en examinant soigneusement Scabers.

\- Hein ? dit Ron.

Megan ricana. La vérité, c'était que Scabers n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre don pour quoi que ce soit.

Les yeux de la sorcière regardèrent l'oreille gauche en lambeaux de l'animal, puis sa patte de devant amputée d'un doigt.

\- Il est au bout du rouleau, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Il était déjà comme ça quand Percy me l'a donné, répondit Ron, comme pour se défendre.

\- Un rat ordinaire comme celui-là vit rarement plus de trois ans, dit la sorcière. Mais si vous cherchez quelque chose d'un peu plus résistant, vous pourriez peut-être essayer un de ceux-ci...

Elle montra les rats noirs qui recommencèrent à sauter à la corde.

\- Des cabotins, marmonna Ron.

\- Si vous n'en voulez pas d'autre, essayez ce Ratconfortant, c'est un tonique pour ratbougris, dit la sorcière en prenant un flacon rouge sous le comptoir.

\- D'accord, dit Ron, c'est combien ? OUILLE !

Ron se plia en deux, les mains levées pour se protéger. Une chose énorme de couleur orange s'était élancée de la plus haute des cages, avait atterri sur sa tête, puis rebondi au milieu du comptoir en se précipitant sur Scabers avec des sifflements furieux.

\- NON ! ÇA SUFFIT, PATTENROND ! s'écria la sorcière.

Mais Scabers lui avait glissé des mains comme un savon. Il atterrit sur le sol, les pattes écartées, et s'enfuit vers la porte de la boutique.

\- Scabers ! s'exclama Ron en se lançant à sa poursuite dans la rue.

Potter le suivit en courant et Megan et Hermione restèrent seules dans la boutique avec la vendeuse qui sermonnait le responsable du chahut : un énorme chat orange à la fourrure épaisse et foisonnante, aux pattes arquées et au museau étrangement écrasé.

\- Je suis désolée, leur dit la vendeuse. Il se tient un peu mieux d'habitude. Votre ami a oublié son Ratconfortant, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le flacon rouge sur le comptoir.

\- Je vais le prendre pour lui, répondit Megan en sortant sa bourse.

\- Est-ce que ce chat est à vendre ? demanda alors Hermione.

Megan haussa un sourcil, mais Hermione semblait très sérieuse.

\- Oui, oui, répondit aussitôt la sorcière. Oh, je commençais à croire que personne n'achèterait jamais Pattenrond, il est ici depuis une éternité !

\- Personne ne voulait de lui ? s'effara Hermione en allant prendre l'animal dans ses bras.

Megan ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'il sautait sur tous les clients, il n'était pas très surprenant que personne ne l'achète. Mais Hermione était loin de faire les choses comme tout le monde. D'ailleurs, le chat s'était mis à ronronner paisiblement dans ses bras.

\- Je le prends ! affirma-t-elle d'un ton ravi.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Hermione, lança Megan d'un ton amusé.

Ronald allait être fou.

Elles quittèrent la boutique et retrouvèrent Ron et Potter à quelques pas de là, le rat de retour dans la poche de son maître.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as acheté ce monstre ! s'exclama Ron, bouche bée.

\- Il est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? dit Hermione, rayonnante.

\- Hermione, cette chose m'a quasiment scalpé ! protesta Ron.

\- Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, n'est-ce pas, Pattenrond ? dit Hermione.

\- Et pour Scabers, il ne l'a pas fait exprès ? s'indigna Ron en montrant la bosse que formait sa poche. Ce rat a besoin de repos et de tranquillité ! Il n'aura jamais la paix avec ce machin-là autour de lui.

\- Tu avais oublié ton Ratconfortant, Ronald, coupa Megan en lui glissant dans la main le petit flacon rouge.

\- Et cesse de te faire du souci, ajouta Hermione **.** Pattenrond dormira dans le dortoir des filles et Scabers dans celui des garçons. Alors, je ne vois pas le problème. Pauvre Pattenrond, cette sorcière m'a dit qu'il est resté dans cette boutique pendant une éternité. Personne ne voulait de lui.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi, dit Ron d'un ton sarcastique tandis qu'ils prenaient la direction du Chaudron Baveur.

Arthur, assis au bar, lisait _La Gazette du sorcier_.

\- Harry ! lança-t-il avec un grand sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien, merci, répondit Potter.

Suivi de Megan, de Ron et de Hermione, il rejoignit Arthur au bar. A la une du journal s'étalait à nouveau une photo de Sirius Black qui les regardait.

\- Ils ne l'ont toujours pas attrapé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, répondit Arthur avec une soudaine gravité. Nous avons tous été mobilisés pour essayer de le retrouver mais jusqu'à présent, nous avons échoué.

\- Est-ce qu'on toucherait une récompense si on l'attrapait ? demanda Ron. Ce serait une bonne chose de ramasser un peu d'argent...

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, Ron, répliqua Arthur, qui paraissait très tendu. Black ne va pas se laisser prendre par un sorcier de treize ans. Il n'y a que les gardiens d'Azkaban qui puissent le capturer, tu peux me croire.

A cet instant, Molly fit son entrée dans le bar, chargée de ses achats et suivie par les jumeaux, Percy et Ginny.

Ginny, qui avait toujours eu un faible pour Potter, sembla encore plus gênée qu'à l'ordinaire lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, sans doute parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie l'année précédente, à Poudlard. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et marmonna un vague « Salut » sans le regarder. Percy, en revanche, lui tendit la main d'un air solennel comme s'ils se rencontraient pour la première fois.

— Harry, très heureux de te voir, dit-il.

— Salut, Percy, répondit Potter qui s'efforçait visiblement de ne pas éclater de rire.

— J'espère que tu vas bien, ajouta pompeusement Percy en lui serrant la main.

On aurait dit une cérémonie officielle.

\- Très bien, merci, assura-t-il.

\- Harry ! lança Fred en écartant Percy d'un coup de coude et en s'inclinant profondément. C'est fabuleux de te voir, mon vieux...

\- C'est même magnifique, ajouta George en poussant Fred et en serrant à son tour la main de Potter. Absolument épatant.

Percy fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça suffit, maintenant, dit Molly.

\- Maman ! s'exclama Fred, comme s'il venait juste de s'apercevoir de sa présence. C'est vraiment renversant de te voir...

\- J'ai dit: ça suffit ! répéta Molly en posant ses sacs sur une chaise vide tandis que Megan éclatait de rire. Bonjour, Harry, mon chéri, j'imagine que tu connais déjà la nouvelle ?

Elle montra l'insigne en argent flambant neuf sur la poitrine de Percy.

\- Le deuxième préfet-en-chef de la famille, dit-elle avec orgueil.

\- Et le dernier, marmonna Fred dans un souffle.

\- Ça, je n'en doute pas, reprit Molly en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai remarqué qu'aucun de vous n'a été nommé préfet.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait être préfet ? s'indigna George que l'idée semblait révolter. La vie ne serait plus drôle du tout.

Ginny eut un petit rire. Il fallait dire que la simple idée de Fred ou George préfet était risible. Personne ne s'appliquait autant qu'eux à mettre le bazar en enfreignant les règles, ils n'étaient absolument pas désignés pour le poste.

\- Tu pourrais donner un meilleur exemple à ta sœur ! répliqua sèchement Molly.

\- Ginny a d'autres frères qui peuvent lui servir d'exemple, Maman, dit Percy d'un ton supérieur. Je vais me changer pour aller dîner.

Il s'éloigna et George poussa un profond soupir.

\- Meggie, Fred et moi, on a essayé de l'enfermer dans une pyramide, dit-il à Potter, mais Maman nous a vus.

Ce soir-là, le dîner fut particulièrement agréable. Tom avait disposé trois tables côte à côte dans le petit salon et il servit cinq plats délicieux à la famille Weasley accompagnée de Megan, d'Hermione et de Potter.

\- Comment on va faire pour aller à la gare, demain ? demanda Fred à son père tandis qu'ils entamaient un somptueux gâteau au chocolat.

\- Le ministère va nous envoyer deux voitures, répondit Arthur.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

\- Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna Percy.

\- C'est à cause de toi, Perce, dit George le plus sérieusement du monde. Ils vont même mettre des petits drapeaux sur le capot avec les lettres P-e-C brodées dessus...

\- Ça veut dire Prétentieux-et-Crâneur, précisa Fred.

Tout le monde pouffa de rire, sauf Percy et Molly.

\- Pourquoi le ministère nous envoie-t-il des voitures, Papa ? demanda à nouveau Percy d'une voix cérémonieuse.

\- Eh bien, étant donné qu'on n'en a plus et que je travaille là-bas, ils ont décidé de me faire une fleur, répondit Arthur.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton détaché, mais ses oreilles étaient devenues écarlates, comme celles de Ron lorsqu'il n'était pas très à l'aise.

\- Et heureusement, intervint Molly. Tu te rends compte de tous les bagages que vous avez, à vous tous ? Vous offririez un beau spectacle dans le métro des Moldus... Vos valises sont prêtes, j'espère ?

\- Ron n'a pas encore rangé toutes ses affaires dans la sienne, dit Percy d'un ton douloureux. Il a tout entassé sur mon lit.

\- Tu ferais bien de t'en occuper maintenant, Ron, dit Molly. Demain, nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps.

Ron jeta un regard noir à Percy.

A la fin du dîner, tout le monde avait l'estomac bien plein et se sentait un peu endormi. Un par un, les convives montèrent l'escalier pour préparer les bagages. Megan avait déjà préparé ses affaires et discutait avec Ginny et Hermione dans la chambre qu'elles occupaient ensemble lorsque Fred et George frappèrent à leur porte et riant.

\- Meggie, viens voir, on a besoin d'un service, lança George avec un grand sourire.

Megan sortit dans le couloir. La porte de la chambre qu'occupaient Ron et Percy était entrouverte et en provenaient des éclats de voix.

\- Tu l'as forcément pris ! hurlait Percy. Il n'y avait que toi dans la chambre !

Megan entra dans la chambre de Fred et George au moment où Potter sortait de la sienne, et les jumeaux lui montrèrent l'insigne de Préfet-en-chef qu'ils avaient subtilisé à Percy.

\- Tu saurais le modifier un peu ? demanda Fred.

\- Si je fais de la magie, le ministère va le savoir, lui fit remarquer Megan.

\- On est au Chaudron Baveur, et ce n'est qu'un petit sort ! affirma George. Tu ne crains rien.

\- C'était pas pour moi mais pour Arthur que j'étais inquiète, répondit tranquillement Megan. Donnes-moi ça.

Elle se saisit de l'insigne et sortit sa baguette en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Hermione était meilleure qu'elle en métamorphose, mais elle n'aurait jamais accepté de jouer un tel tour à Percy.

\- On aimerait écrire Roquet-en-chef, si tu peux faire ça, précisa Fred.

\- Je peux faire ça, acquiesça Megan.

Elle tapota l'insigne de sa baguette en se concentrant sur le résultat qu'elle voulait obtenir. Cette méthode n'aurait jamais fonctionné pour une métamorphose plus importante, mais le mot « préfet » se transforma petit à petit en « roquet ». Les jumeaux étaient ravis.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à faire tout ça, mais c'est génial ! se réjouit George. Viens.

Ils quittèrent la chambre et allèrent s'accroupir dans la pénombre du couloir. Ils durent se retenir de rire en écoutant Percy frôler la crise d'apoplexie en fouillant partout dans la chambre pour retrouver l'insigne. Un bruit dans l'escalier leur fit tourner la tête. C'était Potter qui remontait les marches.

\- C'est nous qui l'avons, chuchota Fred à Potter. On l'a un peu arrangé.

Il lui montra l'objet en question. Potter eut un petit rire puis il alla donner à Ron son Ratconfortant qu'il avait oublié en bas et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Megan, Fred et George, indifférents au manque de réaction de Potter, firent léviter l'insigne jusque dans la chambre puis attendirent en silence que Percy le retrouve.

\- Je l'ai trouvé ! rugit celui-ci en regardant sous son lit pour le huitième fois.

\- Eh bah tu vois, s'agaça Ron. J'y étais pour rien !

\- Tu as dû le – Oh !

Secoués d'un fou rire, Megan et les jumeaux s'empressèrent de rejoindre leurs chambres respectives, mais les cris de Percy leur parvinrent tout de même.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Rien de méchant, affirma Megan.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Ginny, qui connaissait bien ses frères.

\- On devrait aller se coucher, on se lève tôt demain, leur lança Hermione d'un ton autoritaire qui lui donnait des airs de préfète.

Megan alla se glisser dans son lit. Demain elle retournait à Poudlard, et cette fois-ci, pour la première fois, elle espérait y passer une année tranquille, qui ne la forcerait pas à revoir ses positions vis-à-vis de Voldemort et des Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

 **LE DETRAQUEUR**

Le lendemain, Hermione réveilla Megan au milieu de l'agitation qui régnait au Chaudron Baveur. Les Weasley couraient dans tous les sens pour préparer le départ, et Eleyna prenait part au vacarme en hululant joyeusement toutes les dix secondes, sous le regard agacé de Pattenrond. Puis la voix de Percy retentit, accusant Ron d'une histoire de thé et de photo.

Megan s'habilla puis descendit avec Ginny et Hermione prendre son petit déjeuner dans la salle du Chaudron Baveur où Arthur lisait _La Gazette du sorcier_ en fronçant les sourcils. Molly vint s'installer face à Ginny d'un air épuisé.

\- Bien dormi, les filles ? demanda-t-elle. C'est le grand jour. Tu révises déjà, Hermione ?

Celle-ci feuilletait machinalement son livre de potions. En voyant le chapitre consacré aux philtres d'amour, le regard de Molly se mit à briller.

\- Est-ce que je vous ai déjà raconté que j'ai fabriqué un philtre d'amour lorsque j'étais jeune ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Maman ! s'exclama Ginny, mi-amusée, mi-choquée.

\- Racontez-nous, Mrs Weasley, la pria Hermione, ravie.

Megan écouta l'histoire de Molly d'une oreille tout en observant Percy arriver d'un pas impérial, son insigne épinglé sur la poitrine, redevenu normal.

Après le petit déjeuner, ce fut à nouveau la pagaille. Tout le monde montait et descendait les escaliers pour amener les valises devant la porte du Chaudron Baveur, puis les cages des hiboux et autres animaux de compagnie. Dans son panier d'osier, Pattenrond laissait échapper des crachements furieux.

\- Du calme, Pattenrond, susurra Hermione penchée sur le panier, je te laisserai sortir quand on sera dans le train.

\- Certainement pas, trancha Ron. Tu oublies ce pauvre Scabers !

Il montra sa poche dont le renflement indiquait la présence du rat.

\- Arthur, qui était resté dehors pour guetter l'arrivée des voitures, passa la tête à l'intérieur.

\- Elles sont là, dit-il. Viens, Harry.

Megan suivit Hermione dans la première des deux voitures vert foncé à la carrosserie un peu démodée, conduites par des sorciers à l'air furtif et vêtus d'un uniforme couleur émeraude. Arthur ne cessait de jeter des regards des deux côtés de la rue bondée, mais personne ne semblait faire attention à eux. Megan se retrouva assise sur la banquette arrière, agrandie par magie, avec Potter, Hermione, Ron et Percy.

Le trajet jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross se déroula paisiblement. Les voitures du ministère de la Magie semblaient presque ordinaires, bien qu'elles fussent capables de se glisser dans des espaces d'apparence bien trop étroite. Ils arrivèrent à la gare avec vingt minutes d'avance. Les chauffeurs du ministère leur trouvèrent des chariots à bagages sur lesquels ils disposèrent leurs valises, puis ils soulevèrent leur casquette pour saluer Arthur et s'en allèrent en s'arrangeant pour se retrouver les premiers au feu rouge, malgré l'intensité de la circulation.

A l'intérieur de la gare, Arthur ne lâcha pas Potter d'une semelle. Megan commençait à trouver de nombreux détails troublants : cette attitude paternaliste, le ministre qui avait fermé les yeux sur la tante transformée en ballon, les voitures envoyées par le ministère.

\- Comme nous sommes très nombreux, on va passer deux par deux, dit Arthur en surveillant les alentours. Je vais franchir la barrière le premier avec Harry.

Il s'avança vers la barrière magique, entre les quais 9 et 10, en poussant devant lui le chariot à bagages de Potter. Avec un regard entendu, il s'appuya négligemment contre la barrière. Potter l'imita. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient passés à travers l'obstacle de métal. Percy et Ginny coururent ensemble pour traverser la barrière à leur tour. Puis ce fut le tour de Fred et George, de Molly et Ron, et enfin de Megan et Hermione.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur le quai 9 ¾, la locomotive à vapeur d'une couleur rouge vif soufflait des panaches de fumée qui flottaient au-dessus du quai encombré de sorcières et de sorciers venus installer leurs enfants dans le Poudlard Express.

Percy était déjà parti rejoindre sa petite amie, Pénélope. Dès l'arrivée de Megan et de Hermione, Arthur et Potter ouvrirent la marche jusqu'au bout du convoi où les jeunes trouvèrent enfin un wagon qui paraissait vide. Ils chargèrent les valises à l'intérieur, casèrent Hedwige, Eleynaet Pattenrond dans le filet à bagages, puis redescendirent pour dire au revoir à Arthur et Molly. Cette dernière embrassa ses enfants, puis Meganet Hermione et enfin Harry qu'elle serra contre elle.

\- Fais bien attention à toi, lui dit-elle, les yeux étrangement brillants.

Elle ouvrit alors son énorme sac à main et ajouta:

\- Je vous ai préparé des sandwiches. Tiens, pour toi, Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas. je n'ai pas mis de corned beef... Fred, où es-tu ? Ah, te voilà...

\- Harry. viens voir, j'ai à te parler, dit Arthur à mi-voix.

Megan vit le père de Ron s'éloigner avec Potter en direction d'un pilier où ils eurent une conversation à voix basse. Décidément, il se passait quelque chose, et Megan n'aimait pas ne pas savoir quoi.

Quelques petites minutes avant onze heures, les enfants Weasley, Megan et Hermione montèrent dans le train. Potter était toujours en pleine conversation avec Arthur.

\- Salut, Megan !

L'intéressée se retourna et sourit en voyant approcher Lee Jordan, le meilleur ami des jumeaux, ainsi que Kevan Garrow, un autre de leurs amis, avec qui Megan s'entendait particulièrement bien.

\- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Lee d'un ton enthousiaste Il parait que tu étais en Egypte aussi !

\- C'était bien, acquiesça-t-elle.

Son attention était surtout porté sur Kevan. Un insigne de préfet était épinglé sur la veste qu'il portait. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur le petit objet, puis adressa un clin d'œil à Megan.

\- Tu viens ? appela Ron qui s'éloignait en compagnie de Ginny et Hermione pour trouver un compartiment.

\- J'arrive.

Il y eut un coup de sifflet sonore. Des employés en uniforme avançaient le long du quai en fermant les portières. Potter était toujours avec Arthur, et Molly les pressait d'un ton anxieux.

La locomotive lâcha un jet de vapeur et le train s'ébranla. Potter courut jusqu'à la portière du wagon que Ron avait ouverte et sauta à l'intérieur. Ils se penchèrent alors à la fenêtre en faisant de grands signes de la main à Arthur et Molly jusqu'à ce que le train prenne un virage qui les déroba à leur vue.

\- Il faut que je vous parle en tête à tête, murmura Potter à Megan, Ron et Hermione.

\- Va-t'en, Ginny, dit Ron.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, répondit Ginny d'un air offensé avant de s'éloigner d'un pas raide et digne.

Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter avancèrent dans le couloir à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, mais ils étaient tous pleins, sauf le dernier, tout au bout du wagon. Celui-ci n'avait qu'un seul occupant, un homme profondément endormi, assis près de la fenêtre. Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter s'immobilisèrent à l'entrée du compartiment. D'habitude, le Poudlard Express était réservé aux élèves et ils n'avaient encore jamais vu d'adultes parmi les passagers.

L'homme portait une robe de sorcier miteuse, rapiécée en plusieurs endroits. Il semblait malade et épuisé. Bien qu'il fût encore jeune, ses cheveux châtains étaient parsemés de mèches blanches.

\- C'est qui, à votre avis ? murmura Ron, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient à l'autre bout du compartiment après avoir refermé la porte coulissante.

\- Le professeur R. J. Lupin, répondit Megan.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je lis dans ses pensées ! Et puis c'est écrit sur sa valise.

Elle montra le filet à bagages dans lequel était rangée une vieille valise cabossée, entourée d'une longue ficelle soigneusement nouée. Sur un des coins de la valise était écrit « Professeur R. J. Lupin » avec des lettres qui commençaient à s'écailler.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il enseigne, dit Ron, les sourcils froncés, en observant le visage livide du professeur Lupin.

\- Ça me paraît évident, murmura Hermione. Le seul poste vacant, c'est la Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter avaient déjà eu deux professeurs dans cette matière et chacun d'eux n'était resté qu'une seule année. D'après la rumeur, c'était un poste maudit.

\- J'espère au moins qu'il sera à la hauteur, dit Ron sans grande conviction. On a l'impression qu'il suffirait de lui jeter un sort pour qu'il rende le dernier soupir. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Potter.

\- Hier soir, j'ai surpris une conversation entre tes parents, expliqua Potter en regardant Ron. Et ils disaient que Black s'était évadé d'Azkaban pour me tuer. A priori, Black n'arrêtait pas de dire dans son sommeil « il est à Poudlard ». Ton père voulait m'en parler pour que je sois sur mes gardes, mais ta mère refusait. Elle disait que je serais en sécurité à Poudlard, avec Dumbledore, et les gardiens d'Azkaban qui seraient postés autour de l'école.

Megan dissimula ses sentiments mais elle était effarée. Les gardiens d'Azkaban aux portes de Poudlard ?

\- Et toute à l'heure, ton père est venu m'en parler, poursuivit Potter sans laisser Ron ou Hermione l'interrompre. Et il voulait me faire promettre de ne pas chercher à le retrouver.

Ron paraissait abasourdi et Hermione avait les mains plaquées contre sa bouche, effarée. Megan fixait Potter sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion. Voilà qui expliquait l'attitude du ministère et d'Arthur. Tout le monde tentait de protéger Potter.

\- Sirius Black s'est évadé pour te tuer ? dit enfin Hermione **.** Harry, cette fois, il faut vraiment que tu sois prudent. Ne cherche pas les ennuis...

\- Je ne cherche aucun ennui, répliqua Potter d'un ton agacé. Généralement, ce sont les ennuis qui me trouvent.

\- Il faudrait vraiment qu'il soit idiot pour aller chercher un cinglé qui veut le tuer, dit Ron d'une voix tremblante.

Tous deux semblaient effrayés par Black.

\- Personne ne sait comment il s'y est pris pour s'évader d'Azkaban, reprit Ron, mal à l'aise. Personne n'avait réussi à le faire jusqu'à maintenant. En plus, il était dans un quartier de haute sécurité.

\- Ils vont bien finir par l'attraper, non ? dit Hermione d'un ton grave. Les Moldus aussi le recherchent.

Megan, qui était la seule à ne pas se faire de souci, ricana.

\- Oh bah si les Moldus sont après Black, on est sauvés !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? dit soudain Ron.

On entendait en effet une sorte de sifflement métallique. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux.

\- Ça vient de ta valise, Harry, dit Ron qui se leva et alla jeter un coup d'œil dans les bagages.

Un instant plus tard, il sortit de la valise de Potter son Strutoscope. L'objet tournait à toute vitesse dans sa paume en émettant une lumière brillante.

\- C'est vraiment un Strutoscope ? demanda Hermione d'un air intéressé en s'approchant pour mieux voir.

\- Celui-là est plutôt bon marché, dit Ron. Il s'est mis à tourner sans raison quand je l'ai attaché à la patte d'Errol pour l'envoyer à Harry.

\- Est-ce que tu avais de mauvaises intentions au moment où ça s'est passé ? demanda Hermione.

\- Non !

\- Je te rappelle que tu n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser Plumeau, lui rappela Megan. Parce qu'il ne supporte plus les longs voyages.

\- Errol, rectifia Ron, agacé par le surnom. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre pour envoyer son cadeau à Harry ?

\- Utiliser Eleyna.

Ron lui décocha un regard noir.

\- Remets-le dans la valise, conseilla Potter, alors que le Strutoscope sifflait de plus en plus fort. Sinon, ça va finir par le réveiller.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction du professeur Lupin et Ron remit l'objet dans la valise, entre deux chaussettes qui étouffèrent le son.

\- Je voudrais pas vous inquiéter, dit Megan d'une voix neutre, mais le but du Strutoscope, c'est de nous prévenir d'un danger.

\- Il doit être fêlé **.** On le fera examiner quand on ira à Pré-au-lard, suggéra Ron en se rasseyant. Fred et George m'ont dit qu'ils vendent ce genre de trucs chez Derviche et Bang, le magasin d'objets magiques.

De toute évidence, elle ne les avait pas inquiétés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Pré-au-lard ? demanda Hermione avec avidité. J'ai lu que c'est le seul village d'Angleterre où il n'y a pas un seul Moldu...

\- Oui, je crois que c'est vrai, répondit Ron d'un ton dégagé, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux y aller. Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est d'aller faire un tour chez Honeydukes !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Hermione.

\- Une confiserie, répondit Ron avec un regard rêveur. Il paraît qu'ils ont absolument tout... Des Gnomes au poivre, qui te font souffler de la fumée quand tu les manges, et d'énormes Chocoballes pleines de mousse à la fraise et aussi des plumes en sucre qu'on peut sucer en classe en faisant semblant de réfléchir...

\- Mais Pré-au-lard est un endroit passionnant, non ? insista Hermione. Dans _Les Sites historiques de la sorcellerie_ , on dit que l'auberge du village a servi de quartier général à l'époque de la révolte des Gobelins en 1612 et la « Cabane hurlante » est une des plus impressionnantes maisons hantées du pays.

\- Il y a aussi de grosses boules de sorbet qui permettent de s'élever à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol quand on les lèche, poursuivit Ron qui n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'avait dit Hermione.

Celle-ci se tourna vers Potter.

\- Ça va être bien de sortir un peu de l'école pour visiter Pré-au-lard.

\- Sûrement, soupira Potter. Vous me raconterez quand vous en reviendrez.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Ron.

\- Moi, je ne pourrai pas y aller. Les Dursley n'ont pas signé mon autorisation et Fudge a également refusé de le faire.

Ron sembla horrifié. Megan trouvait que Potter avait du culot d'avoir demandé au ministre de la magie, la plus haute autorité du monde magique, de signer son formulaire de sortie pour Pré-au-Lard.

\- Tu n'auras pas le droit de sortir ? C'est impossible... McGonagall ou quelqu'un te donnera bien la permission...

Potter eut un rire amer. Le professeur McGonagall, la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor, était particulièrement stricte.

\- T'inquiète pas, on demandera à Fred et George, dit Megan d'un ton dégagé, avide d'enfreindre à nouveau le règlement, ils connaissent tous les passages secrets qui permettent de sortir du château...

\- Megan ! s'indigna Hermione. Je ne crois pas qu'il serait très prudent pour Harry de sortir clandestinement du château avec Black à ses trousses.

\- C'est sûrement ce que me répondra McGonagall quand je lui demanderai la permission, marmonna sombrement Harry.

\- La prudence..., marmonna Megan.

\- Mais si on est avec lui, dit Ron à Hermione d'un ton enjoué, Black n'osera jamais...

\- Ne raconte pas de bêtises, répliqua sèchement Hermione. Black a déjà assassiné tout un tas de gens au milieu d'une rue pleine de monde, alors il ne se gênera sûrement pas pour attaquer Harry simplement parce que nous serons là.

\- Tout en parlant, elle tripotait la fermeture du panier dans lequel elle avait transporté Pattenrond.

\- Ne laisse pas sortir ce truc-là ! protesta Ron.

Mais il était trop tard. Le chat se glissa hors du panier, s'étira, bâilla et sauta sur les genoux de Ron. La poche de Ron se mit à trembler et il repoussa Pattenrond d'un geste furieux.

\- Fiche le camp !

\- Ron ! Arrête ! s'exclama Hermione avec colère.

Ron s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'ils entendirent le professeur Lupin bouger. Ron, Hermione et Potterl'observèrent avec inquiétude, mais il se contenta de tourner la tête, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, sans se réveiller.

Le Poudlard Express poursuivait son chemin vers le nord et le paysage, au-dehors, devenait plus sauvage, plus sombre aussi à cause des nuages qui s'amoncelaient. D'autres élèves passaient et repassaient devant leur compartiment au gré de leurs déambulations dans le couloir. Pattenrond s'était installé sur un siège vide, son museau écrasé tourné vers Ron, ses yeux jaunes fixés sur la poche où se trouvait Scabers.

A une heure, une petite sorcière replète apparut, poussant un chariot rempli de boissons et de nourriture.

\- Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait le réveiller ? suggéra Ron en montrant le professeur Lupin d'un signe de tête. Ça lui ferait peut-être du bien de manger quelque chose.

Hermione s'approcha de lui avec précaution.

\- Heu... Professeur ? dit-elle. Excusez-moi, professeur ?

Il ne bougea pas.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, dit la sorcière qui tendait à Potter un gros paquet de gâteaux. S'il a faim quand il se réveillera, je serai en tête du train, avec le machiniste.

\- J'imagine qu'il est simplement endormi, dit Ron à voix basse lorsque la sorcière eut refermé la porte du compartiment. J'espère qu'il n'est pas mort ?

\- Mais non, il respire, balaya Megan d'un ton léger.

La présence du professeur indifférait Megan. Elle pensait plutôt à ce que Potter leur avait raconté. Black se serait évadé pour le tuer, mais pourquoi ? Et par quel miracle était-il parvenu à échapper aux gardiens d'Azkaban ? Megan avait lu beaucoup de choses sur la prison des sorciers : la forteresse avait tout d'abord été la demeure du sorcier Ekrizdis, fou et avide de torturer les marins Moldus qu'il attirait jusqu'à lui. Après sa mort, le souci majeur était de décider ce qu'il fallait faire de l'endroit, considéré comme maléfique et infesté de Détraqueurs, et l'impossibilité de s'accorder sur le sujet avait mené le monde magique à laisser la forteresse à l'abandon pendant de nombreuses années. Mais après l'application du Code international du secret magique, le ministère de la Magie avait décidé que les petites prisons pour sorciers disséminées un peu partout dans plusieurs villes du pays étaient un risque pour la sécurité. Ce fut le ministre de la magie Damocles Rowle qui choisit de faire d'Azkaban la prison des sorciers, en utilisant les Détraqueurs comme gardiens afin de faire économiser du temps et de l'argent au ministère. Dès lors, les prisonniers qui n'étaient ni fou ni dangereux avant leur incarcération le devinrent rapidement, et beaucoup se mirent à mourir de désespoir. La prison existait depuis près de cinq siècles et jamais encore il n'y avait eu d'évasion. Personne n'échappait aux Détraqueurs.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, alors que la pluie commençait à tomber, brouillant le paysage de collines que le train traversait, il y eut des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Se montrèrent alors à la porte du compartiment trois personnes que Megan aurait préféré ne pas voir, pour son propre moral : Draco Malfoy, entouré des inséparables Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

Megan n'avait plus vu Draco depuis le banquet de fin d'année, au cours duquel elle avait passé tout son temps à se réjouir de la guérison de Hermione et de la victoire de Gryffondor sur les trois autres maisons. Elle retint sa respiration pour contrôler ses émotions.

\- Tiens, regardez qui voilà, lança Draco en ouvrant la porte du compartiment. Potter et son poteau.

Crabbe et Goyle s'esclaffèrent avec un rire de troll.

\- Alors, Weasley, j'ai entendu dire que ton père avait enfin réussi à se procurer un peu d'or, cet été, dit Draco. J'espère que ta mère n'est pas morte sous le choc ?

Ron se leva si brusquement qu'il fit tomber par terre le panier de Pattenrond. Le professeur Lupin émit un grognement.

\- Qui c'est ? demanda Draco en reculant machinalement d'un pas à la vue du professeur.

\- Un nouveau prof, dit Potter qui s'était levé à son tour au cas où il aurait fallu retenir Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Malfoy ?

Draco plissa ses yeux pâles. Il n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour provoquer une bagarre sous le nez d'un professeur.

\- Venez, marmonna-t-il à Crabbe et à Goyle d'un ton hargneux.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Megan **,** tous trois s'éloignèrent dans le couloir. Ron et Potter se rassirent. Megan s'autorisa enfin à respirer.

\- Cette année, je suis décidé à ne pas me laisser faire par Malfoy, dit Ron avec colère. Et je ne plaisante pas. Si jamais il fait encore une remarque sur ma famille, je lui casse la tête...

Ron fit mine de donner un violent coup de poing.

\- Si tu crois que tu as une chance contre lui, c'est que tu es aussi idiot qu'il le croit, répliqua sombrement Megan.

Il était beaucoup plus facile de choisir le camp des Weasley et de se détourner des Malfoy quand Draco n'était pas devant elle.

\- Ron ! Megan ! chuchota Hermione en montrant le professeur Lupin. Faîtes attention...

Mais le professeur était toujours profondément endormi.

La pluie s'était intensifiée, recouvrant les fenêtres d'une surface grise et luisante qui s'obscurcissait peu à peu à mesure que la nuit tombait tandis que des lanternes s'allumaient dans le couloir et au-dessus des filets à bagages. Le train grinçait dans un bruit de ferraille, la pluie martelait les fenêtres, le vent sifflait, mais le professeur Lupin continuait de dormir.

\- On doit être presque arrivés, dit Ron en se penchant vers la fenêtre pour essayer de voir quelque chose à travers la vitre devenue complètement noire.

A peine avait-il fini de parler que le train commença à ralentir.

\- Parfait, dit Ron qui se leva pour jeter un coup d'œil au-dehors en contournant soigneusement le professeur Lupin. Je meurs de faim. Vivement le festin !

\- On est pas arrivés, dit Megan en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Alors, pourquoi on s'arrête ?

Le train continuait de ralentir. A mesure que le bruit des pistons s'estompait, on entendait plus distinctement la pluie et le vent se déchaîner contre les vitres. Potter, qui était le plus près de la porte, se leva pour aller regarder dans le couloir.

Le train s'arrêta brusquement et des chocs lointains indiquèrent que des bagages étaient tombés de leurs filets. Puis toutes les lampes s'éteignirent d'un coup et le convoi fut plongé dans une totale obscurité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la voix de Ron.

\- Ouille ! s'exclama Hermione. Ron, tu m'as marché sur le pied.

Megan entendit Potter retourner s'asseoir.

\- Tu crois que le train est en panne ?

\- Je n'en sais rien...

Megan vit la silhouette sombre de Ron qui essuyait la fenêtre du plat de la main pour essayer de voir au-dehors.

\- Il y a du mouvement, commenta-t-il. On dirait que des gens montent dans le train.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit soudain et quelqu'un tomba lourdement sur les genoux de quelqu'un.

\- Désolé. Vous savez ce qui se passe ? Ouille ! Pardon...

\- Salut, Neville, dit la voix de Potter.

\- Harry ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Aucune idée ! Assieds-toi...

Il y eut alors un sifflement enragé et un gémissement de douleur. Neville avait essayé de s'asseoir sur Pattenrond.

\- Je vais aller voir le machiniste pour lui demander ce qui arrive, dit la voix d'Hermione.

Megan vit son amie se lever, puis elle entendit le bruit de la porte suivi de deux cris de douleur.

\- Hermione ? appela Megan d'une voix un peu inquiète.

\- Qui est là ?

\- Ginny ? appela Ron.

\- Hermione ? insista Megan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je cherchais Ron, répondit la voix de Ginny.

\- Entre et assieds-toi.

\- Pas ici ! dit précipitamment Potter. Je suis là !

\- Ouille ! dit Longbottom.

\- Silence ! lança soudain une voix rauque.

Le professeur Lupin semblait enfin s'être réveillé. Megan l'entendait bouger dans son coin.

Tout le monde se tut.

Il y eut un faible craquement et une lueur tremblante éclaira le compartiment. Le professeur Lupin tenait au creux de sa main une poignée de flammes qui illuminaient son visage gris et fatigué. Il avait les yeux vifs, cependant, et un regard en alerte.

\- Restez où vous êtes, dit-il de sa voix rauque.

Il se leva lentement en tenant les flammes devant lui. Mais la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit avant que le professeur ait eu le temps de l'atteindre.

Debout dans l'encadrement, éclairée par les flammes vacillantes, se dressait une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape, le visage entièrement dissimulé par une cagoule. Le nouveau venu était si grand qu'il touchait presque le plafond. Une main dépassait de la cape, une main luisante, grisâtre, visqueuse et couverte de croûtes, comme si elle s'était putréfiée dans l'eau... puis la main disparut dans les plis de l'étoffe noire. Puis le Détraqueur prit une longue et lente inspiration qui produisit une sorte de râle. On aurait dit qu'il essayait d'aspirer autre chose que de l'air. Un froid intense envahit te compartiment. Megan sentit son propre souffle se figer dans sa poitrine. Le froid lui traversait la peau et se répandait dans tout son corps. Un crépitement semblable à une chute d'eau retentit dans ses oreilles. Elle avait l'impression qu'on la tirait par les pieds à mesure que le grondement de l'eau s'intensifiait... Puis soudain, elle fut de retour dans la maison dévastée, le soir de son anniversaire, et elle entendait sa mère lui livrer ses derniers mots. Elle était paralysée, elle se sentait vide, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir.

Soudain elle s'aperçut que le brouillard froid et terrible dans lequel elle s'enfonçait disparaissait petit à petit. Le Poudlard Express était reparti et les lumières s'étaient rallumées. Ron et Hermione étaient agenouillés autour de Potter, qui avait glissé de son siège.

\- Je vais prendre l'air, marmonna Megan.

Elle enjamba Potter avec la plus totale indifférence et erra dans les couloirs du train. Tout ce qu'elle avait lu sur les Détraqueurs était vrai : ils replongeaient leurs victimes dans les pires moments de leur vie, les vidaient de toute forme de bonheur, ils étaient l'incarnation du désespoir.

Sa déambulation la mena jusqu'au wagon où Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson se goinfraient de friandises. Elle les observa dans l'obscurité du couloir où plus personne n'osait sortir. De toute évidence, le passage du Détraqueur ne les avait pas beaucoup atteints. Que pouvait-il y avoir de triste dans l'existence de ces êtres ? Draco avait cependant l'air plus pâle…

Elle resta là à les regarder s'amuser pendant un laps de temps indéterminé. Ni Ron, ni Hermione et encore moins Potter ne savaient ce qui était arrivé à ses parents, tandis que Draco, lui savait. Il la connaissait.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans son compartiment, Potter s'était rassis, tout le monde était pâle, surtout Ginny.

\- Ça va, Megan ? s'enquit Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Très bien, répondit-elle sans la regarder.

Elle récupéra sa place près de la fenêtre et se mura dans le silence jusqu'à l'arrivée du train en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Les élèves se précipitèrent sur le quai dans une grande cohue : les hiboux ululaient, les chats miaulaient et le crapaud que Longbottom avait caché sous son chapeau lançait des coassements sonores. Sur le quai minuscule, il faisait un froid glacial et un rideau de pluie fine et froide tombait sans relâche.

\- Les première année, par ici, lança une voix familière.

Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter se tournèrent vers la gigantesque silhouette de Hagrid qui se tenait à l'autre bout du quai et faisait signe aux nouveaux élèves apeurés de le suivre pour la traditionnelle traversée du lac.

— Ça va, tous les quatre ? cria Hagrid de loin.

Ron, Hermione et Potter lui firent de grands signes de la main, mais la foule était trop compacte pour qu'ils puissent s'approcher de lui. Megan et les trois autres suivirent les autres sur un chemin boueux où une centaine de diligences attendaient les élèves. Megan se sentit encore un peu plus mal en regardant les Sombrals, les squelettiques chevaux noirs aux yeux blancs et aux ailes de chauve-souris. Aux yeux de la plupart des autres élèves, les diligences avançaient d'elles-mêmes, car on ne pouvait les voir que si on avait vu la mort, et comme le lui avait rappelé le Détraqueur, elle avait vu sa mère mourir.

Une vague odeur de paille et de moisi flottait à l'intérieur des diligences. Megan se sentait nauséeuse et aurait voulu échapper à cet espace confiné où elle était serrée à côté de Potter, à qui Ron et Hermione ne cessaient de lancer des regards de côté, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il s'effondre. Pauvre petit Potter, les Détraqueurs ne lui réussissaient pas non plus.

Lorsque la diligence s'approcha en bringuebalant du magnifique portail en fer forgé, flanqué de colonnes de pierre surmontées de sangliers ailés, Megan vit les hautes silhouettes, masquées par des cagoules, de deux autres Détraqueurs qui montaient la garde de chaque côté. Une vague glacée et nauséeuse faillit l'engloutir à nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de lutter contre le froid et l'angoisse le temps que la diligence ait franchi le portail. Celle-ci prit ensuite de la vitesse le long de l'allée en pente douce qui menait au château. Hermione, penchée à la minuscule fenêtre de la portière, contemplait les innombrables tours et tourelles qui se rapprochaient. Enfin, la diligence s'arrêta en oscillant sur ses roues et Hermione descendit, suivie des trois autres. Potter venait de quitter la diligence le dernier lorsque la voix de Draco vint renforcer le malaise qui étouffait déjà Megan :

\- Alors, il paraît que tu es tombé dans les pommes, Potter ? C'est vrai ce que dit Longbottom ? Tu t'es vraiment évanoui ?

Draco écarta Hermione d'un coup de coude pour barrer le chemin à Potter sur les marches de l'escalier de pierre. Il avait le visage réjoui et une lueur narquoise animait ses yeux pâles. Megan ne réagit même pas, elle les regardait d'un œil absent, luttant pour rester debout.

\- Dégage, Malfoy, dit Ron, les dents serrées.

\- Toi aussi, tu t'es évanoui, Weasley ? lança Draco d'une voix sonore. Il t'a fait peur, ce vieux Détraqueur ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? demanda alors une voix douce.

Le professeur Lupin venait de descendre d'une autre diligence. Draco se tourna vers lui, contemplant d'un air insolent sa robe rapiécée et sa vieille valise.

\- Oh, rien... heu... professeur, répondit-il d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

Puis il adressa un sourire goguenard à Crabbe et à Goyle et monta l'escalier en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

Poussés par Hermione, Megan **,** Ron et Potter se joignirent à la foule qui monta les marches, franchit la gigantesque porte de chêne et s'engouffra dans l'immense hall d'entrée éclairé par des torches enflammées. Là, un magnifique escalier de marbre donnait accès aux étages. A droite, une porte ouvrait sur la Grande Salle où Megan suivit les autres élèves. A peine y avait-elle pénétré qu'une voix appela:

\- Potter ! Buckley! Granger ! Je voudrais vous voir, tous les trois !

Surpris, Megan, Hermione et Potter se retournèrent. Le professeur McGonagall, qui assurait les cours de Métamorphose et occupait également la fonction de directrice de la maison des Gryffondor, leur faisait signe de la rejoindre. C'était une sorcière d'apparence sévère, les cheveux retenus en un chignon bien serré, les yeux perçants derrière des lunettes carrées. Se demandant ce qui allait encore lui arriver ce soir, Megan suivit les deux autres parmi la foule.

\- Inutile d'avoir l'air si inquiet, je voulais simplement vous parler dans mon bureau, leur dit-elle. Vous pouvez rester ici, Weasley, je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

Ron regarda le professeur McGonagall s'éloigner de la foule bruyante en compagnie de Megan, Hermione et Potter. Ceux-ci la suivirent dans le hall d'entrée, puis dans l'escalier de marbre et le long d'un couloir. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans son bureau, une petite pièce avec un grand feu de cheminée, le professeur McGonagall fit signe aux trois élèves de s'asseoir avant de s'installer elle-même derrière sa table.

\- Le professeur Lupin m'a envoyé un courrier par hibou spécial pour m'informer que vous avez eu un malaise dans le train, Potter, dit-elle d'emblée.

Avant que Potter ait eu le temps de répondre, quelqu'un frappa discrètement à la porte et Madame Pomfrey, l'infirmière, surgit dans la pièce. Potter devint écarlate, mais Megan n'eut pas le cœur à ricaner. Au moins, ce n'était pas sa réaction vis-à-vis du Détraqueur qui attirait l'attention.

\- Je vais très bien, dit Potter, je n'ai besoin de rien...

\- Ah, c'est vous, dit Madame Pomfrey en se penchant sur lui pour l'observer de près. Vous avez encore fait quelque chose de dangereux, j'imagine ?

\- C'est un Détraqueur qui a provoqué le malaise, dit le professeur McGonagall.

Elles échangèrent un regard et Madame Pomfrey hocha la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

\- Poster des Détraqueurs autour d'une école, marmonna-t-elle en posant une main sur le front de Potter. Il n'est pas le premier à s'évanouir. Ah oui, il est un peu fiévreux, je le sens. Terribles, ces créatures. Elles ont un effet désastreux sur les personnes un peu fragiles...

\- Je ne suis pas fragile ! s'exclama Potter avec colère.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, dit Madame Pomfrey d'un air absent en lui prenant le pouls.

\- De quoi a-t-il besoin ? demanda le professeur McGonagall d'un ton cassant. De repos ? Peut-être devrait-il passer la nuit à l'infirmerie ?

\- Mais je vais très bien ! protesta Potter en se levant d'un bond.

Megan aurait été ravie de se moquer de Potter en cet instant, mais sa propre réaction face à la créature la préoccupait suffisamment. Elle non plus n'était pas fragile !

\- Il faudrait au moins lui donner du chocolat, dit Madame Pomfrey qui examinait ses pupilles.

\- J'en ai déjà eu, dit Potter. Le professeur Lupin m'en a donné, il en a même donné à tout le monde.

Sauf à Megan. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi elle semblait être la seule à être encore sous le choc.

\- Ah, très bien, approuva Madame Pomfrey. Nous avons enfin un professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal qui connaît les bons remèdes.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous vous sentez bien, Potter ? demanda sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

\- Oui, assura Potter.

\- Dans ce cas, attendez-moi dehors, j'ai quelque chose à dire à Miss Buckley et à Miss Granger à propos de leurs emplois du temps, ensuite nous descendrons participer au festin.

Potter quitta la pièce avec Madame Pomfrey tandis que Megan se redressait légèrement. Elle savait de quoi allait leur parler le professeur McGonagall.

\- Comme vous l'avez lu cet été, je vais vous remettre un Retourneur de Temps, dit-elle sans détour. Vous en aurez besoin pour pouvoir assister à tous vos cours : chaque fois que vous retournez le sablier, vous revenez une heure en arrière. Je vous demande de n'en parler à _personne_ sous _aucun_ prétexte ! ajouta-t-elle d'un air sévère.

Hermione hocha frénétiquement la tête, Megan acquiesça.

\- J'ai écrit de très nombreuses lettres au ministère pour vous l'obtenir, je leur ai assuré que vous étiez deux élèves modèles et que vous ne vous en serviriez que dans le cadre de vos études, poursuivit-elle sans se départir de son air sévère. Je compte sur vous pour être extrêmement rigoureuses dans votre usage de cet objet.

De nouveau, Hermione hocha frénétiquement la tête et Megan acquiesça.

\- Modifier le cours du temps est dangereux, plus que tout ce que vous connaissez. Ne revenez _jamais_ plus de cinq heures en arrière. En 1899, la sorcière Eloïse Roulet-Bouley, dans le cadre d'une expérience temporelle, s'est retrouvée bloquée pendant cinq jours en 1402 à son retour en 1899, son corps avait vieilli de cinq siècles, elle est morte peu après, et l'existence de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontré en 1402 fut changée de manière irréversible, entraînant la disparition de vingt-cinq de leurs descendants, leur naissance ayant été « annulée » dans leur passé. Et suite au retour d'Eloïse, une journée dura deux jours, et une autre quatre heures.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Megan se sentit ravie. Le professeur McGonagall sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau une très longue et très fine chaîne d'or à laquelle était accrochée un minuscule sablier. Elle le tendit à Hermione qui s'empressa de le passer autour de son cou et de le cacher sous le col de sa robe.

\- Je compte sur vous, conclut McGonagall. Vous pouvez aller dîner, je vous accompagne.

Hermione et Megan quittèrent le bureau d'un pas vif. Megan se sentait mieux. Potter les attendait dans le couloir, mais n'osa rien leur demander avec le professeur qui fit le trajet avec eux jusque dans la Grande Salle où les élèves étaient rassemblés pour le festin de début d'année. Un véritable océan de chapeaux noirs et pointus s'étendait devant eux. Les élèves, répartis selon leur maison, étaient assis à de longues tables, le visage illuminé par la clarté de milliers de chandelles qui flottaient dans les airs. Le professeur Flitwick, un minuscule sorcier à la tignasse blanche, emportait un vieux chapeau et un tabouret hors de la salle.

\- Oh, on a raté la cérémonie de la Répartition ! murmura Hermione.

Les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard étaient répartis dans les différentes maisons grâce au Choixpeau magique qu'ils devaient mettre sur leur tête et qui annonçait à haute voix le nom de la maison la mieux adaptée à chacun (Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou Serpentard). Le professeur McGonagall alla s'asseoir à la table des enseignants et Megan, Hermione et Potter prirent discrètement la direction de la table des Gryffondor. Les autres élèves les regardèrent passer au fond de la salle et quelques-uns montrèrent Potter du doigt. L'histoire de son évanouissement à la vue du Détraqueur avait déjà dû faire son chemin. Hermione et lui s'assirent de chaque côté de Ron qui leur avaient gardé la place tandis que Megan prenait place face à eux.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda Ron à Potter.

Celui-ci commença son récit, mais il fut interrompu par le directeur qui se leva pour faire un discours.

Le professeur Dumbledore était un sorcier d'un grand âge, que les Malfoy considéraient comme un vieux sénile. Megan savait cependant que le directeur de Poudlard n'était pas sénescent, mais elle avait beaucoup de rancœur envers ce vieil homme manipulateur. Le regard sombre, elle regarda Dumbledore avec ses longs cheveux argentés, sa longue barbe, ses lunettes en demi-lune et son nez aquilin, celui que beaucoup décrivaient comme le plus grand sorcier de son époque : il semblait ravi de voir tous les élèves de l'école rassemblés devant lui. Il exerçait un tel pouvoir au sein de cette école qu'il y avait de quoi être ravi.

\- Bienvenue à vous tous, dit Dumbledore, la barbe scintillante à la lueur des chandelles. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire et comme l'une d'elles est très sérieuse, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite avant que la bonne chère ne vous plonge dans une euphorie peu propice à la gravité...

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivit:

\- Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir en les voyant fouiller le Poudlard Express, l'école a dû accueillir quelques Détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui nous ont été envoyés par le ministère de la Magie.

Il marqua une pause. De toute évidence, Dumbledore n'était pas plus ravi que Megan de voir les Détraqueurs surveiller l'école.

\- Ils sont postés à chaque entrée du domaine, continua le directeur, et tant qu'ils resteront là, tout le monde doit être bien conscient qu'il sera rigoureusement interdit de quitter l'école sans permission préalable. Les Détraqueurs ne se laissent pas abuser par des déguisements ou des ruses quelconques, pas même par les capes d'invisibilité, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Megan haussa un sourcil. Cette remarque leur était directement adressée, à Ron, Hermione, Potter et elle.

\- La nature des Détraqueurs ne les porte pas à prendre en considération les excuses ou les sollicitations. Je conseille donc à chacune et à chacun d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal. Je m'adresse tout particulièrement aux préfets, ainsi qu'à notre nouveau préfet-en-chef et à son homologue féminin, pour qu'ils veillent à ce qu'aucun élève ne prenne l'initiative de contrarier les Détraqueurs.

Percy, qui était assis à quelques mètres de Megan, bomba le torse et regarda autour de lui d'un air qu'il voulait impressionnant. Dumbledore s'interrompit à nouveau en observant avec une extrême gravité les élèves attablés. Il régnait un silence total qu'aucun geste, aucune parole ne vint troubler.

\- Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, reprit-il, je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous deux nouveaux enseignants. Tout d'abord, le professeur Lupin qui a bien voulu se charger des cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements plutôt tièdes. Seuls Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Longbottom et Potter applaudirent de bon cœur. A côté de ses collègues vêtus de leurs plus belles robes de sorcier, Lupin avait l'air singulièrement miteux.

Megan remarqua alors l'attitude de Snape, le maître des potions, qui fixait Lupin. Nul n'ignorait que Snape désirait depuis longtemps le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, mais jamais encore il n'avait regardé son concurrent avec cet air de dégoût qui déformait alors les traits de son visage maigre et cireux. Cette expression était proche de celle qu'il réservait d'ordinaire à Potter.

\- Quant à la seconde nomination, reprit Dumbledore lorsque les applaudissements se furent évanouis, je dois tout d'abord vous informer que le professeur Brûlopot, qui enseignait les Soins aux créatures magiques, a pris sa retraite afin de pouvoir s'occuper plus longuement des derniers membres qui lui restaient. Je suis cependant ravi de vous annoncer que cette discipline sera désormais enseignée par Rubeus Hagrid qui a accepté d'ajouter cette nouvelle responsabilité à ses fonctions de garde-chasse.

Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter échangèrent un regard stupéfait puis ils se joignirent avec enthousiasme aux applaudissements tumultueux qui accueillirent la nouvelle, en particulier à la table des Gryffondor. Megan vit le visage de Hagrid : le teint écarlate, les yeux baissés sur ses énormes mains, il avait un large sourire que dissimulait sa barbe noire et hirsute.

\- On aurait dû s'en douter, s'exclama Ron en frappant du poing sur la table. Qui d'autre aurait pu nous faire acheter un livre qui mord ?

Lorsque Dumbledore reprit la parole, Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter remarquèrent que Hagrid s'essuyait les yeux avec un coin de nappe.

\- Je crois vous avoir dit l'essentiel, conclut Dumbledore. Que le festin commence !

Les assiettes et les gobelets d'or alignés sur les tables se remplirent alors de mets et de boissons. Megan sentit la faim s'éveiller en elle et s'empressa de se servir de tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle.

Le festin fut délectable. La Grande Salle résonnait du bruit des conversations et des rires, auxquels se mêlait le cliquetis des couverts. Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter avaient hâte cependant que la fête prenne fin pour pouvoir parler à Hagrid. Ils savaient ce que signifiait pour lui sa nomination à un poste de professeur. Hagrid n'avait pas tous ses diplômes de sorcier : il avait été renvoyé de Poudlard au cours de sa troisième année d'études, pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise. C'étaient Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter qui avaient définitivement établi son innocence l'année précédente.

Enfin, lorsque les derniers morceaux de tarte à la citrouille eurent disparu des plats en or, Albus Dumbledore annonça qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher et ils en profitèrent pour se précipiter vers Hagrid.

\- Bravo, Hagrid ! s'écria Hermione en arrivant à la table des professeurs.

\- C'est grâce à vous quatre, dit Hagrid qui essuyait son visage luisant à l'aide de sa serviette. Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Un grand homme, Dumbledore... Il est venu me voir dans ma cabane dès que Brûlopot a déclaré qu'il en avait assez... J'en avais toujours rêvé...

Submergé par l'émotion, il enfouit son visage dans sa serviette et le professeur McGonagall leur fit signe de partir.

Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter rejoignirent le flot des élèves de Gryffondor et gravirent les marches de marbre, puis s'engouffrèrent dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers jusqu'à l'entrée secrète de leur tour.

\- Le mot de passe ? demanda le portrait d'une grosse femme vêtue d'une robe rosé.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive ! s'écria Percy au bout du couloir. Le nouveau mot de passe est Fortuna Major !

\- Oh, non... soupira Longbottom avec tristesse.

Il n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir des mots de passe.

Les élèves franchirent le simple trou qui permettait d'accéder à la salle commune, puis les filles et les garçons montèrent les escaliers de leurs dortoirs respectifs. Megan alla s'allonger sur le lit qu'elle occupait depuis deux ans. Des Détraqueurs aux portes de Poudlard et un prisonnier évadé pour tuer Potter il était certain qu'elle ne s'ennuierait encore pas cette année.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

 **COUPS DE GRIFFES ET FEUILLES DE THE**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter redescendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, ils virent Draco occupé à raconter une histoire apparemment désopilante à tout un groupe d'élèves de Serpentard. Quand ils passèrent devant lui, il fit semblant de s'évanouir avec de grands gestes ridicules et tout le monde éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, dit Hermione qui se trouvait juste derrière Potter. Ne t'en occupe pas, ça n'en vaut pas la peine...

\- Hé, Potter ! cria d'une petite voix aiguë Pansy Parkinson, l'élève de Serpentard que Megan détestait le plus. Potter ! Les Détraqueurs arrivent ! Potter ! Ooooooooh, mon dieu, je défaille !

A la table des Gryffondor, Potter se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de George Weasley. Megan adressa un regard noir à Malfoy avant d'aller s'asseoir avec les Gryffondor : elle ne trouvait pas drôle les blagues sur l'effet des Détraqueurs, même si elles étaient dirigées vers Potter.

\- Les emplois du temps des troisième année, dit George en les faisant passer. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Harry ?

\- Malfoy, dit Ron.

Il s'assit de l'autre côté de George et lança un regard furieux à la table des Serpentard. George leva les yeux et vit Draco qui faisait à nouveau semblant de s'évanouir de terreur.

\- Ce petit crétin, dit-il d'une voix calme. Il était beaucoup moins fier, hier soir, quand les Détraqueurs sont venus fouiller notre compartiment, tu te souviens, Fred ?

\- Il a failli faire pipi dans sa culotte, dit Fred en jetant à Draco un regard de mépris.

\- Je n'étais pas très à l'aise non plus, dit George en regardant Megan avec inquiétude. Ils sont vraiment horribles...

Megan fixait son bol de lait en se mordant les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Pourtant elle s'inquiétait pour Draco. Elle l'avait trouvé plus pâle, la veille, après le passage du Détraqueur. Jamais il n'aurait montré de signe de faiblesse devant ses amis, pourtant d'après les jumeaux, il s'était senti mal. Draco avait beau avoir grandi dans une famille riche et influente où il n'avait manqué de rien matériellement, Megan savait qu'il avait toujours souffert de ne jamais se sentir à la hauteur aux yeux de son père.

\- On dirait qu'ils te gèlent les entrailles, tu ne trouves pas ? poursuivait Fred.

\- Personne n'était à l'aise, lança alors Megan en relevant la tête, le ton sec. Ni vous, ni Draco, ni Potter, ni moi.

\- Mais toi, tu ne t'es pas évanouie ? demanda Potter à voix basse.

\- Laisse tomber, Harry, dit George en essayant de le réconforter. Un jour, Papa a été obligé d'aller à Azkaban, tu te souviens, Fred ? Il nous a raconté que c'était l'endroit le plus effrayant qu'il ait jamais vu. Il en tremblait encore quand il est revenu... Ces Détraqueurs ont le chic pour désespérer tout le monde. La plupart des prisonniers deviennent fous, là-bas.

\- On verra bien si Malfoy sera toujours aussi joyeux à la fin de notre prochain match de Quidditch, dit Fred. Gryffondor contre Serpentard, première rencontre de la saison.

Megan leva les yeux au ciel. La seule façon qu'avait Potter de se réconforter, c'était de savoir qu'il humilierait Draco au Quidditch. Ce dernier était un très bon joueur, mais Megan devait admettre que Potter était bien meilleur que lui.

Hermione examinait attentivement son emploi du temps.

\- Ah, très bien, on a des nouvelles matières, aujourd'hui, dit-elle, ravie.

\- Hermione, dit Ron en regardant par-dessus son épaule, ils se sont complètement trompés dans ton emploi du temps. Regarde, ils t'ont collé une dizaine de cours par jour. Tu n'auras jamais le temps de tout faire.

\- Je m'arrangerai. J'ai mis tout ça au point avec le professeur McGonagall.

Elle échangea un sourire avec Megan. Cette dernière sentait fièrement le poids du Retourneur de Temps sur son cou.

\- Impossible, répondit Ron avec un grand éclat de rire. Tu as vu, ce matin ? Neuf heures: Divination. Et en dessous, neuf heures: étude des Moldus. Et...

Incrédule, Ron se pencha sur l'emploi du temps.

\- Là, regarde ! Encore en dessous... Neuf heures: Arithmancie. Je sais que tu es brillante, mais personne ne peut être brillant au point de se trouver dans trois classes différentes à la fois.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, répliqua sèchement Hermione. Bien sûr que je ne vais pas suivre trois cours à la fois.

\- Alors ?

\- Passe-moi la marmelade, Ronald, dit Megan en tentant de dévier la conversation.

\- Mais...

\- Ron, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si son emploi du temps est un peu chargé ? lança Megan, agacée.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'ai tout mis au point avec le professeur McGonagall, répéta Hermione.

Ron regarda alors l'emploi du temps de Megan.

\- Ça alors! Toi aussi! Tu as Arithmancie et Divination en même temps!

\- T'occupes.

Au même instant, Hagrid entra dans la Grande Salle, Il portait son long manteau en peau de taupe et tenait dans son énorme main un cadavre de putois qu'il balançait machinalement.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant à leur table. Vous allez assister à mon premier cours ! Tout de suite après déjeuner ! Je me suis levé à cinq heures du matin pour tout préparer... J'espère que ça se passera bien... Moi, professeur ! Si j'avais pu me douter...

Il eut un large sourire et poursuivit son chemin vers la table des enseignants en balançant toujours son putois mort.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il a préparé, dit Ron d'un ton un peu inquiet.

Peu à peu, les élèves commencèrent à quitter la salle pour se rendre à leur premier cours. Ron vérifia son emploi du temps.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller, dit-il, le cours de Divination se passe tout en haut de la tour nord. Il faut bien dix minutes pour aller là-bas.

Ils se dépêchèrent de terminer leur petit déjeuner, puis sortirent de la salle. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la table des Serpentard, Draco fit à nouveau semblant de s'évanouir et les éclats de rire suivirent Potter jusqu'au pied de l'escalier de marbre.

Il leur fallut longtemps pour parvenir à la tour nord. Malgré deux années passées à Poudlard, ils ne connaissaient pas encore certaines parties du château et c'était la première fois qu'ils se rendaient dans cette tour.

\- Il... doit... bien... y avoir... un raccourci... haleta Ron, tandis qu'ils grimpaient leur septième escalier.

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir inconnu où il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un grand tableau représentant une vaste étendue d'herbe.

\- Je crois que ça doit être par-là, dit Hermione en scrutant le couloir vide qui se prolongeait vers la droite.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, c'est la direction du sud. Regarde, on voit un bout du lac par la fenêtre...

\- Ah, ah ! s'écria une voix. Qui sont ces manants qui s'aventurent sur mes terres ? Serait-on venu s'esbaudir de ma chute ? En garde, marauds !

Megan haussa un sourcil en se retournant. Dans un tableau accroché au mur de pierre venait d'apparaître un gros poney gris pommelé qui broutait l'herbe d'un air nonchalant, suivi d'un petit chevalier trapu, vêtu d'une armure. Stupéfaits, Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter virent le petit chevalier tirer son épée et la brandir férocement en sautillant d'un air rageur. Mais l'épée était trop longue pour lui : un moulinet un peu trop vigoureux lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba face contre terre. Pathétique.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? s'inquiéta Potter en s'approchant du tableau.

\- Arrière, maroufle ! Arrière, pendard !

Le chevalier reprit son épée et voulut s'appuyer dessus pour se relever, mais la lame s'enfonça si profondément dans le sol qu'en dépit de tous ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à la récupérer. Il finit par se laisser retomber à terre et souleva sa visière pour s'éponger le front.

\- Eh, guignol, lança Megan en profitant de ce répit, on cherche la tour nord. Tu peux nous emmener ou pas ?

\- Une queste, par ma foy ?

La fureur du chevalier sembla s'évanouir aussitôt. Il se releva dans un cliquetis d'armure et cria:

\- Suivez-moi, mes amis, nous obtiendrons ce que voulons ou périrons bravement à la bataille !

Il refit une vaine tentative pour arracher son épée du sol, essaya sans succès d'enfourcher son gros poney et s'exclama:

\- Allons à pied puisqu'il en est ainsi, vaillants seigneurs et nobles dames ! Sus ! Sus donc !

Dans un grand vacarme de métal, il se précipita vers le côté gauche du cadre et disparut. Ils le suivirent le long du couloir en se guidant au bruit de son armure. De temps en temps, ils le voyaient réapparaître dans l'un des tableaux accrochés au mur.

\- Haut les cœurs, le pire est à venir ! s'écria le chevalier.

Ils le virent alors surgir au pied d'un escalier en colimaçon. Il avait fait irruption dans un tableau qui représentait des dames vêtues de robes à crinoline, provoquant sur son passage des exclamations effarouchées.

La respiration haletante, Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter escaladèrent jusqu'à en avoir le vertige les marches étroites qui montaient en spirale. Enfin, des voix au-dessus de leur tète leur indiquèrent qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

\- Adieu ! lança le chevalier en montrant sa tête dans un tableau qui représentait des moines à l'air sinistre. Adieu, mes compagnons d'armes ! Si vous avez encore besoin d'un noble cœur et d'un bras sans faiblesse, appelez à la rescousse le chevalier du Catogan!

\- C'est ça, on vous appellera, marmonna Ron. Si jamais on a besoin d'un maboul, ajouta-t-il lorsque le chevalier eut disparu.

Le chevalier du Catogan, ce nom était familier. Megan avait entendu parler de cette légende : il serait l'un des célèbres chevaliers de la Table Ronde, une position qu'il aurait obtenue grâce son ami Merlin. Dans les récits qui le mentionnaient, il était décrit comme un sorcier impétueux, irascible et brave au point de l'inconscience, mais aussi comme quelqu'un qu'il était très utile d'avoir à ses côtés en cas de gros pépin. Ce chevalier était notamment célèbre pour avoir terrassé l'horrible vouivre de Wye, un dragon qui terrorisait tout le Sud-ouest de l'Angleterre. Lors de leur premier affrontement, la monstrueuse créature aurait dévoré le magnifique étalon du chevalier, brisé sa baguette magique d'un coup de dents et fait fondre son épée et sa visière en crachant du feu. Aveuglé par la vapeur qui envahissait son heaume fondant, le chevalier du Catogan serait parvenu de justesse à échapper à la mort, mais au lieu de prendre ses jambes à son cou, il aurait bondit sur un gros poney gris qui broutait dans une clairière voisine et serait revenu héroïquement à la charge pour affronter la vouivre avec comme seule arme sa baguette cassée, prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour le bien de tous. Alors que le dragon baissait sa tête monstrueuse pour gober le valeureux chevalier et son poney, la baguette cassée de Catogan lui aurait transpercé la langue, mettant le feu aux vapeurs gazeuses qui s'échappaient de son estomac. La vouivre aurait alors disparu dans une grosse explosion. En jetant un dernier coup d'œil au chevalier qui repartait en courant à travers les portraits du couloir, Megan s'aperçut qu'elle appréciait finalement le personnage.

Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter montèrent les dernières marches et arrivèrent à un minuscule palier où les autres élèves de leur classe étaient déjà rassemblés. Il n'y avait aucune porte autour d'eux. Ron donna alors un coup de coude à Potter en lui montrant le plafond. Megan leva les yeux, une trappe circulaire y était aménagée et une plaque de cuivre gravée indiquait:

 **SIBYLLE TRELAWNEY**

 **PROFESSEUR DE DIVINATION**

\- Comment on fait pour monter là-haut ? demanda Potter.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la trappe s'ouvrit brusquement et une échelle argentée descendit à ses pieds. Tout le monde se tut.

\- Après toi, dit Ron avec un sourire.

Potter monta l'échelle le premier, puis Ron, Hermione et enfin Megan. L'endroit où ils émergèrent ne ressemblait en rien à une salle de classe, on avait plutôt l'impression de se trouver dans un vieux grenier aménagé en salon de thé à l'ancienne. Une vingtaine de petites tables circulaires, entourées de fauteuils recouverts de chintz et de petits poufs rebondis, occupaient tout l'espace. Une faible lumière rouge éclairait la pièce. Tous les rideaux des fenêtres étaient tirés et des foulards rouges enveloppaient les lampes. Il régnait une chaleur étouffante et une bouilloire de cuivre, chauffée par les flammes d'une cheminée au manteau encombré d'objets divers, répandait un étrange et capiteux parfum qui donnait presque la nausée. Les étagères qui recouvraient les murs circulaires étaient encombrées de plumes poussiéreuses, de bouts de chandelle, de jeux de cartes complètement usées, d'innombrables boules de cristal et d'un vaste choix de tasses à thé. Bientôt, les autres élèves se rassemblèrent autour d'eux en chuchotant.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda Ron.

Une voix douce, un peu voilée, s'éleva alors de la pénombre :

\- Bienvenue. Je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin dans le monde physique.

La femme qui arriva vers eux ressemblait à un gros insecte luisant. Le professeur Trelawney venait d'apparaître à la lueur des flammes de la cheminée. Elle était très mince, les yeux agrandis par de grosses lunettes, et enveloppée d'un châle vaporeux orné de paillettes. Une quantité impressionnante de chaînes et de perles entouraient son cou décharné, et ses bras et ses mains débordaient de bagues et de bracelets.

\- Asseyez-vous. mes enfants, asseyez-vous, dit-elle.

Les élèves s'installèrent maladroitement dans les fauteuils ou s'enfoncèrent dans les poufs. Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter s'assirent à la même table.

\- Bienvenue au cours de Divination, dit le professeur Trelawney qui avait elle-même pris place dans un grand fauteuil auprès du feu. Je suis le professeur Trelawney. Il se peut que vous ne m'ayez encore jamais vue, car je descends rarement dans les autres parties du château. L'agitation qui y règne trouble mon Troisième Œil.

Le professeur Trelawney ajusta délicatement son châle sur ses épaules et poursuivit:

\- Vous avez donc choisi d'étudier la Divination, le plus difficile des arts magiques.

Megan évita de justesse de mentionner que ce n'était pas un choix puisque cette matière était imposée en troisième année.

\- Je dois vous avertir dès le début que si vous n'avez pas le don de double vue, poursuivit le professeur Trelawney, il y a peu de chance que je puisse vous enseigner quoi que ce soit. Les livres ne permettent pas d'aller bien loin dans ce domaine...

Megan, Ron et Potter jetèrent un coup d'œil amusé à Hermione qui semblait effarée d'apprendre que l'étude d'une matière pouvait se faire sans avoir recours à des livres.

\- De nombreux sorciers et sorcières, par ailleurs très doués pour provoquer des explosions, répandre des odeurs bizarres ou disparaître soudainement, se révèlent incapables de pénétrer les voiles mystérieux de l'avenir, poursuivit le professeur Trelawney, ses gros yeux brillants fixant l'un après l'autre les visages anxieux de ses élèves. C'est un don qui n'est accordé qu'à un petit nombre. Vous, mon garçon, dit-elle brusquement à Longbottom qui faillit tomber de son pouf, est-ce que votre grand-mère va bien ?

\- Oui, je crois, répondit Neville d'une voix tremblante.

\- Si j'étais vous, je n'en serais pas si sûre, dit le professeur Trelawney dont les boucles d'oreilles en émeraude étincelaient à la lueur du feu.

Longbottom parut mal à l'aise. Megan fronça les sourcils.

\- Cette année, nous verrons les méthodes de base de la Divination, poursuivit le professeur d'une voix paisible. Nous consacrerons le premier trimestre à la lecture des feuilles de thé. Le trimestre suivant, nous étudierons les lignes de la main. Ah, au fait, ma chérie, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant soudain vers Parvati Patil, il faudra vous méfier d'un homme aux cheveux roux.

Parvati lança un regard étonné à Ron qui était assis juste derrière elle et éloigna son fauteuil de lui. A quoi jouait Trelawney ?

\- Au troisième trimestre, reprit le professeur, nous en viendrons aux boules de cristal, si nous en avons fini avec les signes du feu. Malheureusement, les classes seront interrompues en février à cause d'une épidémie de grippe. Je deviendrai moi-même aphone. Et aux alentours de Pâques, quelqu'un parmi nous va nous quitter à tout jamais.

Un silence tendu suivit cette affirmation, mais le professeur Trelawney ne sembla y prêter aucune attention.

\- Je voudrais vous demander, ma chérie, dit-elle alors à Lavender Brown qui se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil, de me passer la plus grande des théières en argent.

Brown parut soulagée. Elle se leva, prit une énorme théière sur une étagère et la posa sur la table devant le professeur Trelawney.

\- Merci, ma chérie. Je vous signale au passage que ce que vous redoutez tant se produira le vendredi15 octobre.

Brown se mit à trembler.

\- Maintenant je veux que vous fassiez équipe deux par deux. Prenez une tasse à thé sur l'étagère, venez me l'apporter et je la remplirai. Ensuite, vous vous assiérez et vous boirez le thé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les feuilles au fond de la tasse. Vous ferez tourner ces feuilles trois fois dans la tasse avec votre main gauche, puis vous retournerez la tasse au-dessus de la soucoupe. Vous attendrez que la dernière goutte de thé soit tombée, et enfin vous donnerez la tasse à votre partenaire pour qu'il la lise. Vous interpréterez les formes obtenues en vous référant aux pages cinq et six de votre livre _Lever le voile du futur._ Je passerai parmi vous pour vous aider. Ah, et vous, ajouta-t-elle en prenant Longbottom par le bras pour le faire lever, quand vous aurez cassé votre première tasse, j'aimerais bien que vous en preniez une bleue. Je tiens beaucoup aux rosés.

Et en effet, à peine Longbottom s'était-il approché de l'étagère aux tasses qu'il y eut un bruit de porcelaine brisée. Le professeur Trelawney se précipita avec une pelle et une balayette.

\- Alors, maintenant, une bleue, si ça ne vous ennuie pas... Merci...

Lorsque les tasses de Megan et de Hermione eurent été remplies, ils revinrent à leur table et s'efforcèrent de boire le thé brûlant le plus vite possible. Megan détestait le thé et résista avec difficultés à la tentation de vider sa tasse d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle voyait mal, de toute manière, ce que le fond d'une tasse de thé pourrait dire de son avenir. Une fois les tasses vidées, les filles firent tourner les feuilles au fond des tasses comme l'avait indiqué le professeur, puis les retournèrent pour que tombent les dernières gouttes de thé et enfin se les échangèrent.

\- Très bien, dit Hermione d'une voix tendue en ouvrant son manuel. Que vois-tu au fond de ma tasse ?

\- Des feuilles de thé, répondit Megan après un coup d'œil.

\- D'accord, mais quelle forme elles ont ?

Megan trouvait l'exercice ridicule et l'atmosphère de la salle de classe l'étouffait.

\- Ouvrez votre esprit, mes chéris, laissez vos yeux voir ce qu'il y a au-delà des apparences ! s'écria le professeur Trelawney dans la pénombre.

Megan secoua la tête puis fit tourner la tasse de Hermione entre ses doigts.

\- On dirait une étoile. Ca veut dire quoi, une étoile ?

\- Le succès, je crois, dit Hermione en feuilletant son manuel d'un air fébrile.

A côté d'elles, Ron et Potter semblaient bien s'amuser malgré le regard perçant que le professeur Trelawney dardaient sur eux.

\- Et là je crois que c'est… un poulpe ?

Megan lança un regard interrogateur à Hermione qui semblait agacée de ne pas trouver de réponse dans le livre.

\- Pas de panique, Hermione, la rassura Megan. Des étoiles, un poulpe, ça signifie clairement des vacances à la mer.

A côté d'elles, Ron ne s'en sortait pas mieux :

\- Ça ressemble à un animal... Oui, voilà la tête... On dirait un hippopotame... non, un mouton...

Le professeur Trelawney s'approcha d'eux tandis que Potter laissait échapper un petit rire. Megan commençait à trouver ce cours amusant.

\- Montrez-moi ça, dit Trelawney d'un ton réprobateur en arrachant la tasse de Potter des mains de Ron.

\- Tout le monde se tut et attendit. Le professeur Trelawney observait attentivement le fond de la tasse en la faisant tourner dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

\- Le faucon... mon pauvre chéri, vous avez un ennemi mortel.

\- Pas besoin de la divination pour savoir ça, fit remarquer Megan.

Le professeur se tourna vers elle.

\- Tout le monde sait que c'est tendu entre Potter et Voldemort, poursuivit Megan d'un ton léger.

Les élèves sursautèrent lorsqu'elle prononça le nom du seigneur des ténèbres, Ron grimaça, mais les amis de Megan ne semblèrent pas surpris de la voir s'adresser ainsi à un professeur : le règlement, la politesse et le respect, ce n'était pas ce pour quoi elle avait le plus de talent.

Le professeur Trelawney s'abstint de répondre. Elle reporta son attention sur la tasse de Potter et continua à la faire tourner entre ses doigts.

\- La massue... Une attaque. Mon dieu, mon dieu, ce n'est pas une très bonne tasse...

\- J'avais cru voir un chapeau melon, dit timidement Ron.

\- La tête de mort... Il y a un grand danger sur votre chemin, mon pauvre chéri...

Comme paralysés, les élèves regardaient fixement le professeur Trelawney qui fit tourner la tasse une dernière fois, eut un haut-le-corps et poussa un cri.

Il y eut un nouveau bruit de porcelaine brisée: Longbottom venait de casser sa deuxième tasse. Le professeur Trelawney se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, les yeux fermés, une main étincelante posée sur son cœur.

\- Mon pauvre... pauvre garçon... Non, il vaut mieux ne rien dire... Ne me demandez rien...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu, professeur ? demanda aussitôt Dean Thomas.

Tous les élèves s'étaient levés. Lentement, ils se rassemblèrent autour de la table de Potter et de Ron et s'approchèrent du professeur pour jeter un coup d'œil à la tasse.

\- Mon pauvre chéri, dit le professeur Trelawney en ouvrant de grands yeux au regard tragique. Le Sinistros est sur vous.

Megan leva un sourcil, sceptique.

\- Le quoi ? demanda Potter.

Il n'était pas tout à fait le seul à ne pas avoir compris. Dean Thomas le regarda en haussant les épaules et Brown avait l'air déconcerté. Mais presque tous les autres se tenaient la main devant la bouche, dans un geste horrifié.

\- Le Sinistros, mon pauvre chéri, le Sinistros ! s'écria le professeur Trelawney qui semblait choquée que Potter n'ait pas compris. Le gigantesque chien fantôme qui hante les cimetières ! Mon pauvre chéri, c'est le pire des présages, un présage de mort !

A la plus grande consternation de Megan, Potter pâlit. Brown, à son tour, plaqua la main devant sa bouche. Tout le monde avait les yeux tournés vers Potter, tout le monde sauf Hermione qui s'était approchée par-derrière du professeur Trelawney pour voir le fond de la tasse.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'un Sinistros, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Le professeur Trelawney contempla Hermione avec une hostilité grandissante.

\- Viens voir, Megan.

Hermione Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Hermione avait beau faire preuve de cran face au professeur Trelawney, elle avait tout de même besoin de l'appui de la téméraire Meganna Buckley. Cette dernière s'avança.

\- Ça n'y ressemble pas tant que ça, non, acquiesça Megan en regardant le fond de la tasse. Moi je vois plutôt une chèvre.

\- Excusez-moi de vous dire ça, mes chéries, mais je ne perçois pas une très grande aura autour de vous. Vous me semblez faire preuve d'une réceptivité très limitée aux résonances de l'avenir.

Seamus Finnigan balança la tête de gauche à droite.

\- On dirait un Sinistros si on le regarde comme ça, dit-il les yeux à demi fermés, mais vu comme ça, on pense plutôt à un âne, ajouta-t-il en penchant la tête vers la gauche.

\- Quand vous aurez décidé si je dois mourir ou non, vous me le direz, déclara Potter.

Megan esquissa un sourire amusé, ce cours commençait finalement à lui plaire. Mais, à part elle, plus personne n'osait regarder Potter.

\- Je crois que nous allons en rester là pour aujourd'hui, dit le professeur Trelawney de sa voix la plus mystérieuse. Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires.

Silencieux, les élèves rapportèrent leurs tasses au professeur, rangèrent leurs livres et refermèrent leurs sacs. Même Ron à présent évitait de regarder Potter.

\- En attendant notre prochain cours, que la fortune vous soit favorable, dit le professeur Trelawney d'une voix faible. Ah, au fait, vous, ajouta-t-elle en montrant Longbottom, vous allez arriver très en retard la prochaine fois, alors essayez de travailler un peu plus pour rattraper.

Megan, Ron et Hermione descendirent l'échelle et l'escalier en silence puis ils prirent la direction de la salle où le professeur McGonagall devait donner son cours de Métamorphose. Ils avaient quitté le cours de Divination de bonne heure, mais ils mirent tellement de temps à trouver la bonne salle qu'ils faillirent arriver en retard.

Potter s'assit au fond de la classe pour échapper aux regards furtifs que lui lançaient les autres élèves, comme s'ils s'attendaient à le voir tomber mort à tout instant. Megan s'installa à côté de Hermione et lui fit remarquer qu'elles ne devraient pas trop tarder à utiliser le Retourneur de Temps pour se rendre à leur cours d'Arithmancie, puis Hermione devait à nouveau s'en servir pour l'Etude des Moldus.

Le cours du jour avait pour sujet les Animagi, des sorciers capables de se transformer en un animal de leur choix. Et sous les yeux des élèves, le professeur McGonagall se métamorphosa elle-même en chat tigré, en conservant la marque de ses lunettes autour des yeux.

\- Enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, aujourd'hui ? s'étonna le professeur McGonagall qui reprit sa forme habituelle en émettant un « pop » semblable au bruit d'une bouteille de champagne qu'on débouche. C'est la première fois que mes métamorphoses ne déclenchent aucun applaudissement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers Potter, mais personne ne dit rien. Hermione leva alors la main.

\- Voilà ce qui s'est passé, professeur, dit-elle, nous avons eu notre premier cours de Divination, nous avons lu l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé et...

\- Ah, je comprends, l'interrompit le professeur McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils. Inutile d'aller plus loin, Miss Granger. Dites-moi plutôt qui doit mourir cette année ?

Les élèves la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

\- Moi, dit Potter.

\- Je vois, dit le professeur McGonagall en le fixant de ses yeux brillants. Il faut savoir, Potter, que chaque année depuis son arrivée dans cette école, Sibylle Trelawney a prédit la mort de quelqu'un. Or, jusqu'à présent, tout le monde est resté bien vivant. Elle commence toujours l'année scolaire en décelant des présages de mort. Si je n'avais pas pour habitude de ne jamais dire de mal de mes collègues...

Le professeur McGonagall s'interrompit et chacun put voir que les ailes de son nez étaient devenues livides.

\- La Divination est l'une des branches les plus nébuleuses de la magie, reprit-elle plus calmement. Je ne vous cacherai pas que j'éprouve un certain agacement devant ce genre de pratiques. Les voyants véritables sont extrêmement rares et le professeur Trelawney...

Elle s'interrompit à nouveau, puis continua d'un ton très naturel:

\- Vous me paraissez en excellente santé, Potter, aussi j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous ne serez pas dispensé de faire votre prochain devoir. Mais si vous mourez, je vous promets que vous ne serez pas obligé de me le rendre.

Hermione éclata de rire et Megan fut confortée dans son idée que les cours de Divination ne seraient tous que des blagues. Pourtant, tout le monde n'était pas encore rassuré. Ron paraissait toujours inquiet et Brown murmura: « Et la tasse de Neville, alors ? »

Lorsque le cours de Métamorphose prit fin, Megan et Hermione profitèrent de la confusion engendrée par la cohue des élèves qui se précipitaient dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner pour s'éclipser et se dissimuler dans un placard à balais. Megan sortit de sous sa robe la chaîne du Retourneur de Temps et la passa autour du cou de Hermione, puis elle fit tourner le sablier deux fois. Il s'écoula un court laps de temps puis Megan risqua un œil hors du placard.

\- C'est bon, dit-elle. On peut y aller.

Toutes deux quittèrent le placard à balais pour se rendre en cours d'Arithmancie. Il y avait très peu d'élèves qui avaient choisi cette option, et toute les maisons étaient confondues dans ce cours. Megan remarqua cependant qu'il n'y avait aucun élève de Serpentard dans la classe.

Ce cours remonta le moral de Hermione, qui avait été très agacée de ne pouvoir faire usage de ses innombrables connaissances dans le cours de Trelawney. L'Arithmancie était, tout comme la divination, une méthode de prédiction, mais contrairement à la matière des voyants, celle-ci s'appuyait des calculs, des règles, des diagrammes et des tableaux, ce qui la rendait bien plus crédible aux yeux de Hermione, qui trouva le cours absolument passionnant. Pour Megan, l'Arithmancie et la Divination étaient toutes deux des formes de magie incertaines et quelque peu loufoque, mais le travail des chiffres lui plut beaucoup. Le professeur Vector, une vieille sorcière à l'apparence irréprochable et rigide qui rappelait le professeur McGonagall, était passionnée par l'enseignement de sa matière et rendit le cours aussi vivant que le permettait son caractère réservé.

A la fin du cours, il leur restait une heure à attendre, pendant que leurs doubles assistaient au cours de métamorphose. Elles allaient devoir apprendre à mieux gérer leurs aventures dans les couloirs du temps. Soucieuses de n'être vues par personne, elles se glissèrent au deuxième étage, jusque dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde où elles passèrent l'heure à discuter d'Arithmancie entre les sanglots du fantôme de la fillette assassinée cinquante ans plus tôt.

C'est un peu plus joyeuses qu'elles rejoignirent Ron et Potter dans la Grande Salle, qui n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'elles s'étaient absentées quelques minutes.

\- Allez, Ronald, souris un peu, lui conseilla Megan d'un ton agacé, tout en poussant vers lui un plat de ragoût. Tu as bien entendu ce qu'a dit le professeur McGonagall, c'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'on verra Potter tomber raide et mort.

Megan le regrettait un peu, mais ne dit rien. Ron remplit son assiette et prit sa fourchette, mais il ne mangea pas.

\- Harry, dit-il à voix basse et d'un ton grave, tu n'as jamais vu de grand chien noir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si, répondit Harry. J'en ai vu un le soir où je suis parti de chez les Dursley.

Ron laissa tomber sa fourchette.

\- Génial, tu as dû croiser un chien Moldu et errant, dit Megan, très calme.

Ron la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle.

Megan, si Harry a vu un Sinistros, c'est... c'est très mauvais signe, dit-il. Un jour, mon... mon oncle Bilius en a vu un et il est mort vingt-quatre heures plus tard !

\- Simple coïncidence, répliqua Hermione d'un ton léger en se versant un peu de jus de citrouille.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! s'indigna Ron qui commençait à se mettre en colère. La plupart des sorciers sont terrifiés par les Sinistros !

\- Voilà l'explication, dit Hermione d'un air docte. Quand ils voient le Sinistros, ils meurent de peur. Le Sinistros n'est pas un présage, c'est la cause de la mort ! Et Harry est toujours avec nous parce qu'il n'est pas assez stupide pour se dire: « Puisque j'en ai vu un, je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer six pieds sous terre ! »

Ron ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire et Hermione tira de son sac son livre d'Arithmancie qu'elle appuya contre la carafe de jus de citrouille,entre elle et Megan.

\- La Divination, c'est très vague, dit-elle en cherchant sa page. Tout ça, ce sont des devinettes, rien de plus.

\- Le Sinistros au fond de cette tasse n'avait rien de vague ! s'emporta Ron.

\- Tu n'en avais pas l'air aussi sûr quand tu as dit à Harry qu'il s'agissait d'un mouton, répliqua Megan en se penchant vers le livre.

Hermione avait trouvé le chapitre qu'ils avaient vu juste avant en cours et Megan se plongea dans ses révisions avec intérêt.

\- Le professeur Trelawney a dit que vous n'aviez pas d'aura ! Pour une fois qu'il y a une matière pour laquelle vous n'êtes pas douées, ça vous énerve !

Il avait touché un point sensible. Hermione referma son livre d'Arithmancie avec une telle violence que des morceaux de carotte et de viande volèrent en tous sens. Megan se redressa brusquement, interrompue dans sa lecture.

\- Si être doué pour la Divination signifie faire semblant de voir des présages de mort dans un tas de feuilles de thé, alors je crois que je ne vais pas continuer très longtemps à l'étudier ! s'exclama Hermione. Ce cours était d'une nullité totale par rapport à ce qu'on apprend en classe d'Arithmancie !

Elle saisit son sac et s'en alla d'un pas décidé. Ron la regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? s'étonna-t-il. Elle n'a encore jamais mis les pieds dans un cours d'Arithmancie.

\- Arrête d'essayer de réfléchir, Ronald, dit Megan en se levant à son tour. Ça ne te réussit pas, aujourd'hui.

Puis elle quitta la Grande Salle à la suite d'Hermione. Ron semblait furieux.

\- Je vais en cours d'Etude des Moldus, dit Hermione. Je vous retrouve à la sortie du château pour le cours de Soin aux créatures magiques.

\- Tu vas faire quoi pendant tout ce temps ? Le cours finit à dix heures, tu n'aurais rien à faire pendant ce temps et tu risquerais d'être vue.

\- J'irais me cacher dans d'autres toilettes pour travailler.

Megan hocha la tête puis tendit le Retourneur de Temps à Hermione. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle la retrouvait aux portes qui donnaient sur le parc.

\- C'était passionnant ! affirma-t-elle d'un air ravi.

Mais elle ne put rien ajouter car Ron et Potter arrivaient à leur tour. Ron refusait d'adresser la parole à ses deux amies aussi le trajet se fit en silence jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid, en lisière de la forêt interdite. Ils s'aperçurent alors que le cours était commun aux Gryffondor et aux Serpentard : Draco, Crabbe et Goyle marchaient devant eux. Draco parlait avec vivacité à ses deux babouins d'acolytes qui pouffaient de rire, et il n'était pas très difficile de deviner le sujet de leur conversation.

Debout devant la porte de sa cabane, Hagrid, vêtu de son grand manteau, Fang, son molosse, à ses pieds, attendait les élèves. Il avait l'air impatient de commencer son cours.

\- Venez, venez, dépêchez-vous ! lança-t-il. Vous allez avoir une bonne surprise ! Vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer, croyez-moi ! Tout le monde est là ? Très bien, suivez-moi !

Megan ne se souvenait pas s'être ennuyée avec Hagrid : en première année il avait élevé un dragon dans sa cabane en mettant Megan et les trois autres dans le secret, puis ils les avait emmenés en retenue dans la forêt interdite à la recherche d'une licorne blessée qu'ils avaient finalement retrouvée tuée avec Voldemort penché sur elle l'année passée, ils les avaient envoyés suivre des araignées dans cette même forêt, et ils n'avaient évité de se faire dévorer que grâce à la voiture du père de Ron. Cette année, il leur avait fait acheter un livre doté d'une mâchoire enragée, ce qui ne présageait toujours rien d'ennuyant.

Hagrid emmena le groupe d'élèves en lisière de la forêt et ils se retrouvèrent devant une espèce d'enclos vide.

\- Rassemblez-vous le long de la barrière! cria Hagrid. Voilà, comme ça... Il faut que tout le monde puisse bien voir. Alors, première chose, vous allez ouvrir vos livres...

\- Comment on fait ? demanda la voix glaciale de Draco.

\- Quoi ? dit Hagrid.

\- Comment on fait pour ouvrir nos livres, répéta Draco.

Il sortit son exemplaire du _Monstrueux Livre des Monstres_ qu'il avait ficelé avec un morceau de corde. D'autres élèves sortirent également les leurs. Certains, comme Megan, les avaient attachés avec une ceinture, d'autres les avaient serrés dans des sacs étroits ou les avaient fermés avec d'énormes pinces.

\- Personne n'a... n'a réussi à ouvrir son livre ? demanda Hagrid, stupéfait.

Les élèves firent « non » de la tête.

\- Il faut simplement les caresser, dit Hagrid, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Regardez...

Il prit l'exemplaire d'Hermione et arracha le papier collant qui le maintenait fermé. Le livre essaya de mordre, mais Hagrid passa son énorme doigt sur le dos de l'ouvrage qui fut secoué d'un frisson et s'ouvrit paisiblement dans sa main.

\- Oh, sommes-nous bêtes, dit Draco d'un ton goguenard. Il suffisait de les caresser ! On aurait dû le deviner tout de suite !

\- Je... je les trouvais plutôt drôles, dit Hagrid à Hermione d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Oh, extraordinairement drôles ! répliqua Draco. Quelle merveilleuse idée de nous faire acheter des livres qui essayent de nous dévorer la main !

\- Silence, Malfoy, dit Potter à voix basse.

Hagrid paraissait soudain abattu. Megan était d'accord avec Draco sur le fait qu'acheter un livre qui mordait son propriétaire et ne s'ouvrait qu'en étant caressé n'était pas particulièrement « drôle », mais elle appréciait suffisamment Hagrid pour ne pas vouloir que son premier cours se passe mal. Elle gratifia Draco d'un regard de reproche et écopa en réponse d'un regard provocateur. Il n'appréciait ni ne comprenait ses sentiments amicaux envers le gigantesque garde-chasse.

\- Bien, alors..., reprit Hagrid qui semblait avoir perdu le fil. Donc, vous... vous avez vos livres et... et maintenant, il ne vous manque plus que des créatures magiques. Je vais aller vous en chercher. Attendez-moi...

Il s'éloigna et disparut dans la forêt

\- Vraiment, cette école est tombée bien bas, dit Draco d'une voix forte. Voilà que ce bon à rien est devenu professeur ! Mon père va avoir une attaque quand je lui raconterai ça...

\- Silence, Malfoy, répéta Potter.

\- Attention, Potter, il y a un Détraqueur derrière toi...

\- Ooooooooooooh ! s'exclama soudain Brown d'une insupportable voix suraiguë en pointant le doigt vers l'extrémité de l'enclos.

Une douzaine de créatures trottinaient dans leur direction. Elles avaient le corps, les pattes arrière et la queue d'un cheval mais leurs pattes avant, leurs ailes et leur tête semblaient provenir d'aigles monstrueux dotés de longs becs d'une couleur gris acier, et de grands yeux orange. Leurs pattes avant étaient pourvues de serres redoutables d'une quinzaine de centimètres de long. Les créatures portaient autour du cou d'épais colliers de cuir attachés à de longues chaînes dont Hagrid tenait les extrémités dans sa main immense.

\- Allez, en avant ! rugit Hagrid en agitant les chaînes pour faire entrer les monstres dans l'enclos.

Les élèves reculèrent d'un pas lorsque Hagrid attacha les créatures à la barrière devant laquelle ils étaient rassemblés.

\- Ce sont des hippogriffes ! annonça Hagrid d'un ton joyeux. Magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ?

Megan trouvait en effet les hippogriffes magnifiques.

-Bien, dit Hagrid en se frottant les mains, le visage rayonnant, si vous voulez bien vous approcher un peu...

Aucun élève ne semblait en avoir envie. Megan s'avança sans hésiter, suivie par Ron, Hermione et Potter qui marchèrent cependant vers la barrière avec beaucoup de prudence.

\- La première chose qu'il faut savoir, c'est que les hippogriffes font preuve d'une très grande fierté, dit Hagrid. Ils sont très susceptibles. Surtout, ne les insultez jamais, sinon ce sera peut- être la dernière chose que vous aurez faite dans votre vie.

Draco, Crabbe et Goyle n'écoutaient pas. Ils parlaient à voix basse et Megan se doutait qu'ils cherchaient le meilleur moyen de provoquer un incident. Elle ne voyait cependant pas comment les arrêter.

\- On doit toujours attendre que l'hippogriffe fasse le premier geste, poursuivit Hagrid. C'est une créature très attachée à la politesse. Il faut s'avancer vers lui, le saluer en s'inclinant et attendre. S'il vous salue à son tour, vous avez le droit de le toucher. Sinon, je vous conseille de filer très vite parce que, croyez-moi, leurs griffes font du dégât. Alors ? Qui veut essayer le premier ?

Pour toute réponse, la plupart des élèves reculèrent encore davantage. Ron, Hermione et Potter ne semblaient pas très à l'aise non plus. Megan avait été refroidie par cette histoire de politesse, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle savait vraiment faire preuve.

Devant eux, les hippogriffes secouaient la tête d'un air féroce en remuant leurs ailes puissantes. Ils ne semblaient pas beaucoup apprécier d'être attachés à la barrière.

\- Vraiment personne ? dit Hagrid, le regard implorant.

\- Je veux bien essayer, dit alors Potter.

Avec agacement, Megan entendit des exclamations étouffées puis Brown et Parvati murmurèrent d'une même voix:

\- Non, Harry, souviens-toi des feuilles de thé !

Mais il ne leur prêta aucune attention et enjamba la barrière de l'enclos.

\- Bravo, Harry, rugit Hagrid. Bon, alors, voyons... c'est ça, tu n'as qu'à essayer avec Buck.

Il détacha l'une des chaînes, tira l'hippogriffe gris clair à l'écart des autres et lui enleva son collier de cuir. De l'autre côté de la barrière, les élèves retenaient leur souffle. Draco observait la scène en plissant ses petits yeux méchants.

\- Attention, maintenant, Harry, dit Hagrid à voix basse. Tu as croisé son regard, essaye de ne pas ciller... Les hippogriffes se méfient quand on cligne des yeux trop souvent...

Potter s'en tirait bien, mais Buck avait tourné vers lui sa grosse tête pointue et ses yeux orange le fixaient d'un regard féroce.

\- C'est ça, très bien, Harry, dit Hagrid. Maintenant, incline-toi...

Potter s'exécuta brièvement. Megan se demanda si elle devrait essayer d'intervenir si Buck attaquait soudain Potter. L'hippogriffe continuait de le regarder d'un air hautain sans faire le moindre geste.

\- Ah, dit Hagrid qui semblait contrarié. Bon... recule, maintenant. Il ne faut rien brusquer...

Mais à cet instant, à la grande surprise de Megan, l'hippogriffe plia soudain ses pattes de devant et s'inclina profondément.

\- Bravo, Harry ! s'exclama Hagrid, enchanté. Vas-y, tu peux le toucher maintenant ! Caresse-lui le bec !

Potter s'avança malgré tout vers l'hippogriffe et tendit la main. Il lui caressa le bec à plusieurs reprises et l'animal ferma paresseusement les yeux, comme s'il y prenait plaisir. Les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre, sauf Draco, Crabbe et Goyle, qui paraissaient terriblement déçus, et Megan qui restait de marbre.

\- Parfait, Harry, dit Hagrid, je crois qu'il va te laisser monter sur son dos, maintenant !

Megan esquissa un sourire : Potter volait très bien sur un balai, mais comment allait-il s'en sortir sur un hippogriffe ?

\- Grimpe sur son dos, juste derrière les ailes, dit Hagrid, et fais bien attention de ne pas lui arracher de plume, il n'aimerait pas ça du tout...

Potter posa un pied sur l'aile de Buck et se hissa sur son dos. L'hippogriffe se releva.

\- Allez, vas-y, rugit Hagrid en donnant une tape sur l'arrière-train de la créature.

Et soudain, des ailes de quatre mètres d'envergure se déployèrent de chaque côté de Potter et se mirent à battre. Ce dernier eut tout juste le temps de s'accrocher au cou de l'hippogriffe avant que celui-ci s'élève dans les airs. Il décrivit un cercle au-dessus de l'enclos puis il piqua vers le sol. Lorsque la créature baissa le cou, Potter se pencha en avant et Megan se demanda s'il n'allait pas passer par-dessus la tête de l'hippogriffe et faire une chute mortelle. Potter parvint cependant à se cramponner et arriva sain et sauf sur la terre ferme.

\- Beau travail, Harry ! s'exclama Hagrid, tandis que tout le monde, sauf Megan **,** Draco, Crabbe et Goyle, applaudissait bruyamment. Quelqu'un d'autre veut essayer ?

Enhardis par le succès de Potter, les autres élèves pénétrèrent prudemment dans l'enclos. Hagrid détacha un par un les hippogriffes et, bientôt, tout le monde s'inclina devant les créatures avec une certaine appréhension.

Draco, Crabbe et Goyle avaient choisi Buck. Celui-ci s'était incliné devant Draco qui lui caressait le bec d'un air dédaigneux.

\- C'est très facile, dit Malfoy de sa voix traînante, suffisamment fort pour être sûr que Potter l'entende. C'est forcément facile, si Potter y est arrivé... Je parie que tu n'es absolument pas dangereux, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à l'hippogriffe. N'est-ce pas, espèce de grosse brute repoussante ?

Tout se passa alors en un éclair. La griffe de l'animal fendit l'air, Draco poussa un hurlement perçant et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, Hagrid s'efforçait à grand-peine de remettre son collier à Buck qui essayait de se jeter sur Draco. Ce dernier était recroquevillé dans l'herbe et une tache de sang s'élargissait sur sa robe de sorcier, sous le regard des autres élèves saisis de panique.

\- Je meurs ! hurla Draco. Regardez, je meurs ! Cette bestiole m'a tué !

\- Tu ne meurs pas du tout ! répliqua Hagrid qui était devenu livide.

\- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! s'exclama Megan en s'élançant vers eux.

Hagrid sembla secoué par son intervention.

\- Aidez-moi, grommela-t-il, il faut le sortir d'ici.

Megan, à la fois inquiète pour Draco et furieuse contre lui, courut ouvrir la porte de la barrière pendant que Hagrid hissait sans peine le jeune homme sur son épaule. Une longue et profonde entaille s'étalait dans le bras de Malfoy. Du sang coulait sur l'herbe et Hagrid se mit à courir en direction du château. Bouleversé, le reste de la classe le suivit en se contentant de marcher. Les élèves de Serpentard se déchaînaient contre Hagrid.

\- Ils devraient le renvoyer sur-le-champ ! dit Pansy Parkinson, en larmes.

\- C'était la faute de Malfoy ! répliqua Dean Thomas.

Crabbe et Goyle gonflèrent leurs biceps d'un air menaçant mais un coup d'œil noir de Megan les dissuada de faire plus. Les deux babouins étaient idiots, mais pas assez pour défier Megan, déjà secouée par l'accident de Draco.

Lorsque les élèves montèrent les marches de pierre, le hall d'entrée était désert.

\- Je vais aller voir comment il va ! dit Pansy qui disparut dans les étages sous le regard assassin de Megan.

Elle aurait aimé aller elle aussi voir comment allait Draco, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Sans cesser de vilipender Hagrid, les Serpentard s'éloignèrent en direction de leur salle commune, située dans les sous-sols du château. Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter montèrent l'escalier pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor.

\- Tu crois que ce n'est pas trop grave ? demanda Hermione, préoccupée.

\- Bien sûr que non. Madame Pomfrey peut faire disparaître n'importe quelle coupure en une seconde, répondit Potter qui avait fait soigner des blessures bien plus sérieuses par l'infirmière aux dons magiques.

\- C'est terrible que ce soit arrivé pendant le premier cours de Hagrid, dit Ron, inquiet. On peut faire confiance à Malfoy pour tout gâcher...

\- N'importe qui aurait pu faire ça, ok ? lança Megan, irascible.

A l'heure du dîner, ils furent les premiers à descendre dans la Grande Salle en espérant voir Hagrid, mais il n'était pas là.

\- Ils ne l'ont quand même pas renvoyé, j'espère ? dit Hermione d'une voix anxieuse sans toucher au contenu de son assiette.

\- Ils n'ont pas intérêt, dit Ron qui ne mangeait pas davantage.

\- Il ont réussi à le garder au château quand il a été soupçonné d'avoir lâché un monstre sur des élèves, leur rappela Megan en avalant une fourchette de rôti de porc, ils vont pas le renvoyer pour un accident isolé.

\- En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire qu'on s'est ennuyés pour ce premier jour de la rentrée, marmonna Ron d'un air sombre.

Après le dîner, ils remontèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Megan s'attela avec les trois autres au devoir que le professeur McGonagall leur avait donné, mais sembla être la seule à parvenir à se concentrer. Ron, Hermione et Potter ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œil par la fenêtre. Megan, elle, rédigea son devoir sans parler, ne s'arrêtant que pour réfléchir à là où pouvait bien se cacher Sirius Black, à l'état de santé de Draco où à la manière dont Trelawney avait pu être embauchée. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finissait par froncer les sourcils, secouer la tête et se remettait à écrire.

\- Il y a de la lumière dans la cabane de Hagrid, dit soudain Potter.

Ron consulta sa montre.

\- Si on se dépêche, on peut aller le voir, il est encore tôt, dit-il.

Megan referma son livre de métamorphose, prête à partir.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est prudent, répondit lentement Hermione.

Elle regardait Potter.

\- J'ai le droit de me promener dans l'enceinte de l'école, y compris le parc, dit-il. Sirius Black n'a pas encore réussi à passer le barrage des Détraqueurs, que je sache.

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires, sortirent de la salle commune et descendirent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sans rencontrer personne, ce qui leur évita d'avoir à justifier leur présence dans les couloirs à cette heure-là.

L'herbe était toujours humide et semblait presque noire à la lueur du crépuscule.

\- Entrez, grogna Hagrid lorsqu'ils frappèrent à la porte.

Il était assis en bras de chemise devant sa table de bois brut. Fang, son molosse, avait posé la tête sur ses genoux. Au premier coup d'œil, Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter comprirent qu'il avait un peu trop bu. Une chope d'étain de la taille d'un seau était posée devant lui et il avait le regard vitreux.

\- C'est sûrement un record, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse. Un professeur qui se fait renvoyer dès le premier jour, on n'avait encore jamais vu ça.

\- Vous n'avez pas été renvoyé, Hagrid ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Pas encore, dit Hagrid d'un ton accablé en buvant une longue gorgée de ce que contenait la chope. Mais c'est une simple question de temps, après ce qui est arrivé à Malfoy...

\- Comment il va ? s'enquit Megan tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient autour de la table.

\- Madame Pomfrey a fait ce qu'elle a pu pour le soigner, répondit sombrement Hagrid. Mais il dit qu'il souffre terriblement... Il gémit sans cesse, le bras couvert de bandages...

\- Il joue la comédie, affirma Potter. Madame Pomfrey est capable de soigner n'importe quelle blessure. L'année dernière, elle m'a fait repousser la moitié des os. On peut compter sur Malfoy pour profiter au maximum de la situation.

Megan le gratifia d'un de ses regards noirs, mais Potter ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Bien entendu, le conseil d'administration de l'école a été informé, dit Hagrid. Ils estiment que j'ai vu trop grand pour mon premier cours. J'aurais dû attendre un peu pour parler des hippogriffes... et commencer par les Veracrasses ou quelque chose comme ça... C'est entièrement ma faute...

\- C'est la faute de Malfoy, Hagrid ! dit Hermione avec gravité.

\- On est témoins, ajouta Potter. Vous nous avez prévenus que les hippogriffes attaquent quand on les insulte. Malfoy n'avait qu'à vous écouter. Nous allons raconter à Dumbledore ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hagrid, on vous soutiendra, dit Ron.

Megan ne prit pas parti, elle était trop occupée à se faire du souci pour Draco **.**

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux noirs de Hagrid et coulèrent au coin de ses paupières craquelées de rides. Il saisit Ron et Potter par les épaules et les serra contre lui dans une étreinte à leur rompre les os.

\- Je pense que vous avez assez bu, Hagrid, décréta Megan en se levant.

Elle prit la chope et sortit de la cabane pour la vider. Hagrid la suivit dehors d'un pas mal assuré. Puis Megan le vit plonger la tête dans le tonneau d'eau qui se trouvait non loin d'elle. Elle haussa les sourcils puis se dit que c'était sûrement la méthode non-magique la plus efficace.

\- Qu'est-ce tu lui as fait ? s'inquiéta Potter lorsqu'elle revint dans la cabane avec la chope vide.

\- Rien, il a plongé la tête dans le tonneau d'eau, répondit-elle en rangeant la chope.

Hagrid réapparut, les cheveux et la barbe ruisselant d'eau.

\- Ça va mieux, dit-il en se secouant comme un chien mouillé. C'était très gentil à vous de venir me voir, je suis vraiment...

Hagrid s'interrompit et regarda Potter comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ, TOI ! rugit-il si brusquement que tout le monde fit un bond. TU N'AS PAS A TRAÎNER DEHORS QUAND IL FAIT NUIT, HARRY ! ET VOUS TROIS, VOUS LE LAISSEZ FAIRE !

Hagrid se précipita sur Potter, lui saisit le bras et le poussa vers la porte.

\- Allez, dit Hagrid avec colère, je vais vous ramener au château, tous les quatre, et que je ne vous y reprenne plus à venir me voir après le coucher du soleil ! Je n'en vaut pas la peine !


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

 **UN EPOUVANTARD DANS LA PENDERIE**

Le lendemain matin, Megan fut réveillée aux aurores par un hibou qui frappait du bec contre la fenêtre située près de son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Hermione d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Rien, rendors toi, répondit Megan en reconnaissant le colis.

Elle ouvrit la vitre et laissa entrer le hibou et son lourd paquet. Long et fin, ce n'était autre que l'Eclair de Feu qu'elle avait commandé. Fébrile, elle jeta un sortilège de Bourdonnement à ses camarades de chambre pour éviter de les réveiller puis déballa le colis.

Le balai était magnifique avec son manche noir finement taillé, ses brindilles de bouleau brillantes, et le nom gravé en lettres d'or… Elle ne regrettait pas une seconde d'avoir dépensé une fortune pour l'objet, au contraire, et elle avait vraiment hâte de l'essayer.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : ses cours ne commençaient que dans plus de deux heures, elle avait le temps d'aller faire un tour sur le stade de Quidditch, le jour se levait. Elle enfila sa robe, attrapa le balai flambant neuf et dévala les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée sans ne croiser personne, pas même un fantôme ou Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de l'école. Elle se glissa hors du château. Dehors, l'air était frais et l'herbe humide. Megan resserra les pans de sa cape et pressa le pas. Elle apercevait le Saule Cogneur qui ébrouait ses branches trempées de rosée matinale, et il y avait de la lumière dans la cabane de Hagrid, en lisière de la forêt interdite. Près de l'immense portail en fer forgé, plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin, Megan distinguait des ombres noires qui flottaient à quelques centimètres du sol. Les Détraqueurs étaient sûrement en partie responsables du froid qu'il faisait ce matin de septembre.

Le sol du terrain de Quidditch était meuble, mais Megan n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'impulsion. Une fois son balai enfourché, il lui suffit d'une légère poussée sur la terre pour s'envoler. Elle ne pensait pas ressentir un jour pareilles sensations en volant : l'Eclair de feu réagissait à la moindre de ses pressions, à la moindre inclinaison, c'était comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Jamais encore elle n'avait connu une telle vitesse, le terrain semblait trop petit pour la capacité du balai. Elle en fit plusieurs fois le tour avant de tester les piqués, puis les virages en épingle et les diverses figures qu'elle connaissait, telles que la tremblante de Woollongong ou encore la roulade du paresseux. C'était une sensation de liberté inouïe, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter sur un tel balai. Elle serpenta entre les anneaux, effectua des piqués le long des gradins en parallèle, monta si haut dans le ciel qu'elle ne distinguait presque plus le stade et que le froid engourdissait ses doigts sur le manche puis rebascula en arrière, elle ne voulait plus s'arrêter.

Mais au bout d'une heure, elle commençait à grelotter, et elle devait aller se laver et manger avant le début de son cours de botanique qui commencerait bientôt. Elle ne descendit de son balai qu'une fois arrivée à quelques mètres du château malgré l'interdiction en vigueur de voler hors du terrain de Quidditch, puis se glissa à l'intérieur après avoir attendu que le Moine Gras traverse le hall d'entrée en riant tout seul. Son balai serré contre elle pour ne pas attirer l'attention, elle gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre et dut s'arrêter au cinquième étage pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Est-ce que c'est un –

Megan fit volte-face en levant sa baguette, et la langue de Kevan Garrow s'enroula sur elle-même en formant un nœud trop serré pour l'empêcher de prononcer « Eclair de feu ». En reconnaissant sa victime, Megan eut un vague sentiment de culpabilité, le sortilège de Langue de Plomb était plutôt douloureux. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire puis leva le sortilège.

\- Ca va pas ? s'exclama Kevan à voix basse.

\- Tu n'es pas très discret, répliqua Megan d'un ton accusateur. Ne dis rien à personne, c'est compris ?

\- Ecoute, j'y connais rien au Quidditch, mais mon père en est fan et il m'a parlé de ce balai tout l'été !

\- Il n'est sorti qu'en août, lui fit remarquer Megan en reprenant sa route vers le septième étage.

\- Ce balai est à toi ? chuchota Kevan.

\- Je ne l'ai pas volé, si c'est ta question, _préfet_.

Kevan baissa les yeux sur l'insigne épinglé sur sa robe de sorcier, comme s'il avait oublié.

\- Tu as remarqué.

\- C'est assez gros, et ça tranche sur ta robe noire, répondit Megan sans le regarder. Tu dois être drôlement fier.

\- Assez, oui, ça peut avoir quelques avantages pour certaines futures candidatures.

Megan ne savait même pas vers quelle profession Kevan voulait s'orienter à l'avenir. A vrai dire, elle en savait très peu sur le jeune homme qu'elle côtoyait pourtant depuis l'année dernière.

Elle continua de gravir les étages, le temps passait et Hermione et les autres filles du dortoir devaient déjà être réveillées. Avec un peu de chance, elles seraient déjà toutes descendues déjeuner et la salle commune ne serait pas trop remplie.

\- Il ne coûte pas horriblement cher ? reprit Kevan, têtu comme un hippogriffe.

\- On peut arrêter d'en parler ? le coupa Megan. Je veux que tu fasses comme si tu n'avais rien vu.

\- A quoi ça sert de passer ton temps à dissimuler des secrets ?

Megan fronça les sourcils, toujours sans regarder Kevan. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer que sa remarque l'avait touchée.

\- Je comprends qu'être préfet ne te paraisse pas très glorieux, poursuivit le jeune homme, entêté. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de respect pour les règles, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es amie avec Fred et George, et puis pour aller chercher la pierre philosophale ou descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets, tu as du enfreindre presque tous les articles du règlement intérieur, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? s'exclama Megan en faisant volte-face.

Elle ne voulait plus parler ni entendre parler de la Chambre des Secrets. Megan sentit la magie monter en elle et menacer de déborder, mais hormis ses yeux qui noircirent, elle parvint à garder le contrôle.

\- Je m'intéresse à toi, répondit Kevan sans reculer.

Aussitôt, toute la colère de Megan retomba et elle se retint d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu as l'air aussi surprise ? demanda Kevan d'un air assuré. Un préfet devrait mépriser ceux qui méprisent les règles ? Un Serdaigle ne devrait pas trop se lier avec une Gryffondor ?

\- Je n'ai rien contre les relations entre les maisons, commenta Megan d'une voix blanche.

\- Pourquoi tu me repousses alors ?

Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle le repoussait. Pourtant il avait raison. Pourquoi, en effet ? Parce que Megan avait treize ans et Kevan quinze ? Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que l'amitié ? Ou encore peut-être parce que le jeune homme ignorait tout de qui elle était réellement ? Et, étrangement, c'était ce dernier point qui plaisait le plus à Megan. Kevan la voyait uniquement comme une élève douée qui se voulait mystérieuse, pas comme l'amie de Draco envoyée à Gryffondor, dotée des pouvoirs de Voldemort et incapable de choisir définitivement dans quel camp elle voulait se battre. Il ne devait pas la connaître plus avant, elle ne voulait pas laisser quelqu'un de si profondément bon connaître la noirceur qui l'entourait, et elle ne voulait pas laisser qui que ce soit d'autre devenir suffisamment important à ses yeux pour être en mesure de lui faire du mal.

\- Tu en veux trop, répondit-elle. Je ne peux pas.

Megan se retourna et courut jusqu'au septième étage passer dans le trou dissimulé derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle traversa la salle commune qui se remplissait lentement et s'empressa de rejoindre son dortoir qui, par chance, était vide. Elle rangea son balai dans sa malle qu'elle verrouilla avant de la pousser sous son lit, puis attrapa son sac de cours et fit le chemin en sens inverse vers la Grande Salle tout en tâchant d'éviter l'aile où elle venait de laisser Kevan – pas le temps d'aller se laver.

Megan consacra les jours qui suivirent à éviter Kevan dans les couloirs, la Grande Salle ou la bibliothèque. Ni Ron ni Hermione ne comprenaient pourquoi elle plongeait derrière un pilier ou entrait de manière impromptue dans des pièces parfois inappropriées telles que les toilettes des professeurs ou les placards à balai dès qu'un groupe de Serdaigle passait devant eux, mais ils avaient appris avec le temps à ne pas chercher à trop en savoir sur les agissements de leur amie. Fred et George, en revanche, finirent par se poser des questions lorsqu'elle eut épuisé toute ressource en matière d'excuse chaque fois que leur ami préfet venait les rejoindre et promirent à Megan qu'ils trouveraient par eux-mêmes ce qui se tramait si elle ne daignait pas le leur dire. Persuadée que Kevan ne dirait rien, elle choisit de faire de même.

Le jeudi suivant, en fin de matinée, Megan eut un nouvel objet de préoccupation : alors qu'allait commencer son cours commun de Potions avec les Serpentard, elle vit Draco entrer dans le cachot d'un pas mal assuré, le bras en écharpe et couvert de bandages. Il reprenait les cours.

\- Comment ça va, Draco ? minauda Pansy Parkinson. Ça te fait très mal ?

\- Oui, dit Draco en affichant la grimace de celui qui souffre avec courage.

Et dès que Parkinson eut détourné la tête, Megan vit Draco lancer un clin d'œil à Crabbe et à Goyle. Megan serra les dents. Il était ravi de l'intérêt que lui portait le bouledogue empli de compassion et ne se doutait pas du souci que Megan s'était fait à son égard.

\- Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, Malfoy, dit le professeur Snape d'un air distrait.

Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Draco, tout retard était pardonné. Snape était le directeur de la maison Serpentard et avait pour coutume d'avantager les élèves de sa maison, mais Megan savait que son lien avec Lucius jouait pour beaucoup dans le traitement de faveur qu'il octroyait à Draco et parfois à Megan, envers qui il ne s'était jamais montré grossier ou injuste jusque-là.

Le cours de ce jeudi était consacré à la préparation de la potion de Ratatinage, c'est-à-dire le sujet sur lequel ils avaient dû travailler au cours des vacances. Megan était parfaitement au point sur la théorie, mais toute son attention était tournée vers Draco. Ce dernier avait installé son chaudron à côté de Ron et de Potter, et partageait leur table pour mélanger ses ingrédients.

\- Monsieur, dit-il, il faudrait que quelqu'un m'aide à couper ces racines de marguerite. Je n'y arrive pas tout seul à cause de mon bras...

\- Weasley, vous couperez les racines de Malfoy, dit Snape sans même lever les yeux.

Le teint de Ron devint rouge brique et il se retourna vers Draco pour lui chuchoter quelque chose d'un air furieux. En réponse, Draco lui adressa un sourire narquois. Ron prit alors son couteau, fit glisser vers lui les racines de Draco et commença à les couper grossièrement.

\- Professeur, dit Draco, Weasley abîme mes racines.

Si Megan n'avait pas été aussi soulagée de voir Draco revenir en cours, elle aurait trouvé agaçante sa manie de profiter de l'aversion de Snape pour Ron et Potter.

Le professeur s'approcha de leur table, jeta un coup d'œil aux racines coupées à la hâte et adressa à Ron un sourire mauvais.

\- Weasley, vous échangerez vos racines avec celles de Malfoy, dit-il.

\- Mais, monsieur...

Ron avait déjà passé un quart d'heure à hacher ses propres racines en prenant bien soin d'en faire des morceaux de taille égale.

\- Vous m'avez entendu ? dit Snape de sa voix la plus redoutable.

Ron poussa ses racines impeccablement coupées vers Draco, puis il reprit le couteau.

\- Monsieur, il faudrait aussi que quelqu'un m'aide à peler ma figue sèche, dit Draco d'un ton amusé.

\- Potter, vous éplucherez la figue de Malfoy, dit Snape en lançant à Potter le regard dégoûté qu'il lui réservait habituellement.

Potter prit la figue tandis que Ron essayait de recouper convenablement les racines dont il avait hérité. Potter pela la figue à la va-vite et la jeta à Draco, de l'autre côté de la table, sans prononcer un mot. Draco avait un sourire plus goguenard que jamais. Tout en découpant ses rates de rats, Megan continua à tendre l'oreille pour suivre ce qui se disait à la table voisine.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, disait Ron d'un ton sec sans regarder Draco.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup d'avenir comme professeur, répondit Draco d'un ton faussement désolé. Mon père n'est pas très content de ce qui m'est arrivé...

\- Continue comme ça, Malfoy, et il va vraiment t'arriver quelque chose, gronda Ron.

\- Il a protesté auprès du conseil d'administration. Et aussi auprès du ministère de la Magie. Mon père a beaucoup d'influence, comme tu sais. Et avec la blessure que j'ai reçue... – il poussa un long soupir qui sonnait faux – qui sait si je retrouverai jamais l'usage de mon bras ?

\- Alors, c'est pour ça que tu fais toute cette comédie, lança Potter, dont la main tremblait tellement de colère qu'il décapita par mégarde une chenille morte. Pour essayer de faire renvoyer Hagrid ?

La suite de leur conversation se fit à voix basse et Megan ne parvint pas à la saisir.

Un peu plus loin, Longbottom avait des ennuis, comme toujours pendant les cours de Snape qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout. Sa potion qui aurait dû être vert clair était devenue...

\- Orange, Longbottom, lança Snape en plongeant une louche dans le chaudron pour montrer la couleur du liquide à toute la classe. Orange ! Sera-t-il jamais possible de faire entrer quelque chose sous votre crâne épais, Longbottom ? Vous n'écoutiez pas quand j'ai dit qu'il suffisait d'un seul foie de rat ? Comment faut-il s'y prendre pour vous faire comprendre quoi que ce soit, Longbottom ?

Longbottom, rouge et tremblant, semblait au bord des larmes.

\- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, dit alors Hermione, je pourrais peut-être aider Neville ?

\- Miss Granger, je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé de faire votre intéressante, répliqua Snape d'un ton glacial.

Hermione devint aussi rouge que Neville.

\- Longbottom, poursuivit Snape, à la fin du cours, nous ferons avaler quelques gouttes de cette potion à votre crapaud et nous verrons ce qui se passera. Voilà qui va peut-être vous encourager à la préparer convenablement ?

Snape s'éloigna, laissant Longbottom tremblant d'inquiétude.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider ? murmura-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione.

\- Hé, Harry, lança Seamus Finnigan, tu as entendu ? Dans _La Gazette du sorcier_ de ce matin, ils disent qu'on a repéré Sirius Black.

Megan tourna la tête vers Finnigan, alerte.

\- Où ça ? demandèrent Ron et Potter d'une même voix.

De l'autre côté de la table, Draco écoutait attentivement, lui aussi.

\- Pas très loin d'ici, dit Finnigan, l'air surexcité. C'est une Moldue qui l'a vu. Bien sûr, elle n'a pas très bien compris ce qui se passe. Les Moldus pensent qu'il s'agit d'un criminel ordinaire. Alors, elle a téléphoné au numéro vert et quand les gens du ministère sont arrivés, il était déjà parti.

\- Pas très loin d'ici, répéta Ron en jetant à Potter un regard éloquent.

Il se retourna et vit Draco qui les observait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux que je t'épluche autre chose ?

Megan connaissait la lueur malfaisante qui brillait dans le regard de Draco lorsqu'il se pencha par-dessus la table en fixant Potter.

\- Tu veux essayer d'attraper Black à toi tout seul, Potter ?

\- Exactement, répondit Potter d'un ton dégagé.

Les lèvres minces de Draco s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais. Il savait quelque chose que les autres ne savaient pas.

\- Si j'étais à ta place, dit-il à voix basse, j'aurais déjà tenté quelque chose. Je ne resterais pas à l'école comme un gentil garçon, je sortirais d'ici pour aller le chercher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Malfoy ? dit Ron d'un ton brusque.

\- Tu ne sais donc pas, Potter ? chuchota Draco en clignant ses petits yeux pâles.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi ?

Draco laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

\- Tu préfères sans doute ne pas risquer ta peau et laisser les Détraqueurs faire le travail ? dit-il. Mais si j'étais toi, je me vengerais. J'essaierais de le retrouver moi-même.

\- De quoi tu parles ? dit Potter avec colère.

Mais au même moment, Snape lança:

\- Vous devriez avoir fini de mélanger vos ingrédients, maintenant. Il faut laisser la potion chauffer longtemps avant de la boire. Laissez-la infuser, ensuite nous essaierons celle de Longbottom...

Crabbe et Goyle éclatèrent de rire en regardant Longbottom qui remuait fébrilement sa potion. Du coin des lèvres, Hermione lui soufflait ce qu'il fallait faire en prenant bien garde que Snape ne l'entende pas. Megan rangea les ingrédients qu'elle n'avait pas utilisés tout en réfléchissant à ce que Draco avait bien pu voulu dire. Pour quelle sombre raison Potter devrait-il se venger de Black ? Ce dernier n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de faire du mal au garçon.

La fin du cours approchait et Snape s'avança vers Longbottom, recroquevillé près de son chaudron.

\- Venez tous voir ce qui va arriver au crapaud de Longbottom, dit Snape, les yeux étincelants. S'il a réussi à fabriquer une potion de Ratatinage, le crapaud va rapetisser jusqu'à redevenir un têtard. Mais si, comme je m'y attends, il a commis une erreur, l'animal sera empoisonné.

Les élèves de Gryffondor regardaient avec appréhension, mais ceux de Serpentard paraissaient très excités. Megan espérait malgré elle que Hermione avait réussi à conseiller suffisamment Longbottom : elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'estime pour le garçon, mais si on avait menacé d'empoisonner Eleyna devant elle et toute la classe, elle aurait été folle de rage.

Snape prit Trevor le crapaud dans sa main gauche, plongea une petite louche dans la potion qui était devenue verte et en fit couler quelques gouttes dans la gueule du crapaud. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis un petit bruit sec. Trevor s'était transformé en un têtard qui frétillait dans la paume de Snape.

Les Gryffondor, y compris Megan, applaudirent à tout rompre. Snape, visiblement contrarié, tira de sa poche un flacon et fit couler quelques gouttes de son contenu sur Trevor qui reprit aussitôt sa forme de crapaud adulte.

\- J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor, dit Snape, effaçant d'un coup les sourires de Megan et de ses camarades. Je vous avais interdit de l'aider, Miss Granger. Le cours est terminé.

Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter remontèrent les marches qui menaient dans le hall d'entrée. Megan et Hermione attendirent que les deux garçons aient quelques mètres d'avance pour se dissimuler dans l'obscurité d'un couloir et utiliser le Retourneur de Temps afin de se rendre à leur cours d'Arithmancie, Hermione ayant déjà utilisé l'objet avant le cours de potion pour se rendre à son cours d'Etudes des Moldus.

\- Tu te rends compte combien c'est injuste ? s'exclama Hermione tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la salle de classe du professeur Vector. Si la potion avait été ratée, il aurait perdu des points, et parce qu'il l'a réussie, il a perdu des points ! Snape ne lui laisse aucune chance !

\- Longbottom devrait apprendre à se débrouiller tout seul, répondit seulement Megan. Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour l'aider. Tu as relu le chapitre sur la table Karmique ? Je crois que c'est le programme du cours d'aujourd'hui.

\- Pour calculer les principaux chiffres karmiques et repérer les principales forces et faiblesses ? dit Hermione en sortant son manuel de _Numérologie et Grammaire_. Oui, oui, il faut utiliser l'alphabet de Tripoli pour faire la synthèse du nom et inscrire les résultats dans la table. J'ai déjà essayé avec mon nom, j'ai fait ma table d'inclusion, et mes chiffres karmiques sont le 2 et le 3. Je dois donc travailler soit l'orgueil, le mensonge et la dispersion, soit le mutisme et l'enfermement, et soit la dépendance et la soumission, soit l'impatience et la difficulté à m'associer.

Megan éclata de rire.

\- J'adore cette matière, affirma-t-elle en poussant la porte de la salle de classe.

Hermione était quelque peu soucieuse par les résultats de sa table Karmique. Elle alla faire part de ses inquiétudes au professeur tandis que Megan allait rejoindre sa place. L'Arithmancie était définitivement aussi crédible que la Divination, mais le fait que les prédictions se basent sur des calculs et non sur une interprétation subjective de la forme d'une feuille de thé rendait cette matière passionnante aux yeux de Hermione qui aimait tant les règles et les consignes précises. Et peu importe si ses calculs, ses tableaux et ses lois la menaient à un résultat incongru, elle s'accrocherait dur comme fer au caractère mathématique et donc soi-disant rationnel de la matière. Et puis surtout, autant que Megan, Hermione souhaitait obtenir le plus de BUSE possible.

BUSE signifiant Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire, il s'agissait du premier diplôme délivré par Poudlard, en fin de cinquième année. En fonction des résultats que les élèves y obtenaient, ils pourraient poursuivre ou non certaines matières en sixième et septième année. Plus un élève obtenait de BUSE, c'est-à-dire de matière validée, plus son dossier était bon, et les options servaient justement à augmenter le nombre de BUSE que pouvaient obtenir les élèves.

Le cours fut essentiellement consacré à la table Karmique. Megan trouvait ridicule de passer une heure à expliquer une méthode très simple qui avait pour seule particularité la manière dont étaient posés les résultats, mais elle se contenta de recopier en silence la loi de cause à effet.

\- Pour le cours suivant, vous me préparerez chacun votre table d'inclusion, annonça le professeur Vector quelques secondes avant la sonnerie. Ce devoir sera noté.

\- Facile, dit Megan en refermant son manuel.

\- Le cours de potion va commencer, dit Hermione en regardant sa montre. On aurait dû aller à ce cours tout de suite après la Divination…

\- C'est déjà ce que tu as fait pour l'Etude des Moldus, lui rappela Megan. Tu as l'air fatiguée, Hermione, tu devrais aller dormir pendant le cours de Potions.

\- Non, non, on va aller réviser dans les toilettes, je voudrais revoir quelque chose en Etude des Runes et j'aurais peut-être le temps de commencer le devoir de botanique…

Hermione semblait quelque peu dépassée par la quantité de travail que leur imposait le choix d'autant d'options. Elle se plongea dans _Aide à l'étude des runes_ dès leur arrivée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et Megan ouvrit _Numérologie et Grammaire,_ assise en tailleurs sur la cuvette des toilettes d'une des cabines.

En utilisant le tableau de l'alphabet de Tripoli et son nom complet, elle obtenait les nombres karmiques 6 et 8, ce qui signifiait, selon le manuel et la signification des nombres karmiques, qu'elle devait travailler…

\- Soit l'amour possessif et la complaisance, soit l'intolérance et la fuite des responsabilités, mais aussi soit l'abus du pouvoir et l'intérêt excessif pour le matériel, soit le refus du pouvoir et le manque de maîtrise de soi ! lut Megan à voix haute, faisant sursauter Mimi Geignarde dans la cabine voisine.

\- C'est pas si absurde, commenta Hermione en s'arrêtant un instant de traduire une page de runes. Tu n'es pas très tolérante, non ?

\- Hermione, tout ça, c'est ridicule ! Tu as entendu son discours sur la loi de cause à effet ? Elle nous parlait de _réincarnation_! Vector a l'air d'être quelqu'un de raisonnable, comme ça, mais elle croit que tous ses chiffres nous définissent, elle a très certainement un Doxy au plafond.

Hermione haussa les épaules et reprit le cours de sa traduction. Quant à Megan, elle griffonna rapidement sa table d'inclusion et l'interprétation du résultat sur un parchemin, puis s'absorba dans la lecture d'un des livres de Kennilworthy Whisp, un grand auteur en matière de Quidditch.

\- Megan, on va rater la fin du cours de potion ! s'exclama soudain Hermione, après plusieurs longues dizaines de minutes de silence.

Les filles fourrèrent dans leurs sacs remplis les livres et parchemins qu'elles avaient sur les genoux, puis coururent vers les cachots tandis que résonnait la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours de la matinée.

\- Hermione, le sablier dépasse de ta robe, fit remarquer Megan sans s'arrêter de courir.

\- Oh !

Megan attrapa le sac de son amie avant qu'il ne tombe dans les escaliers tandis que Hermione s'empressait de remettre le collier à l'abri des regards. En levant les yeux, Megan aperçut tout en haut de l'escalier Ron et Potter qui discutaient. Essoufflées, elles arrivèrent enfin à leur hauteur.

\- Comment vous avez fait ça ? demanda Ron.

\- Quoi ? dit Hermione.

\- Vous étiez juste derrière nous et une seconde plus tard vous étiez revenues au pied de l'escalier.

\- Comment ? dit Hermione, un peu déconcertée.

\- On est retournées chercher quelque chose, répondit Megan à qui le cours de potion paraissait lointain. Ah mince...

Une couture du sac d'Hermione qu'elle avait encore à la main avait craqué. Cela devait arriver tôt ou tard : le sac était rempli d'une bonne douzaine de gros livres.

\- Pourquoi vous emportez ces trucs-là partout ? demanda Ron.

\- Tu sais bien que nous avons pris beaucoup plus d'options que vous, répondit Hermione, le souffle court. Tu peux me les tenir, s'il te plaît ?

Ron regarda les couvertures des livres qu'elle lui avait donnés.

— Mais... tu n'as aucun cours là-dessus, aujourd'hui ? Cet après-midi, on a simplement Défense contre les forces du Mal.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, dit Hermione d'un air distrait.

Elle remit les livres dans son sac.

— J'espère qu'il y a quelque chose de bon à manger à midi, je meurs de faim, dit Megan en prenant la direction de la Grande Salle avec Hermione.

Le professeur Lupin n'était pas là lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son premier cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Ils s'installèrent dans la classe, sortirent leurs affaires et commençaient à bavarder de choses et d'autres lorsqu'il apparut enfin. Lupin eut un vague sourire et posa son cartable râpé sur le bureau. Il paraissait aussi miteux qu'à l'ordinaire, mais il avait l'air en meilleure santé, comme s'il avait fait quelques bons repas.

— Bonjour, dit-il. Vous voudrez bien s'il vous plaît remettre vos livres dans vos sacs. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des travaux pratiques. Vous n'aurez besoin que de vos baguettes magiques.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards intrigués et rangèrent leurs livres. Ils n'avaient encore jamais eu de séance de travaux pratiques en cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, à part un épisode mémorable l'année précédente, quand leur ancien professeur avait lâché des lutins dans la classe. Megan commençait à désespérer d'assister un jour à un cours digne de ce nom dans cette matière.

— Bien, maintenant, suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît, dit le professeur Lupin.

Déconcertés, mais intéressés, les élèves lui emboîtèrent le pas. Lupin les fit sortir de la classe et les mena le long du couloir désert où ils croisèrent Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, occupé à boucher le trou d'une serrure avec du chewing-gum. Lorsque le professeur Lupin ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de lui, Peeves se mit à chantonner:

\- Lupin le turlupin zinzin ! Zinzin Lupin le turlupin...

Si insolent et incontrôlable qu'il fût, Peeves manifestait habituellement un certain respect pour les professeurs. Les élèves se tournèrent vers Lupin pour voir comment il allait réagir. A leur grande surprise, il conserva son sourire.

— Si j'étais toi, Peeves, j'enlèverais ce chewing-gum de la serrure, dit-il d'un ton joyeux. Filch sera furieux s'il n'arrive plus à ouvrir son placard à balais.

Filch était le concierge de Poudlard. C'était un Cracmol hargneux qui menait une guerre sans merci contre les élèves et également contre Peeves. Ce dernier ne tint cependant aucun compte de la remarque du professeur à qui il adressa pour toute réponse un bruit sonore et incongru.

Le professeur Lupin poussa un faible soupir et sortit sa baguette magique.

— Voici un sortilège qui peut se révéler utile, dit-il à ses élèves. Regardez bien.

Il leva sa baguette qu'il pointa vers Peeves en lançant:

— _Waddiwas !_

Avec la force d'une balle de fusil, la boule de chewing-gum sauta du trou de la serrure et alla s'enfoncer dans la narine gauche de Peeves qui fit volte-face et fila dans les airs en poussant des jurons.

— Magnifique ! s'exclama Dean Thomas, émerveillé.

Megan nota dans un coin de sa tête de s'entraîner à lancer ce sort.

— Merci, Dean, répondit le professeur Lupin. Allons-y, maintenant.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin. Il y avait à présent du respect dans le regard que posaient les élèves sur leur professeur aux vêtements miteux. Lupin les emmena dans un autre couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle des professeurs.

\- Entrez, s'il vous plaît, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Dans la longue salle lambrissée, remplie de chaises et de fauteuils dépareillés, il n'y avait qu'un seul professeur. C'était Snape. Assis dans un fauteuil bas, il regarda les élèves entrer. Ses yeux étincelaient et sa bouche s'étira en un ricanement mauvais. Le professeur Lupin pénétra à son tour dans la salle et referma la porte derrière lui.

— Ne fermez pas, Lupin, dit Snape. Je préfère ne pas voir ça.

Il se leva et passa devant les élèves, les pans de sa longue robe noire tourbillonnant derrière lui. Lorsqu'il fut sur le seuil de la porte, il fit volte-face et dit:

— On ne vous a peut-être pas averti, Lupin, mais il y a dans cette classe un nommé Neville Longbottom et je vous conseille vivement de lui épargner tout exercice difficile. Sauf si Miss Granger est là pour lui souffler ce qu'il faut faire.

Longbottom devint écarlate. L'attitude de Snape à l'égard du garçon empirait avec les années : non content de s'acharner sur lui dans ses propres cours, voilà maintenant qu'il le ridiculisait devant d'autres professeurs. Lupin haussa les sourcils.

— J'espérais que Neville m'aiderait à réaliser la première partie de l'expérience, dit-il, et je suis sûr qu'il s'en tirera à merveille.

Le visage de Longbottom devint encore plus rouge. Snape eut un rictus méprisant, mais il n'ajouta rien et sortit en refermant la porte avec un claquement sec.

Lupin fit signe aux élèves d'avancer dans le fond de la salle où il n'y avait qu'une vieille penderie qui servait à ranger les robes des professeurs. Lorsqu'il passa devant la penderie, elle se mit à trembler avec un grand bruit.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Lupin d'une voix rassurante en voyant quelques élèves faire un bond en arrière. Il y a un épouvantard, là-dedans.

Megan et la grande majorité de la classe pensèrent que c'était précisément une raison de s'inquiéter. Longbottom regarda le professeur d'un air terrifié et Finnigan contempla avec appréhension la poignée de la porte qui s'était mise à s'agiter. Megan eut un mouvement de recul. Elle ne voulait pas affronter ça.

— Les épouvantards aiment les endroits sombres et confinés, dit le professeur. Les armoires, les penderies, les espaces sous les lits, les placards sous les éviers... Un jour, j'en ai vu un qui s'était installé dans une vieille horloge de grand-mère. Celui-ci est arrivé hier après-midi et j'ai demandé au directeur l'autorisation d'en profiter pour faire une séance de travaux pratiques. La première question que nous devons nous poser c'est: « Qu'est-ce qu'un épouvantard ? »

Hermione leva aussitôt la main.

— C'est une créature qui change d'aspect à volonté en prenant toujours la forme la plus terrifiante possible.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu donner une meilleure définition, approuva le professeur Lupin.

Hermione rayonnait. Megan trouvait ce professeur louche.

— Ainsi donc, l'épouvantard qui s'est installé dans cette penderie n'a encore pris aucune forme. Il ne sait pas encore ce qui pourrait faire peur à la première personne qui se présentera de l'autre côté de la porte. Nul ne peut dire à quoi ressemble un épouvantard quand il est tout seul mais, lorsque je le laisserai sortir, il prendra immédiatement la forme qui fera le plus peur à chacun d'entre nous. Ce qui signifie que nous avons un énorme avantage sur lui. Pouvez-vous me dire lequel, Harry ?

Hermione se dressa sur la pointe des pieds en levant le doigt vers le plafond et Megan darda son regard sur Potter. Allait-il trouver quel avantage un groupe d'enfants de treize ans pouvait bien avoir sur une créature qui pouvait représenter la plus grande peur de chacun ?

— Étant donné que nous sommes nombreux, il ne saura pas quelle forme prendre pour faire peur à tout le monde en même temps, dit Potter.

— Exactement, approuva le professeur Lupin tandis qu'Hermione, déçue, baissait la main et que Megan hochait lentement la tête. Il vaut toujours mieux se trouver en compagnie de quelqu'un quand on a affaire à un épouvantard. Car alors, il ne sait plus quoi faire. Sous quelle forme apparaître ? Un cadavre sans tête ou une limace anthropophage ? Un jour, j'ai vu un épouvantard commettre une erreur. Il a essayé de faire peur à deux personnes à la fois et il s'est transformé en une demi limace, ce qui n'avait rien de très effrayant. Il existe un moyen très simple de se débarrasser d'un épouvantard, mais qui exige une grande concentration mentale. Pour le neutraliser, il suffit en effet d'éclater de rire. Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est l'obliger à prendre une forme que vous trouvez désopilante. Pour commencer, nous allons nous exercer sans baguette magique. Répétez après moi... _Riddikulus_ !

— _Riddikulus_ , répéta le chœur des élèves.

— Très bien, très bien, mais ça, c'était le plus facile. Car le mot seul ne suffit pas. Et c'est là que vous allez intervenir, Neville.

La penderie se mit à trembler à nouveau, mais moins que Longbottom qui s'avança comme s'il allait à l'échafaud.

— Très bien, Neville, dit le professeur. Pour commencer, quelle est la chose qui vous fait le plus peur au monde ?

Les lèvres de Longbottom remuèrent mais aucun son n'en sortit.

— Désolé, je n'ai pas compris ce que vous m'avez dit, lança Lupin d'un ton joyeux.

Neville jeta un coup d'œil affolé autour de lui, comme s'il implorait de l'aide, puis il dit dans un souffle:

\- Le professeur Snape.

Il y eut un grand éclat de rire. Longbottom lui-même eut un sourire d'excuse. Lupin, lui, avait l'air songeur.

— Le professeur Snape... Mmmmmm... Neville, vous habitez chez votre grand-mère, je crois ?

— Heu... oui, répondit Longbottom, mal à l'aise. Et je ne voudrais pas non plus que l'épouvantard prenne son aspect...

— Non, non, vous ne m'avez pas compris, dit le professeur Lupin avec un sourire. Pouvez-vous nous dire comment votre grand-mère s'habille généralement ?

Longbottom parut surpris. Quant à Megan, elle avait compris où voulait en venir Lupin. C'était une idée qui n'allait pas plaire à Snape.

— Heu... elle porte toujours un grand chapeau avec un vautour empaillé. Et une longue robe... verte, le plus souvent... avec parfois une étole de renard.

— Est-ce qu'elle a un sac à main ? demanda Lupin.

— Oui, un grand sac rouge, dit Longbottom.

— Parfait. Maintenant, pourriez-vous vous représenter ces vêtements très précisément, Neville ? Pouvez-vous les voir dans votre tête ?

— Oui, répondit Longbottom d'une voix mal assurée, qui devait se demander ce qui l'attendait.

— Lorsque l'épouvantard jaillira de cette penderie et vous verra devant lui, Neville, il prendra instantanément la forme du professeur Snape, dit Lupin. A ce moment-là, vous lèverez votre baguette magique, comme ceci, et vous crierez: « Riddikulus » en pensant très fort aux vêtements de votre grand-mère. Si tout se passe bien, l'épouvantard, qui aura pris l'apparence du professeur Snape, se retrouvera affublé d'un chapeau à vautour, d'une robe verte et d'un grand sac rouge.

A nouveau, les élèves éclatèrent de rire et la penderie trembla plus violemment que jamais.

— Si Neville réussit, il est probable que l'épouvantard s'intéressera à chacun d'entre nous à tour de rôle, poursuivit Lupin. Je voudrais donc que chacun de vous réfléchisse à ce qui lui fait le plus peur en imaginant le moyen de le transformer en quelque chose de comique...

Un grand silence s'installa. Megan avait redouté que le professeur leur demande à tous de réaliser l'exercice. Jamais encore elle n'avait tant souhaité ne pas participer à des travaux pratiques en classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver face à sa plus grande peur devant toute une classe. D'ailleurs elle n'était pas certaine de la forme que prendrait l'épouvantard : le cadavre de sa mère ? Celui de Draco ? Celui d'un des Weasley ? Ou peut-être elle-même, avec une tête de mort gravée sur l'avant-bras. Personne ne devait voir ça.

Autour d'elle, la plupart des élèves avaient fermé les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Hermione secouait la tête en remuant silencieusement les lèvres, Potter tremblait légèrement et Ron marmonnait: « Il faut lui enlever les pattes. »

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda le professeur Lupin.

Megan eut à nouveau un mouvement de recul. Non, elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne savait pas comment échapper à l'exercice.

— Neville, vos camarades vont reculer pour vous laisser le champ libre, d'accord ? dit Lupin. Je vous appellerai ensuite un par un...

Les autres élèves reculèrent vers le mur du fond, laissant Longbottom seul devant la penderie. Il avait le teint pâle et semblait terrorisé, mais il avait remonté les manches de sa robe de sorcier et tenait sa baguette prête.

— Attention, Neville, je compte jusqu'à trois, dit le professeur Lupin qui pointait sa propre baguette magique sur la poignée de la porte de la penderie. Un... Deux... Trois... C'est parti !

Un bouquet d'étincelles, jailli de l'extrémité de la baguette de Lupin, vint frapper la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement. Le nez crochu, l'air menaçant, le professeur Snape sortit aussitôt de la penderie en fixant Longbottom d'un regard flamboyant.

Le garçon recula d'un pas, sa baguette brandie, et remua les lèvres sans parvenir à prononcer la moindre parole. Snape s'avança vers lui en cherchant sa baguette magique dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier.

— _R... R... Riddikulus_ ! dit Longbottom d'une petite voix aiguë.

Il y eut alors un bruit semblable à un claquement de fouet. Snape trébucha et se retrouva soudain avec une longue robe ornée de dentelles, un grand chapeau surmonté d'un vautour empaillé mangé aux mites et un énorme sac cramoisi qu'il tenait à la main.

Un grand éclat de rire retentit dans la salle. L'épouvantard hésita, visiblement déconcerté, et le professeur Lupin appela alors:

— Parvati ! A vous !

Parvati Patil s'approcha, l'air décidé. Snape se tourna vers elle, il y eut un nouveau claquement et une momie enveloppée de bandelettes ensanglantées apparut à sa place. La momie au visage aveugle s'avança lentement vers Parvati en traînant les pieds, elle leva ses bras raides et...

— _Riddikulus_ ! s'exclama Parvati.

Une des bandelettes tomba alors par terre et la momie se prit les pieds dedans. Déséquilibrée, elle tomba en avant et sa tête se détacha sous le choc en roulant par terre.

— Seamus, à vous ! lança le professeur Lupin.

Finnigan se précipita.

Clac ! La momie laissa place à un être verdâtre et squelettique: le spectre de la mort. La créature ouvrit ce qui lui tenait lieu de bouche et poussa une longue plainte stridente qui n'avait rien d'humain.

 _Riddikulus_ ! s'écria Finnigan.

Le spectre porta aussitôt les mains à sa gorge: il était devenu aphone. Clac ! Le spectre se transforma en un gros rat qui se mit à courir après sa queue, puis en un serpent à sonnette, puis en un œil gigantesque injecté de sang.

— Il ne sait plus où il en est ! s'écria Lupin. On y arrive ! Dean !

Clac ! L'œil se métamorphosa en une main coupée qui rampait sur le sol comme un crabe.

— _Riddikulus !_ lança Thomas.

Et la main se retrouva prise dans un piège à souris.

— Excellent ! A vous, Ron !

Clac ! Des hurlements retentirent. Une araignée géante d'un mètre quatre-vingts de haut, couverte de poils répugnants, s'avança vers Ron en faisant cliqueter ses grosses pinces menaçantes. Pendant un instant, Megan crut que Ron était paralysé de terreur, mais...

— _Riddikulus_ ! hurla Ron.

Les pattes de l'araignée disparurent aussitôt et l'animal se mit à tourner plusieurs fois sur lui-même comme un tonneau avant de s'arrêter enfin devant Potter. Celui-ci leva sa baguette mais...

\- Ici ! cria soudain le professeur Lupin en se précipitant.

Clac ! L'araignée sans pattes se volatilisa. Pendant un instant, tout le monde la chercha des yeux, puis une sphère argentée apparut dans les airs, devant le professeur Lupin qui lança: « _Riddikulus_ » ! d'un ton presque nonchalant. Clac !

— Allez, Neville, finissez-en avec lui ! dit Lupin tandis que l'épouvantard retombait par terre sous la forme d'un cafard.

Clac ! Snape réapparut et cette fois, Neville s'avança vers lui d'un air décidé.

— _Riddikulus_ ! cria-t-il.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Snape se retrouva à nouveau vêtu d'une longue robe ornée de dentelles, mais Neville éclata de rire et l'épouvantard explosa alors en une multitude de petites fumées avant de disparaître définitivement.

— Excellent ! s'exclama le professeur Lupin sous les applaudissements de toute la classe. Bravo, Neville. Bravo, tout le monde. Voyons, je vais donner à Gryffondor cinq points pour chaque élève qui a terrassé l'épouvantard et dix pour Neville qui a réussi à le faire deux fois. Cinq points aussi pour Hermione et Harry.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait, dit Potter.

\- Avec Hermione, vous avez répondu correctement aux questions que j'ai posées au début du cours, Harry, dit Lupin d'un ton léger. Encore bravo à tout le monde. Comme devoir, vous lirez le chapitre sur les épouvantards et vous m'en ferez un résumé pour lundi. Ce sera tout.

Surexcités, les élèves quittèrent la salle des professeurs dans un grand brouhaha. Megan était soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à affronter l'épouvantard, et un peu surprise que Lupin soit intervenu pour empêcher Potter d'agir. Mais ce qui occupait le plus son esprit, c'était la forme qu'avait pris l'épouvantard devant le professeur.

— Tu m'as vu avec le spectre ? s'écria Finnigan.

— Et moi avec la main coupée ? répliqua Thomas.

— Je me demande pourquoi le professeur Lupin a peur des boules argentées ? dit Brown d'un air songeur.

— C'est le meilleur cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal qu'on ait jamais eu ! s'exclama Ron, ravi, tandis que les élèves retournaient dans la salle de classe pour prendre leurs affaires.

— Apparemment, c'est un très bon prof, approuva Hermione. Mais j'aurais bien aimé affronter l'épouvantard, moi aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crains le plus, toi ? demanda Ron avec un rire moqueur. Faire un devoir qui n'aurait que dix-neuf sur vingt ?

Potter se tourna vers Megan, qui restait muette. Le professeur Lupin n'avait pas peur des boules argentées, il avait peur de la pleine lune.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

 **LE PATRONUS**

En très peu de temps, la Défense contre les forces du Mal était devenue le cours préféré de la plupart des élèves. Pourtant Draco et sa bande de Serpentard trouvaient matière à critiquer le professeur Lupin.

— Regardez dans quel état sont ses vêtements, disait Draco à voix basse mais suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre lorsque Lupin passait devant lui. Il s'habille comme notre vieil elfe de maison.

Mais personne d'autre ne s'intéressait à l'état d'usure des robes du professeur Lupin, pas même Megan, qui nourrissait des soupçons à l'égard du sorcier. En effet, les cours suivants se révélèrent tout plus intéressants que le premier. Après les épouvantards, ils étudièrent les Chaporouges, d'horribles petites créatures semblables à des gobelins qui s'embusquaient dans tous les lieux où le sang avait coulé, les cachots des châteaux ou les champs de bataille désertés, attendant l'occasion d'assommer quiconque s'y perdait. Des Chaporouges, ils passèrent aux Kappas, de monstrueux habitants des eaux qui ressemblaient à des singes couverts d'écailles avec des mains palmées avides d'étrangler les imprudents qui s'aventuraient dans leurs mares.

Les autres cours avaient du mal à se montrer aussi passionnants, notamment le cours de potion : depuis que l'histoire de l'épouvantard qui avait pris l'aspect de Snape, affublé des vêtements de la grand-mère de Neville, s'était répandue dans toute l'école, le professeur de potions se montrait particulièrement hargneux, s'acharnait plus que jamais sur Neville et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs menaçants chaque fois que l'on prononçait le nom du professeur Lupin en sa présence.

Le cours de divination avait officiellement tourné à la farce, et Megan s'efforçait d'interpréter avec aussi peu de sérieux que possible les symboles divers et variés auxquels elle était confrontée, sous le regard navré du professeur Trelawney à qui Megan n'accordait aucun crédit.

Quant au cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, il était devenu très ennuyeux après l'incident survenu le premier jour. Hagrid semblait avoir perdu confiance en lui. Les élèves passaient désormais tous les cours à s'occuper de Veracrasses qui comptaient parmi les créatures les plus assommantes qu'on puisse imaginer.

— Qui donc peut bien s'intéresser à des animaux pareils ? dit Ron après avoir passé encore une heure à enfoncer de la laitue hachée dans le gosier gluant de quelques Veracrasses.

Entre les cours, Megan continuait à éviter Kevan avec soin, mais elle remarqua rapidement que les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan ne fréquentaient plus non plus leur ami. Après avoir observé cette étrange attitude pendant deux jours, Megan choisit d'aller voir Fred et George le lundi qui suivit.

Peu avant le dîner, Megan trouva les jumeaux assis dans la salle commune, entourés d'un groupe de filles de quatrième année qui s'intéressaient en gloussant aux dernières inventions loufoques du duo. Elles n'accordèrent aucune attention à Megan jusqu'à ce que celle-ci écarte une des filles sans ménagement pour entrer dans le champ de vision des frères.

\- Il faut que je vous parle, lança-t-elle.

Les filles tournèrent la tête vers elle en la considérant comme une tâche de boue sur leur chaussure, mais Megan les ignorait. Sans poser de question, Fred et George se levèrent et suivirent Megan jusque dans leur propre dortoir.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'enquit aussitôt Fred. Où est Ron ?

\- Rien à voir avec Ronald, répondit Megan sans détour, je veux savoir ce qui se passe avec Kevan.

Les jumeaux semblèrent rassurés, puis mal à l'aise. Ils fixèrent tous deux des point situés autour de Megan, sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je connais des sorts et des potions qui vous feront cracher la vérité, leur fit remarquer Megan d'un ton menaçant.

Fred et George étaient à peu près sûrs que leur amie n'oserait pas faire une telle chose, mais une marge de doute les poussa à parler.

\- Il nous a dit quelque chose, samedi dernier, marmonna George. Quand on a voulu savoir pourquoi tu l'évitais.

\- Ah. Et ?

\- Il nous a dit pourquoi tu l'évites, avoua Fred.

\- Vous êtes en froid avec lui à cause de ça ? hoqueta Megan.

\- Mais tu as treize ans ! s'exclama George. Comment tu peux leur plaire ? Je sais que tu es –

\- « Leur » ? releva Megan en fronçant les sourcils.

Fred lança à son jumeau un regard de reproche. George avait dit quelque chose qu'il aurait dû garder pour lui.

\- Explique, insista Megan d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Il y a un autre élève à qui tu plais bien, grommela George d'un air sombre. Tu es une fille super, Meggie, on est les premiers à le penser ! Mais ils ont quinze ans, et puis –

\- C'est Lee, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Megan, l'interrompant de nouveau.

Elle se souvenait que les jumeaux s'étaient montrés désagréables avec leur meilleur ami pendant quelques jours, l'an passé. De plus, le jeune homme s'était toujours montré très attaché à Megan.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête avec des mines sombres. Megan ne pensait pas que Kevan parlerait aux jumeaux, elle était agacée qu'il n'ait pas su se taire. Quant à Lee, elle n'était pas surprise et comptait ranger cette information dans un coin de sa tête, sans s'en servir pour le moment.

\- Très bien, dit-elle.

\- Très bien ? répéta Fred d'un air ahuri.

\- Très bien, acquiesça Megan.

Elle quitta le dortoir sans rien ajouter et traversa la salle commune. Si Kevan avait parlé aux jumeaux, c'est qu'il devait espérer qu'ils seraient ravis et pousseraient même Megan vers lui. Mais il s'était trompé, et maintenant deux de ses meilleurs amis refusaient de lui adresser la parole.

Megan descendit deux étages et marcha le long des couloirs en passant la tête dans toutes les salles qu'elle croisait. Elle trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait : la Dame Grise était assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, plongeant son regard triste à travers le carreau.

\- Vous pourriez faire savoir à Kevan Garrow que je veux le voir tout de suite dans une des salles de classe du cinquième étage ? lança Megan d'un ton assuré.

Le fantôme de Serdaigle tourna lentement les yeux vers la jeune fille, resta immobile un instant, puis se redressa et traversa le mur du couloir. Megan, le cœur battant, alla s'asseoir sur une des tables de la pièce voisine, et attendit. Il s'écoula de longues minutes au cours desquelles Megan se demanda si les fantômes étaient autorisés à entrer dans les salles communes, si les pingouins avaient des genoux et comment elle pénétrerait dans le château si elle était Sirius Black, puis il y eut des bruits de pas. Kevan parut soulagé lorsqu'il vit Megan.

\- Un prêtre dans un tableau est venu me dire que tu me cherchais, dit-il, un peu inquiet.

\- C'est vrai, dit-elle en descendant de sa table. Les jumeaux t'en veulent.

\- Oui, je sais, acquiesça Kevan en évitant son regard.

\- C'était pas leurs affaires, ok ? Arrête de leur parler de moi, ça vaut mieux pour toi et moi.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme, s'accorda quelques secondes de douceur, puis quitta la salle avant que Kevan ait eu le temps de réaliser, et remonta dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle n'avait encore jamais embrassé quelqu'un auparavant – après tout, elle n'avait que treize ans.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle se rendait en cours de Soin aux créatures magiques en compagnie de Hermione, Kevan et Danny sortirent de la Grande Salle au moment où les filles passaient devant. Si Megan garda l'air entièrement naturel, le jeune homme lui eut un moment d'hésitation et esquissa un geste vers Megan avant de se raviser. Les deux filles poursuivirent leur route comme si de rien n'était et rejoignirent Ron et Potter dans le parc pour une énième séance de remplissage des Veracrasses.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi, entre le cours de potion et d'astronomie, que Megan se retrouva seule. Elle se rendait à la volière dans l'intention de poster une annonce pour son Nimbus 2000 lorsque deux mains attrapèrent sa taille.

\- Tu ne vas pas continuer à m'éviter, affirma la voix de Kevan près de son oreille.

\- Je ne t'évitais pas, rétorqua Megan en se retournant. Tu tombais mal.

\- Parce que tes amis étaient là ?

\- Par exemple.

Kevan fronça les sourcils, peu satisfait de cette réponse.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ?

Megan haussa les épaules et, pour éviter de répondre, embrassa à nouveau le jeune homme. Celui-ci sembla aussitôt oublier sa propre question. Lorsque Megan recula légèrement, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être vraiment elle-même, comme si avoir cette relation cachée avec Kevan la faisait grandir.

\- Où est-ce que tu allais ? demanda le jeune homme en clignant des yeux, comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Tu n'aurais pas envie d'acheter un balai par hasard ?

\- Je ne joue pas au Quidditch.

\- Je peux t'apprendre.

\- Pourquoi tu veux vendre un balai ?

Megan pencha la tête sur le côté pour observer le garçon. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on s'intéresse à elle ainsi. Pourtant elle ne voyait pas quel mal il y aurait à discuter avec lui de divers aspects de son quotidien, tant qu'ils évitaient les sujets épineux qui en faisaient partie.

\- Maintenant que j'ai un Eclair de feu, je n'ai plus besoin de mon Nimbus 2000, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu avais un Nimbus 2000 ? hoqueta Kevan. Qu'est-ce que tes parents font dans la vie ? Vous roulez sur l'or !

Et voilà qu'il la questionnait déjà sur un sujet épineux.

\- Si tu ne veux pas acheter mon balai, alors je vais aller poster mon annonce, annonça-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ses dernières phrases.

Elle reprit son chemin vers la volière et Kevan lui emboîta le pas.

\- Toi, où est-ce que tu allais ? l'interrogea-t-elle aussitôt, de peur qu'il n'insiste sur sa question.

\- Je te cherchai.

Megan lui jeta un regard en biais. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'il la poursuive ainsi toute l'année, si elle l'appréciait autant, c'était justement parce qu'il était quelqu'un de normal.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de te dire qu'il voulait que tu ailles le voir dans son bureau dès que possible, précisa Kevan.

Megan écarquilla les yeux sans se retourner vers le garçon. Il l'espionnait !

\- Je vais y aller maintenant, alors, décréta-t-elle en contenant sa colère. Tu peux envoyer ça à la _Gazette du Sorcier_ par hibou ? ajouta-t-elle en lui fourrant sa lettre dans les mains. Merci, salut !

Elle descendit en direction du deuxième étage, plantant là son ami, pris de court. Elle n'en revenait pas que le directeur ait osé. En arrivant dans le couloir, elle ne jeta pas un œil au portrait d'Artemisia Lufkin qui l'avait plus ou moins aidée à entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore lorsqu'il s'y était rendu pour la première fois l'an dernier.

\- Et bonjour ? lança la représentation de l'ancienne ministre de la magie.

\- Sorbet citron, lança Megan à l'adresse de la repoussante gargouille.

Mais la statue ne bougea pas. Bouillonnante, Megan tira sa baguette.

\- Sorbet citron ! répéta-t-elle sans que rien ne se passe.

\- C'est que ça doit pas être le bon mot de passe, commenta le portrait, vexé.

\- Crapaud à la menthe. Bulles baveuses. Suçacides. Gommes de limace.

Megan s'apprêtait à lancer un sort explosif à la gargouille lorsque celle-ci fit un pas sur le côté, le mur derrière elle se sépara en deux et la jeune fille se rua dans l'escalier de pierre en colimaçon qui se mit en mouvement. Trop impatiente pour laisser le mécanisme l'emmener en haut, elle monta les marches deux à deux, poussa la lourde porte en chaîne soigneusement polie et déboucha dans la large pièce circulaire qu'elle connaissait bien pour y avoir passé plusieurs heures l'année passée.

Des chandelles et des lampes étaient allumées pour soutenir l'éclairage faiblissant du soleil derrière les fenêtres, et Megan vit les regards de tous les portraits se river sur elle.

\- Je sais que vous êtes là, lança Megan en regardant tout autour d'elle.

Le bureau n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière venue. La pièce était remplie de plusieurs tables à pieds fins supportant divers instruments d'argent, bourdonnant et émettant occasionnellement des volutes de fumée, le Choixpeau magique trônait derrière l'imposant bureau aux pieds en forme de serres recouvert de papiers, et à ses côtés, dans une vitrine, était exposée l'épée de Gryffondor que Potter avait sortie du Choixpeau l'an dernier. La vision de l'arme blanche rappela à Megan de mauvais souvenirs et elle détourna le regard. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le directeur.

\- Meganna, dit posément le vieil homme.

\- Vous m'espionnez, asséna-t-elle avec humeur.

\- Un directeur se doit de savoir ce qui se passe entre les murs de son établissement, acquiesça Dumbledore. Le jeune monsieur Garrow est un très bon élève et sa compagnie te sera très certainement bénéfique.

\- Laissez Kevan en dehors de vos manipulations, grinça Megan.

\- Je crois que tu as à nouveau beaucoup de choses à me dire, pourquoi ne pas t'asseoir ? l'invita Dumbledore en prenant place derrière son bureau.

Mais la jeune fille demeura debout, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration furieuse. Elle croisa les bras pour mettre de la distance entre elle et le directeur.

\- Vous avez dit aux Weasley qui étaient mes parents, mais pas qu'ils s'étaient détournés de Voldemort, asséna-t-elle. Vous avez influencé le Choixpeau pour qu'il m'envoie à Gryffondor. Vous n'êtes qu'un manipulateur.

\- Nous avons déjà eu une discussion quant à ton orientation dans la maison Gryffondor. Quant aux Weasley, ne crois-tu pas qu'il valait mieux que je leur dise qui tu étais ? S'ils avaient découvert par eux-mêmes que tu étais la fille de Sylvius et Meredith, ils se seraient éloignés de toi, tandis qu'en sachant que tu n'étais pas sur la même voie que tes parents, ils t'ont acceptée.

\- La même voie que mes parents ? Ils s'étaient détournés de Voldemort !

\- Après l'avoir fidèlement servi pendant de longues années, Meganna.

Elle fixa longtemps le directeur, respirant profondément pour calmer sa colère, maîtriser sa magie, comme il le lui avait appris. Pourtant elle avait envie de la laisser exploser, de tuer ce vieil homme, qui croyait tout savoir mieux que les autres, qui croyait qu'il pouvait faire les choix à place des autres. Mais même s'il mourrait, son amitié pour les Weasley et son appartenance à la maison Gryffondor ne changeraient pas.

\- Je t'ai demandé de venir me voir ce soir pour la même raison que l'an dernier, reprit Dumbledore d'un ton calme. Je pense que nos séances t'ont été bénéfiques et je souhaiterais que nous reprenions.

\- A une condition, asséna Megan qui devait admettre que développer encore un peu plus ses pouvoirs l'attirait. Laissez Kevan tranquille. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je viens ici, ni rien.

\- Ne lui fais-tu pas confiance ?

\- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, seulement de le laisser en dehors de tout ça. Il n'a rien besoin de savoir.

\- Je ne comptais pas informer monsieur Garrow de quoi que ce soit, lui fit savoir Dumbledore. Quant à toi, ta tâche reste la même : protéger Harry Potter.

\- Je lui ai sauvé la vie, l'an dernier, non ? se rappela Megan d'un ton amer.

\- Pour ne pas prendre le parti de Voldemort, en effet, acquiesça Dumbledore. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies agi ainsi, et je souhaite que tu poursuives ces efforts.

Megan agita vaguement la tête, signe d'adhésion implicite à cette requête qu'elle n'appréciait guère. On aurait pu croire qu'après avoir défait deux fois de suite Voldemort ces dernières années, elle n'aurait plus à protéger Potter contre qui que ce soit, mais la menace que représentait Sirius Black l'amenait à considérer qu'elle pourrait avoir de nouveau à honorer sa promesse.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que Sirius Black va venir à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est un sujet que nous pourrons aborder un autre soir, Meganna, répondit le directeur. Aujourd'hui, je voudrais que nous parlions du premier sort que je souhaiterais t'enseigner cette année. Il s'agit du sortilège du Patronus.

Megan écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pour se protéger des Détraqueurs ? répondit-elle, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi je devrais avoir affaire à eux ?

Elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'effrayait facilement, mais l'idée même de devoir à nouveau affronter son pire souvenir lui glaçait le sang.

\- Comme tu l'as remarqué, ils sont placés tout autour de l'école. Je souhaiterais être certain que tu sais leur faire face.

\- Je ne pourrais pas leur faire face, affirma Megan, la gorge serrée. Je sais ce qu'il faut pour réussir un Patronus : des pensées heureuses, des souvenirs heureux. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais en produire un.

\- Tu as des souvenirs heureux, Meganna.

\- Non.

La mort de ses parents. La vie chez les Boyd. Sa répartition à Gryffondor. L'attitude de Draco. La découverte de la vérité sur son passé. S'il fallait des souvenirs douloureux et tristes pour produire un Patronus, personne ne pourrait les réussir mieux qu'elle.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu oublies juste leur existence.

\- Je suis supposée penser à quoi ?

\- Tu es partie en vacances avec les Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?

Megan repensa à l'Egypte. Elle avait vécu de très beaux moments, mais chacun d'entre eux était teinté de chagrin : elle aurait pu vivre de beaux moments avec ses parents plutôt qu'avec ceux d'autres élèves, elle aurait pu partager ses vacances avec Draco plutôt qu'avec la famille qu'il méprisait le plus au monde.

\- Ce sera pas suffisant, annonça-t-elle en sortant de sa rêverie.

Dumbledore consacra un long moment à tenter d'orienter Megan vers d'heureux souvenirs sans succès. Lorsque la jeune fille quitta le bureau du directeur pour aller dîner, elle avait pour tâche de trouver un souvenir auquel s'accrocher lorsqu'elle tenterait de produire un Patronus la semaine suivante, et c'était la première fois qu'un devoir à faire lui paraissait impossible.

La jeune fille connut cependant d'agréables moments au cours de la semaine : elle s'entraîna à lancer le sortilège dont Lupin avait fait usage sur Peeves avec Fred et George, elle fut la seule élève de troisième année à être autorisée à participer au concours de duel clandestin organisé par des cinquièmes années le vendredi soir après les cours, impressionnant tous les autres candidats, notamment Kevan, et prit part à des festivités dans la salle commune le dimanche à l'occasion du quatorzième anniversaire d'Hermione.

Le mardi qui suivit, Megan se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec une certaine appréhension. Elle n'aimait pas être confrontée à l'échec et craignait que ce ne soit le cas lors de cette séance avec le directeur.

\- A quel souvenir comptes-tu penser, Meganna ? lui demanda le vieil homme.

Il avait poussé les petites tables pour faire de la place dans la pièce. Les anciens directeurs et anciennes directrices dans leurs tableaux fixaient tous la jeune fille qui tripotait nerveusement sa baguette.

\- Le jour où Draco et moi avons reçu notre lettre pour Poudlard, répondit-elle en regardant le directeur dans les yeux.

Elle voulait lui faire comprendre clairement que ses plus beaux souvenirs étaient ceux des années passées en compagnie des Malfoy et non pas les moments passés avec Hermione et les Weasley. Elle refusait de lui faire ce plaisir.

Dumbledore hocha la tête sans traduire la moindre émotion.

\- Tu connais la formule, dit-il seulement. Montres-moi, maintenant.

Megan se redressa, pointa sa baguette dans le vide et se concentra sur son souvenir. Dès que le hibou avait déposé la lettre chez les Boyd, Megan s'était empressée de courir annoncer la nouvelle à Draco, qui avait reçu la sienne le même jour. Dobby avait préparé un grand repas et Lucius et Narcissa avaient raconté aux deux enfants quelques souvenirs de leur scolarité au château. Megan se rappelait la joie et ce sentiment qu'elle avait eu d'être à sa place.

 _\- Spero Patronum !_ s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton déterminé.

Une lumière blanche timide apparut au bout de sa baguette.

 _\- Spero Patronum !_

Cette fois une brume argentée jaillit de sa baguette, lui rappelant l'effet du Charme du Bouclier. Elle baissa sa baguette, frustrée.

\- C'était très bien, Meganna, affirma Dumbledore d'un ton sincère.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Les patronus réussis prennent la forme d'un animal, je l'ai lu.

\- Il s'agit là de patronus corporels, qui sont beaucoup plus difficiles à produire, expliqua le directeur.

\- Et beaucoup plus efficaces, lui fit remarquer la jeune fille, frustrée de ne pas avoir pu accomplir le sortilège dans son ensemble.

\- Avec ce genre de patronus, tu peux déjà tenir un Détraqueur à distance. Et tu as encore tout le loisir de t'entraîner. Tu feras peut-être mieux la semaine prochaine ?

Megan ne répondit pas, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que produire un patronus au chaud dans l'école n'était pas moitié aussi difficile que de réitérer l'exercice en face d'un Détraqueur qui s'efforcerait de lui faire revivre ses pires moments et lui ôterait toute notion de joie. Dumbledore était un doux rêveur un peu trop optimiste à son goût.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

 **PRE AU LARD**

Les jumeaux ne s'étaient toujours pas réconcilié avec Kevan, et Megan ne savait pas quand leur annoncer que le garçon lui plaisait aussi. Elle se demandait notamment si l'amitié qu'il entretenait avec Lee pourrait y survivre elle n'avait peut-être que treize ans mais elle avait regardé assez de films à la télévision avec Emily pour savoir que des histoires de cœur venaient souvent séparer même de très bons amis.

Le temps passait finalement vite, et aucune nouvelle concernant Sirius Black ne vint troubler le quotidien des élèves dans les jours qui suivirent. Megan continuait à s'entraîner à lancer le sortilège du Patronus dans le bureau de Dumbledore et avec Kevan dans des classes vides sans pour autant parvenir à lui donner forme, Oliver Wood commença à venir la harceler comme chaque année pour qu'elle entre dans l'équipe de Quidditch (il aurait été fou s'il savait qu'elle possédait désormais le meilleur balai du marché), et elle et Hermione apprirent à utiliser le Retourneur de Temps avec plus de facilité. La quantité de devoirs qu'elles deux avaient leur imposait cependant un rythme de travail lourd, et elles avaient de moins en moins d'occasions de s'adonner à des loisirs – Megan n'aurait jamais eu le temps de participer aux entraînements de Quidditch.

Un soir début octobre, alors qu'elle rentrait d'une de ses séances avec le directeur, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Fred et George, qui remontaient eux aussi vers la tour de Gryffondor.

\- Tiens, lança Fred. D'où tu viens ?

\- J'étais avec Dumbledore, répondit Megan sans détour.

Les frères haussèrent les sourcils d'un mouvement synchronisé. Il était rare qu'un élève se retrouve seul avec le directeur sans qu'il n'ait fait quelque chose de grave – comme aller chercher la pierre philosophale ou descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Il me donne des cours privés, expliqua-t-elle. Mais personne n'est supposé le savoir, alors gardez ça pour vous.

\- Des cours privés ? répéta George en baissant le ton, impressionné. De quel genre ?

\- Du genre des sorts qui sont pas au programme.

\- Alors c'est là que tu vas quand tu disparais ? s'enquit Fred. Ça arrive souvent que plus personne ne sache où t'es.

\- Entre autres, acquiesça Megan.

En réalité, elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec Kevan, dans des salles de classe vides ou dans le parc.

\- « Entre autres » ? releva George.

\- Le reste du temps je suis avec Kevan.

Et voilà, elle le leur avait dit. Maintenant ils allaient devoir se débrouiller avec cette nouvelle.

\- Je ne vais pas en discuter, précisa-t-elle. Et ça ne vaut pas la peine de lui en vouloir, parce que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Mais ne le dîtes pas à Lee, ça vaut mieux, je pense.

Fred et George regardèrent Megan avec des yeux ronds. Puis, petit à petit, la colère et s'immisça dans leur regard.

\- Tu sors avec Garrow ? gronda George.

D'un seul coup, l'usage du prénom de son ami disparaissait. Megan fronça les sourcils.

\- On peut dire ça, répondit-elle avec réserve.

\- Et tu veux qu'on ne dise rien ?

\- Exactement. Mes parents sont morts, alors personne n'a à me faire de remarque sur mes fréquentations. Kevan est toujours votre ami, sa vie personnelle ne vous concerne pas vraiment. Il va falloir vous en remettre rapidement, les garçons.

Elle remonta dans la salle commune sans eux et était déjà dans son dortoir lorsque les jumeaux arrivèrent à leur tour.

\- Tu en fais une tête, s'étonna Hermione.

\- Je suis fatiguée, éluda Megan.

Son amie, les yeux rouges d'avoir fixé trop longtemps les pages de ses manuels, terminait son devoir d'Etude des Moldus pour le lendemain matin.

\- T'as pas l'air en forme non plus, observa Megan. Tu devrais dormir, je te réveillerais pour le cours d'astronomie.

\- Non, non, inutile, je dois terminer ça, ça va…

Elle semblait souffrir bien plus de la charge de travail que représentait leurs options que Megan, et pas seulement parce qu'elle avait choisi plus de matières. En effet, Hermione travaillait chaque matière longuement et avec acharnement tandis que Megan terminait toujours ses devoirs rapidement et n'avait besoin de lire un texte qu'une fois pour s'en souvenir. Ce fut cependant aussi un soulagement pour elle lorsqu'une note d'information fut épinglée au tableau d'affichage des Gryffondor, annonçant la date du premier week-end à Pré-au-lard, à l'occasion de Halloween.

\- Il y a Kevan qui voudrait te voir, il t'attend au troisième étage.

Megan se retourna vers Danny. De toute évidence, le jeune homme avait connaissance de la relation née entre son ami et la jeune fille, mais s'en accoutumait parfaitement.

\- Merci.

\- Il t'aime beaucoup, tu sais ?

Megan, surprise de cette affirmation, fronça les sourcils en direction de son ami qui n'ajouta rien, puis quitta la salle commune. Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce que Danny avait voulu dire par là.

Elle retrouva Kevan dans une salle de classe où ils avaient l'habitude de passer du temps.

\- Tu voulais me voir ?

\- Tu as vu l'annonce du week-end à Pré-au-lard ? Ils viennent de l'afficher.

\- J'ai vu, oui…

\- On pourrait y aller ensemble.

Megan dévisagea Kevan.

\- Je pensais plutôt y aller avec Ron et Hermione, répondit-elle.

\- Je te demande d'y aller avec moi, Megan, insista Kevan, un peu surpris.

\- Et moi je refuse, répondit-elle sur le même ton. J'y vais avec mes amis, et c'est qu'une sortie à Pré-au-lard, c'est pas exceptionnel. C'est pas contre toi.

\- Très bien, lâcha Kevan. Une autre fois, alors.

Il quitta la salle de classe sans rien ajouter. Megan haussa les épaules, elle trouvait les garçons passablement compliqués.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la salle commune, Ron et Hermione n'étaient plus là.

\- T'étais avec Dumbledore ou avec Garrow ? demanda Fred d'une voix sèche.

\- Avec Kevan, arrête ton cinéma, répondit Megan, agacée. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter est tout seul ?

\- Ron et Hermione se sont disputés, répondit George, moins sec. Pattenrond s'est jeté sur le sac de Ron, et il y avait Scabers dedans. Ron était furieux, il disait que le chat l'avait fait exprès, qu'il était bizarre et que c'était sa faute si son rat est dans un état minable.

\- Hermione vient de monter se coucher, ajouta Fred, un peu plus doux. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

Megan hocha la tête et monta dans le dortoir. Lavender et Parvati n'étaient pas encore là, mais Hermione était roulée en boule dans son lit.

\- Fred et George m'ont raconté, dit Megan. Tu sais bien que tu n'y es pour rien si ton chat court après le rat de Ron.

\- Mais lui ne le sait pas ! répondit Hermione d'une voix serrée, comme si elle était au bord des larmes.

\- Ronald est un crétin à ses heures. Mais il s'en remettra. Tu devrais y accorder moins d'attention. Et dormir plus, surtout, tu es crevée.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais elle dormait déjà lorsque leurs deux camarades de dortoir arrivèrent à leur tour.

Mais le lendemain matin, Ron n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Hermione. Il lui adressa à peine la parole pendant le cours de Botanique alors qu'il travaillait à la même table qu'elle, en compagnie de Megan et de Potter.

— Comment va Scabers ? demanda timidement Hermione qui vidait dans un seau de bois de grosses cosses rosés pleines de haricots étincelants.

— Il se cache au fond de mon lit et n'arrête pas de trembler, répondit Ron avec colère, manquant le seau et répandant ses haricots sur le sol.

— Attention, Weasley, attention ! s'écria le professeur Sprout tandis que les haricots germaient brusquement sous leurs yeux.

Ils avaient ensuite un cours de Métamorphose et Harry rejoignirent la file des élèves qui attendaient devant la salle. Megan essayait d'ignorer la tension qui régnait entre Ron et Hermione lorsque des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention. Lavender Brown pleurait. Parvati avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et expliquait quelque chose à Seamus Finnigan et à Dean Thomas qui avaient la mine grave.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lavande ? demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète en s'approchant avec ses trois amis.

Megan s'attendait à apprendre une nouvelle grave. Sirius Black ? Un Mangemort ? La mort de quelqu'un ?

— Elle a reçu une lettre de ses parents ce matin, murmura Parvati. Son lapin est mort, il a été tué par un renard.

\- Oh, pauvre Lavande, dit Hermione.

Megan leur lança un regard consterné. La mort d'un lapin ne constituait pas à ses yeux un événement assez tragique pour émouvoir toute une classe.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter, sanglota Lavande d'un air tragique. Tu sais quel jour on est, aujourd'hui ?

— Heu..., hésita Hermione.

— Le 15 octobre ! Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit le professeur Trelawney ? « Ce que vous redoutez tant se produira le vendredi 14 octobre. » Elle avait raison !

Toute la classe s'était rassemblée autour de Lavender. Seamus Finnigan hochait la tête d'un air sérieux.

\- Tu redoutais que ton lapin se fasse tuer par un renard ? demanda Megan, sceptique.

\- Pas nécessairement par un renard, mais j'avais peur qu'il meure, c'est évident !

\- Ah bon... Il était vieux, ton lapin ? demanda Hermione.

\- Non... sanglota Lavender, c'était encore un bébé !

\- Mais alors, pourquoi craignais-tu qu'il meure ?

Parvati, qui tenait Lavender par l'épaule pour essayer de la réconforter, lança un regard féroce à Hermione que Megan n'apprécia pas.

— Il faut être logique, reprit Hermione en s'adressant aux autres élèves. D'abord, le lapin n'est pas mort aujourd'hui, elle a simplement reçu la lettre, aujourd'hui. Et elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à sa mort puisque la nouvelle a été un choc pour elle.

— Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle dit, Lavender, lança Ron. Elle se fiche complètement des animaux des autres.

A cet instant, le professeur McGonagall apparut et ouvrit la porte. Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans la classe en se lançant des regards assassins et s'assirent de part et d'autre de Megan et de Potter sans s'adresser la parole.

Entre les jumeaux qui ne pouvaient plus supporter l'existence de Kevan et ses deux meilleurs amis qui se disputaient sans arrêt, Megan commençait à se sentir agacée des réactions excessives de tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

— Un instant, dit le professeur McGonagall lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cours alors que les élèves s'apprêtaient à partir. Si vous voulez aller à Pré-au-lard, vous devrez me donner vos autorisations de sortie avant Halloween. Sans autorisation, pas question de visiter le village, alors n'oubliez surtout pas !

Longbottom leva la main.

— Professeur, je crois que j'ai... j'ai oublié... avoua-t-il sans surprendre personne.

— Votre grand-mère me l'a envoyée directement, Longbottom, l'interrompit le professeur McGonagall. Elle a estimé que c'était plus sûr. Voilà, vous pouvez partir, maintenant.

— Vas-y, c'est le moment de lui demander, chuchota Ron à Potter.

En effet, le garçon voulait demander au professeur de signer son autorisation de sortie. Il semblait prêt à tout pour pouvoir se rendre au village. Il allait probablement faire cette demande à Dumbledore, au point où il en était.

— Non, il ne faut pas... commença Hermione.

— Vas-y, Harry, insista Ron.

Ils attendirent tous les quatre que tous les élèves aient quitté la salle puis Potter, l'air nerveux, s'approcha du professeur McGonagall.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ?

Megan entendit le garçon prendre une profonde inspiration.

— Professeur, mon oncle et ma tante ont... heu... oublié de signer mon autorisation, mentit-il.

Le professeur McGonagall le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes carrées sans rien répondre.

— Alors... heu... je me demandais s'il serait possible... Je veux dire, est-ce que je pourrai quand même aller à Pré-au-lard ?

Le professeur McGonagall ramassa les papiers posés sur son bureau.

— J'ai bien peur que non, Potter, déclara-t-elle. Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Pas d'autorisation, pas de sortie, c'est le règlement.

— Mais, professeur, mon oncle et ma tante sont... sont des Moldus, ils ne comprennent pas très bien... ce qui se passe à Poudlard, les formulaires et tout ça, dit Potter, encouragé par Ron qui hochait vigoureusement la tête. Si vous vouliez bien me donner votre permission...

— Eh bien, je ne vous la donne pas, trancha le professeur McGonagall en rangeant ses papiers dans un tiroir. Le formulaire dit clairement que la signature des parents ou du responsable est absolument nécessaire.

Son visage eut alors une étrange expression qui ressemblait à de la pitié.

— Je suis désolée, Potter, reprit-elle, mais c'est mon dernier mot. Vous feriez bien de partir, maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas arriver en retard au cours suivant.

Sur le chemin du prochain cours, Ron traita le professeur McGonagall de toutes sortes de noms qui amusèrent Megan et indignèrent Hermione. Cette dernière semblait penser que tout était pour le mieux, ce qui augmenta la fureur de Ron. Quant à Potter, il semblait vivre comme un calvaire les conversations enthousiastes de ses camarades qui faisaient toutes sortes de projets pour leur première visite de Pré-au-lard.

— Il y aura quand même le banquet de Halloween, dit Ron pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

— Oui, dit sombrement Potter, quelle joie...

Le grand dîner qui célébrait Halloween était toujours délicieux, et aller ou non à Pré-au-lard n'empêchait pas Potter de s'en réjouir, au sens de Megan. Mais le pauvre enfant martyrisé par les adultes qui l'entouraient était inconsolable d'être privé de sortie, malgré tous les messages de soutien que lui manifestèrent ses camarades : Dean Thomas, qui était habile à se servir d'une plume, avait proposé d'imiter la signature de l'oncle Vernon au bas du formulaire mais comme Potter avait déjà dit au professeur McGonagall qu'il n'avait pas obtenu son autorisation, c'était impossible Ron suggéra sans grande conviction d'utiliser la cape d'invisibilité, mais Hermione objecta que Dumbledore les avait mis en garde contre la faculté des Détraqueurs de la déceler. En revanche, lorsque Percy essaya de consoler Potter, Megan dut se retenir de rire :

— On fait toute une histoire avec Pré-au-lard, dit-il d'un ton grave, mais je te garantis que c'est beaucoup moins bien qu'on ne le raconte. D'accord, la confiserie est plutôt sympathique, mais le magasin de farces et attrapes de Zonko est très dangereux. Il y a aussi la Cabane hurlante qui vaut la peine d'être vue, mais à part ça, tu ne manques pas grand-chose, Harry, crois-moi.

Megan, elle, ne tenta rien pour consoler Potter, ce qui ne surprit personne.

Agacée par le comportement de tous ceux qui l'entouraient, Megan passa la semaine qui suivit le nez plongé dans ses cours. Ainsi elle avait une bonne raison d'éviter Kevan, les jumeaux, Ron, Hermione ou Potter, refusant même de se rendre à sa séance avec Dumbledore. Elle ne daigna délaisser ses manuels et ses parchemins que le jour d'Halloween.

Assis à la table du petit déjeuner, Potter semblait aussi démoralisé que si on venait de lui interdire de jouer au Quidditch pour le restant de ses jours. Au moins, Hermione et Ron s'étaient réconciliés, unis par leur compassion pour Potter – les réactions des autres dépassaient définitivement le champ d'appréhension de Megan.

— On va te ramener plein de bonnes choses de chez Honeydukes, dit Hermione, désolée pour Potter.

— Ouais, plein, dit Ron.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, dit Potter d'un ton faussement désinvolte. Je vous retrouverai au banquet. Amusez-vous bien.

Megan se désintéressa de la conversation lorsqu'Eleyna vint déposer devant elle une lettre : un acheteur avait vu son annonce et souhaitait acheter son balai – elle commençait à désespérer. Elle se rendit alors à la table des Serdaigle pour annoncer la nouvelle à Kevan, le seul à savoir qu'elle vendait son balai. Celui-ci se montra réellement ravi de l'apprendre, et Megan fut soulagée de constater que tout rentrait dans l'ordre – il ne restait plus qu'à réconcilier les jumeaux avec le jeune homme.

\- Tu t'es trompée de maison, ou quoi ? lui demanda Ron lorsque Megan rejoignit ses amis à la fin du déjeuner.

\- Ah, mais oui, suis-je bête, répondit Megan d'un ton neutre. On y va ?

Potter les accompagna dans le hall d'entrée où Filch, posté à la porte, vérifiait que les élèves qui sortaient correspondaient bien à ceux figurant sur sa liste.

— Tu restes ici, Potter ? cria Draco qui se trouvait dans la file avec Crabbe et Goyle. Tu as peur de passer devant les Détraqueurs ?

Encore une réaction parfaitement normale, se réjouit Megan en quittant le château.

Ron et Hermione semblèrent vite oublier leur tristesse pour Potter lorsqu'ils approchèrent du village, situé en contrebas de Poudlard. Le vent froid leur rosissait les joues et brûlait leurs lèvres, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir réfréner leur enthousiasme qui contamina Megan. Celle-ci s'était renseignée sur le village durant sa semaine studieuses : expulsé de chez lui par des persécuteurs Moldus, Hengist de Woodcroft s'était réfugié en Ecosse où il avait fondé Pré-au-lard, le seul village de Grande-Bretagne peuplé uniquement par des sorciers. Elle avait désormais devant elle ce lieu pittoresque composé de petites chaumières et de magasins. Des chandelles enchantées étaient accrochées dans les arbres, donnant au lieu un air de fête.

\- Par où on commence ? demanda Hermione, fascinée et ravie.

\- Regardez le bureau de poste, dit Megan en désignant l'établissement sur leur droite.

Ron et Hermione ouvrirent de grands yeux. Plusieurs centaines de hiboux étaient perchés sur des étagères colorées, attendant qu'on leur confie un message. En allant se renseigner, ils apprirent que les couleurs correspondaient à un code selon la vitesse et le lieu de livraison du colis. Hermione était ébahie.

Après le bureau de poste, les trois amis se rendirent dans le bâtiment d'en face, celui qui faisait rêver Ron depuis que ses frères le lui avaient décrit : la confiserie Honeydukes. Propriété d'Ambrosius Flume et de sa femme, l'établissement ne vendait pas seulement une grande variété de bonbons, y était conçus du caramel et d'énormes blocs de chocolat. Ron semblait ne plus savoir où regarder : sur les étagères s'avoisinaient nougat moelleux, bonbons explosifs, cubes roses de glace à la noix de coco, plumes en sucre, confiseries fourrées au miel, nids de cafards, gommes de limace…

\- Regardez, ils distribuent des échantillons gratuits de leur nouvelle sorte de caramel ! se réjouit Ron en s'empressant d'en prendre plusieurs, profitant de la cohue dans le magasin.

\- Il faut en prendre pour Harry, dit Hermione. On devrait lui acheter autant de bonbons que possible !

Megan n'avait pas l'intention de dépenser une Mornille pour Potter, mais elle aida ses amis à faire leur choix, s'émerveillant elle aussi devant l'étendue des produits. Des chewing-gum produisaient des bulles mauves impossible à faire éclater avant plusieurs jours, des sorbets faisaient s'élever de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol celui qui les léchait, des gnomes au poivre faisait cracher du feu, les crapauds à la menthe sautaient dans l'estomac de leurs consommateurs, des souris glacées faisaient couiner les dents. Elle acheta une quantité de bonbons suffisante pour tenir jusqu'à la prochaine sortie tandis que Ron et Hermione tentaient de faire rentrer dans leurs sacs ce qu'ils avaient acheté pour Potter.

Leur prochain arrêt ravit cette fois davantage Megan. Elle retrouva Fred et George chez Zonko, la boutique de farce et attrapes et l'endroit favori des élèves de Poudlard pour faire des achats, vendant toutes sortes de gadgets et ustensiles en vue de faire tourner en bourrique camarades, frères et sœurs et professeurs. Megan se fit un stock de Bombabouses, de Bonbons à Hoquet et de Savons sauteurs en adressant un clin d'œil à ses malicieux amis qui se ruinaient dans la boutique.

\- Si Filch te voit revenir avec ça, il t'épinglera au mur avec des punaises, lui fit remarquer une voix.

Megan sursauta en reconnaissant celle de Kevan. Elle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je ne t'avais pas vu, dit-elle.

\- Tu es avec tes amis ?

Megan désigna du menton Ron et Hermione qui s'intéressaient de près à des tasses à des mordeuses.

\- Amuses-toi bien, alors, sourit Kevan. On se verra au banquet.

Il se pencha alors vers elle et lui vola un baiser avant de quitter la boutique. Megan n'eut pas le temps de s'énerver contre lui – Ron et Hermione revenaient vers elle.

Le bâtiment voisin était Gaichiffon : prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers, un magasin que Megan connaissait bien puisqu'il possédait des succursales à Londres, et même à Paris. Ron en profita pour se racheter des chaussettes, et Megan se choisit une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor, après avoir jeté un regard coupable aux accessoires émeraudes de la maison Serpentard. Hermione se réjouit ensuite de découvrir la boutique Scribenpenne, le magasin de plumes, et Ron montra un intérêt tout particulier pour Derviche et Bang, la boutique d'objets magiques. Ils avaient alors atteint l'extrémité de la rue principale du village, et maintenant qu'ils marchaient depuis plus d'une heure, le froid et la fatigue commençaient à se faire sentir. Hermione désigna alors une enseigne dans une rue perpendiculaire, « Madame Piedodu » qui semblait proposer des boissons. Megan, marchant en tête, entra la première. Elle se retrouva alors dans un minuscule salon de thé décoré de dentelles et meublé de petites tables rondes dont les seuls clients semblaient être de jeunes couples. Elle se retourna aussitôt vers ses amis en écarquillant les yeux et en agitant les index.

\- Hors de question qu'on aille ici, annonça-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

De retour dans le froid, ils remontèrent la rue principale en serrant contre eux les pans de leurs capes. Ce ne fut qu'une fois revenus à l'entrée du village qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant un pub d'où émanaient de joyeuses voix et dont les fenêtres promettaient un lieu chaleureux et convivial. Ravis, ils pénétrèrent dans les Trois Balais.

\- J'ai entendu parler de ce bar, annonça Megan en retirant sa cape. Il paraît qu'il a été construit à l'emplacement exact de l'ancienne maison du fondateur du village.

Si Hermione sembla intéressée, Ron, lui s'était plutôt orienté vers une table vide où il se saisit de la carte.

\- Bièraubeurre, jus d'œillet, rhum groseille, sirop de cerise soda… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ?

\- Bièraubeurre, répondirent les filles d'une même voix.

Elles s'installèrent de chaque côté de leur ami. La vaste salle était meublée de tables et de bancs en bois, et un grand miroir s'étalait au-dessus du bar. La serveuse, une femme aux courbes généreuses, s'occupaient de ses clients derrière le comptoir.

\- Je vais commander, dit aussitôt Ron.

Megan et Hermione se regardèrent d'un œil surpris puis pouffèrent de rire.

\- J'aimerais bien aller voir la cabane hurlante, annonça Megan tandis qu'elles attendaient leurs boissons. La maison la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne… Il paraît que dans les années soixante-dix, il en provenait de terribles hurlements, même si on n'entend plus rien aujourd'hui.

\- La prochaine fois, proposa Hermione, pas rassurée par cette idée. Dis, tu crois que c'est un ogre, au bar ?

Megan se pencha pour voir le client que lui désignait son amie. Un homme immense au physique inquiétant était accoudé au comptoir.

\- Les ogres ça n'existe pas, affirma Megan. Ce doit être un géant.

Ron revint avec trois chopes dans les mains. Dès la première gorgée, Megan se sentit immédiatement réchauffée.

* * *

— Et voilà, dit Ron. On en a rapporté le plus possible.

Une pluie de bonbons aux couleurs étincelantes tomba sur les genoux de Potter. Le soleil se couchait et Megan, Ron et Hermione étaient de retour dans la salle commune, les joues encore rosies par le vent et heureux de leur escapade.

— Merci, dit Potter en prenant un paquet de minuscules Gnomes au poivre. Alors, c'est comment, Pré-au-lard ? Où est-ce que vous êtes allés ?

Ils lui racontèrent les enseignes, les produits, les magasins avec un enthousiasme débordant.

— Si tu voyais la poste, Harry ! s'exclamait Hermione. I peu près deux cents hiboux perchés sur des étagères avec des couleurs différentes pour le courrier urgent et le courrier lent !

— Chez Honeydukes, il y a une nouvelle sorte de caramel, racontait Ron, ils distribuaient des échantillons gratuits, tiens, en voilà un.

— Je crois bien qu'on a vu un ogre, poursuivait Hermione. Il y a toutes sortes de clients aux Trois Balais.

— C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu te rapporter un peu de Bièraubeurre, ajoutait Ron. Rien de tel pour se réchauffer...

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Megan en piochant dans les bonbons.

La joyeuse sortie la rendait sociable et passablement agréable.

\- Tu as travaillé ? s'enquit Hermione, l'air inquiet.

— Non, répondit Potter, Lupin m'a offert une tasse de thé dans son bureau. Et puis Snape est arrivé...

Il leur raconta alors que le professeur de potions était venu apporter à Lupin un gobelet d'une mixture dont Lupin n'avait pas révélé la nature à Potter. Ron resta bouche bée et Megan se remit aussitôt à réfléchir. De quel genre de potion Lupin pouvait-il avoir besoin, lui qui disait être avoir été souffrant. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête de se renseigner sur les potions dont le sucre neutralisait les effets, comme ce semblait être présentement le cas.

— Et Lupin l'a bu ? dit Ron, effaré. Il est fou ?

— Réfléchis, dit Hermione, s'il essaye d'empoisonner Lupin, il ne l'aurait pas fait devant Harry.

— Tu as peut-être raison, répondit Ron.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils pénétraient dans la Grande Salle. Elle était éclairée par des centaines de citrouilles évidées dans lesquelles brûlaient des chandelles. Des nuées de chauves-souris voletaient en tous sens et des serpentins orange ondulaient paresseusement comme des serpents d'eau sous le ciel magique. Les mets étaient délicieux. Tous trois reprirent de chaque plat. Megan remarqua cependant que Potter jetait sans cesse des regards en direction de la table des professeurs, comme incapable d'oublier la potion de Snape. Pourtant, Lupin avait l'air joyeux et aussi bien que possible. Il parlait avec animation au minuscule professeur Flitwick qui enseignait les sortilèges.

A la fin du banquet, les fantômes de Poudlard offrirent un beau spectacle. Surgis des murs et des tables, ils se mirent à voler en formation, décrivant des figures de voltige. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor, remporta un beau succès en mimant sa décapitation bâclée. Megan passa une très bonne soirée, et daigna même accorder un sourire à Kevan malgré son comportement de l'après-midi.

Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter suivirent leurs camarades jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, mais quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir au bout duquel était accroché le portrait de la grosse dame, la foule était si dense qu'ils ne pouvaient plus avancer.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna Ron. Pourquoi ils n'entrent pas dans la salle ?

Megan fronça les sourcils, pressentant quelque chose d'anormal.

— Laissez-moi passer, dit la voix de Percy qui se fraya un chemin parmi la foule en prenant des airs importants. Pourquoi c'est bloqué, ici ? Vous n'avez quand même pas tous oublié le mot de passe ? Allons, écartez-vous, je suis préfet-en-chef.

Peu à peu, les élèves se turent, comme si un frisson glacé se répandait le long du couloir. Megan était trop petite pour voir ce qui se passait, ce qui la frustrait. Ron, plus grand que la plupart des autres élèves, avait les yeux écarquillés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? siffla-t-elle à son intention.

Mais son ami ne lui répondit pas.

\- Que quelqu'un aille chercher le professeur Dumbledore ! Vite ! dit alors Percy d'une voix soudain aiguë.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny qui venait d'arriver.

Un instant plus tard, Dumbledore fendit la foule en direction du portrait. Les élèves se serraient les uns contre les autres pour lui faire de la place et Megan en profita avec ses amis pour aller voir d'un peu plus près ce qui se passait. Elle haussa alors les sourcils, surprise.

— Oh, là, là ! s'exclama Hermione en saisissant le bras de Potter.

La grosse dame avait disparu du tableau que quelqu'un avait lacéré avec une telle violence que des lambeaux de toile jonchaient le sol. Des morceaux entiers du tableau avaient été arrachés. Dumbledore jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la toile détruite et se tourna, le regard sombre, vers les professeurs McGonagall, Lupin et Snape qui accouraient.

— Il faut absolument la retrouver, dit Dumbledore. Professeur McGonagall, s'il vous plaît, allez tout de suite prévenir Filch et dites-lui de chercher la grosse dame dans toutes les peintures du château.

— Vous aurez de la chance si vous la trouvez ! lança une petite voix criarde.

C'était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, qui flottait dans les airs au-dessus de la foule et semblait enchanté, comme chaque fois qu'il était témoin d'un quelconque malheur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Peeves ? interrogea Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

Le sourire de Peeves s'effaça. Il n'osait pas se moquer de Dumbledore et s'adressa à lui d'un ton mielleux tout aussi insupportable que son caquètement habituel.

— Elle a honte, Monsieur le Grand Directeur. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la voie. Elle est dans un état épouvantable. Je l'ai vue courir dans le paysage du troisième étage en se cachant derrière les arbres. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son gros corps, dit-il d'un ton joyeux. La pauvre... ajouta-t-il sans conviction.

— Elle a dit qui avait fait ça ? demanda Dumbledore.

— Oh, oui, Monsieur le Chef des professeurs, répondit Peeves avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à jeter une grosse bombe. Il est devenu fou furieux quand elle a refusé de le laisser entrer.

Peeves fit une cabriole et sourit à Dumbledore en le regardant entre ses propres jambes. Puis, après un instant de silence, il ajouta:

\- Quel sale caractère il a, ce Sirius Black !


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

 **SINISTRE DEFAITE**

Le professeur Dumbledore renvoya les élèves de Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle où ils furent rejoints dix minutes plus tard par ceux de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, qui semblaient complètement désorientés.

Les professeurs et moi devons fouiller le château, annonça Dumbledore tandis que les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick fermaient toutes les portes qui donnaient accès à la Grande Salle. Je crains que, pour votre propre sécurité, vous deviez passer la nuit ici. Je veux que les préfets montent la garde aux portes de la Grande Salle et je confie l'organisation de cette affaire aux préfets-en-chef. Tout incident devra m'être immédiatement signalé, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Percy qui paraissait gonflé d'orgueil et d'importance. Demandez à un fantôme de m'envoyer un message en cas de besoin.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'apprêtait à quitter la Grande Salle, mais il se ravisa soudain.

— J'allais oublier, dit-il, vous aurez besoin…

Il fit un geste négligent avec sa baguette magique et aussitôt, les longues tables s'envolèrent pour s'aligner contre les murs. Un autre coup de baguette et le sol se couvrit de centaines de gros sacs de couchage moelleux, d'une couleur violette.

— Dormez bien, dit le professeur Dumbledore en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Un grand brouhaha s'éleva immédiatement dans la Grande Salle. Les Gryffondor étaient en train de raconter ce qui s'était passé aux élèves des autres maisons.

— Tout le monde dans les sacs de couchage ! cria Percy. Fini les bavardages ! Extinction des feux dans dix minutes !

— Venez, dit Ron à Megan, Hermione et Potter.

Ils prirent des sacs de couchage et allèrent s'installer dans un coin.

— Vous croyez que Black est toujours dans le château ? murmura Hermione d'un air anxieux.

— C'est ce que pense Dumbledore, répondit Megan d'un ton calme.

— C'est une chance qu'il ait choisi ce soir pour se manifester, dit Hermione tandis qu'ils se glissaient tout habillés dans leurs sacs de couchage. C'était la seule soirée où on n'était pas dans la tour...

— Il a dû perdre la notion du temps à force d'être toujours en fuite, dit Ron. Il ne s'est pas aperçu que c'était Halloween. Sinon, c'est ici, dans la Grande Salle, qu'il aurait débarqué.

Megan regarda ses amis sans les voir, perdue dans ses pensées. Sirius Black était le premier sorcier de toute l'Histoire à s'être échappé de la prison d'Azkaban, et il semblait être parvenu à s'introduire dans Poudlard malgré toutes les mesures de sécurité prises à son encontre. De toute évidence, l'homme était brillant, elle ne l'imaginait pas commettre une erreur, il savait nécessairement ce qu'il faisait. Aussi elle parvenait à une conclusion intéressante : ce n'était pas Potter qu'il cherchait.

Hermione fut secouée d'un frisson. Tout autour d'eux, les élèves se posaient la même question les uns aux autres: « Comment a-t-il fait pour entrer ? »

— Il a peut-être la faculté de transplaner ? dit un élève de Serdaigle. Tu sais, apparaître dans les airs comme si on venait de nulle part...

— Il s'est sans doute déguisé, dit un élève de Poufsouffle.

— Ou peut-être qu'il a volé jusqu'ici ? suggéra Dean Thomas.

— Est-ce que Megan et moi sommes vraiment les seules personnes à avoir jamais pris la peine de lire _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ ? dit alors Hermione avec colère.

— Probablement, répondit Ron. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que le château est protégé par plus que de simples murs, répondit Megan en réintégrant la réalité de la Grande Salle. Il y a de nombreux sorts qui empêchent d'entrer ici clandestinement.

\- On ne peut pas se contenter de transplaner dans un endroit pareil **,** poursuivit Hermione. Et j'aimerais bien savoir sous quel déguisement on pourrait berner les Détraqueurs. Ils gardent tous les accès à l'école et ils l'auraient aussi vu voler. Et puis, Filch connaît tous les passages secrets, alors, tu penses bien qu'ils sont surveillés...

Ce que Hermione ignorait, c'était que Filch ne connaissait pas tous les passages secrets de l'école. Les seules personnes à pouvoir affirmer cela étaient Fred, George et elle.

— On éteint les lumières, maintenant ! cria Percy. Tout le monde dans les sacs de couchage et plus un mot !

Toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent d'un seul coup. Les seules sources de lumière venaient à présent de la forme argentée des fantômes, qui flottaient dans les airs en s'entretenant gravement avec les préfets, et du plafond magique parsemé d'étoiles, à l'image du ciel. La rumeur des chuchotements, semblable au murmure du vent, s'ajoutait au ciel magique, donnant l'impression aux qu'ils dormaient à la belle étoile, au son d'une brise légère. A chaque heure, un professeur revenait dans la Grande Salle pour vérifier que tout était calme.

Megan réfléchissait toujours, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Si Black ne cherchait pas Potter, alors qui cherchait-il, ou quoi ? Il ne s'était échappé que cet été, quelle découverte avait-il faite au sujet de Poudlard pour qu'il choisisse de venir défier le monde magique tout entier ?

Vers trois heures du matin, alors que la plupart des élèves s'étaient enfin endormis, le professeur Dumbledore entra à son tour. Megan le vit s'avancer vers Percy qui circulait entre les sacs de couchage en réprimandant les élèves qui parlaient. Percy n'était pas très loin de Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter qui firent semblant de dormir lorsqu'ils entendirent les pas de Dumbledore s'approcher.

— Vous l'avez repéré ? demanda Percy dans un murmure.

— Non, pas encore. Et ici, tout va bien ?

— Nous avons la situation en main, Monsieur le Directeur.

— Très bien. Il serait inutile de les faire sortir maintenant. J'ai trouvé un gardien temporaire pour remplacer la grosse dame. Vous pourrez ramener les élèves dans la tour de Gryffondor dès demain.

— Et la grosse dame, Monsieur le Directeur ?

\- Elle se cache dans une carte de géographie au premier étage. Apparemment, elle a refusé de laisser entrer Black sans le mot de passe, alors, il l'a attaquée. Elle est encore très choquée, mais dès qu'elle se sera calmée, je demanderai à Mr Filch de la restaurer.

Megan entendit le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait à nouveau, puis d'autres bruits de pas qui s'approchaient.

— Monsieur le Directeur ?

C'était Snape. Megan savait que, comme elle, les trois autres écoutaient avec attention sans oser bouger.

— Le deuxième étage a été entièrement fouillé. Il n'y est pas. Et Filch a inspecté les sous-sols, rien là-bas non plus.

— Et la tour d'astronomie ? La pièce du professeur Trelawney ? La volière ?

— Tout a été fouillé.

— Très bien, Severus. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Black traîne dans les parages.

— Avez-vous une idée de la façon dont il est entré ? demanda Snape.

\- J'en ai beaucoup et elles sont toutes aussi invraisemblables les unes que les autres.

Megan voyait le visage de Snape, et il était pâle de fureur.

— Vous vous souvenez de la conversation que nous avons eue, Monsieur le Directeur, juste avant le... le début du trimestre ? dit Snape en remuant à peine les lèvres, comme s'il voulait éviter que Percy l'entende.

— Je m'en souviens, Severus, répondit Dumbledore avec quelque chose dans la voix qui ressemblait à un avertissement.

— Il paraît... presque impossible que Black ait pu pénétrer dans l'école sans une complicité interne. Je vous ai fait part de mes inquiétudes lorsque vous avez nommé...

Megan se remit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Deux personnes avaient été nommées au début du semestre, Hagrid et Lupin. Snape avait cependant manifesté une animosité envers ce dernier qui dépassait le comportement méprisant qu'il adoptait d'ordinaire envers les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal.

— Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit dans ce château ait aidé Black à y entrer, dit Dumbledore d'un ton définitif qui fit taire Snape. Il faut que j'aille voir les Détraqueurs, à présent. Je leur ai dit que je les préviendrais quand nos recherches seraient terminées.

— Ils n'ont pas proposé de nous aider, Monsieur le Directeur ? demanda Percy.

— Oh, si, répondit froidement Dumbledore. Mais je puis vous affirmer qu'aucun Détraqueur ne franchira jamais l'enceinte de ce château tant que j'en serai le directeur.

Pour la première fois, Dumbledore venait d'avoir une réaction qui rassura Megan et le fit paraître à ses yeux comme un quelqu'un de censé qui cherchait à protéger tous ses élèves.

Percy paraissait quelque peu désarçonné par la réponse du directeur. Dumbledore quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide et silencieux. Snape resta un instant immobile en regardant partir le directeur avec une expression de profonde rancœur puis il s'en alla à son tour.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tout ça ? murmura Ron.

Cela voulait dire que Snape soupçonnait Lupin d'avoir aidé Black à entrer dans le château. Mais pourquoi ?

Dans les jours qui suivirent, toute l'école ne parla plus que de Sirius Black, chacun ayant sa théorie sur la façon dont il était entré. Hannah Abbot, de Poufsouffle, prétendit même que Black s'était changé en arbuste pour pénétrer dans le parc sans être vu. Chaque théorie était plus méprisante que la précédente.

La toile déchirée de la grosse dame avait été décrochée du mur et remplacée par le portrait du chevalier du Catogan et de son gros poney gris, ce qui n'enchantait personne. Le chevalier passait la moitié du temps à provoquer tout le monde en duel et l'autre moitié à inventer des mots de passe ridiculement compliqués qu'il modifiait au moins deux fois par jour.

— Il est complètement fou, dit Seamus Finnigan à Percy. On ne pourrait pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Aucun autre portrait n'a accepté de reprendre ce poste, répondit Percy. Ils avaient tous peur de subir le même sort que la grosse dame. Le chevalier du Catogan a été le seul suffisamment courageux pour se porter volontaire.

Le comportement du chevalier importait cependant peu à Megan. En effet, toutes les découvertes qu'elle avait faite au cours de la nuit de Halloween était venues s'ajouter à tout ce qui venait bousculer son quotidien.

Le lendemain de Halloween, elle consacra chaque minutes de son temps libre à la bibliothèque, ouvrant autant de manuels de potion qu'elle put, à la recherche de celles dont le sucre neutralisait les effets. La potion de désenflage paraissait peu probable, puisque Lupin ne semblait pas le moins du monde enflé, la Goutte du Mort-vivant aurait fait tomber Lupin de sa chaise devant Potter, le philtre de paix ne semblait pas fournir de réponse intéressante. Deux potions retinrent cependant l'attention de Megan : la potion de régénération sanguine et la potion Tue-loup. Il existait sûrement d'autres potions, Megan n'avait pas eu le temps d'éplucher toute la bibliothèque, mais s'il s'agissait bien de l'une de ces mixtures, alors Lupin cachait au moins un gros secret.

Savoir ce que cachait Lupin, comprendre pourquoi Black voulait entrer à Poudlard, supporter les disputes de Ron et Hermione, voir Pansy Parkinson toujours aux côtés de Draco, ne plus pouvoir être en présence de Kevan, Fred et George à la fois, terminer tous ses devoirs à temps et ne pas être vue lorsqu'elle utilisait le Retourneur de temps, Megan avait toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas réussir à se concentrer lors de ses séances avec Dumbledore. Ils avaient délaissé le Patronus pour le moment et le vieil homme apprenait en ce moment à Megan le maléfice d'Entrave, qui permettait d'immobiliser des parties du corps de la personne visées ou d'arrêter un petit élément en pleine course. C'était un sortilège relativement simple au vu des compétences de la jeune fille, mais elle avait l'esprit ailleurs.

\- Concentres-toi, l'argua Dumbledore, deux jours après Halloween, tandis qu'elle manquait de justesse d'être percutée par le vase que le vieil homme venait de lancer dans sa direction et qu'elle n'avait pas su arrêter.

Le vase alla s'écraser derrière elle, entraînant dans sa chute un portrait dont l'occupant se mit à vociférer avec colère.

\- On peut s'arrêter là pour ce soir, se contenta de répondre Megan tandis que le directeur réparait le vase et remettait le portrait à sa place.

\- Sirius Black est parvenu à entrer dans l'école, Meganna. Es-tu consciente de la gravité de cet événement, notamment quant à la demande que je t'ai faite ? lui demanda le vieil homme, comme inquiet.

\- Pas vraiment, non.

Megan semblait être la seule à ne plus penser la vie de Potter en immédiat danger, à en juger par la surveillance constante dont le garçon devint l'objet dès après « le récent événement » : les professeurs trouvaient toujours un prétexte pour l'accompagner dans les couloirs et Percy Weasley (qui devait probablement agir sur ordre de sa mère) le suivait partout à la manière d'un chien de garde aux allures solennelles. Megan apprit même que le professeur McGonagall avait convoqué Potter dans son bureau pour lui apprendre que Black se serait évadé pour le tuer. Oliver lui apprit de surcroit que la directrice de Gryffondor avait demandé à Madame Hooch, la professeur de Quidditch, d'assister à toutes les séances d'entraînement « par mesure de sureté ».

Le temps empirait de jour en jour. Le vent soufflait avec violence et la pluie tombait sans interruption. Potter semblait lui aussi de mauvaise humeur, notamment le jeudi soir, lorsqu'il rentra de sa séance d'entraînement. Megan, Ron et Hermione terminaient leurs devoirs de métamorphose lorsque le garçon arriva, couvert de boue et l'air morose.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? s'enquit Ron.

\- On ne joue pas contre Serpentard samedi, annonça-t-il en venant s'asseoir à leur table, répandant de la terre humide un peu partout, mais contre Poufsouffle.

\- Quoi ? hoquetèrent Ron et Hermione.

\- D'après Flint, Malfoy est toujours blessé au bras, ricana sombrement Potter. Tout ça parce qu'ils ne veulent pas jouer par ce temps, ils ont peur de perdre.

\- Quelle bande de vermines ! rugit Ron.

\- Surtout qu'on n'a encore jamais joué contre Poufsouffle et leur nouveau capitaine, Diggory. Il paraît que son équipe est très bonne, cette année.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Megan qui connaissait bien Cédric. Et c'est un très bon Attrapeur.

Ron, Hermione et Potter lui jetèrent un regard noir, ce n'était pas ce qu'ils auraient voulu entendre.

La veille du match, le temps était pire encore. Le vent s'était mis à hurler et la pluie tombait plus dru que jamais. Il faisait si sombre à l'intérieur du château qu'il fallut allumer des torches et des lanternes supplémentaires. Les joueurs de Serpentard affichaient des airs supérieurs, surtout Draco.

— Ah, si seulement mon bras me faisait un peu moins mal, soupirait-il, tandis que les fenêtres tremblaient sous la violence du vent.

Fred et George, batteurs de l'équipe, prenaient la situation à la légère, fidèles à eux-mêmes. Si Angelina, Alicia et Katie, les trois poursuiveuses, n'étaient pas bien rassurées, Oliver, lui, semblait plus inquiet que jamais, constata Megan. Il se précipitait sur Potter entre les classes pour lui donner des conseils. Pourtant les troisièmes années eurent d'autres soucis immédiats : lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal en fin d'après-midi, ils trouvèrent Snape assis derrière le bureau de Lupin.

\- Le professeur Lupin est souffrant, annonça Snape de sa voix glaciale tandis que les élèves prenaient place dans un bourdonnement de chuchotements. Je le remplace pour la journée.

Megan aurait pu penser que Snape souriait car il avait enfin l'autorisation de dispenser un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, comme tout le monde, mais elle avait compris la véritable raison de ce rictus cruel. Ce jour était un jour de pleine lune. Snape savait que Lupin était un loup-garou, et désormais Megan aussi.

\- Asseyez-vous et taisez-vous, lança le professeur.

Inquiets, les élèves obéirent.

\- Mon collègue (il appuya sur le mot avec une expression de dégoût manifeste) n'a laissé aucune indication sur les sujets –

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit à la volée et Potter arriva en courant sous les regards surpris de tous ses camarades.

— Je suis désolé, professeur Lupin, j'ai... commença-t-il.

Il s'aperçut alors de l'erreur sur la personne.

— Ce cours a commencé il y a dix minutes, Potter, je vais donc enlever dix points à Gryffondor en raison de votre retard. Asseyez-vous.

Mais Potter ne bougea pas.

— Où est le professeur Lupin ? demanda-t-il.

— Il m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas assez bien pour donner ses cours aujourd'hui, répondit Snape avec un rictus. Il me semble vous avoir dit de vous asseoir.

Potter resta immobile.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Megan poussa un soupir. Personne ici ne semblait capable de réfléchir aussi vite qu'elle.

Les yeux noirs de Snape étincelèrent.

— Rien qui mette sa vie en danger, répondit-il, comme s'il le regrettait. J'enlève encore cinq points à Gryffondor et si je dois vous demander une troisième fois de vous asseoir, ce sera cinquante points.

Potter s'avança lentement et alla s'asseoir à sa place.

— Comme je vous le disais avant que Potter nous interrompe, reprit Snape, le professeur Lupin n'a laissé aucune indication sur les sujets qu'il vous a fait étudier jusqu'à présent...

— Nous avons étudié les épouvantards, les strangulots, les... commença Hermione,

— Taisez-vous, l'interrompit Snape d'un ton sec. Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Je voulais simplement mettre en lumière le manque d'organisation du professeur Lupin.

— C'est le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal que nous ayons eu, lança bravement Dean Thomas.

Un murmure approbateur se répandit dans la salle. Snape parut plus menaçant que jamais.

— Vous vous contentez de peu. Lupin ne vous surcharge pas de travail. Apprendre à se défendre contre des strangulots est du niveau d'un élève de première année. Aujourd'hui, nous allons plutôt étudier...

Megan le regarda feuilleter le manuel jusqu'au tout dernier chapitre.

— ...les loups-garous, acheva Snape.

Megan se redressa aussitôt sur sa chaise, le regard alerte. A quoi jouait Snape ? Il voulait révéler au grand jour le secret de leur professeur ?

— Mais monsieur, intervint Hermione qui paraissait incapable de se retenir, nous ne devions pas faire les loups-garous aussi vite, le prochain cours devait être consacré aux...

— Miss Granger, coupa Snape avec un calme glacial, il me semble que c'est moi qui donne ce cours, pas vous. Et je vous demande d'ouvrir vos livres à la page 394.

Il balaya la classe du regard.

— Tout le monde ! Et immédiatement !

Les élèves obéirent en échangeant des regards maussades et quelques réflexions teintées d'amertume.

— Qui peut me dire ce qui distingue le loup-garou du vrai loup ? demanda Snape.

Tout le monde resta immobile et silencieux, sauf Hermione qui leva aussitôt la main, comme à son habitude. Megan, en signe de protestation, ne prit même pas la peine de lever la sienne.

— Alors, qui ? dit Snape en ignorant délibérément Hermione.

Il eut à nouveau un rictus.

— Cela signifie-t-il que le professeur Lupin ne vous a même pas enseigné les différences élémentaires entre...

\- On vous a dit que nous n'avions pas encore étudié les loups-garous, intervint Parvati, on en est encore aux...

\- Silence ! grogna Snape. Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un jour une classe de troisième année incapable de reconnaître un loup-garou. Je ne manquerai pas d'informer le professeur Dumbledore du retard que vous avez pris...

— S'il vous plaît, monsieur, dit Hermione qui avait gardé la main levée. Il existe de petites différences entre le loup-garou et le vrai loup. Le museau du loup-garou...

— C'est la deuxième fois que vous parlez sans y avoir été invitée, dit Snape d'une voix glaciale. Votre attitude coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor, mademoiselle je-sais-tout.

Hermione devint écarlate. Elle baissa la main et regarda le plancher, les larmes aux yeux. Megan sentit la colère monter en elle. Tout le monde un jour ou l'autre avait appelée Hermione « mademoiselle je-sais-tout », mais Snape inspirait une telle aversion que toute la classe lui lança un regard noir. Ron, qui traitait Hermione de « mademoiselle je-sais-tout » au moins deux fois par semaine, prit la parole:

— Vous nous avez posé une question et elle connaît la réponse ! Pourquoi nous demander quelque chose si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous le dise ?

Ses camarades surent aussitôt qu'il était allé trop loin. Snape s'avança lentement vers lui et chacun retint son souffle.

— Vous aurez une retenue, Weasley, dit Snape d'une voix doucereuse, en approchant son visage tout près de celui de Ron. Et si jamais je vous entends encore une fois critiquer la façon dont je donne mon cours, vous le regretterez amèrement.

Jusqu'à la fin de la classe, plus personne ne prononça le moindre mot. Les élèves se contentèrent de prendre des notes sur les loups-garous à partir du manuel pendant que Snape arpentait les travées en examinant le travail qu'ils avaient fait avec le professeur Lupin.

— Très mal expliqué, tout ça... Ce n'est pas exact, le Kappa se trouve plus généralement en Mongolie... Le professeur Lupin vous a mis seize sur vingt ? Pour moi, ça ne vaut pas plus de six...

Snape témoignait de toute évidence d'une aversion hors-norme pour Lupin. Ne supportait-il pas que ce soit une créature à moitié humaine qui occupât le poste qu'il désirait si ardemment ?

Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, Snape retint les élèves quelques instants.

— Vous me ferez un devoir sur la façon de reconnaître et de tuer les loups-garous, dit-il. Je veux deux rouleaux de parchemin sur le sujet pour lundi matin. Il est temps que quelqu'un reprenne ce cours en main. Weasley, restez ici, nous allons voir ce que vous aurez à faire pendant votre retenue.

« Reconnaître et tuer les loups-garous », Megan était incrédule. Que le professeur veuille que les élèves identifient la véritable nature de Lupin, c'était une chose, mais de là à savoir comment le tuer ?

Megan, Hermione et Potter sortirent de la salle en même temps que les autres. Dès que les élèves furent suffisamment loin pour être sûrs de n'être pas entendus, les tirades contre Snape se multiplièrent.

— Il n'a jamais rien dit de pareil sur aucun des autres professeurs de Défense contre les forces du Mal, même si ça fait longtemps qu'il convoite ce poste, dit Potter à Megan et Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en veut tellement à Lupin ? Vous croyez que c'est à cause de l'épouvantard ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione d'un air songeur. Mais j'espère que le professeur Lupin sera vite remis...

Megan resta silencieuse.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Ron les rattrapa, écumant de rage.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il m'a donné à faire ? Il faut que je nettoie tous les bassins de l'infirmerie. Et interdiction d'avoir recours à la magie, rugit-il, les poings serrés, la respiration saccadée. Black aurait dû se cacher dans le bureau de Snape, comme ça, il nous en aurait débarrassés !

\- Je vous retrouve au dîner, dit Hermione. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque…

Megan fut surprise : Hermione avait, lui semblait-il, terminé tous ses devoirs. Elle avait cependant d'autres objets de réflexion, maintenant qu'elle avait percé le secret de Lupin. Snape semblait croire que le professeur aurait aidé Black à pénétrer dans le château, mais quel était le lien ? Black serait-il lui aussi un loup-garou ? Cela n'expliquait en rien comment il serait parvenu à sortir d'Azkaban ou à entrer à Poudlard. Elle avait le sentiment de toucher la vérité du bout des doigts sans parvenir à l'atteindre, ce qui se révélait particulièrement frustrant.

Au dîner, l'ambiance était fébrile. Le premier match de la saison approchait et tout le monde bouillait d'impatience. Oliver, pâle, partit se coucher très tôt. Hermione ne vint pas manger et Megan ne la retrouva qu'une fois montée dans son dortoir.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, annoncèrent les deux filles d'une même voix.

Elles se regardèrent d'un air surpris. Megan prit une légère inspiration, elle avait besoin du point de vue d'une tierce personne, qui soit au moins aussi intelligente qu'elle.

\- Lupin est un loup-garou.

Elles avaient de nouveau parlé ensemble.

\- Comment tu le sais ? hoqueta Hermione.

\- L'épouvantard a pris la forme de la pleine lune, les effets de la potion Tue-Loup sont neutralisés par le sucre, et le cours d'aujourd'hui…

\- Je suis allée voir le calendrier, acquiesça Hermione. C'est la pleine lune aujourd'hui. Et le cours m'a mise sur la voie aussi. Tu le sais depuis longtemps ?

\- Je n'en étais pas certaine avant aujourd'hui. Snape soupçonne Lupin d'avoir aidé Black à entrer. Tu penses que ça peut avoir un lien ?

\- Je ne vois pas comment…, répondit Hermione d'un ton songeur. Est-ce qu'on devrait en parler aux autres ?

Megan ne répondit pas, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup partager ce genre de secrets.

\- Les professeurs doivent tous être au courant…, réfléchit son amie à voix haute. Si Dumbledore considère que Lupin n'est pas dangereux, alors ce doit être vrai. On peut garder ça pour nous. Déjà que Snape essaye de nous amener à nous en rendre compte…

Megan n'avait pas la même confiance en les agissements du directeur, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de communiquer cette information pour le moment.

Le lendemain matin, Megan se leva bien avant Hermione et retrouva l'équipe de Quidditch dans la salle commune, debout les premiers car incapables de dormir maintenant que le jour du match était arrivé.

\- Vous avez des sales têtes ! lança-t-elle en arrivant dans la pièce.

Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle en leur compagnie. Il n'y avait encore que très peu de monde dans la Grande Salle, Potter était un des seuls élèves assis à la table de Gryffondor.

\- On va avoir du mal, dit le gardien qui ne mangeait rien.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter, Oliver, dit Megan d'un ton apaisant, ce n'est pas une petite pluie qui va vous arrêter.

Mais c'était beaucoup plus qu'une petite pluie. Le Quidditch était si populaire, cependant, que toute l'école vint voir le match comme d'habitude, cols relevés, têtes baissées, parapluies déployés, et Megan jeta un sort d'imperméabilité autour du gradin sur lequel elle s'assit en compagnie de Ron et Hermione.

Le vent était si violent que l'équipe de Gryffondor entra sur le terrain en chancelant. Le vacarme du tonnerre couvrait les acclamations du public et la pluie ruisselait sur le visages des joueurs. Cédric et Potter allaient avoir du mal à distinguer le vif d'or dans ces conditions.

Les joueurs de Poufsouffle apparurent à leur tour à l'autre bout du terrain, dans leurs robes jaune canari. Les capitaines des deux équipes s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et se serrèrent la main. Megan n'entendit même pas Madame Hooch siffler le début du match, mais les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais et décollèrent en projetant autour d'eux de la boue.

A travers la pluie, Megan voyait les joueurs lutter contre le vent, cramponnés à leurs manches à balai, déjà trempés jusqu'aux os. Suivre le match était difficile pour le public qui distinguait difficilement les joueurs et les balles, et le commentaire assuré par Lee était quasi-inaudible entre les cris de la foule, le claquement de la pluie et le grondement du tonnerre.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que Harry manque d'être heurté par un Cognard ! s'angoissa Hermione. Je crois qu'il ne voit rien…

En effet, Potter semblait avancer à l'aveuglette, manquant de heurter les autre joueurs ou de rentrer en collision avec les balles qui volaient sur le terrain.

Lorsqu'elle entendit lointainement Madame Hooch siffler un temps mort et vit l'équipe de Gryffondor se réunir, Megan s'empressa de descendre des gradins en courant, sa cape levée au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger de la pluie, et de rejoindre l'équipe.

— Comment veux-tu que je le voie avec ça ? disait Potter d'un ton exaspéré en agitant ses lunettes.

— J'ai une idée, Potter, dit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur. Donnes-moi tes lunettes.

Il les lui tendit et toute l'équipe stupéfaite la regarda tapoter les verres avec sa baguette magique en marmonnant: _Impervius_ _!_

— Et voilà ! dit-elle en rendant ses lunettes à Potter. Maintenant elles vont repousser l'eau.

Elle craignit un instant qu'Oliver se précipite sur elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'adore, Megan ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air ravi.

Elle adressa à l'équipe un sourire encourageant, Fred et George lui frappèrent dans la main, puis elle retourna à sa place. Elle venait d'aider Potter, d'aider les Gryffondor, malgré son amitié avec Cédric et malgré la concurrence entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Pourtant, elle n'en ressentait aucune culpabilité.

Les équipes décollèrent à nouveau. Le sort de Megan fit ses preuves puisque Potter se mit à voler de manière cohérente, évitant habilement un Cognard, plongeant sous le balai de Cédric qui filait en sens inverse…

Il y eut un nouveau coup de tonnerre accompagné d'un éclair fourchu. Voler dans ces conditions devenait de plus en plus dangereux, Cédric et Potter feraient bien de se dépêcher d'attraper le Vif d'or. Chaque fois qu'un éclair survenait, Megan distinguait mieux le déroulement du match. Soudain, elle vit Cédric filer de toute la vitesse de son balai en direction de Potter. De toute évidence, il venait de repérer le Vif d'or. Potter se coucha alors sur son manche et fila dans la même direction. Megan était concentrée sur la course, mais sa vision se brouilla petit à petit et les bruits du stade moururent pour laisser place aux sanglots d'une petite fille sur le corps de sa mère. Elle se sentit faiblir, le froid perçait sa peau, et ses genoux heurtèrent le sol des gradins.

\- Megan !

La voix de Hermione était lointaine.

\- Megan, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle voulait lutter, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se lever. Ses doigts effleurèrent un autre bois. Sa baguette. Elle la saisit, comme dans un rêve, tentant de se rappeler un souvenir un tant soit peu heureux. « Spero Patronum » Sa propre voix résonnait dans sa tête. « Spero Patronum ». Une lueur blanche grandit au bout de sa baguette, et elle sentit le froid la quitter, les bruits alentours lui parvinrent de nouveau et les sanglots de la petite fille disparurent. Elle se releva, le visage livide. Le regard affolé de Hermione passait du terrain à Megan. Cette dernière baissa les yeux et vit Dumbledore chasser une centaine de Détraqueurs du terrain à l'aide d'un Patronus corporel en forme de phénix. Les deux équipes étaient au sol, l'une entourant un corps immobile, l'autre regroupée autour de Madame Hooch.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Les Détraqueurs, gémit Hermione.

\- Et Harry est tombé de son balai ! s'angoissa Ron en les entraînant vers la sortie des gradins.

\- Il est mort ? s'enquit Megan qui se remettait difficilement de l'effet des sinistres créatures.

Personne ne lui répondit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, Cédric, le vif d'or dans le creux de la main, insistait auprès de l'arbitre pour faire annuler le match.

\- Potter est tombé de son balai, professeur ! s'exclamait-il. Si je l'avais vu je ne l'aurais pas attrapé, ce n'était pas équitable ! Des Détraqueurs, professeur !

\- Laisse tomber, Diggory, dit la voix sourde d'Oliver. Vous avez gagné, c'est comme ça.

Megan se retourna vers son ami, puis son regard se posa sur Potter, affalé dans la boue, les yeux clos, les lunettes de travers. Quelqu'un avait dû amortir magiquement sa chute, car il n'était pas mort : sa poitrine se soulevait légèrement à intervalles réguliers.

\- Ecartez-vous !

La voix de Dumbledore retentit, et la foule d'élèves et de joueurs qui s'était massée sur le terrain se fendit pour le laisser passer. Ses yeux bleus était flamboyants, Megan ne l'avait jamais vu avec une telle expression de fureur sur le visage. Il agita sa baguette et un brancard apparu, d'une autre formule, il y allongea Potter. Enfin il fit flotter le tout en direction du château. Toute l'équipe de Gryffondor à l'exception d'Oliver qui annonça qu'il partait se doucher, Megan, Ron et Hermione le suivirent jusqu'à l'infirmerie, laissant derrière eux le stade et les supporters dévastés, dont beaucoup avaient le visage baigné de larmes, persuadés que le tragique héros Potter était décédé.

Madame Pomfrey étouffa un cri en voyant arriver le sinistre cortège. Elle indiqua à Dumbledore un lit où Potter fut allongé. Aussitôt tout le monde se massa autour de lui.

\- Laissez-lui de l'espace ! glapit l'infirmière.

Elle alla chercher des flacons dans une armoire, qu'elle versa dans un verre avant de verser la mixture dans la bouche de Potter tandis que Dumbledore quittait l'infirmerie d'un pas pressé, sans un mot.

\- Il va s'en sortir ? s'enquit Angelina d'une voix angoissée.

\- Evidemment ! s'exclama Madame Pomfrey. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Des Détraqueurs, répondit Fred, le regard inquiet. Ils ont envahi le stade, et Harry est tombé de son balai. Mais Dumbledore a amorti sa chute.

Madame Pomfrey ne répondit pas, mais Megan savait qu'elle partageait l'aversion du Directeur pour les gardiens d'Azkaban.

Peu après leur arrivée, les portes de l'infirmerie se rouvrirent et le minuscule professeur Flitwick entra en portant un sac moitié aussi grand que lui.

\- Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit-il en s'approchant.

\- Il se remettra vite, promit l'infirmière. Qu'est-ce que vous avez là ?

\- Le balai de Potter a été emporté par le vent, et il a atterri dans le Saule Cogneur, annonça-t-il d'une voix moins fluette qu'à l'ordinaire. C'est tout ce qu'il reste.

Il déposa le sac aux pieds de Hermione. Ron et ses frères parurent horrifiés.

\- C'est possible de le réparer ? s'enquit Hermione, les yeux rouges et embués.

Le professeur Flitwick secoua la tête.

\- Désolé, dit-il.

\- Vous avez vu Oliver Wood ? s'enquit Megan, qui pensait que le capitaine les rejoindrait rapidement.

\- Pas depuis qu'il a quitté le stade. Bon courage, ajouta Flitwick avant de partir à son tour.

\- Il va être choqué, gémit Hermione. Il aime tellement son balai…

\- Il y en a de meilleurs sur le marché, fit observer Megan. Il pourra s'en racheter un autre.

\- Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, dit Katie. Il aurait pu mourir.

— Heureusement que le sol était trempé, acquiesça Fred, le teint livide sous les taches de boue qui lui couvraient le visage. La boue a amorti sa chute.

— J'ai cru qu'il était mort, commenta Megan.

— Mais ses lunettes ne sont même pas cassées, constata George.

— C'est la chose la plus effrayante que j'aie jamais vue de ma vie, dit une voix.

Les yeux de Potter s'ouvrirent brusquement.

— Harry ! s'exclama Fred. Comment tu te sens ?

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? dit Potter en se redressant si brusquement que tout le monde sursauta.

— Tu es tombé. Une chute d'une bonne quinzaine de mètres.

\- On croyait que tu étais mort, dit Alicia en tremblant.

Hermione émit un petit gémissement suraigu.

— Et le match ? demanda Potter. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On va le rejouer ?

Personne ne répondit. Le garçon pâlit.

— On n'a quand même pas... perdu ? murmura-t-il.

\- Diggory a attrapé le Vif d'or, dit George. Juste après ta chute. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qui se passait.

\- Quand il a vu que tu étais par terre, il a essayé d'annuler le match, précisa Megan par égard pour son ami. Il voulait que vous rejouiez.

\- Mais il n'y a rien à faire,soupira George. La victoire des Poufsouffle est indiscutable... Même Wood l'a reconnu.

— Où il est, Wood ? demanda Potter.

\- Toujours à la douche, répondit Fred.

\- Je crois qu'il essaye de se noyer, dit Megan d'un air inquiet.

Potter colla son visage contre ses genoux en se prenant les cheveux. Fred lui saisit l'épaule et le secoua un bon coup.

— Allons, Harry, c'est la première fois que tu n'arrives pas à attraper le Vif d'or, dit-il.

— Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, dit George.

— Et puis ce n'est pas fini, reprit Fred. On a cent points de retard. Donc, si Poufsouffle perd contre Serdaigle et qu'on gagne contre Serdaigle et Serpentard...

\- Il faudrait que Poufsouffle perde d'au moins deux cents points, fit remarquer George.

\- Mais s'ils battent Serdaigle...

— Impossible, intervint Megan. Serdaigle a une super équipe, meilleure encore que Poufsouffle. Mais si Serpentard perd contre Poufsouffle...

— Ça dépend de combien ils perdent..., dit Fred **.** Il faudrait une marge de cent points dans les deux cas...

Potter restait silencieux, sous le choc de la nouvelle. C'était la première que l'équipe de Gryffondor perdait un match depuis qu'il avait intégré l'équipe, et il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'en remettre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Madame Pomfrey vint annoncer à l'équipe qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester plus longtemps.

— On reviendra te voir plus tard, dit Fred. Et ne te fais pas de bile, Harry, tu es toujours le meilleur Attrapeur qu'on ait jamais eu.

Les joueurs de Gryffondor s'en allèrent en laissant des traces de boue derrière eux. Madame Pomfrey referma la porte sur eux d'un air réprobateur et Ron et Hermione se rapprochèrent du lit de Potter.

— Dumbledore était furieux, dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans cet état. Il s'est précipité sur le terrain pendant que tu tombais, il a brandi sa baguette et il a réussi à ralentir un peu ta chute avant que tu touches le sol. Ensuite, il a tourné sa baguette vers les Détraqueurs, il en a fait sortir des trucs argentés et ils ont aussitôt quitté le stade... Il était fou de rage qu'ils soient entrés dans l'enceinte de l'école, on l'a entendu...

— Ensuite, il t'a allongé sur un brancard en prononçant une formule magique, dit Ron, et il l'a fait flotter en l'air jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Tout le monde pensait que tu étais...

Sa voix s'étouffa. Ron et Hermione semblaient extrêmement inquiets.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a récupéré mon Nimbus ? demanda alors Potter.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un bref regard.

— Heu..., hésita Ron.

— Quoi ? s'enquit Potter.

— Quand... quand tu es tombé, il a été emporté par le vent, répondit Hermione d'un ton hésitant.

— Et ?

— Et il est tombé sur le... le... Oh, Harry, je suis désolée... Il est tombé sur le Saule Cogneur.

Potter blêmit encore un peu plus.

— Et ? répéta Potter d'un air inquiet.

— Tu connais le Saule cogneur, dit Ron. Il... il n'aime pas du tout qu'on lui tombe dessus.

— Tu dois avoir compris, il a bousillé ton balai, coupa Megan d'un ton froid. Flitwick l'a ramené juste avant ton réveil.

Lentement, Hermione prit le sac, le retourna et fit tomber sur le lit une douzaine de morceaux de bois et de brindilles brisés. C'était tout ce qu'il restait du fidèle Nimbus 2000, désormais vaincu. Potter eut un regard horrifié, comme s'il contemplait le cadavre d'un vieil ami.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

 **LES AMIS DE SIRIUS BLACK**

Madame Pomfrey insista pour garder Potter à l'infirmerie jusqu'à la fin du week-end, et à la connaissance de Megan, il ne s'en plaignit pas, semblant trop accablé par son deuil. Megan était indifférente au sort du garçon qui pleurait sur les brindilles de son balai, aussi elle quitta l'infirmerie bien avant Ron et Hermione, mais se retrouva de nouveau au chevet du pauvre blessé dès le lendemain matin, entraînée par l'équipe de Quidditch au complet puisqu'Oliver était enfin sorti de sous la douche. Ce dernier annonça à Potter d'une voix d'outre-tombe qu'il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, mais il était évident qu'il digérait extrêmement mal cette défaite.

Lorsque Megan quitta l'infirmerie, laissant l'équipe tenter consoler leur frère de balai, elle trouva Kevan devant les portes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je viens voir comment va Potter, dit-il. Sa chute était impressionnante, c'est un miracle qu'il ait survécu. Tu dois être soulagée, non ?

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- C'est ton ami, non ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que non. Et j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Tu es déçue que Gryffondor ait perdu ?

Megan se remit à marcher pour s'éloigner de l'infirmerie.

\- Pas particulièrement, admit-elle. C'est dommage pour l'équipe, mais les Poufsouffle jouaient bien. C'est le jeu, conclut-elle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne joues pas dans l'équipe ? Tu as le meilleur balai qui existe.

\- Pourquoi tu continues à me poser des questions personnelles ? s'agaça Megan. Tu sais que je ne te répondrais pas !

* * *

Megan avait le sentiment de ne jamais avoir de répit. Alors qu'elle espérait dès le lundi matin pouvoir se plonger dans les cours pour oublier tout ce qui la tracassait, elle dut faire face à l'attitude réjouie de Draco que la défaite de Gryffondor avait rendu fou de bonheur. Il avait même fini par enlever ses bandages et profitait de l'usage retrouvé de ses deux bras pour imiter Potter tombant de son balai. Il consacra une bonne partie du cours de Potions à mimer les Détraqueurs, plaisanterie qui, cette fois, n'amusait absolument pas Megan. Comment réagirait Draco s'il savait qu'elle aussi perdait pied chaque fois qu'elle était en présence proche ou distante d'un Détraqueur. Au bout d'un moment, Ron ne supporta plus les moqueries du Serpentard et lui jeta à la figure un gros cœur de crocodile gluant, ce qui amena Snape à enlever cinquante points à Gryffondor.

— Si jamais c'est encore Snape qui nous fait les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, je me fais porter malade, dit Ron tandis qu'ils se rendaient dans la classe de Lupin après le déjeuner. Regarde qui est à l'intérieur, Hermione.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil derrière la porte.

— Ça va ! dit-elle.

Le professeur Lupin était de retour, ce qui confirma que Megan n'aurait pas le loisir de ne pas penser qu'à ses cours.

De toute évidence, le professeur avait connu des moments éprouvants : sa vieille robe de sorcier pendait sur ses épaules et il avait de grands cernes noirs sous les yeux. Megan savait d'après ses recherches que la transformation en loup-garou causait d'atroces douleurs, malgré l'atténuation qu'apportait la potion Tue-loup que Snape devait avoir de nouveau servi à son collège. Le professeur adressa cependant un sourire aux élèves qui s'installèrent et explosèrent aussitôt en récriminations contre Snape en se plaignant de sa conduite pendant l'absence de Lupin.

— Ce n'est pas juste, il faisait un simple remplacement, pourquoi nous a-t-il donné un devoir ?

— On ne sait rien sur les loups-garous !

— Deux rouleaux de parchemin !

— Avez-vous dit au professeur Snape que nous n'avions pas encore étudié ce chapitre ? demanda Lupin, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle.

— Oui, mais il nous a dit qu'on était très en retard.

— Et il ne nous écoutait pas...

— Deux rouleaux de parchemin !

Le professeur Lupin sourit en voyant les visages indignés.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je parlerai au professeur Snape. Et vous n'aurez pas besoin de faire ce devoir.

\- Oh, non, dit Hermione, déçue. Je l'avais déjà terminé.

Elle et Megan avait consacré une grande partie de leur temps libre à étudier le sujet, afin d'en savoir plus sur le professeur, aussi ce travail n'avait pas été vain.

Le cours fut relativement intéressant : Lupin avait apporté une cage de verre qui contenait un Pitiponk, une petite créature, apparemment frêle et inoffensive, dotée d'une seule patte et dont le corps et les bras semblaient constitués de filets de fumée entrelacés.

— Cette créature attire les voyageurs vers les sols marécageux, expliqua le professeur. Avez-vous remarqué la lanterne qu'il tient à la main ? Il sautille sur sa patte, les gens suivent la lumière et...

Le Pitiponk émit un désagréable bruit de succion contre la paroi de verre de sa cage.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, tout le monde ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie, sauf Potter, que Lupin retint un instant.

* * *

Pendant trois semaines, aucun élément ne vint troubler plus le quotidien de Megan : Kevan et les jumeaux ne se réconcilieraient probablement pas, Draco se contentait de se moquer de Potter tombant de son balai, les Détraqueurs ne pénétrèrent plus dans l'enceinte de l'école (la fureur de Dumbledore les avait maintenus à leur poste), la pluie glacée continua de s'abattre impitoyablement sur le domaine, Serdaigle écrasa Poufsouffle fin novembre et Megan parvint de nouveau à se concentrer lors de ses cours avec Dumbledore.

Deux semaines avant la fin du trimestre, une clarté d'un blanc d'opale dissipa l'obscurité du ciel et un beau matin, le sol boueux se couvrit d'un givre étincelant. L'atmosphère qui régnait à l'intérieur du château annonçait Noël. Le professeur Flitwick, qui enseignait les sortilèges, avait déjà décoré sa classe de petites fées scintillantes comme des chandelles et les élèves parlaient d'un air ravi de leurs projets pour les vacances. Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard : Ron prétendait que c'était parce qu'il ne supporterait pas de passer deux semaines en compagnie de Percy, et Hermione affirmait qu'elle devait absolument aller à la bibliothèque pendant cette période, mais ni Megan ni Potter n'ignoraient que c'était en réalité pour ne pas laisser ce dernier seul. Lorsque leurs deux meilleurs amis quittaient le château pour les vacances, ce n'était pas Megan qui allait tenir compagnie au garçon.

A la grande joie de tout le monde, sauf de Potter bien sûr, une deuxième visite à Pré-au-lard était prévue pour le dernier week-end du trimestre.

— On va pouvoir acheter tous nos cadeaux de Noël là-bas ! dit Hermione. Mes parents seront enchantés que je leur envoie des fils dentaires à la menthe de chez Honeydukes !

Les parents d'Hermione étaient dentistes.

\- Dis, Harry ne peut toujours pas aller à Pré-au-lard, non ? demanda George à Megan la veille de la sortie.

\- Ses Moldus ne se sont pas se décidés à signer du jour au lendemain, non, acquiesça la jeune fille.

\- On a réfléchi, avec Fred.

Megan haussa un sourcil.

\- On pense lui donner la carte du Maraudeur, pour qu'il puisse quitter le château, annonça Fred.

-Quoi ? hoqueta Megan.

La carte du Maraudeur était un objet magique que les jumeaux avaient subtilisé dans le bureau de Filch au cours de leur première année à Poudlard. Si le concierge n'avait probablement jamais su comment s'en servir, Fred et George, eux, avaient fini par découvrir la formule qui transformait cet innocent bout de parchemin vierge en un plan détaillé du château et du parc environnant, incluant tous les passages secrets, et qui indiquait par de petits points les déplacements de toute personne qui y était présente. Cette carte était un objet précieux que Megan admirait – peu importe qui en étaient les auteurs (ils signaient sous des pseudonymes) – car elle était le fruit d'une magie avancée et impressionnante et se révélait être d'une grande utilité.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez le lui donner ?

\- On connaît par cœur les passages secrets, et Harry en a plus besoin que nous. Il faut bien qu'il découvre Pré-au-lard, non ?

Le regard de Megan répondait que non. Potter avait déjà une cape d'invisibilité, devait-il aussi avoir la carte ? Devait-il vraiment tout avoir ?

\- Soit on la lui donne, soit on te l'offrira le jour de ton anniversaire, reprit Fred sur un air de défi.

La jeune fille fusilla son ami du regard, comme s'il ne savait pas qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de recevoir quoi que ce soit le jour de son anniversaire, ou même que quiconque mentionne ce sinistre événement.

\- On lui donnera demain, donc, décréta George.

Megan repensa au fruit du travail des messieurs Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue. Elle n'avait jamais été en possession de l'objet elle-même, mais les jumeaux l'avaient toujours laissée l'utiliser à volonté, et elle allait lui manquer.

Potter était de mauvaise humeur le samedi matin de la sortie à l'idée d'être le seul élève de troisième année qui n'y participerait pas, et Megan l'était car elle savait que Potter aurait l'occasion de les rejoindre. Emmitouflés dans leurs capes et écharpes, Megan, Ron et Hermione saluèrent le garçon puis prirent la route du village sur laquelle la neige avait commencé à tomber.

\- Il faut qu'on ramène des friandises à Harry, affirma Ron tandis qu'ils passaient devant les Trois Balais. On a presque terminé ceux de la dernière fois.

\- Pourquoi on irait pas à la Cabane Hurlante ? proposa Megan.

Elle savait que Potter allait arriver par le passage secret situé à Honeydukes et n'était pas pressée de s'y rendre.

\- Moi je préférerais aller à Scribenpenne m'acheter une nouvelle plume, ajouta Hermione.

\- On a le temps de faire tout ça après ! leur fit remarquer Ron. Tout le monde est déjà chez Honeydukes, ils vont sûrement tout dévaliser !

\- Je vais chez Zonko, je vous rejoins plus tard, décréta alors Megan, qui venait de voir deux têtes rousses familières entrer dans la boutique.

\- D'accord…

Ils se séparèrent et Megan marcha d'un pas vif vers l'établissement voisin tandis que Ron et Hermione rejoignaient la foule qui se pressait aux portes de la confiserie.

Il y avait presqu'autant de monde dans la boutique de farces et attrapes. Fred et George se tenaient près de l'entrée, leurs bourses à la main, penchés sur un bocal empli de pétards.

\- Ca y est, vous la lui avez donnée ? lança-t-elle sans détour en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Juste avant de partir, acquiesça George. Si tu la voulais, tu n'avais qu'à le dire, tu sais ?

\- Ce n'est pas le problème. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de la donner à qui que ce soit, vous auriez pu la garder.

\- On la connaissait par cœur, on en avait plus besoin, lui fit remarquer Fred.

\- Je ne parle pas des passages secrets mais du fait qu'elle montre tous les déplacements des personnes dans le château ! protesta Megan. C'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas apprendre !

\- Tu n'as qu'à en créer une, tu es suffisamment brillante, sourit Fred. De notre côté on voulait aider Harry.

Megan leur lança un regard sombre. Elle aurait aimé être capable de produire un objet semblable à la carte, mais à sa plus grande frustration elle en était incapable.

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, d'ailleurs, ajouta George, indifférent à la colère de la jeune fille. Où sont Ron et Hermione ?

Avant que Megan ne réponde, les trois élèves virent passer Kevan devant eux. Les jumeaux se raidirent et Megan soupira. Elle adressa un signe de la main au préfet de Serdaigle puis se retourna vers ses deux amis.

\- Vous êtes des crétins, vous pourriez au moins lui adresser la parole, leur lança-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi on ferait ça ? répliqua Fred.

\- Parce que c'est méprisable de laisser tomber un ami pour un choix qu'il a fait ! répondit Megan d'un ton dur mais douloureux.

Quoi qu'elle n'avait même pas fait le choix d'entrer à Gryffondor, Draco n'avait aucune excuse.

\- Tu as _treize ans_ , Meggie…, lui fit remarquer George.

\- Vous êtes toujours amis avec Lee, non ? répliqua-t-elle. Pourtant l'an dernier j'avais douze ans.

\- Eh, Fred ! George ! appela la voix de Lee depuis l'autre bout de la boutique. Ils vendent de la poudre à vomir, ici !

Megan était trop petite pour que le garçon la distingue auprès des jumeaux au milieu de la foule d'élèves qui se pressaient dans la boutique.

\- On se voit plus tard, soupira Megan.

Les deux frères l'embrassèrent sur chaque joue d'un même mouvement avant d'aller rejoindre leur ami. Megan secoua la tête, un petit sourire stupide au coin des lèvres, puis quitta la boutique. Dehors, la neige s'était mise à tomber avec plus de force, et le vent froid balayait la rue principale, agitant les flocons en tourbillons. Affrontant le blizzard, elle remonta la rue principale jusqu'à la confiserie. Arrivée devant l'établissement, elle remarqua un avis apposé sur la porte :

 **PAR ORDRE DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE**

 **Il est rappelé à notre aimable clientèle que jusqu'à nouvel avis, des Détraqueurs patrouilleront dans les rues de Pré-au-lard toutes les nuits à partir du coucher du soleil.**

 **Cette mesure, prise dans l'intérêt de la population, restera en vigueur jusqu'à la capture de Sirius Black.**

 **En conséquence, nous vous recommandons de terminer vos achats avant la tombée de la nuit.**

 **Joyeux Noël à tous !**

Megan écarquilla les yeux. Des Détraqueurs dans le village ? Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'obscurcirait bientôt – hors de question qu'elle soit encore à proximité de Pré-au-lard lorsque la nuit arriverait.

Potter n'était toujours pas là, Ron et Hermione étaient penchés sur un bocal de Bulles Baveuses.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? demanda Megan en se frayant un passage jusqu'à eux.

\- Ah tu es là, dit Hermione. On cherche de nouvelles idées de bonbons à ramener à Harry.

\- Il y a un rayon « Goûts bizarres », là-bas, leur indiqua Megan en désignant une pancarte située derrière eux.

\- Parfait, se réjouit Ron.

Ils parcoururent du regard l'étalage éclectique de sucreries aux insectes, aux épices ou en papier.

\- Regardez ça, dit Megan d'un ton amusé en désignant un panier rempli de sucettes parfumées au sang.

— Oh, non, beurk, Harry n'aimera pas ça du tout, ce sont des sucettes pour vampires, répondit Hermione d'un air dégoûté.

— Et ça ? demanda Ron en mettant un bocal de Nids de Cafards sous le nez des filles.

\- Oh, non, sûrement pas, répondit une quatrième voix.

Ron faillit lâcher le bocal en reconnaissait Potter.

— Harry ! s'exclama Hermione d'une petite voix aiguë. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment... comment as-tu... ?

— Eh ben, dis donc ! s'écria Ron d'un ton admiratif. Tu as appris à transplaner ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Harry.

\- La carte du Maraudeur, commenta Megan d'un air sombre.

\- Tu savais qu'ils avaient cette carte ? hoqueta le garçon.

\- Dis-toi que je sais tout, Potter, répondit-elle.

\- De quoi vous parlez, tous les deux? Les interrogea Hermione, perplexe.

Potter baissa la voix pour que les autres ne puissent pas l'entendre et leur raconta tout ce qu'il savait désormais sur la carte du Maraudeur.

— Comment ça se fait que Fred et George ne me l'aient jamais donnée à moi ? dit Ron, scandalisé. Je suis leur frère !

\- Mais Harry ne va sûrement pas la garder ! assura Hermione, comme si l'idée lui paraissait ridicule. Il va la donner au professeur McGonagall, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

\- Certainement pas, répliqua Potter.

\- Tu es folle ? hoquetèrent Megan et Ron en chœur, en lançant à Hermione un regard effaré.

\- Se priver de quelque chose d'aussi formidable ? ajouta Ron.

— Si je la donnais, il faudrait que je dise comment j'ai fait pour me la procurer, fit remarquer Potter. Et Filch comprendrait tout de suite que c'est Fred et George qui l'ont volée dans son tiroir.

— Et Sirius Black ? chuchota Hermione. Il pourrait utiliser un des passages indiqués sur la carte pour pénétrer dans le château. Il faut que les professeurs soient au courant.

— C'est impossible qu'il entre par-là, répondit Megan, bien qu'elle ne s'inquiétât pas de la vie de Potter. Il y a sept tunnels secrets. Fred and George m'ont dit que Filch en connaît déjà quatre. Un autre se termine sous le Saule Cogneur, donc on ne peut pas en sortir. Et celui que Potter a utilisé, il est impossible de trouver l'accès dans la cave. Sauf si tu connais l'existence du passage, bien sûr.

Potter sembla soudain inquiet, comme s'il craignait que Black ne connaisse l'existence de ce passage. Mais Ron montra un l'avis apposé sur la porte du magasin.

— Tu vois ? dit Ron à voix basse. J'aimerais bien voir Sirius Black essayer d'entrer chez Honeydukes avec les rues pleines de Détraqueurs. D'ailleurs, les patrons du magasin l'entendraient si quelqu'un essayait de s'introduire chez eux en pleine nuit. Ils habitent juste au-dessus.

— Oui, mais... mais...

Visiblement, Hermione faisait tous les efforts possibles pour trouver une autre objection.

\- De toute façon, dit-elle enfin, Harry ne devrait pas venir à Pré-au-lard. Il n'a pas d'autorisation signée ! Si quelqu'un s'en aperçoit, il sera dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ! Et la nuit n'est pas encore tombée. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Sirius Black apparaissait maintenant ?

\- Il aurait du mal à retrouver Harry là-dedans, répondit Ron en montrant d'un signe de tête les tourbillons de neige épaisse qui tombaient au-dehors. Ça suffit, Hermione, c'est Noël, Harry a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu.

Hermione, contrariée, se mordit la lèvre.

— Tu vas me dénoncer ? demanda Potter avec un sourire.

— Oh, bien sûr que non, mais enfin, quand même, Harry...

— Tu as vu les Fizwizbiz, Harry ? dit Ron en l'emmenant près du tonneau. Et les Gommes de Limaces ? Et les Suçacides ? Fred m'en a donné un quand j'avais sept ans – ça m'a fait un trou au milieu de la langue. Je me souviens que Maman lui a donné des coups de balai.

Ron contempla d'un air songeur la boîte de Suçacides.

— Tu crois que Fred mangerait quelques Nids de Cafards, si je lui disais que ce sont des cacahuètes ?

Lorsque Megan, Ron et Hermione eurent fait leur choix et payé leurs achats, tous les quatre sortirent de chez Honeydukes et retrouvèrent le blizzard qui continuait de souffler. Pré-au-lard avait l'air d'une carte postale. Les cottages et les boutiques étaient recouverts d'une couche de neige fraîche. Des couronnes de houx étaient accrochées au-dessus des portes et des guirlandes de chandelles magiques pendaient aux branches des arbres. Frissonnant, Megan resserra les pans de sa cape. Ils remontèrent la rue, penchés contre le vent.

\- Ça, c'est la poste, dit Hermione à Potter en criant à travers son écharpe.

\- On pourrait aller à la Cabane hurlante..., proposa Potter, rendant sa présence un peu moins agaçante aux yeux de Megan.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller boire une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais ? proposa Ron en claquant des dents.

Le bout du nez gelé, Megan ne trouva pas l'idée si mauvaise. Ils traversèrent donc la rue et pénétrèrent dans la minuscule auberge. L'endroit était bondé, bruyant, chaleureux et enfumé. La jolie serveuse servait une bande de sorciers braillards accoudés au bar.

\- C'est Madame Rosmerta, dit Ron. Je vais chercher les chopes, d'accord ? ajouta-t-il en rougissant un peu.

Megan, Hermione et Potter s'avancèrent vers le fond de la salle où ils trouvèrent une petite table libre entre une fenêtre et le splendide sapin de Noël dressé près de la cheminée. Ron revint cinq minutes plus tard avec quatre chopes de Bièraubeurre chaude.

— Joyeux Noël, dit-il en levant sa chope.

Megan but une longue gorgée qui eut l'effet immédiat de la réchauffer. Un bref coup de vent lui ébouriffa les cheveux. La porte des Trois Balais venait de s'ouvrir. Dans un tourbillon de neige, les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick firent leur entrée dans l'auberge, suivis de près par Hagrid, en grande conversation avec un homme trapu coiffé d'un chapeau melon vert et vêtu d'une cape à rayures que Megan reconnut comme étant Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, que Lucius connaissait bien.

En un éclair, Ron et Hermione posèrent les mains sur la tête de Potter et appuyèrent vigoureusement pour le forcer à s'accroupir sous la table. Megan, intéressée, regarda les nouveaux venus s'avancer vers le bar. Lorsqu'il revinrent dans leur direction, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le sapin de Noël qui se dressait près de la cheminée.

 _\- Mobiliarbus !_ murmura-t-elle.

L'arbre s'éleva de quelques centimètres et se déplaça latéralement avant de retomber sans bruit juste devant leur table, les dissimulant aux regards. En penchant la tête, cependant, Megan put voir à travers les branches les trois professeurs et le ministre s'asseoir à une table voisine avec des grognements de satisfaction tandis que madame Rosmerta se dirigeait vers eux.

— Le jus d'œillet dans un petit verre ? demanda-t-elle.

— Pour moi, répondit le professeur McGonagall.

— Quatre pintes d'hydromel aux épices ?

— Ça, c'est pour moi, Rosmerta, dit Hagrid.

— Sirop de cerise soda avec boule de glace et ombrelle ?

— Miam! dit le professeur Flitwick avec un claquement de langue.

— Et le rhum groseille, c'est pour vous, Monsieur le Ministre.

— Merci, ma chère Rosmerta, dit la voix de Fudge. Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Vous prendrez bien quelque chose avec nous ? Asseyez-vous donc.

— Merci beaucoup, Monsieur le Ministre.

Megan ne s'attendait pas à ce que les professeurs profitent eux aussi de ce qu'offraient le village. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps les quatre adultes resteraient au bar, et Potter ne pourrait pas partir tant qu'ils seraient présents – ce qui importait peu à la jeune fille, se fit-elle remarquer.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans ce trou perdu, Monsieur le Ministre ? demanda Madame Rosmerta.

Megan vit Fudge pivoter sur sa chaise comme s'il regardait autour de lui pour vérifier que personne d'autre que ses interlocuteurs ne pouvait l'entendre. Puis, à voix basse, il répondit:

— Sirius Black, bien entendu, qui d'autre ? J'imagine que vous avez appris ce qui s'est passé à l'école le jour de Halloween ?

— J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, reconnut Madame Rosmerta.

— Vous avez raconté ça dans toute l'auberge, Hagrid ? dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton exaspéré.

— Vous pensez que Black est toujours dans le coin, Monsieur le Ministre ? chuchota Madame Rosmerta.

— J'en suis certain, répondit brièvement Fudge.

Megan se pencha un peu plus en avant, captivée par l'échange qu'elle et ses amis surprenaient.

\- Vous savez que les Détraqueurs ont fouillé mon auberge deux fois ? reprit Madame Rosmerta, un peu agacée. Tous mes clients sont partis terrifiés... C'est très mauvais pour le commerce, Monsieur le Ministre.

\- Ma chère Rosmerta, je n'aime pas plus les Détraqueurs que vous, répondit Fudge, gêné, mais c'est une précaution nécessaire... C'est malheureux, mais c'est comme ça... Je viens d'en voir un, ils sont furieux contre Dumbledore parce qu'il refuse de les laisser entrer dans l'enceinte du château.

Megan pâlit à cette simple idée.

— Il a bien raison, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall, comment voulez-vous qu'on donne des cours avec des horreurs pareilles autour de nous ?

— Très juste, très juste, couina le minuscule professeur Flitwick, dont les pieds ne touchaient pas le sol.

— N'oublions tout de même pas qu'ils sont là pour vous protéger d'un danger encore plus grand, objecta Fudge. Nous savons tous de quoi Black est capable...

— Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire, dit Madame Rosmerta d'un air songeur. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Sirius Black prendrait le parti des forces du Mal... Je me souviens quand il était petit, à Poudlard... Si vous m'aviez dit à ce moment-là qu'il deviendrait ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, j'aurais pensé que vous aviez bu trop d'hydromel.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas la moitié de l'histoire, Rosmerta, dit Fudge d'un ton abrupt. Les gens ne savent pas le pire.

Megan fronça les sourcils. Qu'allaient-ils découvrir ?

\- Le pire ? dit Madame Rosmerta d'un ton excité par la curiosité. Pire que d'assassiner tous ces malheureux ?

— En effet.

— Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ?

— Vous avez dit que vous vous souveniez de lui quand il était à Poudlard, Rosmerta ? murmura le professeur McGonagall. Et vous vous rappelez qui était son meilleur ami ?

— Bien entendu, répondit Madame Rosmerta avec un petit rire. On ne voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre. Je ne compte plus les fois où ils sont venus ici... Ils me faisaient rire ! Ah ça, on peut dire qu'ils faisaient une belle équipe, Sirius Black et James Potter !

Megan entendit Potter lâcher sa chope qui tomba par terre avec un bruit sonore et Ron lui donner un coup de pied. Elle-même n'en revenait pas, elle n'aurai jamais soupçonné cette amitié.

— Justement, reprit le professeur McGonagall. Black et Potter, les chefs de leur petite bande. Tous les deux très brillants, bien sûr – exceptionnellement brillants, en vérité – mais je crois que jamais aucun élève ne nous a causé autant d'ennuis que ces deux-là.

— Je n'en suis pas sûr, dit Hagrid avec un petit rire. Fred et George Weasley peuvent également prétendre au titre. Et depuis que Megan Buckley passe du temps avec eux, elle est tellement brillante que...

— On aurait dit que Black et Potter étaient deux frères ! le coupa le professeur Flitwick. Absolument inséparables !

— Sans aucun doute, dit Fudge. Potter avait une confiance absolue en Black. Et c'était toujours vrai quand ils ont quitté l'école. Black était témoin au mariage de James et de Lily. Et c'est lui qui a été le parrain de Harry. Harry ne sait rien de tout cela, bien sûr. Vous imaginez l'effet que ça lui ferait ?

Maintenant, Potter le savait, pensa Megan.

— Parce que Black s'est associé à Vous-Savez-Qui ? chuchota Madame Rosmerta.

— Encore pire, ma chère Rosmerta...

Fudge baissa la voix et poursuivit dans une sorte de marmonnement à peine audible:

— Rares sont ceux qui savent que les Potter étaient parfaitement conscients d'être la cible de Vous-Savez-Qui. Dumbledore, qui luttait sans relâche contre le Mage noir, disposait d'un bon nombre d'espions fort utiles. L'un d'eux l'a mis au courant et Dumbledore a immédiatement averti James et Lily. Il leur a conseillé de se cacher. Mais comme vous vous en doutez, il était difficile de se cacher de Vous-Savez-Qui. Alors, Dumbledore leur a dit que le meilleur moyen, c'était d'avoir recours à un sortilège de Fidelitas.

Megan devina aussitôt ce que McGonagall voulait dire. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi Draco avait dit à Potter que lui aurait déjà cherché à se venger en retrouvant Black. Draco connaissait toute l'histoire.

— Comment ça marche ? demanda Madame Rosmerta qui semblait passionnée.

Le professeur Flitwick s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- C'est un sortilège d'une grande complexité, dit-il d'une petite voix aiguë. Il s'agit d'un procédé magique destiné à cacher un secret au cœur d'un être unique. L'information est dissimulée à l'intérieur même de la personne choisie, qu'on appelle le Gardien du Secret. Le secret devient alors impossible à découvrir, sauf bien sûr si le Gardien décide de le divulguer. Ainsi, tant que le Gardien du Secret refusait de parler, Vous-Savez-Qui pouvait toujours fouiller le village où James et Lily Potter vivaient depuis des années, il lui était impossible de les retrouver, même s'il avait collé le nez contre la fenêtre de leur salon !

Megan étouffa un petit rire, l'image de Voldemort collant son nez à la fenêtre du salon des Potter lui paraissait désopilante.

— Alors, Black est devenu le Gardien du Secret des Potter ? murmura Rosmerta.

— Bien entendu, répondit le professeur McGonagall. James Potter a affirmé à Dumbledore que Black aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de révéler où ils se trouvaient et que Black avait lui-même l'intention de se cacher. Pourtant, Dumbledore restait inquiet. Je me souviens de l'avoir entendu proposer à Potter de devenir lui-même le Gardien du Secret.

— Il soupçonnait Black ? s'étonna Madame Rosmerta.

— Il était persuadé qu'un proche des Potter informait régulièrement Vous-Savez-Qui de leurs déplacements, répondit sombrement le professeur McGonagall. En fait, il pensait depuis longtemps que quelqu'un nous trahissait en fournissant des renseignements à Vous-Savez-Qui.

— Mais James Potter a insisté pour choisir Black comme Gardien du Secret ?

— En effet, soupira Fudge. Et à peine une semaine après que le sortilège de Fidelitas eut été pratiqué...

— Black les a trahis ? dit Madame Rosmerta dans un souffle.

— Exactement. Black s'est lassé de son rôle d'agent double, il était prêt à se déclarer ouvertement partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui et il semble qu'il avait prévu de le faire au moment de la mort des Potter. Mais, comme nul ne l'ignore, le pouvoir de Vous-Savez-Qui a été détruit par le petit Harry Potter. Privé de sa puissance maléfique, terriblement affaibli, il était condamné à disparaître. Black s'est alors trouvé dans une situation très désagréable. Son maître tombait au moment même où lui, Black, montrait son vrai visage. Il n'avait donc plus d'autre choix que d'essayer de fuir à tout prix...

— Misérable traître abject et répugnant ! s'exclama Hagrid d'une voix si forte que la moitié des clients interrompirent leurs conversations.

— Chut ! dit le professeur McGonagall.

\- Je l'ai vu ! grogna Hagrid. Je dois être la dernière personne à l'avoir rencontré avant qu'il tue tous ces gens ! C'est moi qui suis allé chercher Harry dans la maison de James et Lily après leur assassinat ! Je l'ai tiré des ruines, le pauvre malheureux. Il avait une grosse plaie sur le front et ses parents étaient morts... Et voilà que Sirius Black apparaît sur la moto volante qu'il utilisait pour se déplacer. Je ne me suis jamais demandé pourquoi il était là. J'ignorais qu'il avait été le Gardien du Secret de James et de Lily. J'ai pensé qu'il venait simplement d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé et qu'il était aussitôt accouru pour voir s'il pouvait se rendre utile. Il était pâle et tremblant. Et vous savez ce que j'ai fait ? J'AI CONSOLÉ CE TRAÎTRE ASSASSIN ! rugit Hagrid.

\- Hagrid, je vous en prie ! protesta le professeur McGonagall. Parlez moins fort !

— Comment pouvais-je savoir que ce n'était pas la mort de Lily et de James qui le bouleversait ? Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était le sort de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Alors, il m'a dit: « Donne-moi Harry, Hagrid, je suis son parrain, je m'occuperai de lui. » Seulement moi, j'avais reçu des instructions de Dumbledore et j'ai répondu à Black: « Non, Dumbledore a dit que Harry devait être confié à sa tante et à son oncle. » Black a essayé de discuter mais il a fini par abandonner. Il m'a proposé sa moto pour emmener Harry. « Je n'en aurai plus besoin, maintenant », m'a-t-il dit. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Pourquoi me donner cette moto qu'il aimait tellement ? Pourquoi n'en aurait-il plus besoin ? En fait, elle était trop facile à repérer. Dumbledore savait qu'il avait été le Gardien du Secret des Potter. Black, lui, s'apprêtait à prendre la fuite cette nuit-là. Il savait que dans quelques heures, il aurait le ministère de la Magie aux trousses. Mais qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si je lui avais confié Harry ? Je parie qu'il l'aurait jeté à la mer depuis sa moto volante. Le fils de son meilleur ami ! Mais quand un sorcier passe du côté du mal, plus rien ne compte pour lui...

Un long silence suivit le récit de Hagrid. Puis Madame Rosmerta reprit la parole:

— Mais il n'a pas réussi à s'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec une certaine satisfaction. Le ministère de la Magie l'a attrapé le lendemain !

— Si seulement nous avions pu ! soupira Fudge avec amertume. Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons retrouvé. C'est Peter Pettigrow, un autre ami des Potter. Fou de chagrin et sachant que Black avait été le Gardien du Secret des Potter, il s'est lancé tout seul à sa poursuite.

— Pettigrow... C'était ce petit garçon grassouillet qui traînait toujours derrière eux ? dit Madame Rosmerta.

— Il avait un véritable culte pour Black et Potter, dit le professeur McGonagall. Mais il n'était pas du tout à leur niveau. Il m'est arrivé d'être assez sévère avec lui. Vous imaginez à quel point je... je le regrette aujourd'hui.

Tout à coup, on aurait dit qu'elle était enrhumée.

— Allons, Minerva, n'ayez pas de remords, dit Fudge avec sympathie. Pettigrow est mort en héros. Les Moldus qui ont assisté à la scène ont subi un sortilège d'Amnésie, bien sûr, mais d'autres témoins nous ont dit que Pettigrow a coincé Black et qu'il sanglotait en disant: « Lily et James ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Sirius ? » Il a sorti sa baguette magique, mais Black a été plus rapide. Il a réduit Pettigrow en miettes...

Le professeur McGonagall se moucha, puis dit d'une voix douloureuse:

— Quel idiot... Il avait toujours été très mauvais dans les combats en duel... Il aurait dû laisser faire le ministère.

— Moi, je vous garantis que si j'avais retrouvé Black avant Pettigrow, je ne me serais pas embarrassé de baguette magique... Je l'aurais mis en pièces à mains nues... grogna Hagrid.

— Vous dites des bêtises, Hagrid, répliqua sèchement Fudge. Seule la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette magique aurait eu une chance face à Black. A l'époque, j'étais directeur du Département des Catastrophes magiques et j'ai été un des premiers à me rendre sur place après la tuerie. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Il m'arrive encore d'en rêver. Il y avait au milieu de la rue un cratère si profond que les canalisations des égouts avaient éclaté. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, les Moldus hurlaient. Et Black riait aux éclats devant ce qu'il restait de Pettigrow: une robe de sorcier ensanglantée et quelques fragments de son corps...

La voix de Fudge s'interrompit. On entendit cinq personnes se moucher.

— Et voilà toute l'histoire, dit Fudge d'un ton grave. Black a été emmené par vingt sorciers de la brigade magique et Pettigrow a été décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, à titre posthume, ce qui a représenté, je crois, un certain réconfort pour sa pauvre mère. Depuis ce temps-là, Black a été enfermé à Azkaban.

Madame Rosmerta laissa échapper un profond soupir.

— Est-il vrai qu'il est fou, Monsieur le Ministre ?

— J'aimerais bien pouvoir vous répondre qu'il l'est, en effet, dit lentement Fudge. Je crois que la défaite de son maître lui a fait perdre le sens commun pendant un certain temps. Le meurtre de Pettigrow et de tous ces Moldus ne pouvait être que le geste d'un désespéré. Un geste cruel... inutile... J'ai cependant rencontré Black lors de ma dernière inspection à Azkaban. La plupart des prisonniers passent leur temps enfermés dans le noir à marmonner des paroles dénuées de sens... Mais j'ai été frappé de constater à quel point Black paraissait normal. Il m'a parlé d'une manière parfaitement raisonnable. C'en était même déconcertant. On avait l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait, c'est tout. Il m'a demandé très calmement si j'avais fini de lire mon journal et si je voulais bien le lui donner... Il regrettait de ne plus pouvoir faire de mots croisés! J'ai été stupéfait de voir que les Détraqueurs avaient eu si peu d'effet sur lui. Il était pourtant un des prisonniers les mieux gardés. Des Détraqueurs étaient postés devant la porte de sa cellule jour et nuit.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il a l'intention de faire, à votre avis, maintenant qu'il est libre ? demanda Madame Rosmerta. Mon dieu, Monsieur le Ministre, ne me dites pas qu'il essaye de rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui ?

— Malheureusement, je crois bien que c'est son... heu... son objectif final, répondit Fudge d'un ton évasif. Mais nous espérons bien le rattraper avant qu'il n'y parvienne. Car je dois vous dire que Vous-Savez-Qui, seul et sans amis, c'est une chose, mais rendez-lui son serviteur le plus dévoué et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne resurgisse très vite des ténèbres...

Flitwick reposa son verre vide sur la table. Ainsi, James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow avaient été amis à l'école. L'esprit de Megan, bien loin de toute l'histoire concernant le sortilège Fidelitas, vagabondait vers les élèves qui avaient fréquenté Poudlard à l'époque où ces trois-là y étaient élèves. D'après ce qu'elle savait de la haine que Snape vouait à Potter, le professeur de potions y avait été élève en même temps que James Potter, d'où leur aversion l'un pour l'autre. Snape témoignait aussi d'un dégoût et d'une méfiance toute particulière envers Lupin, et elle était persuadée que lui aussi avait été élève à Poudlard avec Snape. Si elle suivait ce raisonnement, elle en arrivait à la conclusion que Lupin était un ami de James Potter, et par conséquent de Sirius Black. Ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi Snape avait fait part à Dumbledore de ses craintes que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ait aidé le fugitif à pénétrer dans l'école le soir de Halloween. Tout cela n'était que pures élucubrations, bien sûr, mais Megan se savait futée. Elle imaginait le quatuor qu'avaient pu former ces garçons-là une trentaines d'années auparavant. Ils lui firent penser aux quatre maraudeurs. Avec les exceptionnels talents magiques dont Potter et Black faisaient preuve d'après McGonagall, ils auraient bien été capables de créer la carte, le surnom « Lunard » pouvait faire référence au secret de Lupin… Auquel cas Black connaîtrait l'existence des passages secrets qui reliaient Pré-au-lard à Poudlard et qui permettaient de se déplacer de parts et d'autres du château…

— Cornelius, si vous devez dîner avec le directeur, nous ferions bien de reprendre la direction du château, dit alors le professeur McGonagall.

Les quatre adultes se levèrent, se rhabillèrent et Madame Rosmerta retourna derrière son bar. Ils quittèrent les Trois Balais dans un nouveau tourbillon de neige.

\- Harry ?

Ron et Hermione se penchèrent sous la table pour regarder Potter, mais ne trouvèrent rien à lui dire.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

 **UN ANIMAGUS, DES ANIMAGI**

Quelque chose dans tout cela tracassait Megan. D'après Fudge, les Détraqueurs avaient très peu d'effet sur Sirius Black. Non content d'être le premier sorcier à s'être jamais échappé d'Azkaban, il devait être aussi le seul humain à ne pas être affecté par l'abominable pouvoir des gardiens de la prison. Megan ne comprenait pas comment il était possible de ne pas devenir fou après avoir passé douze longues années en leur présence. De toute évidence, c'était cette capacité à leur résister qui lui avait permis de s'enfuir. Mais comment ?

Megan ne vint pas dîner ce soir-là, sachant parfaitement que Ron et Hermione allaient passer le repas à observer Potter d'un air inquiet sans oser parler de la conversation qu'ils avaient surprise entre les professeurs et le ministre de la magie. Elle attrapa quelques fruits dans une coup posée sur la table de Gryffondor puis monta à la bibliothèque récupérer des livres sur les Détraqueurs. Mais à la fin de toute une soirée le nez plongé dans des manuels sur les pires créatures du monde magique, la seule découverte qui aurait pu présenter un tant soit peu d'intérêt était que les animaux ne souffraient pas de l'influence des Détraqueurs.

Le lendemain, Megan profita de l'absence de la plupart des élèves en ce premier jour de vacances pour passer du temps près de la fenêtre de la salle commune, à se demander quelle était la probabilité que James Potter, Sirius Black, Lupin et Peter Pettigrow soient les Maraudeurs. Elle attendait de voir les jumeaux pour leur poser quelques questions, mais elle était la première levée et dut attendre un certain temps. Hermione descendit une heure après Megan avec tous ses livres et ses cahiers pour commencer ses devoirs pour la rentrée, et un peu plus tard Ron arriva à son tour, les bras plein de friandises.

\- Où est Harry ? lui demanda Hermione.

\- Il dort encore. Il dormait déjà quand je suis monté hier.

Megan jeta un coup d'œil à ses meilleurs amis et observa sans surprise leur air inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? leur lança-t-elle d'un air las.

\- Il sait ce que Black a fait maintenant…, lui fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Tu penses qu'il va vouloir le retrouver, hein ? dit Ron.

\- Il faut qu'on lui en parle, affirma Hermione.

Megan secoua la tête et se retourna vers la fenêtre pour fixer la neige. Si elle savait qui avait trahi et tué ses parents, elle serait déjà partie, elle saurait déjà comment tuer le coupable. Mais Potter n'était pas comme elle, Potter était faible, il n'oserait jamais rien tenter.

Une heure plus tard, un bruit de pas et une porte qui s'ouvrait indiqua à Megan que Potter devait être levé.

— Harry, tu... tu as une mine épouvantable, lâcha Hermione.

— Où sont passés les autres ? répondit Potter.

\- Partis, répondit Megan sans le regarder, le regard rivé sur la neige qui tombait dehors.

\- C'est le premier jour des vacances, tu l'as oublié ? ajouta Ron en terminant son crapaud à la menthe. C'est presque l'heure du déjeuner, je m'apprêtais à monter te réveiller.

— Tu sais que tu n'as vraiment pas bonne mine, répéta Hermione.

— Je vais très bien, assura Potter, ne trompant personne.

— Harry, écoute-moi, reprit Hermione. Tu dois être bouleversé par ce que nous avons entendu hier. Mais il ne faut surtout pas faire de bêtises.

— Comme quoi, par exemple ?

— Comme d'essayer de retrouver Black, répondit Ron.

Potter garda le silence.

— Tu ne feras pas ça, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? insista Hermione.

— Black ne vaut pas la peine qu'on meure à cause de lui, dit Ron.

Potter les regarda d'un air consterné.

— Vous savez ce que j'entends, chaque fois qu'un Détraqueur s'approche de moi ? demanda-t-il d'un air agressif. J'entends ma mère qui hurle et qui supplie Voldemort. Et si vous aviez entendu votre mère crier comme ça, quelques instants avant sa mort, vous ne l'oublieriez pas facilement. Et si vous découvriez que quelqu'un qui était censé être son ami l'avait trahie et livrée à Voldemort...

Megan tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui, le regard flamboyant de colère. Le pauvre Potter ! Les rares fois où un Détraqueur l'approchait, il se rappelait vaguement de la mort de sa mère, dont il n'avait presque aucun souvenir, tandis qu'elle revivait chaque nuit cette abominable scène qu'elle avait vécu consciemment !

— Tu n'y peux rien du tout ! s'exclama Hermione, ébranlée. Les Détraqueurs vont capturer Black et il retournera à Azkaban. Bien fait pour lui !

— Tu as entendu ce que Fudge a dit. Black n'a pas été affecté comme les autres prisonniers par son séjour à Azkaban. Pour lui ce n'est pas un châtiment aussi terrible que pour les gens normaux.

— Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de nous dire ? demanda Ron sur un ton tendu. Tu veux quoi ? Tuer Black ?

— Ne sois pas stupide, dit Hermione d'une voix qui trahissait la panique. Harry ne veut tuer personne, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Cette fois encore, Potter resta silencieux. S'il avait vraiment voulu tuer Black, il ne serait pas dans la salle commune à discuter avec eux.

— Malfoy est au courant, dit-il soudain. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il m'a dit pendant le cours de potions ? « Si j'étais toi, j'essaierais de le retrouver moi-même... je me vengerais. »

\- Tu vas suivre les conseils de Malfoy au lieu des nôtres ? s'indigna Ron. Écoute-moi...

\- Oh et puis laisses-le, Ronald, répliqua sèchement Megan avec une once de mépris en se retournant vers eux. Qu'il aille voir Black prouver de quoi il pense être capable, du haut de ses treize ans, avec les quelques sorts qu'il sait à peu près lancer !

Ron fronça les sourcils en la regardant, visiblement surpris, mais Potter l'ignora.

\- Black est fou et dangereux..., ajouta Ron **.**

— Le père de Malfoy a dû lui dire ce qui s'est passé, poursuivit Potter sans faire attention à Ron. Il faisait partie des intimes de Voldemort...

— Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt dire « Tu-Sais-Qui » ? s'exclama Ron avec colère.

— ...et donc, les Malfoy savaient que Black travaillait pour Voldemort...

— Et Malfoy serait ravi que tu sois réduit en petits morceaux, tout comme Pettigrow ! Essaye de comprendre: Malfoy espère que tu seras tué avant le match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

— Harry, s'il te plaît, dit Hermione, les yeux brillants de larmes, je t'en prie, sois raisonnable. Black a fait quelque chose d'horrible, absolument horrible, mais ne te mets pas en danger, c'est ce que Black veut... Harry, tu tomberais directement entre ses mains si tu essayais de le retrouver. Ni ton père, ni ta mère n'auraient voulu qu'il te fasse du mal, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais ils n'auraient voulu que tu partes à sa recherche !

\- Je ne saurai jamais ce qu'ils auraient voulu ou pas, puisque, par la faute de Black, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de leur parler, répliqua sèchement Potter.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Pattenrond s'étira voluptueusement en sortant ses griffes. La poche de Ron se mit à trembler. Megan était toujours gonflée de fureur, comme chaque fois qu'elle entendait Potter parler de ses parents, comme s'il pouvait savoir quelle souffrance c'était d'avoir perdu des proches que l'on connaissait vraiment.

— En tout cas, dit Ron qui essayait de changer de sujet, c'est les vacances ! On est presque à Noël ! Si on allait faire un tour chez Hagrid ? Il y a une éternité qu'on ne l'a pas vu !

— Non, dit aussitôt Hermione. Harry ne doit pas quitter le château...

— Bonne idée, allons-y, la coupa Potter en se levant. J'en profiterai pour lui demander pourquoi il ne m'a jamais parlé de Black quand il m'a raconté l'histoire de mes parents !

Ron avait espéré qu'ils ne reparleraient plus de Black.

— Ou alors on pourrait plutôt faire une partie d'échecs, proposa-t-il précipitamment.

— Non, allons voir Hagrid, décréta Potter d'un ton décidé.

Megan n'avait aucune envie d'entendre Potter gémir à propos de ses parents, mais sortir du château pour aller voir le garde-chasse lui ferait au moins prendre l'air. Elle et ses amis s'emmitouflèrent dans leurs capes et traversèrent le château désert. Au-dehors, la forêt interdite paraissait enchantée, avec ses arbres parsemés de neige aux reflets d'argent, et la cabane de Hagrid ressemblait à un gâteau recouvert de sucre glacé. Ron frappa à la porte, mais personne ne répondit.

— Il n'est pas sorti, pourtant ? dit Hermione en frissonnant sous sa cape.

Ron colla son oreille contre le panneau de la porte.

— Il y a un drôle de bruit, dit-il. Écoute... Tu crois que c'est Fang ?

Megan, Hermione et Potter collèrent à leur tour l'oreille contre la porte. A l'intérieur de la cabane, on entendait de faibles gémissements saccadés.

— Tu crois qu'on devrait prévenir quelqu'un ? dit Ron, mal à l'aise.

— Hagrid ! appela Potter en cognant à la porte. Hagrid, vous êtes là ?

Il y eut des bruits de pas pesants, puis la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Hagrid se tenait dans l'encadrement, les yeux rouges et gonflés. Des larmes avaient coulé sur son gilet de cuir.

— Vous êtes au courant ? cria-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de Potter.

Hagrid ayant à peu près le double de la taille d'un homme normal, la situation n'était pas simple. Potter, sur le point de s'effondrer sous son poids, fut secouru par Ron et Hermione qui prirent chacun Hagrid par un bras et le ramenèrent à l'intérieur de la cabane. Hagrid se laissa conduire jusqu'à une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit en s'effondrant sur la table, secoué de sanglots, sa barbe hirsute ruisselante de larmes.

— Hagrid, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione, effarée.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Megan en désignant une lettre d'aspect officiel, posée sur la table.

Hagrid sanglota de plus belle en poussant la lettre vers Potter qui la prit et lut à haute voix:

 **Cher Mr Hagrid,**

 **A la suite de notre enquête concernant l'attaque d'un élève de votre classe par un hippogriffe, nous nous sommes rangés à l'avis du professeur Dumbledore qui nous a assurés que vous ne portiez aucune responsabilité dans ce regrettable incident.**

— Eh bien, c'est parfait, Hagrid ! dit Ron en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Hagrid continua cependant de sangloter en faisant signe à Potter, d'un geste de sa main gigantesque, de poursuivre la lecture. Megan fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que l'autorité compétente avait bien pu décider au sujet de l'incident impliquant Draco. Sachant qu'il s'était plaint à son père et que Lucius avait une influence particulière au sein du ministère et du conseil d'administration de l'école, elle était certaine qu'une sanction serait prononcée.

 **Nous devons cependant vous faire part de nos préoccupations relatives à l'hippogriffe en question. Nous avons en effet décidé de retenir la plainte de Mr Lucius Malfoy et de porter l'affaire devant la Commission d'Examen des Créatures dangereuses. L'audience se tiendra le 20 avril et nous vous demandons de vous présenter à cette date, accompagné de votre hippogriffe, au bureau londonien de la Commission. Dans l'intervalle, l'hippogriffe devra être isolé dans un enclos et soigneusement attaché.**

 **Avec nos salutations confraternelles.**

La lettre était signée par les membres du conseil d'administration de l'école.

\- Nos salutations confraternelles, grommela Megan.

\- Vous nous avez expliqué que Buck est un très brave hippogriffe, dit Ron. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en tirera...

\- On voit que tu ne connais pas ces gargouilles de la Commission ! sanglota Hagrid en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche. Ils s'en prennent toujours aux créatures intéressantes !

Un bruit soudain retentit dans un coin de la cabane. Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter tournèrent la tête: Buck, l'hippogriffe, était étendu à l'autre bout de la pièce et mâchait quelque chose qui répandait du sang sur le plancher.

— Je ne pouvais quand même pas l'attacher dehors avec toute cette neige ! dit Hagrid en étouffant un sanglot. Le laisser tout seul ! A Noël !

Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient pas le même goût que Hagrid pour ce qu'il appelait les « créatures intéressantes » et qui, aux yeux des autres, n'étaient que des « monstres terrifiants ». Buck, cependant, ne paraissait pas particulièrement dangereux. Du point de vue de Hagrid, il était même adorable.

— Il va falloir préparer de solides arguments pour votre défense, Hagrid, dit Hermione en posant sur son énorme bras une main compatissante. Vous arriverez à démontrer que Buck est inoffensif, j'en suis persuadée.

— Ça ne servira à rien ! sanglota Hagrid. Tous ces affreux de la Commission sont à la botte de Lucius Malfoy ! Ils ont peur de lui ! Et si je n'arrive pas à les convaincre, Buck sera...

Hagrid se passa l'index sur la gorge, puis il poussa une longue plainte et s'enfouit le visage dans les bras. Megan savait que le garde-chasse avait raison, si Lucius voulait voir Buck mort, les autres membres de la commission n'oseraient pas se prononcer contre cette décision.

— Et Dumbledore ? demanda Potter.

— Il a déjà fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour moi, grogna Hagrid. Il est suffisamment occupé à empêcher les Détraqueurs d'entrer, sans compter Sirius Black qui rôde dans les environs...

Ron et Hermione jetèrent un bref coup d'œil à Potter, en se demandant s'il allait lui parler de Black. Mais le garçon ne semblait pouvoir se résoudre à lui faire des reproches, maintenant que Hagrid paraissait si malheureux. Encore une preuve que Potter n'avait pas suffisamment de cran pour venger ses parents.

\- Hermione a raison, Hagrid, dit-il, vous ne devez pas vous avouer vaincu. Ce qu'il vous faut, ce sont de bons arguments pour vous défendre. Vous pouvez nous citer comme témoins...

Ron et Hermione jetèrent un coup d'œil à Megan, qui n'avait encore rien dit pour soutenir Hagrid. Elle poussa un soupir.

— O.K, dit-elle d'un air las. Je me souviens avoir lu quelque chose sur un cas similaire. C'était à propos d'un hippogriffe qui avait été insulté et avait finalement été innocenté. Je vais chercher ce qui s'est exactement passé.

Hagrid poussa une lamentation encore plus déchirante. Megan laissa échapper un second soupir. Hermione et Potter lancèrent un regard à Ron en espérant qu'il aurait une idée.

— Vous... vous voulez que je vous prépare une tasse de thé ? proposa Ron.

Hagrid se tourna vers lui.

— C'est toujours ce que fait ma mère quand quelqu'un ne se sent pas bien, marmonna Ron en haussant les épaules.

Finalement, après que Megan, Hermione et Potter lui eurent à nouveau assuré qu'ils feraient tout pour l'aider et que Ron eut posé devant lui une grande tasse de thé fumant, Hagrid se moucha avec un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe et dit:

— Vous avez raison. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller. Je dois me ressaisir...

Fang, le molosse, sortit timidement de sous la table et posa la tête sur les genoux de son maître.

\- Je ne me sens pas dans mon assiette, ces temps-ci, dit Hagrid en caressant Fang d'une main et en essuyant ses larmes de l'autre. Je me fais du souci pour Buck et en plus, personne ne s'intéresse à mes cours...

\- Nous, on s'y intéresse ! mentit Hermione.

\- Heu..., commença Megan.

\- Ils sont passionnants ! assura Ron en marchant sur le pied de Megan.

\- Au fait… comment vont les Veracrasses ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à Ron.

— Morts, répondit Hagrid. Ils ont mangé trop de laitue.

— Oh, non ! s'exclama Ron.

— Et puis tous ces Détraqueurs me rendent malade, reprit Hagrid, secoué d'un frisson. Je suis obligé de passer devant chaque fois que je vais boire un verre aux Trois Balais. J'ai l'impression de retourner à Azkaban...

Il s'interrompit et but son thé. Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter le regardèrent en retenant leur souffle. Jamais ils ne l'avaient entendu parler de son bref séjour à Azkaban.

— Quelle sorte d'endroit est-ce que c'est ? demanda Megan au bout d'un moment, désireuse d'en savoir plus sur l'une de ses pires peurs.

— Vous ne pouvez pas avoir idée, répondit Hagrid à voix basse. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. Mes plus mauvais souvenirs me revenaient en tête... Le jour où j'ai été renvoyé de Poudlard... Le jour où mon père est mort... Le jour où j'ai dû me séparer de Norbert...

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Norbert était un bébé dragon que Hagrid avait un jour gagné en jouant aux cartes et que Megan et ses amis avaient fait envoyer en Roumanie pour le bien du plus grand nombre.

— Au bout d'un moment, on ne sait plus qui on est. Et on n'a même plus envie de vivre. J'espérais mourir dans mon sommeil... Quand ils m'ont relâché, j'ai eu l'impression de renaître, tout revenait en moi, je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Mais les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas très envie de me laisser partir.

Vous étiez innocent ! s'exclama Hermione.

Hagrid eut un petit rire.

— Vous croyez que ça les intéresse ? Ils s'en fichent. Tout ce qui compte pour eux, c'est d'avoir à leur disposition deux cents êtres humains qu'ils puissent vampiriser en leur ôtant toute idée de bonheur. Qu'on soit coupable ou innocent, ça leur est bien égal.

Hagrid resta silencieux un moment, les yeux fixés sur sa tasse de thé.

— A un moment, j'ai pensé que je pourrais faire fuir Buck, dit-il enfin. Mais comment expliquer à un hippogriffe qu'il a intérêt à se cacher ? Et puis... j'ai peur de violer la loi...

Il leva les yeux vers eux. Des larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues.

— Je ne veux plus jamais retourner à Azkaban.

La visite à Hagrid, bien qu'elle n'eût rien d'amusant, avait quand même eu l'effet que Ron et Hermione espéraient : Potter cessa de parler de Sirius Black pour plutôt s'intéresser à la défense de Hagrid devant la Commission d'Examen des Créatures dangereuses. Dès le lendemain, Megan,Ron, Hermione et Potter se rendirent à la bibliothèque et retournèrent dans la salle commune les bras chargés de livres qui pouvaient les aider à préparer la défense de Buck. Tous les quatre s'assirent devant la cheminée et commencèrent à feuilleter des volumes poussiéreux qui relataient des exemples célèbres de créatures accusées de délits divers. Lorsqu'ils trouvaient quelque chose qui paraissait approprié à leur cas, ils le signalaient immédiatement.

— Tiens, là, en 1722, il y a eu une histoire semblable... Oui, mais l'hippogriffe a été condamné. Quelle horreur ! Regardez ce qu'ils lui ont fait... C'est dégoûtant.

Pendant qu'ils poursuivaient leurs recherches, les somptueuses décorations de Noël avaient été installées dans le château, bien qu'il n'y eût presque plus d'élèves pour en profiter. D'épaisses guirlandes de houx et de gui étaient accrochées le long des couloirs, de mystérieuses lumières brillaient à l'intérieur de chaque armure et la Grande Salle était remplie de ses douze sapins habituels qui scintillaient d'étoiles d'or. Un puissant et délicieux fumet, annonciateur de mets délectables, se répandait dans les couloirs et la veille de Noël, il était devenu si alléchant que même Scabers sortit son museau de la poche de Ron pour renifler avidement avec l'espoir de profiter du festin.

Megan avait ajouté la défense de Buck à la liste des choses qu'elle avait en tête en plus des cours. Elle avait déjà réuni de nombreuses décisions de la Commission qui avaient déclaré innocents des créatures bien plus dangereuses que l'hippogriffe, et avait même dit à Hagrid de mettre en avant le fait que Draco avait provoqué l'incident en ne se conformant pas aux règles de sécurité que le professeur leur avait énoncé avant de les mettre en présence des créatures. Cependant elle gardait à l'esprit que Lucius était le membre le plus influent de la Commission et que Hagrid aurait très peu de chances de l'emporter.

Elle n'avait cependant pas oublié ses élucubrations quant à l'identité des quatre Maraudeurs. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle interrogea Fred et George sur l'époque à laquelle l'objet avait pu être créé, ils s'avérèrent bien incapables de lui répondre. Pourtant l'idée que les quatre garçons soient les auteurs lui paraissait crédible, partant du fait que Lupin était un loup-garou. Les autres surnoms s'expliquaient plus difficilement, étant tous reliés à des animaux : Patmol serait un animal aux pattes douces, Cornedrue un animal à cornes et Queudver aurait une longue queue. Suivant cette piste, Megan était allée consulter le registre dans lequel les Animagi étaient recensés, mais aucun de Potter, Pettigrow ou Black n'y figurait.

Le matin de Noël, Megan trouva une petite pile de cadeaux au pied de son lit. Elle commença par celui des Boyd, une boîte d'un grand chocolatier Moldu accompagné d'un mot de leur part sur une carte où un gros et vieux bonhomme barbu habillé en rouge lui souhaitait un joyeux noël et une plume neuve, la marque d'un effort de leur part de lui offrir quelque chose qui avait trait au monde magique. Comme chaque année depuis trois ans, Molly lui avait tricoté un pull noir, avec un grand M doré, accompagné d'une douzaine de petits pâtés qu'elle avait préparés elle-même, un morceau de bûche de Noël et une boîte de bonbons à la noisette.

\- Ils sont délicieux ! affirma Hermione après en avoir mangé un.

Assise par terre à côté de ses cadeaux, elle nouait autour du cou de Pattenrond un morceau de guirlande. Ce dernier ne cessait de s'agiter entre ses mains, l'air de très mauvais humeur.

\- Merci pour le livre, Hermione, répondit Megan en soulevant l' _Histoire de la magie moderne_.

Fred et George lui avaient offert une mallette contenant « les éléments essentiels au malice » de chez Zonko, Ron un porte-monnaie en peau de Boursouflet et Kevan un bracelet en argent, que la jeune fille passa à son poignet, le même où elle portait le bracelet en poils de Demiguise que lui avait offert Lee l'an passé.

\- On va voir les garçons ? proposa Hermione en se levant, encore vêtue de sa robe de chambre. Ils doivent être levés aussi.

Megan se contenta de suivre sa meilleure amie, tout en lisant distraitement la carte des Boyd. Tout en bas, en post-scriptum, ils avaient ajouté une mise en garde contre Sirius Black, puisqu'ils avaient été prévenus de l'intrusion de celui-ci au sein de l'école. Ils lui conseillaient de ne rien tenter d'irréfléchi – comme si elle n'avait pour habitude de réfléchir lorsqu'un événement de ce genre se présentait, pensa Megan, passablement agacée.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'étage du dortoir de Ron et Potter, de grands éclats de rire leur parvinrent.

— Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, tous les deux ? lança Hermione en entrant. On vous a entendu rire comme des fous.

Le regard de Ron se posa aussitôt sur Pattenrond, que Hermione portait dans ses bras.

— Ne l'amène pas ici ! protesta Ron en saisissant Scabers blotti au fond de son lit pour le mettre en sûreté dans la poche de son pyjama.

Mais ni Megan ni Hermione ne l'écoutait. Hermione laissa tomber Pattenrond sur le lit vide de Finnigan, bouche bée. Megan écarquilla les yeux. Un Eclair de feu flottait quelques centimètres du sol devant le lit de Potter.

\- Tu en as un aussi ? lâcha Megan, avec l'impression que, quoi qu'il arriverait, Potter ferait toujours tout pour avoir ce que la jeune fille désirait.

\- « Aussi » ? releva Ron.

Megan serra les lèvres, consciente qu'elle avait laissé échapper quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire.

\- Tu en as reçu un aussi ? s'enquit Potter.

\- Non, je... je me suis fait un cadeau... pour mon anniversaire, marmonna-t-elle en fixant le balai.

Ron et Potter semblèrent aussi abasourdis que Megan et Hermione lorsqu'elles étaient entrées.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? hoqueta Ron. Tu as assez d'argent pour acheter ça ? Et quand est-ce que tu l'as acheté ? Il est quand, ton anniversaire ?

-Peu importe, balaya Megan qui ne voulait pas s'engager sur ce sensible terrain.

\- Harry ! Qui t'as envoyé ça ? s'exclama Hermione.

\- Aucune idée. Il n'y avait pas de carte.

Hermione ne semblait ni excitée, ni intriguée. Au contraire, elle se mordit la lèvre d'un air effaré.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'étonna Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit lentement Hermione, mais c'est un peu étrange, non ? C'est un très bon balai, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est le meilleur balai au monde, Hermione, répondit Ron avec un soupir exaspéré.

\- Alors il est très cher ?

\- Sûrement plus cher que tous les balais de l'équipe Serpentard réunis, assura Ron d'un ton joyeux.

Megan haussa les sourcils en hochant la tête, se souvenant de la somme exorbitante qu'elle avait dû sortir pour acquérir ce précieux bien.

\- Alors, qui enverrait à Harry quelque chose d'aussi précieux sans même le lui dire ? demanda Hermione.

\- On s'en fiche ! répliqua Ron d'un ton impatient. Je peux l'essayer, Harry ? Tu serais d'accord ?

\- Tu ne dois pas monter sur ce balai! protesta Hermione d'une voix perçante. Pas maintenant !

Megan la regarda avec des yeux ahuris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils doivent en faire, selon toi ? répondit-elle. L'utiliser pour balayer ?

Mais avant qu'Hermione ait pu répondre, Pattenrond sauta sur Ron.

— SORS-LE D'ICI ! hurla celui-ci tandis que les griffes du chat déchiraient son pyjama et que Scabers tentait de s'enfuir par-dessus l'épaule de son maître.

Ron attrapa Scabers par la queue et voulut donner un coup de pied à Pattenrond, mais il rata sa cible et s'écrasa l'orteil contre la valise de Potter, posée au pied du lit. La valise tomba en s'ouvrant et Ron se mit à sautiller sur place en poussant des cris de douleur. Megan ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Les poils de Pattenrond se dressèrent soudain sur son échine. Un sifflement perçant venait de retentir dans le dortoir. Tombé de la valise, le Strutoscope tournait à toute vitesse sur le plancher.

— Je l'avais oublié ! s'exclama Potter en se penchant pour le ramasser.

Le Strutoscope continua de tourner et de siffler dans sa main. Pattenrond crachait en regardant l'objet d'un air rageur.

— Tu ferais mieux d'emmener ce chat ailleurs, Hermione ! dit Ron, furieux.

Assis sur le lit de Potter, il essayait de calmer son orteil endolori.

— Et toi, tu ne peux pas faire taire cet engin ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son ami pendant qu'Hermione quittait le dortoir à grands pas, en emportant son chat qui fixait Ron d'un air mauvais, Megan sur les talons, pliée de rire.

Une fois remise de son hilarité, installée près de la fenêtre, Megan repensa au Strutoscope qui s'était mis à tourner sur lui-même. Cette soudaine activité intrigua Megan : d'après ce qu'elle avait pu constater, l'objet fonctionnait parfaitement, malgré les affirmations de Ron ou de Bill, mais elle ne voyait pas quel danger ou personne malveillante pouvait se trouver dans la pièce à ce moment-là.

L'esprit de Noël n'était pas très présent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor dans les heures qui suivirent. Hermione avait enfermé Pattenrond dans le dortoir des filles, mais elle était furieuse que Ron ait essayé de lui donner un coup de pied. Ron, lui, ne décolérait pas contre le chat. Megan se plongea dans la lecture de son nouveau manuel tandis que Potter, lassé de tenter de réconcilier ses deux meilleurs amis se consacra à l'examen de l'Eclair de feu qu'il avait descendu du dortoir. Megan tâcha de l'ignorer et, pour une raison étrange, Hermione semblait en être agacée elle aussi. Elle ne disait rien, mais observait le balai d'un regard noir comme si lui aussi était hostile à son chat.

A l'heure du déjeuner, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle et découvrirent que les tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs pour n'en laisser qu'une seule, dressée en son centre. Elle comportait quatorze couverts. Les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Chourave et Flitwick étaient déjà là, ainsi que Filch, le concierge, qui avait abandonné son habituelle veste marron au profit d'une vieille jaquette de cérémonie qui semblait passablement moisie. Il n'y avait que quatre autres élèves: deux d'entre eux étaient des nouveaux de première année qui paraissaient très mal à l'aise, le troisième un cinquième année de Serpentard au visage sinistre et le quatrième était Kevan.

— Joyeux Noël ! dit Dumbledore en voyant approcher Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter. Puisque nous sommes si peu nombreux à rester au château, il serait stupide d'utiliser plusieurs tables... Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous !

Ron, Hermione et Potter s'installèrent côte à côte au bout de la table tandis que Megan prenait place face à Kevan, afin de faire plaisir à celui-ci.

— Pétards surprises ! annonça Dumbledore avec enthousiasme.

Il tendit l'extrémité d'un gros pétard argenté à Snape qui tira dessus à contrecœur. Le pétard explosa comme un coup de feu et laissa apparaître un chapeau pointu surmonté d'un vautour empaillé.

L'image de l'épouvantard coiffé d'un chapeau semblable s'imposa à la plupart des convives à table et Megan eut envie de rire tandis que Snape, les lèvres plus minces que jamais, poussait le chapeau vers Dumbledore qui s'en coiffa aussitôt.

\- Bon appétit ! dit Dumbledore, le visage réjoui.

Alors que les convives remplissaient leurs assiettes, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et le professeur Trelawney s'avança en glissant vers eux comme si elle était montée sur roulettes. Elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion une robe verte à paillettes qui la faisait ressembler à une libellule géante.

— Sibylle ! Quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama Dumbledore en se levant.

— J'ai regardé ma boule de cristal, Monsieur le Directeur, dit-elle de sa voix la plus mystérieuse, et, à mon grand étonnement, je me suis vue abandonner mon repas solitaire pour me joindre à vous. Qui serais-je pour m'opposer aux décisions du destin ? Je me suis donc dépêchée de descendre de ma tour et je vous demande de pardonner mon retard.

Autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas voulu déjeuner toute seule le soir de Noël. Pas besoin d'une boule de cristal pour deviner cela.

— Mais je vous en prie, dit Dumbledore, le regard pétillant. Je vais faire venir une chaise.

Il tira sa baguette magique et une chaise s'envola lentement à travers la salle pour venir se poser entre les professeurs Snape et McGonagall. Mais le professeur Trelawney ne bougea pas. Ses yeux immenses parcoururent toute la longueur de la table et elle laissa soudain échapper un petit cri étouffé.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais, Monsieur le Directeur, dit-elle. Si je m'assieds parmi vous, nous serons quinze à table ! Ce serait le signe d'un grand malheur ! N'oublions jamais que lorsqu'il y a quinze convives autour d'une table, le premier qui se lève sera le premier à mourir!

Megan et Kevan se regardèrent tout en tentant d'étouffer leur rire.

— Eh bien, prenons le risque, Sibylle, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton agacé. Asseyez-vous donc, la dinde est en train de refroidir.

Le professeur Trelawney hésita, puis s'assit lentement sur la chaise vide, les yeux fermés, les dents serrées, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que la foudre s'abatte sur la table. Le professeur McGonagall plongea une louche dans la soupière la plus proche.

— Un peu de tripes, Sibylle ? proposa-t-elle.

Le professeur Trelawney ne lui prêta aucune attention. Rouvrant les yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle et dit:

— Mais où est donc ce cher professeur Lupin ?

\- J'ai bien peur que le malheureux soit à nouveau malade, répondit Dumbledore en faisant signe aux convives de se servir. C'est d'autant plus dommage que cela tombe le jour de Noël.

Megan jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui hocha la tête. C'était un jour de pleine lune.

\- J'imagine que vous deviez déjà le savoir, Sibylle ? dit le professeur McGonagall, les sourcils levés.

Le professeur Trelawney lui lança un regard glacial.

— Bien sûr que je le savais, Minerva, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix feutrée. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on sait les choses qu'il faut s'en vanter sans cesse. Je me comporte souvent comme si je n'avais pas le Troisième Œil pour ne pas mettre les autres mal à l'aise.

— Voilà qui explique bien des choses, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton incisif.

La voix du professeur Trelawney devint soudain beaucoup moins mystérieuse.

— Si vous voulez tout savoir, Minerva, dit-elle, j'ai vu que ce malheureux professeur Lupin ne restera pas parmi nous bien longtemps. Il semble lui-même conscient que le temps lui est compté. Il a tout simplement pris la fuite lorsque je lui ai proposé de lire son avenir dans la boule de cristal.

— Voyez-vous ça, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

L'affrontement verbal entre les deux professeurs réjouissait Megan qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir la directrice de sa maison se comporter ainsi.

— A mon avis, intervint Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué, mais d'une voix suffisamment forte pour mettre un terme à la conversation des deux professeurs, il est très peu probable que la vie du professeur Lupin soit en danger immédiat. Severus, vous lui avez préparé sa potion ?

— Oui, Monsieur le Directeur, répondit Snape.

— Très bien, dit Dumbledore. Il devrait donc être sur pied dans très peu de temps... Derek, vous avez pris des chipolatas ? Elles sont excellentes.

L'élève de première année rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant Dumbledore s'adresser directement à lui et saisit le plat de saucisses d'une main tremblante.

Le professeur Trelawney se comporta presque normalement jusqu'à la fin du repas qui se termina deux heures plus tard. L'estomac rempli à craquer, leurs chapeaux trouvés dans les pétards surprises sur la tête, Megan et Potter furent les premiers à se lever. Le professeur Trelawney poussa alors un cri perçant.

— Mes enfants ! s'exclama-t-elle. Lequel de vous deux s'est levé le premier ? Lequel ?

— Aucune idée, répondit Megan en regardant Potter, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Bien qu'elle ne crut aucunement aux affabulations de son professeur de Divination, elle aurait été curieuse de savoir qui d'elle ou de Potter serait le premier à mourir.

— Je crois que cela n'a aucune importance, déclara le professeur McGonagall d'un ton glacial. A moins qu'un tueur fou attende de découper à coups de hache le premier qui sortira de cette salle.

Même Ron éclata de rire. Le professeur Trelawney parut gravement offensée.

— Vous venez ? dit Potter à Ron et à Hermione.

\- Non, répondit cette dernière, j'ai quelque chose à dire au professeur McGonagall.

Avant de partir, Megan adressa un signe et un sourire à Kevan, sans s'apercevoir que Potter l'avait remarqué.

\- Elle veut sans doute quelques cours supplémentaires, dit Ron dans un bâillement tandis qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle sans rencontrer de tueur fou.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le tableau qui masquait l'entrée de la salle commune, ils virent le chevalier du Catogan qui fêtait Noël en compagnie de deux moines, quelques anciens directeurs de Poudlard et son gros poney. Le chevalier releva sa visière et leva une coupe d'hydromel à leur santé.

— Joyeux – hic ! – Noël ! lança-t-il. Le mot de passe ?

— Vil maraud, dit Ron.

— Vous-mêmes ! rugit le chevalier du Catogan.

Le tableau pivota pour les laisser entrer. Megan reprit sa place près de la fenêtre tandis que Potter cherchait à quoi astiquer sur son Eclair de feu. Une fois qu'il eut compris que le balai était déjà parfait, lui et Ron l'admirèrent sous tous ses angles avec un air béat. De son côté, Megan regarda la neige tomber au dehors, recouvrant le parc d'une épaisse couverture blanche. L'idée que les Maraudeurs soient des Animagi lui avait paru excellente, elle justifierait leur connaissance approfondie du château et seuls de brillants sorciers avaient cette capacité, tout comme seuls de brillants sorciers auraient pu concevoir la garde, notamment lors de sa scolarité. Le fait qu'aucun des trois hommes n'ait été recensé ne suffisait cependant pas à convaincre Megan qu'elle suivait la mauvaise piste : les Maraudeurs avaient probablement violé l'ensemble du règlement de Poudlard au cours de l'élaboration de la carte, et d'après McGonagall, rares avaient été les élèves qui avaient causé plus d'ennuis aux professeurs que James et Sirius. En suivant ce raisonnement, il n'était pas incohérent qu'ils aient violé une fois de plus les règles en vigueur en ne se déclarant pas en tant qu'Animagi. Cette théorie réjouissait Megan, car elle répondait à de nombreuses questions : si Black était capable de se transformer en animal, alors il était justifié que les Détraqueurs ne l'aient pas rendu fou, il aurait pu passer devant les Détraqueurs qui gardaient Poudlard sans souci et ainsi s'introduire dans l'école. Cette capacité expliquerait aussi les traces de lacérations laissées sur le tableau de la Grosse Dame le soir de Halloween. La possibilité que Black soit Patmol paraissait particulièrement crédible aux yeux de Megan, bien qu'elle ne puisse en parler à qui que ce soit d'autre sans la moindre preuve tangible autre qu'une carte dérobée dans le bureau de Filch permettant à tout élève d'enfreindre le règlement en toute impunité.

Le cours des pensées de Megan fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Hermione, accompagnée par le professeur McGonagall. Bien qu'elle fût la directrice de Gryffondor, Megan ne l'avait vue qu'une seule fois dans la salle commune, un jour où elle était venue leur communiquer une information particulièrement dramatique. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, inquiète, et Ron et Potter la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, tenant chacun l'Eclair de feu par un bout. Hermione alla s'asseoir derrière eux, prit un livre et se cacha derrière.

— Alors, le voilà, dit précipitamment le professeur McGonagall. Miss Granger vient de me prévenir qu'on vous avait envoyé un balai, Potter.

Megan, Ron et Potter se tournèrent vers Hermione et virent rougir son front qui dépassait du livre qu'elle tenait à l'envers.

\- Puis-je ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

Sans attendre la réponse, elle leur prit le balai des mains et l'examina minutieusement d'un bout à l'autre du manche.

— Et il n'y avait aucune carte, Potter ? Aucune sorte de message?

— Non, dit simplement Potter.

— Bien... Dans ce cas, je pense que je vais l'emmener, dit le professeur McGonagall.

— Qu... Quoi ? s'exclama le garçon en se levant d'un bond. Pourquoi ?

\- Nous devons vérifier qu'aucun sort ne lui a été jeté. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas expert, mais Madame Hooch et le professeur Flitwick devront le démonter entièrement.

\- Le démonter ? répéta Megan, comme si le professeur McGonagall était devenue folle.

— Ca ne devrait prendre que quelques semaines, dit le professeur. Si nous sommes certains qu'il n'y aucun mauvais sort, nous vous le rendrons.

— Il marche très bien, ce balai ! protesta Potter, la voix un peu tremblante. Je vous assure, professeur...

— Vous n'en savez rien, Potter, répliqua le professeur McGonagall d'un ton aimable. Tant que vous n'aurez pas volé avec, en tout cas. Et je vous annonce tout de suite que c'est hors de question jusqu'à ce que nous ayons la certitude qu'il n'a pas été trafiqué. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

Le professeur McGonagall tourna les talons et emporta le balai. Potter la regarda sortir de la salle commune, tandis que Ron se tournait vers Hermione.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as été tout raconter à McGonagall ?

Hermione posa son livre. Elle avait toujours le teint rosé, mais elle regarda Ron avec une expression de défi.

\- Parce que j'ai pensé – et le professeur McGonagall était d'accord avec moi – que ce balai a sans doute été envoyé à Harry par Sirius Black !


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

 **LE BIEN ET LE MAL**

Il était certain que Hermione n'avait eu que de bonnes intentions en n'agissant ainsi, mais il était difficile pour Ron et Potter de le discerner. Le premier voyait le fait de démonter un Eclair de feu flambant neuf comme un véritable sacrilège et le second ne se remettait pas d'avoir été privé de son nouveau jouet, aussi Hermione, qui n'allait pas s'excuser d'avoir voulu protéger son meilleur ami, se mit à éviter la salle commune.

\- Si le balai avait été piégé, il aurait pu être tué ! chuchota Hermione, un soir à la bibliothèque.

\- Je sais, répondit Megan sans lever les yeux de son livre.

\- McGonagall était d'accord avec moi, c'était louche !

\- Je sais.

\- Si j'ai fait ça, c'était parce que je me faisais du souci pour Harry !

\- Ça aussi, je sais.

\- Ron préférerait que Harry meure sur un bon balai plutôt que d'attendre qu'il soit vérifié !

\- Hermione.

Megan leva les yeux du livre pour fixer sa meilleure amie, fatiguée d'écouter sa litanie.

\- Laisse tomber, affirma-t-elle. Ça leur passera, ok ?

Sa meilleure amie était bouleversée que Ron et Potter réagissent ainsi et Megan vit ses yeux briller de larmes derrière la pile de livres qui se dressaient sur sa table.

\- Regarde ça, dit plutôt Megan pour lui changer les idées. En 1884, la commission « déclare innocente la créature qui, d'une nature ne présentant aucun danger pour l'homme, n'avait causé la mort d'une sorcière que du seul fait de cette dernière ». Ici c'était le cas d'un Eruptif, qui est quand même beaucoup plus dangereux qu'un hippogriffe, il est de quatrième classe. Comment est-ce qu'un Eruptif a bien pu atterrir en Grande-Bretagne ? ajouta-t-elle d'un air songeur.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Si elle aussi consacrait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie à la défense de Hagrid en plus de ses propres cours, elle n'avait plus pour le moment envie de réfléchir à d'autres sujets. Megan restait cependant dubitative : l'Eruptif était un animal africain de grande taille qui vivait dans la savane, elle imaginait mal comment un spécimen avait pu vivre dans une région aussi froide et pluvieuse que la Grande Bretagne. Ces créatures étaient déjà en voie de disparition puisque les males avaient la fâcheuse tendance à se faire exploser les uns les autres lors de combats à la saison des amours.

\- Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'ils vont lui faire subir tellement de sorts et de contre-sorts qu'il ne pourra probablement plus voler ? hoqueta Ron tandis qu'elle faisait ses devoirs avec lui dans la salle commune un matin.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit distraitement Megan en rédigeant sa dissertation sur les propriétés magiques des dards séchés des Billywigs.

\- Ils veulent le _démonter_!

\- Tu sais qu'elle a fait par amitié pour Potter.

\- Est-ce que tu crois une seconde que Sirius Black aurait envoyé un Eclair de feu à Harry ? Sérieusement, il est en fuite, il peut pas aller s'acheter un balai ! Et pourquoi un Eclair de feu ?

\- J'ai pas l'intention de prendre parti dans votre dispute, Ronald, affirma Megan en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Et tu as pris tes notes de travers, Cliodna n'a pas découvert la Branchiflore, c'était une druidesse irlandaise qui a découvert les propriétés magiques de la rosée de lune, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le parchemin qu'il lisait pour ses devoirs de Botanique.

\- Hein ? Qui a découvert la Branchiflore, alors ?

\- Beaumont Marjoribanks, un botaniste collectionneur.

Ron grogna en corrigeant les fautes.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Black lui a envoyé ce balai ? reprit Ron, imperturbable.

\- Non.

Après toutes ses réflexions sur le sujet, elle restait persuadée que Black n'en voulait pas à la vie de Potter, et ce depuis le soir de Halloween.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à la place de Harry ?

\- Je ne l'aurais pas laissé me le prendre.

Entre un Ronald furieux, un Potter frustré et une Hermione au bord des larmes, Megan cherchait tous les moyens d'éviter les trois Gryffondor en passant des heures à parler des décision rendues par la Commission d'Examen avec Hagrid tous les matins, en consacrant tous ses après-midi à Kevan et en passant ses soirées dans le bureau de Dumbledore où à travailler ses devoirs pour la rentrée. Le directeur semblait satisfait de ses progrès, ce qu'il lui fit remarquer peu avant la fin des vacances alors que la jeune fille venait de réussir parfaitement un sort de Stupéfixion, si difficile et puissant que les élèves ne devaient l'apprendre qu'en cinquième année.

\- Excellent, Meganna, dit le professeur Dumbledore. Je vois que tu t'es entraînée, c'est excellent. Tes parents seraient fiers de toi.

\- Ne me parlez pas de mes parents, rétorqua aussi Megan en laissant ses yeux s'assombrir. Parlez-moi plutôt de Sirius Black.

Dumbledore sembla surpris de cet inattendu sursaut.

\- Que souhaites-tu savoir ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine réserve.

\- Je sais qu'il était le gardien du secret des Potter et qu'il a trahi ses amis pour Voldemort. Je sais aussi qu'il était élève ici, au même moment que ses proches amis Lupin, Pettigrow et Potter. Au même moment qu'un autre élève qu'il détestait, Severus Snape.

Le directeur ne réagit pas, mais Megan savait qu'elle venait de le surprendre une fois de plus.

\- Indubitablement il t'a encore cette année été difficile de rester loin de ce qui ne te concernait pas, Meganna, observa le vieil homme. La curiosité s'avère parfois être un vilain défaut.

Megan sourit. En disant cela, Dumbledore confirmait que les quatre hommes avaient été élèves en même temps, il confirmait une partie de ses soupçons.

-Vous êtes persuadé qu'il cherche à tuer Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce sont les faits, Harry est le seul rempart entre Voldemort et son retour au pouvoir, et Sirius Black semble vouloir terminer ce qu'il a commencé il y a treize ans.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait allé dans la tour le 31 alors que chaque année un banquet est organisé dans la Grande Salle pour Halloween ? insista Megan.

Cette fois Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? demanda-t-il. Quelque chose que j'ignorerais ?

Megan jaugea du regard le pire ennemi de Lord Voldemort, le directeur de Poudlard, l'un des plus grands sorciers de son temps, et ne le jugea pas digne de confiance. Peu importait que ce qu'elle croie soit entièrement vrai, elle ne voulait pas se risquer à lui en parler, car elle perdrait ainsi le contrôle de ces doutes et certitudes, et elle savait que Dumbledore ne l'aiderait pas à combler les vides qui demeuraient dans son raisonnement logique. Elle secoua brièvement la tête en regardant le vieil homme dans les yeux.

\- Bien, dit-il seulement. Ce sera tout pour ce soir, nous nous reverrons mardi.

Megan quitta le bureau sans se sentir beaucoup plus éclairée dans la petite enquête qu'elle menait.

Avec l'ambiance qui régnait dans la tour de Gryffondor, Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter ne furent pas mécontents de voir revenir les autres élèves de l'école, quelques jours après le nouvel an. Très vite, la tour retrouva sa foule et son agitation habituelles. Megan attendait avec impatience la reprise des cours, et ne fut pas déçue. Le matin du lundi, un vent glacial soufflait sur le parc mais Hagrid eut la bonne idée de divertir ses élèves en allumant un feu de joie plein de salamandres. La classe, plus agréable qu'à l'ordinaire, consista à ramasser du bois sec et des feuilles pour entretenir les flammes, à la plus grande joie des reptiles qui se délectaient à courir et sauter sur le tas de bûches brûlantes. Le premier cours de Divination du nouveau trimestre, lui, se révéla beaucoup moins réjouissant le professeur Trelawney leur apprenait à présent à lire les lignes de la main et elle ne tarda guère à informer Potter qu'il possédait la ligne de vie la plus courte qu'elle eût jamais vue tout en signalant de nouveau à Megan et Hermione qu'elle ne distinguait toujours aucune aura autour d'elles. Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal n'eut rien de bien intéressant. Lupin semblait plus malade encore qu'avant les vacances, visiblement mal remis de la dernière pleine lune. Megan ne fut d'ailleurs pas la seule à s'en apercevoir. Assise au pied d'une armure, elle aidait Hermione à refermer son sac plein à craquer des livres qu'elle avait emportés pour réviser à la bibliothèque lorsque Ron et Potter passèrent devant elle.

— Il a toujours mauvaise mine, tu ne trouves pas ? faisait remarquer Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, à ton avis ?

\- Non, mais vraiment ! s'exclama Hermione.

— Non mais vraiment quoi ? répondit Ron avec mauvaise humeur.

— Rien, répliqua Megan en fermant le sac d'un coup de baguette magique.

— Pourquoi tu dis: « Non, mais vraiment ! » au moment où je me demande ce qu'a Lupin...

— C'est évident, non ? répliqua Hermione son expression de supériorité.

— Si tu ne veux rien nous dire, ne dis rien ! grogna Ron.

\- Très bien, dit Hermione d'un air dédaigneux en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas brillants, soupira Megan avant de rattraper Hermione.

\- Ce sont vraiment des crétins ! jura Hermione, les yeux à nouveau humides.

\- Est-ce que tu croyais vraiment que Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter allaient s'apercevoir que l'un de leurs profs est un loup-garou sans que personne ne le leur explique ? lui fit remarquer Megan. Et puis de toute manière, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'ils le sachent ou non ?

Les lèvres de Hermione tremblèrent.

\- Je veux seulement qu'ils se remettent à me parler, gémit-elle en fondant en larmes.

L'attitude de ses deux meilleurs amis avait pour effet d'agacer Megan, mais plus encore la quantité de travail dont les professeurs les accablaient forçait la jeune fille à travailler toute la journée et jusque tard dans la nuit, et l'accumulation du manque de sommeil se fit sentir dès la reprise des cours. Le mercredi, excédée après avoir vu Hermione se remettre à pleurer lorsque Ron l'avait ignorée dans la salle commune, Megan laissa ses affaires sur une table et partit marcher dans les couloirs pour se calmer et se changer les idées. Elle jeta un coup d'œil morne à la campagne du ministère de la magie « Les philtres d'amour ne valent pas consentement » épinglée sur un tableau d'affichage dans un des couloirs, jouxtant l'avis de recherche de Sirius Black. Le fugitif la contemplait de ses yeux fatigués et entourés de cernes, les cheveux en bataille, le visage émacié. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour observer celui que les deux mondes magique et Moldu s'efforçaient de retrouver mais qui était parvenu à pénétrer dans le lieu le plus sûr qui soit connu. Elle avait l'impression de toucher du bout des doigts le mystère qui entourait cet homme, sans pour autant parvenir à l'atteindre, ce qui se révélait extrêmement frustrant.

Un bruit sourd la fit se retourner, plongeant la main dans la poche de sa robe pour saisir sa baguette. Le professeur Lupin sortit alors d'un placard à balai en se massant le crâne. Megan haussa un sourcil.

\- Meganna, dit-il en la voyant. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? répondit la jeune fille d'un air suspicieux.

\- Oui, je suis à la recherche d'un épouvantard. Il y en a forcément quelque part dans un si grand et ancien château, vous n'en auriez pas vu un ?

\- Non, affirma Megan qui était certaine qu'elle s'en serait souvenue si sa pire peur s'était matérialisée dans un recoin de Poudlard.

\- Dommage, soupira Lupin. Mais je ne désespère pas !

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Megan. Cela ne lui changerait pas les idées mais aurait au moins le mérite de lui donner de nouvelles pistes de réflexion.

\- Je peux vous aider à chercher, proposa-t-elle en s'efforçant de son mieux d'avoir l'air poli, un art en lequel elle n'excellait pas.

\- C'est très gentil à vous, sourit le professeur. Vous savez où chercher ?

\- J'ai deux, trois idées. Pourquoi vous voulez un nouvel Epouvantard, le cours sur ce sujet est terminé depuis longtemps ?

\- Après ce qui s'est passé pendant le match contre Poufsouffle, Harry a voulu apprendre à se défendre contre les Détraqueurs, lui révéla-t-il. Les épouvantards prennent face à lui la forme d'un Détraqueur, aussi je voudrais en trouver un pour lui apprendre le sortilège du –

\- Patronus, devina Megan.

\- C'est exact. Vous avez déjà entendu parler de ce sort ?

\- On peut dire ça… Et vous pensez Potter capable de lancer ce sort ? C'est un exercice difficile.

\- Je pense que votre ami présente d'excellentes dispositions dans ma matière, affirma Lupin sans hésiter.

\- Ce n'est pas mon ami.

Le professeur considéra son élève d'un air surpris mais ne dit rien. Il devait savoir mieux que personne combien les amitiés à Poudlard étaient complexes, lui qui avait grandi avec l'un des sorciers les plus recherchés au monde aujourd'hui.

\- Vous connaissiez mes parents, n'est-ce pas ? lança Megan tout en soulevant le heaume d'une armure pour en vérifier l'intérieur. Ils étaient plus âgés que vous mais vous été élèves à Poudlard ensemble pendant quelques années.

Elle se retourna vers son professeur, qui la dévisageait avec un certain intérêt. Megan, qui n'avait encore jamais laissé quiconque lui parler ouvertement de ses parents, attendait le cœur battant, soutenant le regard du loup-garou.

\- Rappelez-moi votre nom… ? s'enquit-il, l'air innocent.

\- Vous connaissez mon nom, je le sais. Je pense que Dumbledore a une grande confiance en vous, il vous a forcément parlé de moi avant votre nomination au poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Lupin hocha lentement la tête, reprenant son chemin.

\- Sylvius Buckley et Meredith Wetherden, dit-il enfin, sans la regarder. Oui, je me souviens d'eux. Ils avaient trois ans de plus que moi, nous n'avons été élèves ensemble que deux ans. Votre mère était une femme magnifique, vous avez très certainement hérité de ses gènes. Elle était une excellente joueuse de Quidditch, par ailleurs, elle avait passé la moitié de sa scolarité dans l'équipe de Serpentard, à ce que j'en sache. Votre père, lui, était plus réservé. Tous deux étaient brillants… et respectés. Je n'ai jamais entendu un seul élève oser leur défier, ou même les regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, ils s'aimaient beaucoup.

\- Vous me dîtes ce que vous croyez que je veux entendre. Mais je ne pense pas que vous les aimiez beaucoup. Ils étaient à Serpentard, et ils sont devenus des Mangemorts. Tous ceux qui ont travaillé au ministère de la magie à cet époque, notamment les Aurors, connaissaient leur nom.

\- Je sais quel chemin ont suivi vos parents, acquiesça Lupin. Malheureusement c'est une voie qui semblait toute tracée pour la plupart des élèves de leur maison à cette époque. C'est fort dommage, je l'avoue. Une telle puissance magique au service du bien…

\- Parce qu'il y a juste le bien et le mal ? Voldemort d'un côté, Dumbledore de l'autre ?

Le professeur ne sursauta pas en entendant son élève prononcer haut et fort le nom du seigneur des ténèbres, mais il observa la jeune fille avec encore un peu plus d'attention.

\- Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc, vous avez raison. Mais vous n'avez pas connu cette sombre époque, celle où chacun craignait de perdre un membre de sa famille d'un jour à l'autre, celle où lorsque nous nous levions le matin nous ne savions pas si verrions le soleil se coucher. Vous-Savez-Qui et ses partisans ont assassiné des centaines d'innocents et ont terrorisé le pays pendant de longues années. Vos parents ont participé à cela, Meganna. Ne me dîtes pas que c'est là le bien.

\- Il n'y a pas que de pauvres innocents sorciers qui sont morts, lui fit remarquer la jeune fille d'un ton amer. Des Mangemorts aussi sont morts. Et ils avaient une famille.

Megan savait depuis deux ans que ses parents n'avaient pas été tués par des Aurors comme elle l'avait cru toute son enfance, mais par des Mangemorts. Cependant elle gardait une rancœur au fond d'elle-même pour le camp du « bien », celui de Potter et du manipulateur Dumbledore, celui que les Malfoy méprisaient. C'était choisir ce camp qui avait tué ses parents.

\- Je suis navré pour vos parents, Meganna, lui dit sincèrement le professeur. Il est tragique de connaître une telle perte à un si jeune âge.

Megan secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait plus poursuivre cette conversation finalement.

\- Vous êtes navré pour Peter Pettigrow, aussi ? lança-t-elle plutôt. C'était votre ami, non ? Et il a été tué par un autre de vos amis. Il y a de quoi être navré.

Lupin écarquilla les yeux. Ils étaient arrivés au rez-de-chaussée du château et les bruits de la Grande Salle leur parvenaient. Ce serait bientôt l'heure de dîner.

\- Vous en savez long, pour une jeune élève de troisième année, fit-il remarquer, prenant soin de ne pas répondre aux questions de l'intéressée.

\- Très long, acquiesça Megan. Bien plus que vous ne le croyez. Au fait, en matière d'endroit sombre et humide, on fait difficilement pire qu'ici, précisa-t-elle en désignant le bureau de Filch derrière elle. Bon courage.

Elle tourna les talons pour aller rejoindre ses amis à la table de Gryffondor. Elle n'avait rien appris de plus, hormis qu'en effet, Dumbledore avait parlé à au moins un de ses professeurs de son ascendance – comme si son simple nom ne suffisait pas à identifier toute un arbre généalogique de Serpentard lié à la magie noire. Il semblait cependant avoir omis de préciser que Sylvius et Meredith s'étaient détourné de Voldemort avant sa chute. Au moins ne leur avait-il pas révélé que ce même Voldemort avait prévu de faire d'elle son héritière, lui donnant ainsi une part de sa puissante magie.

Quoi qu'il en fut, Megan n'eut plus beaucoup le loisir de réfléchir aux liens unissant les quatre potentiels Maraudeurs et l'état d'esprit actuel du professeur Lupin : la quantité de travail demandée par les professeurs était devenue écrasante, faisant mener notamment à Megan et à Hermione un rythme d'étude effréné qui ne laissait plus de place aux longues nuits de sommeil, aux soirées de détente devant la cheminée ou aux réflexions près de la fenêtre. Chaque soir, dans un coin de la salle commune, elles étalaient sur plusieurs tables leurs livres, leurs calculs d'Arithmancie, leurs dictionnaires de runes, les schémas d'Hermione représentant des Moldus en train de soulever des objets lourds et des liasses de parchemins contenant leurs notes détaillées ; Hermione parlait rarement aux autres et répliquait d'un ton sec à quiconque l'interrompait tandis que Megan, pas plus bavarde qu'à l'accoutumée, se plongeait dans ses révisions si profondément que le monde extérieur lui devenait indifférent. Aussi elle n'entendit pas Ron confier à Potter ses doutes quant aux emplois du temps de ses deux meilleures amies. Les rares moments où Megan ne travaillait pas, elle allait rendre visite à Hagrid en compagnie de Hermione, travaillant toujours assidûment la recherche d'arguments en faveur de Buck, ou suivait ses cours privés avec Dumbledore. Même Kevan n'avait plus sa place dans le programmes des journées de la jeune fille. Elle s'accorda cependant quelques heures de pause lors du match qui opposa Serdaigle à Serpentard, une semaine après la reprise des cours. Après avoir observé avec attention et enthousiasme les prouesses de Draco sur son Nimbus 2001, elle avait été l'une des rares Gryffondor à saluer la victoire de la maison du serpent. Ce résultat était pourtant favorable à l'équipe rouge et or puisque celle-ci pourraient prétendre à la seconde place s'ils parvenaient eux aussi à battre l'équipe de Serdaigle.

Un soir, fin janvier, alors que Megan avait le nez plongé dans l'alphabet runique pour terminer une longue traduction, Oliver s'approcha d'elle avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? s'enquit-il.

Méfiante et mécontente d'être tirée de son travail par ce garçon, la jeune fille leva vers lui un regard noir et d'emblée dissuasif.

\- Juste deux secondes, lui assura-t-il. Voilà, Harry n'a toujours pas pu récupérer son balai et le match contre Serdaigle approche. Tu sais combien la victoire compte pour moi, et –

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Wood ? le coupa sèchement Megan.

\- Que tu lui prêtes ton Eclair de feu pour le prochain match.

Megan haussa les deux sourcils, outrée. Son regard se posa alors sur Potter, assis dans un fauteuil près du feu qui les observait d'un air incertain, puis sur les jumeaux Weasley, qui secouaient la tête en les désignant du menton.

\- Tu veux que je prête mon Eclair de feu à Potter ? répéta-t-elle d'un ton méprisant. Autant me demander de me couper un bras, Wood.

\- Mais la victoire, Megan ! insista-t-il. Il ne gagnera jamais sans un bon balai !

\- Alors il n'est pas un bon joueur, décréta-t-elle. Au pire il n'a qu'à demander à Dumbledore de lui en offrir un, je suis sûr qu'il accepterait. Maintenant fous-moi la paix.

Un mois après la reprise, Megan eut de nouveau une raison de penser à Sirius Black, ce qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis sa conversation avec Lupin – celui-ci ne la regardait plus dans les yeux depuis lors. Alors qu'elle déjeunait dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Lee et de Fred, une chouette laponne se posa comme chaque matin sur la table avec un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Megan déplia machinalement le numéro après avoir payé le hibou, tout en trempant dans un bol de chocolat au lait un toast recouvert de confiture à l'ananas.

\- Brûlopot est le professeur qui a pris le plus périodes de congé pour santé pendant sa vie professionnelle, en tout cas c'est ce que dit Charlie, racontait Fred. Il l'adorait, mais il fallait dire qu'il était un peu trop passionné par les bestioles dangereuses. Même Charlie n'est pas aussi fou, lui ne s'occupe que de dragons ! Alors que Brûlopot avait enchanté un Ashwinder pour jouer le rôle du ver dans « la fontaine de la fortune ». Ça a mis le feu à la Grande Salle ! Il est parti à la retraite avec plus qu'un bras et une jambe, c'est dommage que tu ne l'aies pas –

Fred s'arrêta en voyant les yeux de son amie s'écarquiller à la lecture de la une du quotidien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Lee. Quelqu'un est mort ?

\- Pas encore, répondit Megan sans quitter des yeux le journal. Mais le ministère vient de donner l'autorisation aux Détraqueurs de donner le baiser à Black.

Fred et Lee pâlirent. Le baiser des Détraqueurs était l'arme ultime de ces créatures. Ils soulevaient leur cagoule uniquement dans cette rare situation pour refermer leurs mâchoires sur les lèvres de leur victime afin d'aspirer son âme, transformant la victime en une simple coquille vide, inconsciente d'elle-même et des autres, comme morte-vivante. C'était, paraissait-il, un châtiment pire que la mort.

\- Vous croyez qu'il le mérite ? demanda Fred, mal à l'aise. Il a tué des gens, et c'est un partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais…

\- J'en sais rien, admit Megan en contemplant le visage de Fudge, signant d'un air appliqué un parchemin, autorisant un homme à perdre à tout jamais son âme.

Megan semblait être la plus perturbée par cette annonce, bien qu'elle ne laissât rien paraître. Aux yeux de chaque élève, et tout particulièrement aux yeux de Potter, le fugitif méritait ce funeste sort. Mais pour Megan qui n'avait pas encore rassemblé toutes les pièces du puzzle, déterminer si oui ou non cette décision se justifiait n'était pas encore possible.

Potter eut une nouvelle source de réjouissance début février. Le premier jeudi du mois, un soir alors que Megan et Hermione étaient assidûment penchées sur leur travail, un murmure enthousiaste inattendu leur fit lever les yeux. A peine Ron et Potter étaient-ils entrés dans la salle commune qu'ils se retrouvèrent entourés par tous les élèves de Gryffondor présents, poussant des exclamations émerveillés en contemplant l'Eclair de feu que le second tenait à la main.

\- Où est-ce que tu l'as eu, Harry ?

\- Tu me laisses l'essayer ?

\- Tu l'as déjà monté ?

— Avec ça, les Serdaigle n'ont plus aucune chance !

— Est-ce que je peux le toucher, Harry ?

Le balai passait de main en main sous les coups d'œil agacés de Megan. Hermione, plus concentrée que jamais, s'évertuait de toute évidence à éviter les regards de Ron et Potter. Il fallut une dizaine de minutes pour que la foule d'admirateurs se dispersent et que les garçons remarquent la présence des deux filles. Lorsque Ron et Potter s'approchèrent de leur table, elles daignèrent enfin lever les yeux.

\- Je l'ai récupéré, dit Potter avec un grand sourire bête en leur montrant le balai.

\- Tu vois, Hermione ? Il était parfaitement normal ! dit Ron.

— Il aurait pu ne pas l'être, répliqua la jeune fille. Au moins, maintenant, on est sûrs qu'il n'est pas dangereux !

— Oui, sans doute, dit Potter. Je ferais bien d'aller le ranger.

— Je m'en occupe ! dit vivement Ron. Il faut que je donne son médicament à Scabers.

Il prit l'Eclair de feu et monta l'escalier en tenant le balai avec autant de précaution que s'il avait été en cristal. Megan comprenait sa déférence, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais pu espérer posséder ne serait-ce qu'un Nimbus, avoir accès à un tel balai était exceptionnel.

— Je peux m'asseoir à côté de vous ? demanda Potter.

— Pourquoi pas ? répondit Hermione tandis que Megan ôtait avec mauvaise grâce d'une chaise une grosse pile de parchemins.

Potter jeta un coup d'œil à la table surchargée sur laquelle s'étalaient un long devoir d'Arithmancie dont l'encre scintillait encore, une dissertation encore plus longue consacrée aux Moldus ( « Expliquez pourquoi les Moldus ont besoin d'électricité » ) et une traduction d'un texte en runes, dans laquelle Megan et Hermione étaient à présent plongées.

— Comment vous vous y prenez pour réussir à faire tout ça ? s'étonna-t-il en regardant l'impressionnante quantité de livres qui s'étalait sur la table.

— Il suffit de... travailler dur, répondit Hermione sans regarder son ami.

Megan jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille et à son air épuisé elle-même savait que de sombre cernes s'étiraient sous ses yeux.

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne laissez pas tomber une ou deux matières ?

— Je ne pourrais _jamais_ faire une chose pareille ! s'indigna Hermione.

— L'Arithmancie, ça m'a l'air horriblement ennuyeux, dit Potter en regardant une table de calcul de l'année personnelle.

\- Non, c'est passionnant, répondit Megan sans lever les yeux de son parchemin de traduction runique.

\- C'est même ma matière préféré ! ajouta Hermione. C'est...

Mais Potter n'eut jamais l'occasion de découvrir en quoi l'Arithmancie était si passionnante. Car à ce moment précis, un cri étranglé retentit dans le dortoir des garçons. Megan redressa la tête si vite que sa nuque la fit souffrir, plongeant la main dans la poche de sa robe pour saisir sa baguette. La salle commune plongea dans un grand silence, tandis que des pas précipités descendaient l'escalier. Ron surgit alors au bas des marches, traînant un drap derrière lui.

\- REGARDE ! hurla-t-il en se ruant vers Hermione. REGARDE ! répéta-t-il en lui agitant le drap sous le nez.

— Ron, qu'est-ce que...

\- SCABERS ! REGARDE ! SCABERS !

Hermione, penchée en arrière, essayait de s'éloigner de Ron, fou de rage. Megan et Potter regardèrent le drap. Il y avait une tache rouge au milieu. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à...

— DU SANG! s'écria Ron. SCABERS A DISPARU! ET TU SAIS CE QU'IL Y AVAIT SUR LE SOL?

\- N... non, balbutia Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Ron jeta quelque chose sur le livre ouvert devant elle. Megan, Hermione et Potter se penchèrent sur la table et virent de longs poils de chat d'une couleur orangée.

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'envoient des messages et laissent des commentaires** **J** **si vous avez des attentes particulières (ou des protestations) quant à la suite de la fan fiction, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je verrais si je peux en tenir compte !**


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

 **GRYFFONDOR CONTRE SERDAIGLE**

Il semblait que c'en était fini de l'amitié entre Ron et Hermione. Chacun était si furieux contre l'autre qu'ils semblaient ne jamais pouvoir se réconcilier. Ron était furieux qu'Hermione n'ait jamais pris au sérieux les tentatives de Pattenrond de dévorer Scabers. Megan savait que jamais elle n'avait fait l'effort de surveiller son chat de près et maintenant encore, elle prétendait que Pattenrond était innocent et que Ron ferait bien d'aller voir si Scabers ne se cachait pas sous un lit. Elle affirmait sans en démordre que Ron était incapable de prouver que Pattenrond avait mangé Scabers. D'après elle, les poils du chat se trouvaient peut-être là depuis Noël et d'ailleurs, affirmait-elle, Ron avait toujours eu un préjugé contre Pattenrond depuis le jour où il lui avait sauté dessus dans la Ménagerie magique. Potter était lui aussi convaincu que Pattenrond avait dévoré Scabers et lorsqu'il fit valoir à Hermione que tous les indices tendaient à le prouver, elle se fâcha également contre lui.

\- Tu prends parti pour Ron, très bien, de toute façon, j'en étais sûre ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix perçante. D'abord l'Eclair de feu, ensuite Scabers, tout est de ma faute, bien entendu ! Et maintenant, si tu me laissais tranquille, Harry ? J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire !

Megan n'avait de nouveau pas pris parti dans cette nouvelle dispute, mais elle avait un avis sur la question. Les chats sentaient et voyaient des choses que les sorciers ne voyaient pas (Miss Norris semblait parvenir à ressentir leur présence même sous la cape d'invisibilité) et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demande ce qui justifiait l'acharnement de Pattenrond sur Scabers. Avec le recul, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Queudver n'était pas un rat. Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, la nuit dans son lit, chaque soir face à ses parchemins noirs de notes, une théorie se dessinait dans son esprit, complétant celle qu'elle avait déjà élaborée quant aux Maraudeurs, mais bien plus osée encore. Il manquait un doigt à Scabers, il était tombé malade peu après l'évasion de Black. Il n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques, mais avait vécu bien plus de trois ans, il était si vieux que Megan ignorait quel âge il avait. Tout ce qu'on avait retrouvé de Peter Pettigrow, douze ans plus tôt, c'était un doigt. Quelle était la probabilité que le rabougri et inutile rat de Ron ait toujours été Peter Pettigrow, un Animagus clandestin que tout le monde croyait mort ? Cette théorie était si absurde qu'elle ne pouvait pas même en parler à Hermione – de toute manière, celle-ci ne voulait plus entendre parler de Scabers. Pourtant certains éléments concordaient : Scabers était dans la tour de Gryffondor, seul, le soir de Halloween.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Ron avait été très affecté par la perte de son animal de compagnie.

Allons, Ron, souviens-toi, tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter que Scabers était terriblement ennuyeux, dit Fred. Et ça fait une éternité qu'il était patraque, il était au bout du rouleau. C'est sans doute une bonne chose pour lui d'en avoir fini rapidement. Le chat n'a dû en faire qu'une bouchée. Il n'a sûrement rien senti.

\- Fred ! s'indigna Ginny.

\- Tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était manger et dormir, tu l'as dit toi-même, Ron, ajouta George.

\- Un jour, il nous a débarrassés de Goyle en le mordant ! répliqua Ron d'un air accablé. Tu te souviens, Harry ?

\- C'est vrai, dit Potter en hochant la tête.

\- Son heure de gloire, dit Fred, incapable de garder son sérieux. Que la cicatrice sur le doigt de Goyle témoigne de cet acte de bravoure!

\- Allez, Ron, lança Megan, agacée, va donc faire un tour à Pré-au-lard et achète-toi un nouveau rat. A quoi ça sert de te lamenter ? Tu me rappelles Lavande avec son lapin...

Le match opposant Gryffondor à Serdaigle approchait, et Oliver semblait plus enthousiaste que jamais. Les performances de l'Eclair de feu lors de la séance d'entraînent qui eut lieu la veille du match semblaient avoir galvanisé l'équipe qui était prête, aux dires du capitaine, à donner aux Serdaigle une raclée mémorable. D'après Kevan, cependant, l'Attrapeuse de l'équipe adverse, Cho Chang, une élève de quatrième année, était redoutablement douée. Mais peu importait qui volerait ce matin-là, aux yeux de Megan. Avec un Eclair de feu dans leur équipe, les Gryffondor étaient sûrs d'attraper le Vif d'or les premiers.

Le samedi du mach, Potter fut escorté au petit déjeuner par ses camarades de dortoir qui semblaient estimer que l'Eclair de feu méritait une sorte de garde d'honneur. Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, avec l'air de celui dont la valeur n'était plus à prouver, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et des murmures enthousiastes s'élevèrent de toutes parts. Megan était consternée, que Potter possède le balai ne le rendait pas meilleur, il avait reçu un fantastique cadeau anonyme mais n'y était pour rien dans cette acquisition, il n'avait aucun mérite. L'Attrapeur semblait cependant très satisfait de l'expression des Serpentard paraissaient comme foudroyés.

— Tu as vu sa tête ? dit Ron d'un ton ravi en se retournant vers Draco. Il a l'air de ne pas y croire ! C'est parfait !

Oliver, lui aussi, prenait sa part de la gloire qui s'attachait à l'Eclair de feu, au grand agacement de Megan.

— Mets-le ici, Harry, dit-il en posant le balai au milieu de la table de telle sorte que le nom de la marque soit bien visible.

Les élèves de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle s'approchèrent pour contempler l'objet. Cédric vint féliciter Potter d'avoir si avantageusement remplacé son Nimbus 2000 et Pénélope Deauclaire, la petite amie de Percy, demanda la permission de prendre le balai entre ses mains.

Attention, Penelope, pas de sabotage ! dit Percy d'un ton amusé tandis qu'elle examinait l'Eclair de feu. Penelope et moi, on a fait un pari, expliqua-t-il à l'équipe des Gryffondor. Dix Gallions d'or sur le résultat du match !

Penelope reposa l'Eclair de feu, remercia Potter et retourna à la table des Serdaigle.

— Harry, débrouille-toi pour gagner, chuchota précipitamment Percy. Je n'ai pas dix Gallions d'or. J'arrive, j'arrive, Penny !

Et il courut la rejoindre à sa table pour partager un toast avec elle. Kevan arrivait dans le sens inverse, prévenu de la nouvelle dès son arrivée dans la Grande Salle. En voyant l'air revêche de sa petite amie, il comprit que le nouveau balai de l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor ne ravissait pas tout le monde.

\- Tu es sûr que tu sauras piloter ce balai, Potter? dit alors une voix que Megan connaissait bien.

Draco s'était approché pour jeter un coup d'œil au balai, suivi de ses fidèles babouins, Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Je pense que oui, répondit Potter d'un ton dégagé.

— Il a beaucoup d'accessoires, n'est-ce pas ? dit Draco, les yeux pétillants de malveillance. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas de parachute... Au cas où un Détraqueur passerait par là...

Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent. Megan trouva la plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

— Dommage que tu ne puisses pas te greffer un troisième bras, répliqua Potter. Il pourrait peut-être attraper le Vif d'or à ta place.

Les joueurs de Gryffondor éclatèrent d'un rire sonore. Encore une fois, Megan ne trouva pas la blague drôle – Draco était un bon Attrapeur. Ce dernier plissa les yeux puis retourna à sa table, l'équipe de Serpentard se pressant autour de lui, sans doute pour lui demander si le nouveau balai de Potter était bien un véritable Eclair de feu.

\- Ils s'adorent, tous les deux, commenta Kevan

\- Tu dois être le seul élève de l'école à ne pas savoir que Draco et Potter se détestent depuis toujours, répliqua sombrement Megan.

Elle se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à celui qui fut son ami. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable, mais gratifia Kevan d'un œil noir.

\- Tu devrais retourner à ta table, dit Megan, soucieuse que Draco ne choisisse pas de changer de cible.

A onze heures moins le quart, les joueurs de Gryffondor prirent la direction des vestiaires. Le temps avait complètement changé depuis leur match contre Poufsouffle, constata Megan en se dirigeant avec les autres élèves vers le stade. Le ciel était à présent clair et frais et une petite brise soufflait par instants. Cette fois, il n'y aurait plus aucun problème de visibilité.

\- J'espère qu'il n'y aura aucun Détraqueur, cette fois, gémit Hermione.

Assise sur les gradins à côté de Megan, un énorme livre d'étude des Moldus sur les genoux, elle semblait ne pas s'être remise de la chute qu'avait fait Potter lors de son dernier match.

\- Il saurait se débrouiller, marmonna Megan.

Elle ne savait pas comment le garçon s'en était tiré lors de ses leçons privées avec Lupin, mais elle aurait l'occasion de le voir à l'œuvre si par malheur les Détraqueurs devaient revenir.

De l'autre côté des gradins, Ron, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Neville Longbottom rugissaient des encouragements à l'intention de leur équipe. Le premier n'eut pas un regard pour Hermione, qui attendit l'arrivée des joueurs le nez plongé dans son manuel.

Les supporters applaudirent avec vigueur les joueurs de Serdaigle, vêtus de bleu, à leur arrivée sur le terrain, et avec plus de vigueur encore ceux de Gryffondor lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à leur tour sur le terrain.

Oliver et le capitaine des Serdaigle se serrèrent la main, puis les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais et décollèrent au coup de sifflet de l'arbitre, Madame Hooch. Potter fila plus haut et plus vite que tous les autres puis se mit à faire le tour du terrain tandis que le match débutait dans le plus grand enthousiasme, commenté par l'irremplaçable Lee Jordan.

\- Ça y est, c'est parti ! s'exclama-t-il. Le clou de ce match, c'est bien sûr l'Eclair de feu, monté par Harry Potter de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Si l'on en croit Balai-Magazine, l'Eclair de feu a été choisi cette année par les équipes nationales qui participeront au championnat du monde...

\- Jordan, vous voudriez bien commenter ce qui se passe sur le terrain ? l'interrompit le professeur McGonagall.

\- Vous avez raison, professeur... Je donnais simplement les dernières nouvelles. Signalons au passage que l'Eclair de feu est équipé d'un frein automatique intégré...

\- Jordan !

\- Très bien, très bien. L'équipe de Gryffondor est à l'attaque. Katie Bell se rapproche des buts adverses...

Potter continuait de parcourir le terrain, suivi de près par Chang, l'Attrapeuse adverse, qui volait avec beaucoup d'habileté, coupant sans cesse sa trajectoire pour l'obliger à changer de direction. Mais lorsque Potter donna toute la puissance de son balai, Chang fut bien incapable de le suivre sur son Comète 260. Katie marqua le premier but, déchaînant les acclamations des Gryffondor, et au même moment, Potter plongea en piqué, comme s'il avait repéré le Vif d'or. Aussitôt, Chang fonça vers lui, et on put entendre les supporters retenir leur souffle. Mais un Cognard envoyé par un batteur des Serdaigle obligea Potter à virer en catastrophe pour l'éviter d'extrême justesse. Il y eut un grand « Ooooooooh » de déception parmi les supporters de Gryffondor, mais aussi de très nombreux applaudissements parmi ceux de Serdaigle pour saluer le joli coup de leur batteur. George donna libre cours à sa mauvaise humeur en renvoyant de toutes ses forces le deuxième Cognard vers le batteur adverse qui dut faire un tonneau pour l'éviter.

— Gryffondor mène par quatre-vingts points à zéro et regardez un peu les performances de l'Eclair de feu ! Potter arrive à lui faire faire ce qu'il veut, maintenant. Vous avez vu comment il prend ses virages ? Le Comète de Chang ne fait pas le poids...

— JORDAN ! VOUS AVEZ REÇU DE L'ARGENT POUR FAIRE LA PUBLICITÉ DE L'ÉCLAIR DE FEU OU QUOI ? CONCENTREZ-VOUS SUR LE COMMENTAIRE DU MATCH !

L'équipe de Serdaigle rattrapait son retard. Elle avait maintenant marqué trois buts, ce qui réduisait l'avance de Gryffondor à cinquante points. Si Chang attrapait le Vif d'or avant Potter, Serdaigle gagnerait le match. Mais de nouveau, Potter accéléra en direction des buts de Serdaigle, mais presque aussitôt, Chang surgit devant lui, en travers de sa trajectoire. Megan vit Oliver hurler quelque chose à l'adresse de Potter, conseillant probablement à ce dernier de faire tomber Chang de son balai. Potter remonta en chandelle, toujours suivi par Chang, puis plongea à nouveau en piqué. Il allait s'écraser lorsqu'il remonta brusquement tandis que Chang, poursuivant sur sa lancée, continuait de foncer vers le sol. Potter repartit alors à toute allure vers les buts adverses, et Chang tenta de le suivre, volant plus bas que lui. Les yeux rivés sur les deux Attrapeurs, Megan vit celle de Serdaigle désigner quelque chose du doigt. Un peu plus bas, trois formes sombres vêtus de capes noires levaient les yeux vers les joueurs. Megan vit alors Potter sortir sa baguette et en faire jaillir une forme argentée, gigantesque en direction de ce qu'il devait prendre pour des Détraqueurs, avant de reprendre sa course folle et d'attraper le Vif d'or.

Le sifflet de Madame Hooch retentit et les supporters de Gryffondor envahirent le terrain, Ron à leur tête, tandis que l'équipe allait étreindre Potter de toutes leurs forces en plein ciel. Oliver était plus heureux que jamais. Dès qu'ils eurent atterri, la foule écarlate noya l'équipe. Megan, restée en arrière, s'intéressait plutôt à ce qui avait poussé Potter à produire un Patronus bien plus efficace que tout ce que Megan avait pu faire jusque-là. Au bord du terrain, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle et Marcus Flint étaient allongés par terre les uns sur les autres, empêtrés dans le longues capes noires, avec des cagoules assorties, dont ils essayaient de se débarrasser. D'après la façon dont ils étaient tombés, il semblait que Draco était monté sur les épaules de Goyle. Elle secoua la tête, navrée qu'ils soient tombés si bas. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle vit une silhouette aux cheveux bruns et touffus qui retournait vers le château. Elle suivit sa meilleure amie pour ne pas la laisser seule tandis que le professeur McGonagall arrivait vers les Serpentard en hurlant :

— Un stratagème lamentable ! Une tentative lâche et abjecte pour déstabiliser l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor ! Vous aurez tous une retenue ! Et j'enlève cinquante points à Serpentard ! Soyez certains que je parlerai de cette histoire au professeur Dumbledore ! Ah, justement, le voilà !

Hermione avait filé droit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle s'assit dans un coin et se replongea dans son manuel.

\- Tu vas pas rester dans ton coin, si ? lança Megan en se plantant devant elle.

\- Je dois terminer ce livre pour lundi, répondit Hermione.

\- Ils vont arriver et faire la fête, tu sais.

\- Tant mieux pour eux.

Megan secoua la tête. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, l'équipe de Gryffondor arrivait, entourée de leurs supporters, déchaînés comme jamais. Potter semblait ne pouvoir être plus heureux, c'était comme s'il venait d'offrir la coupe du monde de Quidditch à son équipe. L'euphorie des amis de Megan était cependant contagieuse et la jeune fille prit part à la fête, qui dura toute la journée. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Fred et George se glissèrent jusqu'à Megan :

\- Ce serait sympa si on avait quelques boissons et confiseries, tu ne crois pas ?

Assise entre Oliver et Angelina, plongées dans une grande conversation sur les balais, elle leva la tête vers les frères et sourit.

\- On revient, dit-il aux deux autres avant de suivre les jumeaux hors de la salle commune.

Les trois amis coururent jusqu'au deuxième étage. Megan connaissait l'existence du passage secret qui se trouvait là mais n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de l'emprunter. Arrivés devant la statue de la sorcière borgne qui trônait là, George sortit sa baguette et donna un coup de baguette à la statue en murmurant « _Dissendium_ ». Aussitôt, la bosse de la sorcière glissa latéralement en dégageant un espace suffisant pour permettre le passage d'une personne plutôt mince.

\- Les femmes d'abord, sourit George.

Sans hésiter, Megan sauta dans l'ouverture, les pieds devant. Elle glissa longuement dans une sorte de toboggan de pierre qui lui rappela sa descente dans la Chambre des Secrets l'an dernier, puis atterrit sur un sol de terre froid et humide dans une obscurité totale. Tandis qu'elle allumait sa baguette, Fred et George arrivèrent à leur tour.

\- On est sous le château, annonça Fred en allumant lui aussi sa baguette. Pré-au-lard est à une petite trotte, on ferait bien de ne pas traîner.

Les rais de lumière qu'ils projetaient éclairaient un passage étroit et bas de plafond creusé dans la terre dans lequel les trois amis s'engouffrèrent. Le passage décrivait des courbes incessantes. Il avancèrent d'un pas rapide, trébuchant de temps à autre sur le sol inégal.

Megan avait l'idée étrange qu'ils pourraient se retrouver nez à nez avec Sirius Black. Après tout, s'il était bel et bien Patmol, il connaissait mieux que personne ce passage. Mais rien au cours des longues dizaines de minutes qu'ils passèrent à marcher n'indiqua la présence du fugitif. Il commençait à faire froid. Le passage remonta en pente douce jusqu'à les mener au pied d'un vieil escalier de pierre aux marches usées qui s'élevait dans l'obscurité. En silence, les trois amis montèrent les marches. L'escalier semblait interminable, il devait compter plus centaines de marches.

\- Attention, dit soudain Fred.

Megan s'arrêta juste à temps pour ne pas se cogner la tête dans le plafond qui s'était soudain rapproché. Il s'agissait d'un trappe. Megan la souleva avec précaution et se hissa dans une salle remplie de caisses et de cageots : la cave de Honeydukes.

George referma la trappe derrière lui puis conduisit son frère et son amie jusqu'à un nouvel escalier de bois qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. En haut des marches, il ouvrit une porte et se glissa de l'autre côté du comptoir de Honeydukes. Il faisait noir et il n'y avait dehors aucun mouvement.

\- Prends des bonbons ici, George, dit Fred. Nous on va chercher des boissons. Et pense à laisser quelques pièces sur le comptoir.

Il ouvrit la porte de la confiserie d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- L'avantage d'être à Pré-au-lard, au milieu d'un village uniquement sorcier, c'est qu'on peut faire de la magie sans être gênés par la Trace, commenta-t-il avec satisfaction.

La Trace était un sortilège placé sur les sorciers mineurs qui indiquait au Service des usages abusifs de la magie du ministère des activités magique pratiquées hors de Poudlard, mais elle ne permettait de déterminer qui avait réellement pratiqué la magie, aussi les sorciers de premier cycle ne craignaient rien lorsqu'ils étaient à proximité d'adultes.

\- Où tu veux récupérer les boissons ? demanda Megan tandis qu'ils sortaient dans le froid.

\- Aux Trois Balais. Je connais bien la patronne, elle nous servira sans rien dire à personne.

Il gelait dehors, Megan claquait des dents et elle voyait Fred grelotter. Aucun d'eux n'avait pensé à emporter de quoi se couvrir, et leurs simples robes ne les protégeaient pas du froid. Ils pressèrent le pas jusqu'à l'auberge. A l'intérieur, une lumière tremblotante indiquait un feu et une ombre bougeait. Fred poussa la porte.

\- Madame Rosmerta ? appela-t-il. C'est Fred Weasley.

Il y eut un bruit de pas, puis la pulpeuse patronne entra dans leur champ de vision.

\- Les enfants ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

\- On a remporté le match contre Serdaigle, répondit fièrement Fred. On vient chercher quelques provisions pour notre fête.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû venir ! affirma Rosmerta bien qu'elle se dirigeât vers son comptoir pour sortir des bouteilles. La nuit va tomber, et vous savez ce que ça signifie !

Megan se retourna vers les fenêtres en l'établissement en écarquillant les yeux. Elle avait oublié. A la nuit tombée, les Détraqueurs patrouillaient dans le village. Elle se retourna vers Fred et Rosmerta.

\- Je vous donne vingt bouteilles de Bièraubeurre et de soda à la citrouille, dit la patronne d'un ton pressé. Mais si jamais vous revenez à une heure pareille, je préviendrais le directeur !

\- Merci Madame Rosmerta, répondit Fred, ravi, tout en la payant.

Megan prit un des deux lourds cartons.

\- Dépêchez-vous de rentrer, maintenant ! les pressa la femme en les poussant presque par la porte. Que je ne vous y reprenne plus !

\- Je l'ai connue beaucoup plus chaleureuse, commenta Fred tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur chemin vers Honeydukes.

\- Parce qu'elle a peur qu'on tombe sur des Détraqueurs, lui fit remarquer Megan, qui fouillait du regard la rue froide et déserte.

\- Il fait à peine nuit, balaya Fred. Ils ne doivent même pas encore être en chemin.

\- Oh que si. Ils sont même déjà là.

Fred écarquilla les yeux. Une immense silhouette sombre encagoulée flottait à quelques centimètres du sol, se dressant au milieu de la rue principale, dans leur direction.

\- Cours ! ordonna aussitôt Megan.

Serrant les cartons de boisson contre eux, ils détalèrent à toute jambe dans une rue perpendiculaire qui montait en côte. Megan n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le Détraqueur les suivait. Espérant ne pas tomber sur un deuxième sur leur route, elle essayait de se rappeler un souvenir heureux. Mais le froid et le désespoir qui accompagnait les gardiens d'Azkaban l'enveloppait déjà.

\- La Cabane Hurlante ! dit-elle en levant les yeux.

En effet, la sinistre maison avec ses fenêtres obstruées par des planches et son jardin envahi d'herbes sauvages se dressait devant eux, au sommet de la colline, dominant le village.

\- Hors de question qu'on aille là-dedans ! affirma Fred. Viens !

La tirant d'une main par la manche de sa cape, il l'entraîna dans le bois qui entourait le sud-est du village.

\- Il nous rattrape, dit Megan d'une voix blanche, courant de moins en vite.

\- Continue à courir, la pressa Fred, angoissé. Aller, Megan !

Mais ses jambes ne la portaient plus et elle avait trop froid. La nuit lui semblait plus noire que jamais et il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Le Détraqueur fondait sur eux. Fred, qui la tirait sans regarder où il allait, trébucha sur une racine noueuse et s'étala de tout son long. Megan, qui avait l'impression que ses membres refusaient de bouger aussi vite que d'ordinaire, baissa les yeux sur son ami, puis se retourna vers la créature. Elle sortit alors sa baguette et la pointa vers le Détraqueur.

\- _Spero Patronum_ , murmura-t-elle, sa voix presque éteinte.

Fred lui parlait, mais elle n'entendait rien, la petite fille pleurait sur le corps de sa mère et ses sanglots couvraient toutes les autres voix.

\- _Spero_ …

Sa baguette restait éteinte, et le gardien d'Azkaban n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

\- MEGAN !

Le hurlement de Fred lui parvint. Fred qui lui avait fait confiance l'année dernière, avec qui elle jouait au Quidditch, transgressait le règlement, Fred qui l'avait invitée en Egypte pour y passer ses plus belles vacances, Fred qui la serrait dans ses bras.

\- _Spero Patronum_ !

L'éclair de fumée blanche qui jaillit de sa baguette s'interposa entre elle et le Détraqueur, annihilant les effets dévastateurs de la créature sur Megan.

\- Viens !

Fred l'entraîna derrière lui. Serrant toujours le carton de boissons, elle le suivit en se remettant à courir. Ils arrivèrent derrière la confiserie qu'ils contournèrent et se ruèrent à l'intérieur, sans plus se soucier de faire du bruit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? hoqueta George en les voyant arriver livides et hors d'haleine. Vous n'avez ramené que ça comme boissons ? ajouta-t-il en désignant le carton que tenait Megan, celui de Fred devant être resté dans les bois.

\- On t'expliquera plus tard, répondit la jeune fille.

Du bruit à l'étage leur fit lever la tête. Ils avaient réveillé les propriétaires.

\- On file ! siffla-t-elle.

Les deux frères s'empressèrent de se glisser par la trappe, aidèrent Megan à descendre puis dévalèrent les escaliers jusqu'au passage souterrain. Ce ne fut qu'une fois engagés dans le tunnel que Megan et Fred racontèrent à George leur rencontre impromptue avec le Détraqueur.

\- Vous plaisantez ? s'étrangla le garçon.

\- Megan lui a lancé un sort, poursuivit Fred. Et on a pu s'enfuir.

\- Quel genre de sort tu lui as lancé ? hoqueta George.

\- Un Patronus. C'est Dumbledore qui m'a appris ça. Mais je ne suis pas très douée pour les faire. Ca nécessite de s'accrocher à un souvenir très heureux. Je n'en ai pas vraiment.

Elle avait dit cela sans les regarder, marchant en tête de leur petit groupe dans le noir. C'était un miracle qu'elle soit parvenue à produire le sort, que le Détraqueur ne s'en soit pas pris à eux. Elle était furieuse après elle-même de se retrouver dans un tel état d'incapacité dès que l'une de ces créatures se manifestait, elle qui pensait n'avoir peur de rien. Si elle avait été seule, elle serait probablement morte de désespoir, et devoir son « succès » à une tierce personne, même s'il s'agissait de Fred, lui déplaisait grandement.

\- On n'en dit pas un mot à personne, d'accord ? ajouta-t-elle fermement.

\- Evidemment.

Le temps de retourner à la salle commune, ils s'étaient reconstitué des mines joyeuses et furent accueillis avec enthousiasme lorsqu'ils distribuèrent boissons et friandises aux Gryffondor.

\- Comment vous avez fait ça ? s'étonna Angelina d'une petite voix aiguë, tandis que George distribuait des crapauds à la menthe.

\- Secret de la maison, répondit Megan d'une voix neutre.

La fête se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit et Megan oublia sa mésaventure. Au bout de plusieurs heures, Potter s'aperçut que Hermione ne s'était pas jointe aux festivités, toujours assise dans son coin à lire son manuel d'Etude des Moldus. Megan l'observa s'approcher de son amie.

\- Tu es venue voir le match ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que oui, répondit Hermione d'une voix aiguë et sans lever les yeux de son livre. Je suis très heureuse que nous ayons gagné et je trouve que tu as très bien joué, mais je dois lire ça pour lundi.

\- Allez, Hermione, viens manger et boire quelque chose, dit Potter en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron comme pour voir s'il semblait d'humeur à enterrer la hache de guerre.

\- C'est impossible, Harry, j'ai encore quatre cent vingt-deux pages à lire, répliqua Hermione qui paraissait au bord de la crise de nerfs. De toute façon, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Ron à son tour, il ne veut pas que je fasse la fête avec vous.

Comme pour mettre fin à toute tentative de conciliation, Ron choisit ce moment précis pour lancer à haute voix:

— Si Scabers n'avait pas été dévoré, lui aussi aurait bien aimé manger quelques bonbons...

Hermione fondit en larmes et avant que Potter ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle referma l'énorme livre, le mit sous son bras et monta l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles. Megan mit la caisse de Gommes de Limaces qu'elle tenait dans les bras de George, mit une claque à l'arrière de la tête de Ron et se hâta de rattraper Hermione.

\- Laisses-moi, Megan ! sanglota la jeune fille en se jetant sur son lit.

\- Et si j'ai juste envie d'aller me coucher ? répondit son amie d'un air passablement innocent.

Elle enfila un jogging et un débardeur et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle n'allait pas parler avec Hermione, elle savait que celle-ci ne voudrait rien faire d'autre que pleurer. Elle restait dans le dortoir uniquement pour ne pas la laisser seule.

Megan n'entendit pas McGonagall arriver dans la salle commune à une heure du matin pour exiger que tout le monde aille se coucher. Elle dormait déjà lorsque Lavender Brown et Parvati Patil montèrent rejoindre leur lit. En revanche, elle entendit nettement la voix de Ron hurler au beau milieu de la nuit.

Réveillée en sursaut, Megan cessa de respirer, l'oreille aux aguets. Lorsque de nombreux bruits de pas et éclats de voix lui parvinrent, elle fut convaincue qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione, assise dans son lit.

\- Restes-là, ordonna Megan en se saisissant de sa baguette et en bondissant de son lit.

Elle dévala les escaliers, rencontrant sur son chemin plusieurs autres filles mal réveillées, tirées de leur lit par le vacarme que faisaient les garçons. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, alerte, elle trouva la plupart des garçons debout, et Fred qui proposait avec enthousiasme de reprendre la fête, mais nulle trace d'un potentiel danger.

\- Tout le monde dans les dortoirs ! s'écria Percy qui surgit dans la salle commune en épinglant son insigne de préfet-en-chef sur le revers de son pyjama.

\- Percy ! Sirius Black ! dit Ron d'une voix faible. Dans le dortoir ! Avec un couteau ! Il m'a réveillé !

Un grand silence s'installa. Megan fronça les sourcils.

— Absurde ! répliqua Percy, déconcerté. Tu as trop mangé, Ron... C'était un cauchemar, tout simplement...

— Je te dis que non !

— Bon, allez, maintenant, ça suffit !

\- Megan ! s'exclama Ron en la voyant. Black était dans mon dortoir !

\- Tu l'as vu ? demanda-t-elle.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva à son tour. Elle s'avança dans la pièce en lançant des regards furieux.

— Je suis enchantée que Gryffondor ait gagné le match, rugit-elle, mais tout cela devient ridicule ! Percy, j'attendais mieux de votre part !

— Je n'ai absolument pas autorisé ce qui vient de se passer, professeur ! répliqua Percy en bombant le torse d'un air indigné. J'étais en train de leur dire de remonter se coucher ! Mon frère Ron a fait un cauchemar...

— CE N'ÉTAIT PAS UN CAUCHEMAR ! hurla Ron. PROFESSEUR, JE ME SUIS RÉVEILLÉ, ET SIRIUS BLACK SE TENAIT DEVANT MOI, UN COUTEAU À LA MAIN !

Le professeur McGonagall le regarda fixement.

— Ne soyez pas ridicule, Weasley, comment aurait-il pu franchir le portrait ?

— C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander ! répliqua Ron en pointant un index tremblant vers le portrait du chevalier du Catogan. Demandez-lui s'il a vu...

Après avoir lancé un regard soupçonneux à Ron, le professeur McGonagall repoussa le tableau qui masquait l'entrée de la salle commune et sortit dans le couloir. Tout le monde retint son souffle.

— Chevalier du Catogan, dit-elle, avez-vous laissé entrer un homme dans la tour de Gryffondor il y a quelques instant ?

— Sans aucun doute, gente dame, s'écria le chevalier.

Il y eut un silence stupéfait.

— Vous... vous avez fait ça ? s'indigna le professeur McGonagall. Mais... le mot de passe !

\- Il les avait tous ! assura fièrement le chevalier. Tous ceux de la semaine ! Écrits sur un morceau de papier. Il me les a lus l'un après l'autre !

Le professeur McGonagall rentra dans la salle commune, devant les élèves abasourdis. Elle était livide.

— Qui, dit-elle d'une voix frémissante, qui a été assez stupide pour noter tous les mots de passe de la semaine et les laisser traîner n'importe où ?

Il y eut un silence total, bientôt rompu par un petit cri apeuré. Puis Neville Longbottom, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, leva lentement la main.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

 **QUEUDVER**

Cette nuit-là, personne ne dormit, dans la tour de Gryffondor. Les élèves savaient que le château était à nouveau fouillé et tout le monde resta éveillé dans la salle commune, en attendant de savoir si Black avait été capturé. Megan remonta expliquer à Hermione ce qui s'était passé puis retrouva Ron pour l'écouter raconter encore comment Black l'avait réveillé en déchirant les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, le regard fou, un couteau à la main, avant de s'enfuir du dortoir en courant. Le professeur McGonagall revint à l'aube pour leur dire qu'il avait réussi, une fois encore, à s'échapper.

Le lendemain, les mesures de sécurité avaient été renforcées dans toute l'école. Le professeur Flitwick était en train d'ensorceler la porte d'entrée à l'aide d'une grande photo de Sirius Black pour qu'elle puisse le reconnaître et rester solidement fermée à son approche. Filch arpentait les couloirs en bouchant systématiquement les fissures, lézardes et autres trous de souris. Le chevalier du Catogan avait été renvoyé. Son portrait avait été accroché dans un couloir isolé du sixième étage et la grosse dame était de retour. Elle avait été restaurée d'une main experte mais elle restait très inquiète et n'avait accepté de reprendre son poste qu'à la condition de bénéficier d'une protection spéciale. Une escouade de trolls à la mine revêche avait été engagée pour la protéger. Ils faisaient les cent pas dans le couloir, l'air menaçant, en échangeant quelques grognements tandis qu'ils comparaient la taille de leurs massues. Potter avait fait remarquer que la statue de la sorcière borgne n'était pas gardée, considérant que les jumeaux, Ron, Megan Hermione et lui-même devaient être les seuls à connaître l'existence du passage secret qu'elle dissimulait. Il semblait cependant inquiet à l'idée que Black soit entré dans le château par ce biais.

— Vous croyez qu'on devrait en parler à quelqu'un ? s'enquit-il auprès de Megan et Ron dès le lendemain matin de l'intrusion.

— Il ne peut pas être venu en passant par Honeydukes, répondit Megan. On en aurait entendu parler si la porte du magasin avait été forcée.

Bien sûr, elle savait que ce qu'elle avançait était faux : elle-même était passée par la confiserie cette nuit-là, en toute illégalité, mais avec les Détraqueurs qui patrouillaient dans Pré-au-lard, elle doutait qu'il ait pu passer par là. Elle considérait cependant que Black n'ignorait pas l'existence de ce passage.

Pour sa part, Ron, en une nuit, était devenu une célébrité. Pour la première fois de sa vie, on lui accordait plus d'attention qu'à Potter et, de toute évidence, il en était enchanté. Bien qu'il fût encore secoué par ce qui venait de se passer, il prenait grand plaisir à raconter l'histoire à quiconque le lui demandait, avec un grand luxe de détails.

— … J'étais endormi, expliqua-t-il encore une fois à un groupe de filles de deuxième année qui buvaient ses paroles, et j'ai entendu un bruit de tissu qu'on déchirait. Au début, j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé. Et puis il y a eu un courant d'air... Alors, j'ai tourné la tête et j'ai vu qu'un des rideaux de mon baldaquin avait été arraché... Et là-dessus, je l'ai vu debout à côté de mon lit... Il avait l'air d'un squelette avec des longs cheveux dégoûtants... Il tenait un immense couteau qui devait faire dans les trente centimètres... Il m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé et puis j'ai crié et là, il s'est enfui. Je me demande bien pourquoi, ajouta Ron à l'adresse de Potter lorsque son auditoire se fut dispersé. Pourquoi donc s'est-il enfui ?

Beaucoup s'étaient posé la même question : pourquoi Black, en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas du lit de Potter, n'avait-il pas tué Ron avant de s'occuper du second ? Black avait en effet prouvé des années auparavant qu'il n'hésitait pas à assassiner des innocents. Or, cette fois, il s'était retrouvé dans un dortoir occupé par cinq élèves sans armes, dont quatre étaient profondément endormis.

— Il a dû se dire qu'il aurait du mal à s'enfuir du château une fois que tu avais réveillé tout le monde en criant, répondit Potter d'un air songeur. Il aurait fallu qu'il nous tue tous avant de pouvoir s'échapper de la tour... Et là, il se serait retrouvé devant les professeurs...

Potter aurait donc une fois de plus évité la mort de justesse. Mais Megan n'était pas de cet avis, elle était désormais persuadée que Black était après quelqu'un d'autre, et que ce quelqu'un était Peter Pettigrow, clandestinement transformé en rat. Il devait savoir que celui-ci était l'animal de compagnie de Ron, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi le lit de ce dernier plutôt que celui de Potter. Seulement le rat n'était plus là. Avait-il vraiment été dévoré par Pattenrond ou avait-il compris que Black l'avait retrouvé et s'était-il enfui ? Megan penchait pour la seconde option, un sorcier Animagus qui avait su faire croire au monde entier à sa mort pendant déjà douze ans ne se serait pas laissé dévorer par un chat. De toute évidence, le ministère de la magie était passé à côté de nombreux éléments au cours de son enquête. Si Pettigrow n'était pas mort, alors sur quoi d'autre le ministère s'était-il trompé ? Si Pettigrow n'était pas mort, alors Black n'avait-il pas été incarcéré à tort ? Et s'il s'était échappé pour retrouver Pettigrow et prouver au monde son innocence ? Et si Pettigrow avait tué les Moldus pour faire passer Black pour un monstre ? Il aurait pu vouloir venger la mort de son ami James, mais Megan n'était même plus certaine que Black les ait trahi, elle ne savait plus ce qui était vrai ou faux dans ce qu'on racontait au sujet du fugitif. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui dans le cercle de Mangemorts qu'elle connaissait.

Longbottom, lui, était en pleine disgrâce. Le professeur McGonagall était tellement en colère contre lui qu'elle l'avait privé de toute future sortie à Pré-au-lard. Elle lui avait également infligé une retenue et interdisait à quiconque de lui donner le mot de passe qui permettait d'accéder à la tour. Chaque soir, le pitoyable garçon devait attendre dans le couloir que quelqu'un le fasse entrer, au milieu des trolls qui passaient et repassaient devant lui en le regardant d'un air méprisant. Pourtant, toutes ces sanctions n'étaient rien à ses yeux, comparées à celle que sa grand-mère lui avait réservée. Deux jours après l'intrusion de Black, elle lui envoya ce que beaucoup considéraient comme la pire chose qu'un élève de Poudlard puisse recevoir au petit déjeuner: une Beuglante.

Ce jour-là, lorsque les hiboux de l'école entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour apporter le courrier, Longbottom faillit s'étrangler en voyant tomber devant lui une enveloppe rouge vif. Megan identifia aussitôt l'objet et leva les yeux au ciel, résignée à écouter la grand-mère du garçon lui percer les tympans d'une voix amplifiée par magie. Ron conseilla cependant à son ami de quitter au plus vite la Grande Salle, ce qu'il fit aussitôt en tenant l'enveloppe à bout de bras comme s'il s'était agi d'une bombe, courant à toutes jambes hors de la salle, sous les rires des élèves de Serpentard et le sourire méprisant de Megan. La Beuglante explosa dans le hall d'entrée: la voix de la grand-mère de Longbottom se mit à hurler qu'il avait jeté la honte sur toute la famille.

Megan attendit que les cris se dissipent pour se lever et remonter réviser dans la salle commune lorsque Kevan s'interposa entre elle et le grand escalier.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, l'air sincèrement soucieux.

\- Très bien, répondit Megan en observant son petit ami d'un œil méfiant. Pourquoi ?

\- Tout le château sait que Sirius Black est entré dans le dortoir des Gryffondor avec un couteau.

\- Si tu écoutais un peu plus attentivement les rumeurs, tu saurais que c'était le dortoir des garçons, répliqua Megan en contournant Kevan pour monter les escaliers. Arrête de te faire du souci pour moi.

\- Arrête de faire comme si rien ne pouvait t'atteindre, répondit sèchement le garçon en la suivant.

\- Rien ne peut m'atteindre, asséna la jeune fille avec confiance. Et je n'ai pas peur de Sirius Black.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu pourrais te défendre contre lui ? Alors que tu sais ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Je crois que Sirius Black ne me ferait pas le moindre mal et que personne ici ne sait vraiment ce qu'il a fait.

\- Arrête de croire que tu en sais plus long que tout le monde, Megan ! lança Kevan avec une once de colère dans la voix. Il a tué un sorcier et une dizaine de Moldus en –

\- Arrête de me sous-estimer, le coupa-t-elle. Et si tu ne peux pas le faire, alors je ne te retiens pas.

Elle pressa le pas et Kevan resta en retrait, debout sur les marches, la regardant s'éloigner. Pour couronner le tout, elle trouva Hermione qui hoquetait devant ses manuels, les joues rouges et humides.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lança Megan d'un ton las.

Ron aurait pu se faire tuer cette nuit, gémit-elle. Et il ne m'aurait plus jamais parlé…

\- Arrête de penser comme ça, s'agaça son amie. Ron va bien, il est juste stupide, mais ça lui passera. Personne ne va se faire tuer, ok ?

Elle aurait aimé lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de toute cette histoire, mais Hermione n'était pas disposée à écouter les élucubrations de sa meilleure amie, même si elles impliquaient une justification des agissements de son chat. En effet, entre la quantité astronomique de devoirs qu'elles avaient et le procès de Buck qui était désormais dans moins d'une semaine, Hermione avait déjà suffisamment à penser.

Elles passèrent la matinée à passer en revue leurs arguments avec Hagrid puis retournèrent à leurs devoirs, auxquels elles consacrèrent toute leur après-midi. Une nouvelle note placardée sur le tableau d'affichage en début de soirée leur annonça qu'un week-end à Pré-au-lard était organisé le week-end prochain. Megan n'était cependant pas pressée de se retrouver là où un Détraqueur avait failli avoir raison d'elle.

Vers neuf heures du soir, Ron et Potter arrivèrent dans la salle commune et apprirent eux aussi la nouvelle. Megan et Hermione levèrent les yeux vers eux et virent Ron chuchoter quelque chose à Potter qui répondit sur le même ton. Il était facile de deviner de quoi ils parlaient. Hermione, en tout cas, le comprit tout de suite.

— Harry ! s'écria-t-elle.

Megan sentit aussitôt qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire, mais il était trop tard.

\- Harry, si jamais tu retournes à Pré-au-lard... Je raconte l'histoire de la carte au professeur McGonagall ! Dit Hermione.

Megan regretta encore un peu plus l'intervention de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu entends quelque chose, Harry ? grogna Ron sans accorder un regard à Hermione.

— Ron, comment peux-tu l'encourager à venir avec toi ? Après ce que Sirius Black a failli te faire ? Je parle sérieusement, je vais vraiment le dire...

— Alors, maintenant, tu essayes de faire renvoyer Harry ! s'exclama Ron avec fureur. Tu trouves que tu n'as pas encore fait assez de dégâts, cette année ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Megan considérait que cette fois c'était trop. Elle brandit baguette et deux livres s'envolèrent d'une des étagères pour venir heurter le ventre de Ron, lui coupant le souffle.

\- Laisses-la tranquille! Ordonna-t-elle, furieuse contre son meilleur ami.

Pattenrond bondit alors sur les genoux d'Hermione. Cette dernière sembla terrorisée par l'expression du visage de Ron et emmena aussitôt son chat dans le dortoir des filles, Meganna sur les talons.

\- Merci, dit seulement Hermione avant de se glisser dans son lit, toute habillée.

Le samedi matin, au petit déjeuner, Hermione ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil soupçonneux à Potter, mais celui-ci évitait son regard. Après le repas, elle le regarda remonter l'escalier de marbre tandis que les autres sortaient du château.

— Au revoir ! cria Harry à Ron. Amuse-toi bien. On se verra à ton retour !

Megan trouvait cette attitude louche, mais elle s'en fichait.

\- Arrête de t'occuper de lui, dit-elle à Hermione, fatiguée de cette situation. Viens plutôt me faire réviser le futhark.

Grâce à son excellente mémoire, Megan connaissait déjà l'alphabet runique, mais elle était certaine de détourner Hermione de Ron et Potter en lui parlant de runes. Aussi la jeune fille se retrouva à réciter l'alphabet tout en gravissant le grand escalier en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

 _\- Eihwaz_ , pas _ehwaz_ , la corrigea Hermione lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau des trolls. Tu confonds la treizième et la dix-neuvième.

\- Si on apprenait les noms saxons au lieu des noms en vieil allemand, aussi, marmonna Megan.

Si elle connaissait parfaitement l'alphabet à l'écrit, l'oral était quelque peu plus difficile. De manière générale, l'Etude des runes était difficile, aussi elles consacrèrent la majeure partie de leur journée à y travailler. Elles furent cependant interrompues au bout de quelques heures par un hibou qui vint frapper du bec à la vitre de la salle commune. Megan se leva, surprise, et détacha la lettre nouée autour de sa patte.

\- Ça vient de Hagrid, annonça-t-elle en reconnaissant l'écriture brouillonne.

L'audience de Buck avait eu lieu la veille. Elle parcourut des yeux le mot court.

 **Chère Megan, chère Hermione,**

 **Nous avons perdu. J'ai eu l'autorisation de le ramener à Poudlard. La date de l'exécution sera bientôt fixée.**

 **Buck a beaucoup aimé Londres.**

 **Je n'oublierai pas toute l'aide que vous m'avez apportée.**

 **Hagrid**

Megan, le regard sombre, secoua la tête, puis tendit la lettre à Hermione. Bien entendu, celle-ci se mit à pleurer.

\- Oh non, gémit-elle, c'est horrible !

\- On va encore pouvoir faire appel, lui fit remarquer Megan, qui ne se laissait pas abattre.

\- Il faut prévenir Harry et Ron…

Au même moment, Dean Thomas entrait dans la salle commune.

\- Je viens de voir Harry se faire coincer par Snape, lança-t-il à Seamus Finnigan, assis près du feu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'air furieux.

Megan et Hermione se regardèrent. De toute évidence, Potter avait voulu se rendre à Pré-au-lard et avait été pris la main dans le sac. Megan espéra qu'il ne s'était pas fait prendre avec la carte du Maraudeur et qu'il avait au moins eu suffisamment de jugeote pour inventer une explication quant à la façon dont il s'y prenait pour se rendre au village.

Hermione se leva d'un air décidé et quitta la salle commune, Megan sur ses talons. Ron et Potter étaient juste là, au bout du couloir. Le premier disait quelque chose au second mais s'interrompit en voyant les filles approcher.

— Tu vas nous expliquer que c'est bien fait pour nous ? aboya Ron d'un ton féroce à l'intention d'Hermione. Ou alors tu viens nous dire que tu nous as dénoncés ?

— Non, répondit sèchement Megan.

Les lèvres d'Hermione se remirent à trembler.

\- Je pensais simplement que vous voudriez être au courant..., a perdu son procès. Buck va être mis à mort. **I** l... il **nous** a envoyé ça.

Potter prit la lettre. Il s'efforça de déchiffrer l'écriture rendue moins lisible encore par les larmes d'Hermione qui avaient dilué l'encre par endroits.

— Ils ne peuvent quand même pas faire ça, s'exclama-t-il. C'est impossible. Buck n'est pas dangereux.

\- Lucius a intimidé les membres de la Commission, dit Megan tandis qu'Hermione s'essuyait les yeux. Vous savez comment il est. Il y a toute une bande de vieux gâteux là-dedans et ils ont eu la trouille.

\- Il va y avoir un appel, bien sûr, il y en a toujours un **,** ajouta Hermione. Mais je ne vois aucun espoir. Rien n'aura changé d'ici là.

— Si, ça va changer, affirma Ron d'un air féroce. Cette fois, vous n'aurez pas à faire le travail toutes seules. Je vais vous aider.

— Oh, Ron !

Hermione lui sauta au cou et fondit en larmes – encore. Ron, l'air terrifié, lui tapota maladroitement la tête et Hermione finit par desserrer son étreinte.

\- Ron, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour Scabers, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Oh, de toute façon, il était vieux, répondit Ron visiblement soulagé qu'elle l'ait enfin lâché. Il ne servait pas à grand-chose. Maintenant, on ne sait jamais, peut-être que mes parents vont m'acheter un hibou.

Il releva la tête et échangea un sourire avec Megan. La paix était revenue.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

 **LA FINALE DE QUIDDITCH**

Les mesures de sécurité imposées aux élèves depuis la seconde intrusion de Black interdisaient à Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter de rendre visite à Hagrid en fin de journée. La seule possibilité qu'ils avaient de lui parler, c'était pendant les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

Le verdict semblait l'avoir assommé.

\- C'est ma faute. Je n'osais pas parler. Ils étaient tous assis là dans leurs robes noires et je n'arrêtais pas de me perdre dans mes notes et d'oublier les dates que tu vous m'aviez données. **..** Ensuite, Lucius Malfoy s'est levé, il a prononcé son discours et la Commission lui a obéi au doigt et à l'œil...

— Il reste le recours en appel, dit Ron, combatif. Il ne faut pas abandonner, on va tous s'y mettre !

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au château avec les autres élèves, ils virent Draco qui marchait devant eux, accompagné de Crabbe et de Goyle, en se retournant de temps à autre avec un sourire narquois. Megan avait rarement été aussi en colère après Draco, furieuse de cette ridicule manipulation qu'il orchestrait avec son père.

— C'est vraiment terrible, dit tristement Hagrid au pied des marches qui menaient à l'entrée du château. Lucius Malfoy tient cette commission dans le creux de sa main. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est essayer de rendre Buck le plus heureux possible pendant le temps qu'il lui reste à vivre. Je lui dois au moins ça...

Hagrid tourna les talons et se hâta de regagner sa cabane, le visage enfoui dans son mouchoir.

— Regarde-le pleurnicher !

Draco, Crabbe et Goyle étaient restés à la porte du château pour écouter leur conversation.

— Jamais vu un type aussi lamentable, dit Draco. Et il est censé être professeur dans cette école !

Megan serra les dents. Ron et Potter s'avancèrent vers lui d'un air menaçant, mais Hermione fut la plus rapide. _CLAC !_ De toutes ses forces, elle gifla Draco qui vacilla sous le choc. Stupéfaits, Ron, Potter, Crabbe et Goyle regardèrent Hermione lever à nouveau la main. Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Megan, visiblement à la recherche d'aide, mais elle ne le défendrait pas cette fois, elle les fixait impassiblement.

— Ne t'avise plus jamais de traiter Hagrid de lamentable, espèce de sale petit bonhomme ! s'écria Hermione.

— Hermione ! dit Ron à voix basse en essayant de lui attraper la main avant qu'elle ne gifle à nouveau Draco.

— Laisse-moi, Ron !

Hermione sortit sa baguette magique. Draco recula d'un pas tandis que Crabbe et Goyle le regardaient, décontenancés, attendant ses instructions.

— Venez, marmonna-t-il.

Un instant plus tard, tous trois avaient disparu dans les sous-sols du château.

\- Hermione ! répéta Ron d'un ton qui mêlait étonnement et admiration.

\- Harry, tu as intérêt à le battre le jour de la finale ! lança Hermione d'une voix perçante. Tu as vraiment intérêt parce que si Serpentard gagne, je ne le supporterai pas !

— On a un cours de Sortilèges, maintenant, dit Ron qui continuait de regarder Hermione avec des yeux ronds. On ferait bien d'y aller.

Ils montèrent alors l'escalier de marbre en direction de la classe du professeur Flitwick. Megan et Hermione, marchant derrière les garçons, s'éclipsèrent lorsque Potter ouvrit la porte de la salle pour utiliser le Retourneur de Temps et se rendre en cours d'Arithmancie.

\- Ils ont failli nous voir, fit remarquer Hermione tandis qu'elles s'installaient au fond de la salle. Il faut faire un peu plus attention.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils le remarqueraient, même si on disparaissait sous leurs yeux, lui répondit Megan en étouffant un bâillement.

Elle trouvait les cours d'Arithmancie de moins en moins intéressant, surtout avec la fatigue. Elle avait passé la soirée de la veille à terminer ses devoirs et n'avait pas assez dormi. Heureusement, le professeur Vector finit son cours avec une demi-heure d'avance, permettant aux filles de monter dans la salle commune réviser encore un peu avant le cours de Sortilèges.

\- Cette sale vermine, jurait Hermione tandis qu'elles ressortaient leurs affaires d'Arithmancie dans la tour de Gryffondor, encore furieuse après Malfoy. Comment ose-t-il… Quand je pense que c'est sa faute si…

\- Laisse tomber, grogna Megan, trop fatiguée pour défendre Draco.

Elle ouvrit _Numérologie et Grammaire_ et se plongea dans la lecture du chapitre consacré à la signification des nombres.

\- Megan ?

La voix de Ron, timide, parvint aux oreilles de la jeune fille, enfoncée si profondément dans les limbes du sommeil qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir rêvé. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Ron et Potter se tenaient devant leur table dans la salle commune, l'air surpris et quelque peu inquiet.

— Qu... Quoi ? balbutia Hermione en se redressant brusquement, l'air affolé. C'est déjà l'heure ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours, maintenant ?

\- Divination, répondit Potter, mais c'est dans vingt minutes. Hermione, comment ça se fait qu'on ne vous **a** pas vues au cours de Sortilèges ?

Megan et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Cette dernière sembla affolée.

— Quoi ? Oh, non ! s'exclama-t-elle. On a oublié d'y aller !

\- Oublié ? s'étonna Potter. Mais vous étiez avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive devant la porte !

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, gémit Hermione. Le professeur Flitwick devait être furieux contre nous! C'est à cause de Malfoy. Il m'a tellement mise en colère que je ne savais plus où j'en étais.

\- Et toi, Meganna? demanda Potter en se tournant vers elle.

Elle battait des cils pour se réveiller, réalisant mal qu'elle s'était endormie au lieu d'aller à un cours.

\- Je manquais de sommeil, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Vous savez quoi ? dit Ron en regardant l'énorme livre d'Arithmancie qui avait servi d'oreiller à Hermione. Je crois que vous êtes surmenées. Vous en faîtes trop.

\- Non, certainement pas ! protesta Hermione en écartant ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

\- Hermione s'est simplement trompée et moi j'étais fatiguée, c'est tout, dit Megan d'un ton sans réplique.

\- Nous allons aller voir le professeur Flitwick et lui dire que nous sommes désolées...

\- On vous retrouvera au cours de Divination.

Elles récupérèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent la salle commune sous les regards perplexes des deux garçons.

\- Je n'en reviens pas qu'on ait oublié d'aller à un cours, se morfondait Hermione. C'est la première fois que ça arrive… McGonagall nous a donné le Retourneur de Temps parce qu'on est des élèves sérieuses… Elle va sûrement nous en vouloir.

\- Flitwick ne lui dira rien, balaya Megan en réprimant un bâillement. Et ça se reproduira pas.

Elles retrouvèrent le professeur de sortilèges dans sa salle de classe et Hermione lui présenta leurs plates excuses en affirmant qu'elles avaient été tellement absorbées par leur travail qu'elles n'avaient pas vu l'heure. Comme Megan s'y attendait, Flitwick ne leur en voulut pas et se contenta de leur résumer ce qu'elles avaient manqué.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait pu manquer le cours des sortilèges d'Allégresse ! s'exclama Hermione d'un air exaspéré lorsqu'elles eurent rejoint Ron et Potter au pied de l'échelle qui menait à la salle de classe du professeur Trelawney. Je suis sûre qu'on va les avoir aux examens. Le professeur Flitwick nous l'avait laissé entendre !

Megan savait qu'elle pourrait demander dès le lendemain à Dumbledore de lui apprendre ce sortilège, et ne doutait pas que Hermione parviendrait à le maîtriser sans effort dès ses premières tentatives. Au fond, deux élèves brillantes comme elles pouvaient se permettre de manquer certains cours sans que les conséquences soient trop lourdes.

Ils montèrent tous les quatre dans la petite salle étouffante, plongée dans la pénombre. Sur chaque table brillait une boule de cristal remplie d'une fumée blanche. Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter s'assirent ensemble à une table délabrée.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas faire les boules de cristal avant le prochain trimestre, murmura Ron en jetant un coup d'œil prudent autour de lui pour voir si le professeur Trelawney ne se cachait pas quelque part.

\- Ne te plains pas, ça veut dire qu'on en a fini avec les lignes de la main, répondit Potter. J'en avais assez de la voir s'évanouir à moitié chaque fois qu'elle regardait ma ligne de vie.

\- Bonjour à vous tous ! dit la voix familière et mystérieuse du professeur Trelawney qui émergea de l'ombre comme à son habitude.

Parvati Patil et Lavender Brown frémirent d'excitation, le visage baigné de la lueur laiteuse que projetait leur boule de cristal, provoquant l'exaspération de Megan.

\- J'ai décidé de commencer l'étude de la boule de cristal un peu plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu, dit le professeur Trelawney en s'asseyant devant le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Les signes du destin m'ont informée que votre examen de fin d'année portera sur la Sphère et je tiens à ce que vous y soyez bien préparés.

\- Non, mais vraiment... « Les signes du destin l'ont informée... » Qui est-ce qui décide du sujet de l'examen ? dit Hermione avec un petit rire, sans se soucier de baisser la voix.

\- C'est elle ! Tu parles d'une prédiction ! compléta Megan sur le même ton.

Il était difficile de savoir si le professeur les avait entendues, car son visage était dissimulé par la pénombre.

\- Lire l'avenir dans le cristal est un art particulièrement raffiné, poursuivit le professeur Trelawney comme si de rien n'était. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous distinguiez quoi que ce soit lorsque vous plongerez pour la première fois dans les profondeurs infinies de la Sphère. Nous allons commencer par détendre notre perception consciente et nos yeux externes.

Ron fut pris d'un fou rire et dut s'enfoncer le poing dans la bouche pour ne pas être entendu.

— Nous permettrons ainsi à notre Troisième Œil et à notre conscience supérieure de s'ouvrir. Si nous avons de la chance, certains d'entre vous verront peut-être quelque chose avant la fin du cours.

La leçon commença. Megan ne prit même pas la peine de chercher à « détendre sa perception consciente et ses yeux externes » en fixant bêtement une boule de cristal, bien trop occupée à étouffer le rire qui montait en elle chaque fois qu'elle et Ron se regardaient. Quant à Hermione, elle ne cessait de pousser des soupirs exaspérés.

— Vous avez vu quelque chose ? demanda Potter après un quart d'heure de contemplation silencieuse.

— Oui, il y a une trace de brûlure sur cette table, dit Ron, quelqu'un a dû renverser une bougie.

— C'est fou ce qu'on perd comme temps, ici, souffla Hermione. On pourrait faire quelque chose d'utile à la place. Rattraper notre retard sur les sortilèges d'Allégresse, par exemple.

Le professeur Trelawney passa à côté d'eux dans un bruissement d'étoffe.

— Quelqu'un veut-il que je l'aide à interpréter les présages qui se dessinent dans les ombres de sa boule de cristal ? murmura-t-elle en faisant cliqueter ses bracelets.

— Pas besoin d'aide, murmura Ron. La signification de tout ça est évidente. Il y aura beaucoup de brouillard cette nuit.

Megan, Hermione et Potter éclatèrent de rire.

— Allons, voyons ! s'indigna le professeur Trelawney tandis que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers eux.

Patil et Brown semblaient scandalisées.

— Vous troublez les vibrations de la clairvoyance ! déclara le professeur.

Elle s'approcha de leur table et observa leur boule de cristal. Megan savait déjà ce qui allait se passer.

— Il y a quelque chose, là ! murmura le professeur Trelawney en se penchant sur la boule dont le reflet se dédoubla dans ses immenses lunettes. Quelque chose qui bouge... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Bien entendu, c'était quelque chose de terrible !

\- Mon pauvre garçon... murmura le professeur Trelawney dans un souffle en levant les yeux vers Potter. Il est là, plus clair que jamais... Il s'avance vers vous, il approche... le Sini...

\- Ça suffit, maintenant ! s'exclama Hermione **,** déclenchant de nouveau le fou rire de Megan. Vous n'allez pas nous ressortir ce ridicule Sinistros !

Le professeur Trelawney tourna vers Hermione ses yeux immenses. Patil chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Brown et toutes deux lancèrent également à Hermione un regard noir. Le professeur Trelawney se redressa, sans cesser d'observer Megan (toujours secouée de rire) et Hermioned'un air furieux.

— J'ai le regret de vous dire qu'au moment même où vous deux êtes entrées pour la première fois dans cette classe, mes chères, il m'est apparu avec évidence que vous n'aviez aucun don pour le noble art de la Divination. Je dois même vous avouer que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir jamais connu d'élève aussi désespérément terre à terre.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis :

\- Très bien ! affirma Hermione d'une voix sonore.

Elle se leva, rangea son livre et mit son sac sur l'épaule en manquant de faire tomber Ron de sa chaise.

— Très bien ! répéta-t-elle. Je laisse tomber ! Je m'en vais !

A la grande stupéfaction de toute la classe, Hermione s'avança vers la trappe à grandes enjambées, l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied et descendit l'échelle. Meganna se tenait les côtes de rire.

Il fallut un long moment aux élèves pour retrouver leur calme. Le professeur Trelawney semblait avoir oublié le Sinistros. Elle se détourna soudain de la table de Megan, Ron et Potter et resserra son châle autour de ses épaules en respirant bruyamment.

— Oooh ! s'exclama soudain Brown en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Professeur Trelawney, je viens de me souvenir ! Vous aviez prévu son départ ! N'est-ce pas, professeur ? « Aux alentours de Pâques, quelqu'un parmi nous va nous quittera tout jamais. » Vous nous aviez prévenus il y a déjà très longtemps, professeur !

Le professeur Trelawney lui adressa un sourire ému.

— C'est vrai, ma chérie, dit-elle. Je savais en effet que Miss Granger nous quitterait. Parfois, pourtant, on espère avoir mal interprété les signes... Il arrive que le Troisième Œil soit un fardeau...

Brown et Patil paraissaient bouleversées. Elles poussèrent leurs chaises pour faire de la place au professeur Trelawney en espérant qu'elle allait à présent s'intéresser à leur boule de cristal.

— Elle est déchaînée, aujourd'hui, Hermione, murmura Ron, impressionné.

— Oui... dit Potter d'un air songeur.

Megan essuyait des larmes au coin de ses yeux en reprenant difficilement son souffle, ravie de voir sa meilleure amie reprendre du poil de la bête après avoir passé les dernières semaines à pleurer et renifler.

Les vacances de Pâques ne furent pas particulièrement reposantes. Jamais les élèves de troisième année n'avaient eu autant de devoirs à faire. Longbottom était proche de la crise de nerfs et il n'était pas le seul.

— C'est réussi, comme vacances ! rugit Seamus Finnigan un après-midi dans la salle commune. Les examens sont dans une éternité, à quoi ils jouent ?

Mais personne ne pouvait se plaindre d'avoir autant de travail qu **e** Megan ou Hermione. Même si Hermione s'était débarrassée de la Divination et que Megan ne suivait pas l'Etude des Moldus, elles avaient davantage de matières à étudier que n'importe qui d'autre. Le soir, elles étaient toujours les dernières à quitter la salle commune et, le lendemain matin, elles arrivaient les premières à la bibliothèque. Elles avaient des cernes aussi grands que ceux de Lupin et Hermione semblait de nouveau perpétuellement sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Ron s'occupait de la défense de Buck. Lorsqu'il ne faisait pas ses propres devoirs, il se plongeait dans d'énormes volumes qui avaient pour titre _Manuel de psychologie des hippogriffes_ ou encore _Seigneur ou saigneur ? Essai sur la brutalité des hippogriffes_. Ses recherches l'absorbaient tant qu'il en oubliait même d'être désagréable avec Pattenrond.

Potter, lui, devait s'organiser pour faire son travail en fonction des séances d'entraînement de Quidditch, sans parler des interminables discussions tactiques que lui infligeait Oliver. Le match des Gryffondor contre les Serpentard devait avoir lieu le premier samedi après la rentrée de Pâques. Pour l'instant, Serpentard avait deux cents points d'avance. Ce qui signifiait (comme ne manquait pas de le répéter Oliver à qui voulait l'entendre) qu'ils devaient absolument remporter le match en marquant plus de deux cents points pour gagner la coupe. Ce qui signifiait également que le rôle de Potter serait déterminant dans cette victoire – puisque attraper le Vif d'or rapportait cent cinquante points d'un coup.

Tous les élèves de Gryffondor ne pensaient plus qu'au match. Leur équipe n'avait pas gagné la coupe depuis le temps où le légendaire Charlie Weasley (le frère de Ron que Megan ne connaissait pas encore) occupait le poste d'Attrapeur. L'hostilité entre Draco et Potter n'avait jamais été aussi intense. Potter n'avait pas oublié sa tentative de sabotage pendant le match contre Serdaigle, mais c'était surtout à cause de ce qui s'était passé avec Buck qu'il avait la volonté farouche de battre Draco devant toute l'école réunie.

Jamais on n'avait attendu un match dans une atmosphère aussi pesante. A la fin des vacances de Pâques, la tension entre les deux équipes et entre les deux maisons était à son comble. Des incidents éclataient parfois dans les couloirs et, un jour, un élève de Gryffondor et un autre de Serpentard se retrouvèrent à l'hôpital avec des poireaux qui leur sortaient des oreilles. Potter ne pouvait pas se rendre d'une classe à l'autre sans qu'un Serpentard essaye de lui faire un croche-pied. Oliver avait donné des instructions pour que l'Attrapeur soit toujours accompagné, au cas où des élèves de Serpentard, notamment Crabbe et Goyle, tenteraient quelque chose pour le mettre hors d'état de jouer. Les élèves de Gryffondor assuraient cette mission avec enthousiasme, si bien qu'il était devenu impossible à Potter d'arriver à l'heure à ses cours, à cause de la foule bruyante et bavarde qui l'entourait en permanence. Megan, par amitié pour Oliver, avait accepté de mauvaise foi de garder un œil sur le précieux détenteur de l'Eclair de feu, mais n'eut jamais l'occasion d'empêcher qui que ce soit de s'en prendre à Potter : sa seule présence semblait dissuader tous les élèves de l'école d'approcher le garçon – de tout évidence, Draco avait informé les Serpentard des grandes capacités magiques dont disposait celle qui fut son amie, même s'il ignorait probablement quelle était l'origine de cette puissance **.** Potter était cependant encore plus inquiet pour la sécurité de son Éclair de Feu que pour la sienne propre. D'après Ron, lorsqu'il ne s'en servait pas, il l'enfermait dans sa valise soigneusement verrouillée et se précipitait dans le dortoir entre les cours pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là.

La veille du match, toute activité cessa dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Même Hermione renonça à ouvrir ses livres.

\- Je ne peux pas travailler, impossible de me concentrer, dit-elle d'une voix tendue.

Il régnait en effet un vacarme infernal dans la salle. Megan essayait de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle allait devoir se réjouir de la victoire d'une équipe le lendemain et les jumeaux étaient tendus, aussi tous trois racontaient – bruyamment et de manière exubérante – des plaisanteries à Angelina, Alicia et Katie, qui riaient aux éclats, afin de se défouler. Dans un coin, Oliver était penché sur une maquette représentant un terrain de Quidditch sur lequel il faisait bouger de petites figurines avec sa baguette magique, en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Quant à Potter, assis près de Ron et d'Hermione, il se tenait à l'écart avec l'air de quelqu'un qui avait attrapé une méchante gastro.

Un peu avant neuf heures et demi, Wood se leva brusquement en criant :

— Allez, l'équipe, tous au lit !

Comme chaque fois que Gryffondor et Serpentard s'affrontaient, Megan ne pouvait prendre parti sans se sentir coupable. Elle avait passé la nuit à se convaincre qu'elle avait bien plus d'amis à Gryffondor qu'à Serpentard et s'était levée dans cet état d'esprit, mais lorsqu'au petit déjeuner elle vit le visage plus pâle que jamais de Draco, elle ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter la victoire de Serpentard.

Oliver ne cessa d'encourager ses joueurs à manger alors que lui-même ne touchait à rien, ce que Megan lui fit aussitôt remarquer. Puis, il les pressa de sortir avant que les autres aient fini, afin d'aller se rendre compte des conditions météorologiques. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, des applaudissements d'encouragement retentirent.

— Bonne chance! cria Cho Chang à Potter, qui rougit aussitôt.

Pathétique.

La tension et l'excitation des élèves était palpable lorsqu'ils quittèrent le château pour se rendre au stade. Hermione trépignait et Ron avait les oreilles livides.

L'entrée de l'équipe de Gryffondor sur le terrain déclencha une véritable tempête sonore. Les trois quarts de la foule arboraient des rosettes écarlates et agitaient des drapeaux de même couleur, ornés du lion de la maison. ALLEZ GRYFFONDOR ! LA COUPE AUX LIONS ! lisait-on sur les banderoles. Derrière les buts de Serpentard, en revanche, deux cents élèves étaient habillés de vert et le serpent argenté de leur équipe scintillait sur leurs drapeaux. Snape, assis au premier rang, était également vêtu de vert et souriait d'un air féroce. Megan, elle, était aux couleurs de sa maison, mais serait la Gryffondor la moins triste si Serpentard l'emportait.

— Voici l'équipe de Gryffondor ! s'écria Lee qui assurait le commentaire du match, comme à l'accoutumée. Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley et Weasley, et Wood. Reconnue comme la meilleure équipe que Poudlard ait jamais eue depuis un bon nombre d'années...

Son commentaire fut accueilli par les huées des supporters de Serpentard.

— Voici maintenant l'équipe de Serpentard, menée par le capitaine Flint. Il a effectué quelques changements parmi ses joueurs et il semble qu'il ait privilégié la taille par rapport à l'intelligence...

Nouvelles huées sur les gradins des Serpentard. Megan observa cependant que Lee n'avait pas tort. Draco était de très loin le joueur le moins grand de son équipe, tous les autres étaient des colosses. Au rythme où allaient les sélections, Crabbe et Goyle pourraient bientôt entrer dans l'équipe.

— Les deux capitaines, vous vous serrez la main, ordonna Madame Hooch.

Oliver et Flint s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et se serrèrent la main comme si chacun essayait de briser les phalanges de l'autre.

— Enfourchez vos balais, dit Madame Hooch. Trois... deux... un...

Son coup de sifflet fut noyé par les cris de la foule qui saluèrent l'envolée des quatorze joueurs. Presqu'aussitôt, Draco se mit à suivre Potter, qui accéléra pour faire le tour du terrain, à la recherche du Vif d'or.

— Gryffondor à l'attaque, annonça Lee. Alicia Spinnet, en possession du Souafle, descend vers les buts de Serpentard. Bravo, Alicia ! Argh, non... Le Souafle est intercepté par Warrington de l'équipe de Serpentard... Et VLAN ! George Weasley dévie un Cognard sur Warrington qui lâche le Souafle, récupéré par... Johnson. Gryffondor de nouveau à l'attaque. Vas-y, Angelina... Attention, Angelina, un Cognard ! ET ELLE MARQUE ! DIX À ZÉRO EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR !

Angelina leva le poing en signe de victoire sous les cris enthousiastes des supporters de Gryffondor. Mais elle fut aussitôt heurtée de plein fouet par Marcus Flint, manquant de tomber de son balai.

\- Désolé, dit Flint, tandis que des huées montaient de la foule. Désolé, je ne l'ai pas vue !

Un instant plus tard, Fred Weasley donna un coup de batte à l'arrière du crâne de Flint qui s'écrasa le nez contre le manche de son balai et se mit à saigner.

— Ça suffit comme ça ! s'écria Madame Hooch qui vint se placer entre eux sur son balai. Un penalty en faveur de Gryffondor pour attaque injustifiée envers un de leurs Poursuiveurs ! Et un penalty en faveur de Serpentard pour coup de batte délibéré à l'un de leurs Poursuiveurs !

— Arrêtez, madame ! s'exclama Fred.

Mais Madame Hooch avait déjà donné son coup de sifflet et ce fut Alicia qui tira le penalty.

— Vas-y, Alicia ! hurla Lee dans le silence qui s'était soudain abattu sur le stade. BRAVO, ELLE A MARQUÉ ! VINGT À ZÉRO EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR !

Ce fut ensuite à Flint, qui saignait toujours, tirer le penalty en faveur de Serpentard. Oliver, les mâchoires serrées, défendait ses buts.

— Wood est un excellent Gardien, commenta Lee tandis que Flint attendait le coup de sifflet de Madame Hooch. Vraiment excellent, poursuivit Lee. Très difficile de marquer avec lui... très difficile... OUI ! INCROYABLE ! IL A RÉUSSI À BLOQUER !

Il y eut un soupir de soulagement dans les gradins. Megan savait que Potter ne pouvait attraper le Vif d'or avant que son équipe n'ait une avance de plus de cinquante points sans quoi ils perdraient la coupe, mais il devait aussi pendant ce temps empêcher Draco de l'attraper.

\- Gryffondor à l'attaque, non, Serpentard à l'attaque... Non, Gryffondor, avec Katie Bell en possession du Souafle, elle file vers les buts... OH ! ILS L'ONT FAIT EXPRÈS !

Montague, un Poursuiveur de Serpentard, avait coupé la trajectoire de Katie mais, au lieu de s'emparer du Souafle, il lui avait attrapé la tête et Katie avait fait un tonneau en parvenant d'extrême justesse à rester sur son balai. Mais elle avait perdu le Souafle. Madame Hooch donna un nouveau coup de sifflet et se précipita sur Montague en hurlant. Une minute plus tard, Katie avait marqué un nouveau penalty contre Serpentard.

— TRENTE À ZÉRO ! BIEN FAIT POUR VOUS, BANDE DE SALES TRICHEURS...

— Jordan, soyez moins partial dans vos commentaires !

— Je dis les choses telles qu'elles sont, professeur !

Potter vira soudain sur place et fonça vers les buts de Serpentard. Draco se lança à sa poursuite. Un Cognard, envoyé par Derrick, le gigantesque Batteur de Serpentard, frôla Potter. Puis le second fit de même. Bole, l'autre Batteur de Serpentard, s'approchait à toute vitesse. Les deux Batteurs fonçaient en même temps vers lui, leurs battes levées, et Megan savait que Potter n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour se faire avoir. Au tout dernier moment, il tira sur le manche de son balai qui monta tout à coup en chandelle tandis que Bole et Derrick s'écrasaient l'un contre l'autre dans un craquement sinistre.

— Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! s'écria Lee qui regardait les Batteurs de Serpentard zigzaguer en se tenant la tête. Pas de chance, les gars ! Il faudra vous lever plus tôt que ça pour battre un Eclair de feu ! Gryffondor de nouveau à l'attaque, Johnson s'empare du Souafle, suivie par Flint... Mets-lui un doigt dans l'œil, Angelina ! Non, non, professeur, c'était une simple plaisanterie. Aïe ! Flint a repris le Souafle, Flint fonce vers les buts de Gryffondor. Vas-y, Wood, bloque !

Mais Flint marqua un but. Il y eut une explosion de cris enthousiastes sur les gradins de Serpentard et Lee poussa de tels jurons que le professeur McGonagall essaya de lui arracher des mains le porte-voix magique.

\- Désolé, professeur ! dit-il. Désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus ! Donc, Gryffondor mène par trente points à dix et c'est Gryffondor qui est à l'attaque...

Ce match était en train de devenir le plus déloyal auquel Megan ait jamais assisté. Fous de rage que Gryffondor ait si vite pris de l'avance, les joueurs de Serpentard ne reculaient devant aucun moyen pour s'emparer du Souafle. Bole frappa Alicia avec sa batte en assurant qu'il l'avait prise pour un Cognard. George lui donna un coup de coude dans la figure à titre de représailles. Madame Hooch accorda un penalty à chaque équipe et Oliver, dans un bond spectaculaire, parvint à bloquer le Souafle. Le score était à présent de quarante à dix en faveur de Gryffondor.

Draco continuait de suivre Potter qui restait en altitude. Katie marqua. Cinquante à dix. Fred et George l'escortèrent, leurs battes levées au cas où des joueurs de Serpentard auraient voulu se venger d'elle. Bole et Derrick profitèrent de l'absence de Fred et de George pour lancer les Cognards en direction de Oliver qui les reçut en plein dans le ventre et fit un tonneau dans les airs en se cramponnant à son balai, la respiration coupée. Madame Hooch était furieuse.

— On n'attaque pas le Gardien tant que le Souafle ne se trouve pas dans la zone de tir ! hurla-t-elle à l'adresse de Bole et de Derrick. Un penalty en faveur de Gryffondor !

Et Angelina marqua. Soixante à dix. Quelques instants plus tard, Fred envoya un Cognard à Warrington en lui faisant sauter le Souafle des mains. Alicia s'en empara et marqua un autre but. Soixante-dix à dix pour Gryffondor.

Sur les gradins, les supporters de Gryffondor hurlaient à s'en casser la voix. Leur équipe avait soixante points d'avance et si Potter attrapait le Vif d'or maintenant, ils gagnaient la coupe. Hermione et Ron étaient déchaînés. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor qui faisait le tour du terrain, loin au-dessus des autres joueurs, suivi de près par Draco. Soudain, Potter donna une puissante accélération à son balai et tendit la main mais Draco, dans un geste désespéré, se jeta en avant et saisit l'extrémité de l'Eclair de feu qu'il tira vers lui.

— Penalty ! Penalty en faveur de Gryffondor ! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle façon de jouer ! hurla Madame Hooch.

\- ESPÈCE DE SALE TRICHEUR ! cria Lee dans le mégaphone en se tenant à distance du professeur McGonagall. ESPÈCE D'ABOMINABLE PETIT...

Mais le professeur McGonagall ne s'offusqua même pas du terme qu'il venait d'employer. Elle était trop occupée à brandir le poing en direction de Draco. Son chapeau était tombé et elle aussi hurlait avec colère.

Alicia tira le penalty, mais elle était si furieuse qu'elle rata le but d'un bon mètre. L'équipe de Gryffondor perdait sa concentration tandis que les Serpentard, ravis du mauvais coup de Draco, se sentaient stimulés. Megan avait trouvé la tactique osée et assez drôle.

— Serpentard à l'attaque. Serpentard devant les buts, Montague marque... grogna Lee. Soixante-dix à vingt en faveur de Gryffondor...

Potter et Draco volaient désormais au botte à botte, se barrant le chemin l'un à l'autre.

— Angelina Johnson s'empare du Souafle, commenta Lee. Vas-y, Angelina, VAS-Y !

Sur le terrain, à part Draco, tous les joueurs de Serpentard, y compris le Gardien de but se précipitaient vers Angelina pour lui bloquer la route... Potter changea soudainement de cap et fonça comme un boulet de canon sur les Serpentard.

— AAAAAAARRRG !

En voyant l'Eclair de feu fondre sur eux, les Serpentard se dispersèrent comme une volée de moineaux. La voie était libre pour Angelina.

— ELLE MARQUE ! ELLE MARQUE ! Gryffondor mène par quatre-vingts points à vingt !

Potter, qui avait failli s'écraser contre les gradins, parvint à s'arrêter de justesse dans les airs puis fit demi-tour et fila à nouveau vers le milieu du terrain. Pendant ce temps, Draco, l'air triomphant, fonçait en piqué vers un minuscule point dorée qui brillait à à peine plus d'un mètre du sol. Potter lança son Eclair de feu au maximum de sa puissance. Megan se tordit les doigts, se demandant lequel des deux Attrapeurs allait l'emporter.

Potter gagnait du terrain sur Draco... Il se coucha sur le manche de son balai pour éviter un Cognard lancé par Bole. Il se trouvait juste derrière Malfoy, à présent... Puis il parvint à sa hauteur... Potter se jeta en avant, lâchant son balai des deux mains. Il repoussa le bras tendu de Draco, et...

\- Bordel, lâcha Megan.

Le poing en l'air, Potter remonta en chandelle. Un tonnerre d'acclamations explosa dans le stade. Potter s'éleva au-dessus de la foule des spectateurs. Il tenait bien serrée dans son poing la petite balle d'or qui battait vainement des ailes contre ses doigts.

Oliver se précipita sur lui, ruisselant de larmes, le prit par le cou et sanglota contre son épaule.: Fred et George vinrent les rejoindre. Angelina, d'Alicia et Katie se mirent à crier : « On a gagné la coupe ! On a gagné la coupe ! » Les bras enchevêtrés dans leurs étreintes, les joueurs de Gryffondor se laissèrent descendre vers le sol en hurlant à perdre haleine.

Des vagues successives de supporters vêtus de robes écarlates submergèrent les barrières et envahirent le terrain dans un vacarme grandissant. Puis tous les joueurs de l'équipe furent hissés sur les épaules de la foule.

— Tu les as battus, Harry ! criait Hagrid, les vêtements parsemés de rosettes écarlates. Tu les as battus ! Quand je raconterai ça à Buck !

Oubliant toute dignité, Percy sautait sur place comme un dément, le professeur McGonagall pleurait à chaudes larmes, s'essuyant les yeux avec un grand drapeau de Gryffondor, Lee serrait Megan dans ses bras et Ron et Hermione se frayaient un chemin à grands coups de coudes pour rejoindre Potter. Celui-ci fut emporté vers les gradins où Dumbledore attendait l'équipe avec la gigantesque coupe de Quidditch. Quelques instants plus tard, Oliver, toujours en larmes, tendait la coupe à Potter. De l'autre côté du terrain, Draco, vert de jalousie et de dégoût, dardait un regard venimeux sur Megan, entourée de l'équipe de Gryffondor, de Lee et de Kevan.


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

 **LES EXAMENS**

Megan n'oubliait pas la défaite de Serpentard et la déception de Draco, mais l'ambiance qui régna dans la tour de Gryffondor et plus largement au sein du château au cours de la semaine qui suivit la finale eut pour effet de la distraire suffisamment pour lui permettre de se réjouir avec ses amis. Même le temps semblait participer à la fête: à l'approche des premiers jours de juin, le ciel se dégageait de ses nuages, la température augmentait, et les élèves n'avaient plus d'autre envie que de s'allonger dans l'herbe avec quelques pintes de jus de citrouille bien frais à portée de main, ou de faire une partie de Bavboules ou encore de regarder le calmar géant émerger paresseusement à la surface du lac.

Mais c'était malheureusement impossible. Les examens étaient imminents et, au lieu de paresser au soleil, tout le monde était forcé de rester dans le château à se concentrer sur de gros volumes, sans céder aux appels de la brise printanière qui s'insinuait par les fenêtres. Même Fred et George avaient été surpris à travailler. Ils devaient passer leur BUSE (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire). Percy, lui, préparait son ASPIC (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante), le plus haut diplôme délivré à Poudlard. Comme il avait l'intention d'entrer au ministère de la Magie, il lui fallait figurer en tête du classement. Il devenait donc de plus en plus irritable et distribuait de sévères punitions à quiconque troublait la tranquillité de la salle commune. La seule personne qui semblait encore plus anxieuse que Percy, c'était Hermione. Celle-ci ne dormait ni ne mangeait presque plus et travaillait quatre fois plus que Megan qui elle-même consacrait près de seize heures par jour à ses révisions. Ron et Potter avaient renoncé à leur demander comment elles s'y prenaient pour assister à plusieurs cours en même temps, mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de reposer une dernière fois la question lorsqu'ils virent le programme de leurs épreuves d'examen. Dans la première colonne, on lisait:

 **LUNDI**

 **9h Arithmancie**

 **9h Métamorphose**

 **Déjeuner**

 **13h Sortilèges**

 **13h Étude des Runes**

— Hermione, dit prudemment Ron, sachant qu'elle était sujette aux explosions de colère quand on la dérangeait. Heu... Tu es sûre que tu ne t'es pas trompée en copiant tes horaires ?

\- Quoi ? répondit sèchement Hermione en examinant son emploi du temps. Non, bien sûr que je ne me suis pas trompée.

Megan, qui avait levé la tête de son livre pour écouter la question la baissa aussitôt. Elle se demandait comment Ron et Potter avaient pu accepter tout au long de l'année l'idée qu'elles assistaient à plusieurs cours en même temps sans jamais vraiment chercher à comprendre plus avant.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut vous demander comment vous comptez passer deux examens en même temps ? demanda Potter.

\- Non, répondirent-elles d'une même voix agacée.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu mon exemplaire de Numérologie et grammaire ? ajouta Hermione.

— Oui, bien sûr, je l'ai emprunté pour lire un peu au lit, répondit Ron, à voix très basse.

Hermione se mit à déplacer les piles de parchemins qui s'entassaient sur la table, à la recherche du livre. Au même moment, il y eut un bruissement et Hedwige s'engouffra par la fenêtre, une lettre dans le bec.

— C'est Hagrid, dit Potter en ouvrant l'enveloppe. L'audience en appel a été fixée au 9.

— Ce sera le dernier jour des examens, dit Hermione qui cherchait toujours son livre d'Arithmancie.

— Et c'est ici que l'audience aura lieu, dit Potter qui continuait de lire la lettre. Il y aura un délégué du ministère de la Magie et... et un bourreau !

Megan et Hermione relevèrent brusquement la tête.

— Ils font venir le bourreau en appel ! Ça veut dire qu'ils ont déjà pris leur décision ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- En effet, dit lentement Potter.

\- Impossible ! s'exclama Ron. J'ai passé un temps fou à lire des trucs pour lui, ils ne vont quand même pas refuser d'écouter tout ça !

Megan n'était finalement pas particulièrement surprise : Lucius avait une telle influence sur les membres de la Commission que sa décision serait nécessairement celle que prendrait l'assemblée. Draco, qui s'était montré étonnamment réservé depuis le triomphe de Gryffondor lors de la finale de Quidditch, avait repris ses airs bravaches depuis quelques jours. D'après les commentaires narquois que Megan l'avait entendu faire, il avait la certitude que Buck serait mis à mort et paraissait enchanté d'en être la cause. Dans ces occasions-là, Megan se sentait prête à laisser Hermione le frapper à nouveau. Enfin, ils n'avaient ni le temps ni la possibilité d'aller voir Hagrid en raison des strictes mesures de sécurité toujours en vigueur.

Pendant la semaine des examens, le château connut un silence inhabituel. Le lundi, les troisième année avaient le teint grisâtre en sortant de l'épreuve de Métamorphose. Parmi les exercices imposés, ils avaient dû changer une théière en tortue terrestre. Megan n'eut aucune difficulté à réaliser l'exercice, pas plus qu'Hermione bien entendu, mais cette dernière sembla particulièrement frustrée que la sienne ressemblât à une tortue marine, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire savoir à tout le monde, provoquant l'exaspération de ses camarades. Juste après leur passage, Megan et Hermione s'empressèrent de s'isoler pour utiliser le Retourneur de Temps et se rendre à leur épreuve d'Arithmancie.

\- Respire, Hermione, tu es la meilleure élève de cette école, lui glissa Megan juste avant le début de l'épreuve.

Et bien évidemment, la jeune fille n'eut aucune difficulté à répondre aux questions posées et à effectuer les exercices demandés et s'en réjouit auprès de Megan.

Après un rapide déjeuner, ils passèrent l'épreuve de sortilèges. Comme l'avait présumé Hermione, le professeur Flitwick avait choisi pour sujet les sortilèges d'Allégresse. Megan, qui s'était entraînée avec Dumbledore la semaine passée, parvint à arracher des sourires rêveurs à Luis Talmion, un élève de Serpentard qui était pourtant terrorisé par elle. Elles ne virent pas Ron sortir de la salle où il passait l'épreuve avec Potter, saisi d'éclats de rire violents entraînés par l'enthousiasme de son coéquipier, car elles avaient de nouveau fait usage de leur Retourneur de Temps, cette fois pour se rendre à l'épreuve d'Etude des Runes. La traduction, d'un texte en vieil ostrogoth,

Lorsqu'ils eurent dîné, les élèves se précipitèrent dans leurs salles communes respectives, non pour se reposer, mais pour réviser les épreuves du lendemain.

Au matin, Hagrid fit passer l'examen de Soins aux créatures magiques. Il paraissait très inquiet et avait visiblement la tête ailleurs. Il avait apporté une bassine remplie de Veracrasses et annonça que, pour réussir l'épreuve, il suffisait de maintenir son Veracrasse en vie pendant une heure. Comme ces créatures se portaient le mieux du monde dès lors qu'on les laissait tranquilles, jamais examen n'avait été aussi facile. Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter eurent même tout le temps de parler à Hagrid.

\- Buck est un peu déprimé, leur dit-il en se penchant vers eux sous le prétexte de vérifier que le Veracrasse de Potter était toujours vivant. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'il est enfermé... On sera fixés après-demain.

L'après-midi, l'épreuve de potions obligea Megan à se concentrer, elle était moins douée qu'Hermione dans ce domaine. Le philtre de Confusion requérait une attention toute particulière et notamment un usage méticuleux de ses trois ingrédients principaux : le cranson officinal, la livèche et l'achillée sternutatoire.

A minuit, ce fut l'examen d'astronomie, au sommet de la plus haute tour. L'épreuve d'Histoire de la magie eut lieu le mercredi matin dans une salle de classe étouffante. Megan utilisa tous les éléments historiques supplémentaires qu'elle avait pu découvrir en Egypte sur les chasses aux sorcières du Moyen Âge. Le mercredi après-midi, les épreuves de Botanique se déroulèrent dans les serres sous une chaleur cuisante ; les élèves revinrent ensuite dans la salle commune, la nuque brûlée par le soleil, songeant avec envie qu'à cette même heure le lendemain tout serait enfin terminé.

L'avant-dernier examen eut lieu le jeudi matin. C'était celui de Défense contre les forces du Mal, celui que Megan attendait avec impatience. Le professeur Lupin leur avait préparé l'épreuve la plus originale qu'ils aient jamais eue à passer: une sorte de course d'obstacles en plein air au cours de laquelle ils durent traverser une mare profonde où se cachaient des strangulots dont Megan se débarrassa en leur brisant les doigts, parcourir des ornières pleines de Chaporouges que Megan neutralisa d'un puissant sort de Stupéfixion – impressionnant Lupin –, se frayer un chemin dans un marécage sans prêter attention aux indications trompeuses des Pitiponks, puis pénétrer dans une vieille malle où les attendait un nouvel épouvantard. Megan s'était sentie sûre d'elle tout au long du parcours qu'elle avait jusque-là réussi avec brillo. Mais elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de se confronter à un épouvantard, elle ne savait pas quelle forme il prendrait, et elle ne s'imaginait pas se débarrasser de sa plus grande peur dans un éclat de rire. Cependant déterminée à ne rien laisser l'arrêter, elle prit une profonde inspiration puis entra dans la vieille malle qui contenait la créature. Presqu'aussitôt, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une fille aux cheveux noirs, petite et mince, vêtue d'une robe aux couleurs de Gryffondor. La fille dardait sur elle ses yeux verts mais ceux-ci étaient vides, dépourvu du mélange de vivacité et d'ombre qui caractérisait le regard de Megan. Il y avait une tâche rouge sombre sur sa chemise. La jeune fille contemplait son propre cadavre.

Megan recula d'un pas, horrifiée et incrédule. Il y avait des mots écrits en noir sur le bras du cadavre, des noms, ceux des quelques personnes qui comptaient vraiment à ses yeux, et une petite croix à côté d'eux. Tous ceux qu'elle ne pouvait protéger si elle mourrait.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir, cracha Megan en levant sa baguette.

Elle n'allait pas imaginer son propre corps mort danser la gigue comme une marionnette ou se réveiller en criant « Bouh ! ». Elle n'allait pas rire. Sa baguette fendit l'air et son reflet explosa.

\- Meganna ! s'exclama Lupin lorsqu'elle sortit de la malle d'un air satisfait. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- A votre avis ? répondit-elle d'un ton désinvolte. Je me suis débarrassée de l'épouvantard.

\- Vous n'avez pas utilisé « _Riddikulus_ », n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Il n'y avait rien de drôle.

Megan n'avait pas seulement vaincu l'épouvantard, elle l'avait fait disparaître, ce que Lupin n'avait pas prévu. Heureusement pour lui, la jeune fille était la dernière à passer l'épreuve et il n'eut pas à chercher une seconde créature. Ron, habitué au talent de Megan, était bien plus marqué par la réaction d'Hermione face à l'épouvantard : celle-ci était sortie de la malle en poussant un hurlement, le professeur McGonagall lui ayant visiblement annoncé qu'elle avait raté ses examens. Sur le chemin du retour vers le château, Ron avait encore une légère tendance à rire mais l'apparition d'un visiteur inattendu en haut des marches coupa court à la dispute qui menaçait : vêtu de son habituelle cape à rayures, Cornelius Fudge transpirait légèrement, le regard fixé sur le parc. Il sursauta en reconnaissant deux des élève.

— Bonjour, Harry, bonjour Meganna, lança-t-il. J'imagine que vous venez de passer un examen ? C'est presque fini ?

— Oui, répondit Potter tandis que Megan hochait vaguement la tête.

Ron et Hermione, qui refusaient d'adresser la parole au ministre de la Magie, restèrent en arrière, l'air mal à l'aise. Potter semblait surpris que le ministre de la magie connaisse Megan personnellement, mais la jeune fille avait fréquenté de nombreuses fois Fudge par le biais de Lucius.

— Belle journée, dit le premier ministre en jetant un coup d'œil au lac. Dommage... Dommage...

Il poussa un profond soupir et regarda à nouveau Megan et Potter.

\- Je suis venu remplir une mission bien désagréable... La Commission d'Examen des Créatures dangereuses a demandé un témoin pour assister à la mise à mort d'un hippogriffe atteint de folie. Comme je devais me rendre à Poudlard pour voir où en est l'affaire Sirius Black, c'est moi qui ai hérité de la corvée.

\- L'audience en appel a déjà eu lieu ? intervint Ron en s'avançant vers le ministre.

— Non, elle est prévue cet après-midi, répondit Fudge qui regarda Ron d'un air intrigué.

— Dans ce cas, il n'y aura peut-être pas du tout de mise à mort, dit Ron d'un ton décidé. L'hippogriffe sera peut-être épargné ?

Mais avant que Fudge ait eu le temps de répondre, deux sorciers sortirent du château, derrière lui. L'un d'eux était si âgé qu'il donnait l'impression de se ratatiner à vue d'œil, l'autre était grand et robuste, avec une fine moustache noire. Megan reconnut Macnair, un vieil ami des Malfoy et Mangemort de son état, qui de toute évidence était le bourreau désigné. Le vieux sorcier devait être un représentant de la Commission car il plissa les yeux en regardant la cabane de Hagrid et dit d'une voix faible:

— Mon dieu, mon dieu, je me fais trop vieux pour ce genre de choses... C'est prévu à quatorze heures, n'est-ce pas, Fudge ?

Macnair, qui faisait mine d'ignorer Megan, tripotait quelque chose accroché à sa ceinture. Megan se pencha et vit qu'il passait son large pouce sur le tranchant d'une hache à la lame étincelante. Ron ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Hermione lui donna un vigoureux coup de coude dans les côtes et fit un signe de tête en direction du château.

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que je parle ? protesta Ron avec colère lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner. Tu les as vus ? La hache est déjà prête ! C'est ça qu'on appelle la justice ?

— Ron, ton père travaille au ministère. Tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça à son patron, répondit Hermione, qui paraissait tout aussi scandalisée que lui. Si Hagrid garde son sang-froid, cette fois-ci, et qu'il défend bien sa cause, ils ne peuvent tout de même pas exécuter Buck...

Mais de toute évidence, Hermione ne croyait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle disait. Tout comme Megan, elle savait qu'il était trop tard pour Buck. Autour d'eux, les élèves surexcités parlaient avec entrain de la fin des examens dont le dernier avait lieu l'après-midi, mais Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter, très inquiets pour Hagrid et pour Buck, ne participaient pas à l'enthousiasme général.

Pour leur dernier examen, Megan, Ron et Potter devaient passer l'épreuve de Divination et Hermione celle d'étude des Moldus. Ils montèrent ensemble l'escalier de marbre. Hermione les quitta au premier étage et Megan, Ron et Pottercontinuèrent jusqu'au septième où nombre de leurs camarades étaient assis sur les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la salle de classe du professeur Trelawney, essayant d'absorber quelques révisions de dernière minute.

\- Elle nous prend un par un, dit Longbottom lorsque Megan, Ron et Potter vinrent s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Il avait son exemplaire de _Lever le voile du futur_ ouvert sur les genoux, à la page consacrée aux boules de cristal.

\- Vous avez déjà vu quelque chose dans une boule de cristal, vous ? ajouta-t-il d'un air affligé.

Megan avait vaguement vu une silhouette semblable à celle de McGonagall chevaucher ce qui devait être un hérisson géant, une fois.

\- Non, répondit Ron, l'esprit ailleurs.

Il ne cessait de consulter sa montre, attendant le moment où devait avoir lieu le recours en appel de Buck. Chaque fois qu'un élève redescendait l'échelle d'argent après avoir subi l'examen, les autres chuchotaient d'un air anxieux:

— Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a demandé ?

Mais tout le monde refusait de répondre.

— Elle a vu dans la boule de cristal que si je vous disais quoi que ce soit, j'aurais un horrible accident ! couina Longbottom en redescendant l'échelle.

\- C'est pratique! grogna Megan.

\- Je commence à penser que vous aviez raison, lui dit Ron, tout ça, c'est de la mystification.

\- Oui, répondit machinalement Potter en regardant sa propre montre.

Il était deux heures de l'après-midi. L'appel devait avoir commencé.

\- J'aimerais bien qu'elle se dépêche un peu, ajouta-t-il.

Parvati Patil descendit l'échelle. Elle avait l'air très contente d'elle.

— Elle a dit que j'avais toutes les qualités d'une vraie voyante, annonça-t-elle à Megan, à Ron et à Potter. J'ai vu énormément de choses... Bonne chance !

— Ronald Weasley, dit la voix familière au-dessus de leur tête.

Ron fit une grimace et monta l'échelle. Megan et Potter étaient à présent les derniers candidats. Megan, peu bavarde, était plongée dans ses pensées, retournant mentalement dans la malle où elle avait fait face à son cadavre. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'idée précise de ce qu'était sa plus grande peur, mais jamais elle n'aurait deviné qu'il s'agissait de sa propre mort. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait vu.

Enfin, au bout de vingt minutes, les pieds de Ron réapparurent sur l'échelle.

— Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Potter en se relevant tandis que Megan levait les yeux vers eux.

\- Très mal, répondit Ron. Je ne voyais rien du tout, alors, j'ai inventé quelque chose, mais je crois qu'elle n'était pas convaincue...

Le professeur Trelawney appela le nom de Megan. Avec un sourire sarcastique, elle gravit l'échelle.

Comme à l'accoutumée, la petite pièce confinée était étouffante et des parfums flottaient dans l'air, irritant les yeux et le nez. Trelawney était assise devant une grosse boule de cristal et invita Megan à s'asseoir en face d'elle. La jeune fille ne se départissait pas de son sourire, incapable de prendre cet examen au sérieux.

\- Bonjour, miss Buckley, dit le professeur à voix basse. Si vous voulez bien plonger votre regard dans cette Sphère... Prenez votre temps... Vous me direz ensuite ce que vous aurez vu...

Megan jeta un coup d'œil à la boule de cristal, remplie de volutes de fumée. Evidemment, elle ne voyait rien.

\- Alors ? lui demanda Trelawney d'une voix douce.

\- C'est pas évident, affirma Megan d'un ton très sérieux. Je dirais même que c'est flou.

Trelawney la regarda en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Très chère… Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais distingué aucune aura autour -

\- Oh, je crois que je vois une tête de mort, annonça Megan en écarquillant les yeux pour se donner l'air un peu fou.

\- Vraiment ?

Trelawney semblait surprise mais ravie. Elle se mit à griffonner à la hâte sur le parchemin posé sur ses genoux.

\- Oui, acquiesça Megan sans lâcher des yeux la boule de cristal. C'est une tête de mort, et il y un serpent qui lui sort par la bouche. Un grand serpent vert.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et vit l'expression effarée du professeur Trelawney, Megan dut se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Ma chérie…, souffla la voyante. C'est le signe… que des forces très maléfiques vous entourent. Vous êtes en grand danger…

Megan hocha la tête, les yeux toujours écarquillés, comme si elle accordait la moindre importance aux divagations de son professeur qui, de toute évidence, devrait arrêter de consommer trop de xérès.

\- Je peux y aller ? demanda-t-elle.

Surprise de son changement d'attitude, Trelawney hocha la tête. Megan se releva puis redescendit l'échelle en inspirant à pleins poumons l'air frais qui l'attendait en bas.

\- Alors ? demanda Potter.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas d'aura, annonça-t-elle d'un ton léger. Il y a des forces très maléfiques qui m'entourent, aussi.

Ron la regarda d'un air indécis.

\- Je vous retrouve dans la salle commune, murmura Potter tandis que le professeur Trelawney appelait son nom.

Sur leur chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor, Megan et Ron croisaient des élèves qui riaient et plaisantaient en se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers le parc où ils allaient pouvoir profiter d'une liberté si longtemps attendue. Megan, elle, ne rêvait que d'une sieste : elle ne se souvenait pas de sa dernière nuit complète.

\- Tu as inventé quoi, toi ? demanda Ron à Megan tandis qu'ils gravissaient le grand escalier.

\- Je lui ai dit que j'avais vu la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle a eu l'air fascinée comme si elle y croyait, et horrifiée, comme si j'allais mourir, c'était génial.

Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Personne ne plaisantait avec la Marque des Ténèbres.

La salle commune était presque déserte lorsque Ron et Megan y pénétrèrent. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans leurs fauteuils préférés et poussèrent un profond soupir de soulagement. Cette fois, c'était enfin terminé. Megan ferma les yeux, peu importait les cauchemars qu'elle pourrait faire, elle voulait dormir et elle pouvait enfin dormir…

Un hibou se posa sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres dans un bruissement d'ailes. Megan n'ouvrit pas les yeux, elle n'en avait même plus la force.

\- C'est une lettre pour nous, dit Ron d'une voix serrée. Je crois que ça vient de Hagrid…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Megan, les yeux toujours fermés.

Il y eut un froissement de papier suivi d'un silence de quelques secondes.

\- … Hagrid a perdu, dit enfin Ron.

Megan tendit la main, et Ron lui donna la lettre. Avec beaucoup de volonté, la jeune femme ouvrit un œil. Cette fois, le mot de Hagrid ne portait pas de traces de larmes mais ses mains avaient tellement tremblé que son écriture était à peine lisible.

 **Avons perdu en appel. Ils vont le mettre à mort au coucher du soleil. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire.**

 **Ne venez pas. Je ne veux pas que vous regardiez ça.**

 **Hagrid**

\- C'était perdu d'avance, dit Megan en refermant les yeux.

\- Mais ils n'ont pas dû l'écouter, c'est impossible ! tempêta Ron. On avait des arguments en béton !

\- Mais ils se fichaient bien des arguments.

\- Tout ça c'est la faute de Malfoy !

Megan ne répondit pas. Même si elle avait eu assez d'énergie pour parler, elle serait restée muette, car c'était en effet la faute de Draco.

— Le professeur Trelawney, dit soudain la voix hors d'haleine de Potter, vient de me raconter que...

Il s'interrompit, probablement en voyant la tête que faisait Ron.

\- Hagrid a perdu, dit ce dernier d'une voix faible. Il vient de nous envoyer ça.

Le portrait pivota de nouveau et Megan reconnut les pas de Hermione.

\- L'épreuve était ridiculement simple ! annonça-t-elle. Vous en faîtes une tête, ajouta-t-elle, surprise.

\- Hagrid a perdu, répéta Ron.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Hermione et Potter lurent la lettre à leur tour.

\- Il faut y aller, décréta aussitôt Potter. On ne peut pas le laisser tout seul à attendre le bourreau.

\- Au coucher du soleil, dit Ron qui regardait par la fenêtre d'un œil éteint. On n'aura jamais le droit de sortir... Surtout toi, Harry...

— Si seulement on avait la cape d'invisibilité…

— Où est-elle ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Quand je me suis fait avoir à Pré-au-lard, je l'ai laissée dans le passage secret sous la sorcière borgne, expliqua Potter. Je ne voulais pas me faire attraper avec, sinon ç'aurait été pire. Mais si jamais Snape me voit encore dans ce coin-là, j'aurai de sérieux ennuis, ajouta-t-il.

— Sûr, dit Megan en se levant. Si c'est toi qu'il voit.

Sans leur laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle traversa la salle à grands pas, poussa le portrait de la grosse dame et disparut. De toute évidence, elle n'aurait pas le droit aux quelques heures de répit qu'elle espérait, alors autant se secouer en allant faire quelque chose d'interdit.

Elle descendit au troisième étage et attendit que les élèves qui passaient par-là aient tourner à l'angle d'un couloir. Puis elle fit apparaître l'entrée du passage secret et se glissa à l'intérieur. Potter avait laissé sa cape à quelques pas de l'entrée, roulée en boule dans un coin. Megan la replia pour la dissimuler soigneusement sous sa robe, puis remonta. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter le couloir lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le professeur Snape.

\- Miss Buckley, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse. Que faîtes-vous ici ?

\- Vous voulez dire ici, dans un couloir de l'école, entre la salle des trophées et l'infirmerie ? répondit Megan avec assurance. Rien de bien particulier, mais à ce que je sache, le règlement intérieur n'interdit pas d'être là.

\- Je suis persuadé que vous avez étudié de près le règlement intérieur de l'école, en effet, répondit Snape d'un air méchant.

\- La Chambre des Secrets n'est accessible qu'à partir du deuxième étage et je ne suis pas allée sous la trappe que gardait Fluffy il y a deux ans, puisque plus aucune pierre philosophale n'y est cachée, affirma Megan. Non, cette année je n'ai rien fait d'interdit, aussi long que vous en sachiez, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas non plus aidé Black à pénétrer dans l'école, il faut dire que _moi_ , je ne le connais pas personnellement.

Snape darda sur elle un regard venimeux, visiblement mécontent qu'elle sache qu'il avait été élève en même temps que le célèbre prisonnier.

\- Maintenant, si vous voulez dire à Dumbledore qu'une de ses élèves a eu l'impudence de se promener au deuxième étage parfaitement accessible de l'école, faites donc, mais je ne pense pas que je devrais m'en soucier, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Si je découvre que vous manigancez quoi que ce soit, Meganna, soyez certaine que Dumbledore en sera informé.

\- Je crois que Dumbledore est toujours au courant bien avant qu'on ne l'en informe. Bonne journée, professeur.

Megan tourna les talons et retourna vers la tour de Gryffondor.

— Les filles, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, ces temps-ci ? s'exclama Ron lorsqu'elle eut racontée aux trois autres sa rencontre avec Snape. D'abord, Hermione qui donne une gifle à Malfoy, ensuite qui quitte le cours du professeur Trelawney, maintenant toi qui défies Snape...

L'air admiratif de Ron sembla amuser Hermione. Potter, lui, ne semblait pas surpris de l'attitude de Megan, de toute évidence il avait compris combien elle était téméraire.

Ils descendirent dîner mais à la fin du repas, ils ne retournèrent pas à la tour de Gryffondor avec les autres. Potter avait caché la cape d'invisibilité sous sa robe et gardait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine pour dissimuler la bosse qu'elle formait. Ils se faufilèrent dans une salle vide, à proximité du hall d'entrée, tendant l'oreille jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient la certitude que plus personne ne se trouvait dans les environs. Ils entendirent encore deux personnes traverser le hall en courant, puis une porte claquer. Hermione passa alors la tête au-dehors.

\- Ça va, dit-elle, on peut y aller.

Marchant les uns contre les autres dans une proximité que Megan trouvaient fort déplaisante, ils se recouvrirent de la cape, traversèrent le hall sur la pointe des pieds puis descendirent les marches jusqu'à la pelouse. Le soleil se couchait déjà derrière la forêt interdite, entourant d'un liseré d'or les plus hautes branches des arbres.

Lorsqu'ils frappèrent à la porte de la cabane, Hagrid mit un long moment à venir leur ouvrir. Il avait le teint pâle et tremblait de tout son corps.

— C'est nous, chuchota Potter. On a mis la cape d'invisibilité. Laissez-nous entrer, qu'on puisse l'enlever.

— Vous n'auriez pas dû venir, murmura Hagrid en s'écartant pour les laisser passer.

Il referma rapidement la porte et Potter enleva la cape. Hagrid ne pleurait pas, il ne leur tomba pas dans les bras. Il avait l'air de ne plus savoir où il en était et son désarroi était bien plus déchirant que des larmes.

— Vous voulez du thé ? demanda-t-il.

Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il prit la bouilloire.

— Où est Buck ? demanda Hermione d'une voix hésitante.

— Je... Je l'ai sorti, répondit Hagrid en renversant du lait sur la table. Il est attaché dans le potager. J'ai pensé qu'il aimerait bien voir les arbres et respirer un peu d'air frais avant...

Ses mains tremblaient si violemment que le pot au lait lui échappa et se brisa sur le sol.

— Je vais arranger ça, Hagrid, dit Hermione qui se dépêcha d'essuyer par terre.

— Il y a un autre pot dans le buffet, dit Hagrid en s'asseyant et en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de manche.

Ron et Potter échangèrent un regard désolé. Megan trouvait que Hagrid en faisait beaucoup trop pour un animal.

— Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose, Hagrid ? demanda Potter d'un ton décidé. Dumbledore...

— Il a essayé, répondit Hagrid. Mais il n'a pas le pouvoir d'annuler une décision de la Commission. Il leur a dit que Buck n'était pas dangereux, mais ils ont peur... Vous connaissez Lucius Malfoy... J'imagine qu'il les a menacés. Et Macnair, le bourreau, est un vieil ami de Malfoy... Mais au moins, ça ira vite... Et je serai à côté de lui...

Hagrid, la gorge nouée, jetait des regards autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait désespérément le moindre espoir auquel se raccrocher.

\- Dumbledore va venir quand... quand ça se produira... Il m'a écrit ce matin. Il m'a dit qu'il veut... être avec moi. Un grand homme, Dumbledore...

Hermione, qui avait fouillé dans le buffet pour chercher un autre pot au lait, laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé. Elle se redressa, le pot à la main, en se retenant à grand-peine de pleurer.

\- Nous aussi, on va rester avec vous, dit-elle.

Mais Hagrid hocha sa tête hirsute.

— Il faut que vous retourniez au château, répliqua-t-il. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas que vous regardiez ça. Et de toute façon, vous ne devriez pas être ici... Si Fudge et Dumbledore te voient dehors sans autorisation, Harry, tu auras de gros ennuis.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient à présent sur les joues d'Hermione, mais elle les cacha à Hagrid en s'affairant à préparer le thé. Soudain, au moment où elle prenait la bouteille de lait pour remplir le pot, elle poussa un cri perçant.

— Ron ! C'est... C'est incroyable ! Scabers !

Ron la regarda bouche bée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Hermione se précipita vers la table et retourna le pot au lait. Criant et se débattant frénétiquement, Scabers glissa alors du pot et tomba sur la table.

\- Scabers ! dit Ron d'une voix blanche. Scabers, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

Il attrapa le rat qui continuait de se débattre et le regarda à la lumière. Scabers était dans un état épouvantable. Plus maigre que jamais, il avait complètement pelé par endroits, et se tortillait dans les mains de Ron comme s'il cherchait à tout prix à s'enfuir.

— Du calme, Scabers ! dit Ron. Il n'y a pas de chat, ici ! Personne ne cherche à te faire du mal !

Megan fixait le rat avec de grands yeux. Encore une fois, sa théorie semblait se confirmer : Pettigrow ne se serait jamais laissé manger par un chat, il s'était enfui, pour échapper Black.

Hagrid se leva soudain, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre. Son teint d'habitude coloré avait pris la teinte jaunâtre d'un vieux parchemin.

— Ils arrivent... dit-il.

Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter se retournèrent et virent au loin un groupe d'hommes qui descendaient les marches du château. A leur tête, ils reconnurent Albus Dumbledore, sa barbe d'argent scintillant dans la lumière du crépuscule. Cornelius Fudge trottinait à côté de lui. Le vieillard de la Commission et Macnair les suivaient.

— Il faut que vous partiez, dit Hagrid en tremblant des pieds à la tête. Il ne faut pas qu'ils vous trouvent ici... Filez vite...

Ron enfonça de force Scabers dans sa poche et Megan prit la cape.

— Je vais vous faire sortir par-derrière, dit Hagrid.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur le potager. Buck était attaché à la clôture, un peu plus loin, derrière les plants de citrouilles. L'hippogriffe semblait deviner que quelque chose se préparait. Il tournait la tête en tous sens et ses pattes martelaient nerveusement le sol.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Bucky, dit Hagrid d'une voix douce. Ne t'inquiète pas...

\- Il se tourna vers Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter.

\- Allez-y, dit-il. Partez...

Mais ils ne bougèrent pas.

— Hagrid, on ne peut pas...

— On va leur dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé...

\- Ils ne peuvent pas le tuer...

\- On peut vous aider.

— Filez ! dit Hagrid d'un ton féroce. C'est déjà suffisamment difficile, inutile de chercher les ennuis !

Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Tandis que Megan jetait la cape sur la tête de Ron, d'Hermione et de Potter, ils entendirent des voix à l'entrée de la cabane.

— Dépêchez-vous, leur dit Hagrid. N'écoutez pas...

Et il retourna à grands pas vers sa cabane pour aller ouvrir la porte à laquelle on venait de frapper.

Lentement, Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter, à présent invisibles, contournèrent silencieusement la cabane. Lorsqu'ils furent passés de l'autre côté, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée se refermer avec un claquement sec.

— Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît, chuchota Hermione. Je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus...

Ils remontèrent la pente douce qui menait au château. Le soleil plongeait à l'horizon. Le ciel avait pris une teinte grise mêlée de lueurs pourpres, tandis qu'à l'ouest scintillait un halo rouge couleur de rubis. Ron s'immobilisa soudain.

— Ron, je t'en prie... murmura Hermione.

— C'est Scabers, dit Ron. Il ne veut pas rester en place.

Ron était penché en avant, essayant de maintenir Scabers dans sa poche, mais le rat s'agitait comme un diable. Il poussait de petits cris et se tortillait frénétiquement, donnant des coups de pattes en tous sens. Il tenta même de mordre les mains de Ron.

— Scabers, c'est moi, espèce d'idiot, souffla Ron.

Ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir derrière eux, puis des voix d'hommes.

— Ron, allons-y, ils s'apprêtent à le tuer ! murmura Hermione.

— D'accord... Scabers, tiens-toi tranquille.

Ils reprirent leur marche. Megan entendait la rumeur des voix, dans leur dos. Ron s'arrêta à nouveau.

— Je n'arrive pas à le tenir, dit-il. Scabers, arrête, tout le monde va nous entendre...

Le rat poussait de petits cris féroces. Dans le jardin de Hagrid, il y eut un mélange de voix indistinctes, un moment de silence, puis, brusquement, le sifflement caractéristique d'une hache qui s'abattait dans un choc sourd.

Hermione vacilla.

\- Ils l'ont fait ! murmura-t-elle. Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Ils l'ont fait !


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

 **CHAT, RAT ET CHIEN**

Megan sentit ses amis se figer d'horreur sous la cape d'invisibilité. Les ultimes rayons du soleil couchant projetaient une lumière sanglante sur les ombres qui s'étiraient à terre. Puis, derrière eux, ils entendirent une longue plainte déchirante.

— Hagrid, murmura Potter.

Sans réfléchir, il amorça un geste pour revenir en arrière, mais Ron et Hermione le retinrent chacun par un bras.

— Ne bouge pas, ordonna sèchement Megan. Il aura encore plus d'ennuis s'ils savent qu'on est allés le voir.

La respiration d'Hermione était saccadée, irrégulière.

— Comment... ont-ils... pu ? sanglota-t-elle. Comment ont-ils pu ?

— Viens, dit Ron, qui semblait claquer des dents.

Ils reprirent la direction du château, marchant lentement pour rester bien serrés sous la cape. La lumière baissait rapidement, à présent.

— Scabers, reste tranquille ! chuchota Ron en serrant la main contre sa poitrine.

Le rat continuait de se débattre comme un dément. Ron s'arrêta à nouveau et s'efforça de maintenir Scabers au fond de sa poche.

\- AÏE ! Il m'a mordu ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Ron, tais-toi, murmura précipitamment Hermione. Fudge peut arriver d'un moment à l'autre...

— Il refuse... de... rester tranquille...

De toute évidence, Scabers était terrorisé. Il se tortillait en tous sens, essayant par tous les moyens d'échapper à Ron. Megan fronça les sourcils, cette fois elle ne s'expliquait pas la réaction de celui qu'elle soupçonnait d'être Peter Pettigrow.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Megan l'aperçut alors : souple et silencieux, le corps rasant le sol, ses grands yeux jaunes brillant d'une lueur inquiétante, Pattenrond s'avançait vers eux. Arrivait-il à les voir malgré la cape ou bien se laissait-il guider par les cris de Scabers, Megan n'était pas certaine de la réponse.

\- Pattenrond, gémit Hermione. Non, va-t'en ! Va-t'en !

Mais le chat s'approchait.

— Scabers ! NON !

Trop tard. Le rat avait réussi à se glisser entre les doigts de Ron. Il sauta sur le sol et fila. Pattenrond se lança à sa poursuite et avant que Megan, Hermione ou Potter aient pu l'arrêter, Ron rejeta la cape d'invisibilité et courut après son rat qui fuyait dans l'obscurité.

— Ron ! se lamenta Hermione.

Elle échangea un regard avec Megan et Potter, puis tous trois se lancèrent sur ses talons mais il était impossible de courir à toutes jambes sous la cape et ils préférèrent l'enlever. Potter la tenait par un coin et l'étoffe argentée flottait derrière eux comme une bannière tandis qu'ils essayaient de rattraper Ron. Ils entendaient le bruit de ses pas qui martelaient le sol à bonne distance devant eux et les cris furieux qu'il lançait à Pattenrond.

— Laisse-le tranquille ! Allez, va-t'en ! Scabers, viens ici !

Il y eut un bruit sourd.

— Je t'ai eu ! File d'ici, sale chat !

Megan, Hermione et Potter faillirent tomber sur Ron. Ils parvinrent de justesse à s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui. Ron était étalé par terre, mais Scabers se trouvait à nouveau dans sa poche et il le serrait des deux mains contre sa poitrine.

— Ron... Reviens sous... la cape... haleta Hermione. Dumbledore... le ministre... ils peuvent arriver à tout moment...

Mais avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de se couvrir de la cape, ils entendirent comme un bruit de galop. Megan se retourna et vit un énorme chien d'un noir de jais, aux yeux délavés, surgir de l'obscurité. Il fit un bond gigantesque et atterrit sur la poitrine de Potter qui fut projeté en arrière dans un tourbillon de poils. Megan eut à peine le temps de se demander si la bête n'allait pas mordre Potter que celle-ci, emportée par la puissance de son propre élan, roula sur elle-même à quelques mètres du garçon. Sans être certaine de comprendre ce qui se passait, Megan vit le chien grogner en faisant demi-tour pour repartir à l'assaut tandis que Potter essayait de se relever.

Ron debout, à présent, tendit la main pour écarter son meilleur ami de la trajectoire du chien et, lorsque celui-ci bondit à nouveau, ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur son bras. Megan cria et bondit sur l'animal en même temps que Potter, mais le chien emporta Ron aussi facilement que s'il avait traîné une poupée de chiffon. Soudain, quelque chose de sombre surgissant de nulle part frappa Potter au visage et le projeta à nouveau par terre. Derrière elle, Hermione poussa un hurlement de douleur et tomba à son tour. Puis Megan reçut un choc au creux de l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle, suivi d'un coup cinglant sur le cou qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Le rayon de lumière de la baguette de Potter éclaira soudain le tronc d'un gros arbre. La fuite de Scabers les avait amenés tout près du Saule Cogneur qui agitait ses branches dans un craquement sinistre pour les empêcher d'approcher. Et là, au pied du tronc, le chien tirait Ron à travers un grand trou qui s'ouvrait entre les racines. Ron se débattait de toutes ses forces, mais sa tête et son torse disparaissaient peu à peu.

— _Ron !_ hurla Megan en essayant de le suivre, mais une grosse branche siffla près d'elle et l'obligea à reculer.

Ils ne voyaient plus à présent qu'une jambe de Ron qu'il avait accrochée à une racine dans un ultime effort pour empêcher le chien de l'emporter. Un horrible craquement retentit alors comme un coup de feu. La jambe de Ron s'était cassée et, un instant plus tard, son pied disparut à l'intérieur de l'arbre.

— Harry, il faut aller chercher du secours ! s'exclama Hermione.

Elle aussi saignait. Le Saule Cogneur l'avait blessée à l'épaule.

— Non ! On n'a pas le temps, ce monstre est suffisamment grand pour le dévorer...

— On n'arrivera jamais à passer sans aide...

Une autre branche s'abattit sur eux, ses rameaux serrés comme un poing.

— Si ce chien a pu passer, nous aussi on devrait y arriver, dit Megan d'un ton déterminé, en essayant de se faufiler entre les branches déchaînées qui s'agitaient en tous sens.

Mais il était impossible de s'approcher des racines de l'arbre sans recevoir un coup dans la figure.

— Au secours, au secours... murmura précipitamment Hermione en dansant sur place, sans savoir quoi faire. S'il vous plaît...

Pattenrond se précipita alors vers l'arbre. Il ondula entre les branches comme un serpent et posa ses pattes avant sur le nœud d'une racine à la base du tronc. Soudain, l'arbre s'immobilisa, comme pétrifié. Plus une seule feuille ne remuait.

\- Pattenrond ! murmura Hermione, décontenancée.

Elle serra le bras de Potter avec force.

— Comment savait-il... ?

— Il est ami avec ce chien, répondit sombrement Potter. Je les ai vus ensemble. Viens... Et sors ta baguette magique...

Ils se précipitèrent sur le tronc de l'arbre mais, avant même qu'ils aient atteint l'ouverture entre les racines, Pattenrond s'y était déjà glissé et avait disparu à l'intérieur. Potter le suivit, la tête la première, Megan s'engouffra à son tour sans hésiter et glissa à plat ventre sur une surface inclinée qui la mena à l'entrée d'un tunnel au plafond bas. Pattenrond se trouvait un peu plus loin, les yeux brillant dans le rayon de lumière que projetait la baguette magique, Potter debout près de lui. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione arriva à son tour.

— Où est Ron ? murmura Hermione, terrifiée.

— Par ici, répondit Potter en s'avançant dans le tunnel, le dos courbé.

— Où mène ce passage ?

— Je n'en sais rien... Il est indiqué sur la carte du Maraudeur, mais Fred et George disent que personne ne s'y est jamais aventuré. La carte ne montre pas où il débouche mais il doit sûrement aller jusqu'à Pré-au-lard...

Ils progressaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, presque pliés en deux. Devant eux, la queue touffue de Pattenrond apparaissait par instants. Le tunnel semblait aussi long que celui qui menait chez Honeydukes. Megan réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Quelle était la probabilité que ce chien soit Patmol ? Qu'il soit Sirius Black ? Elle priait pour que ce soit le cas, sans quoi rien ne lui assurait que Ron ne soit pas en danger.

Enfin, le sol remonta en pente douce, puis le tunnel décrivit une courbe. Pattenrond avait disparu, mais une lueur filtrait à travers une petite ouverture. Hermione et Potter s'arrêtèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle, mais Megan les pressa pour qu'ils continuent à avancer, incapable d'attendre. Ils reprirent leur chemin en avançant prudemment, leur baguette magique à la main.

Derrière l'ouverture éclairée, ils découvrirent une pièce poussiéreuse dans laquelle régnait un désordre indescriptible. Le sol était couvert de taches, tous les meubles étaient cassés comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à les fracasser et les fenêtres étaient obstruées par des planches. Megan, prête à affronter tout ce qui se présenterait, fit signe à Potter d'entrer, malgré l'air terrifié d'Hermione. Potter se glissa alors à travers l'ouverture et Megan le suivit sans hésiter. La pièce était déserte, mais il y avait à leur droite une porte ouverte qui donnait sur un couloir sombre. Hermione saisit soudain le bras de Potter. Ses yeux grands ouverts contemplaient les fenêtres obstruées.

— Harry, murmura-t-elle. Je crois que nous sommes dans la Cabane hurlante.

Potter montra une chaise en bois dont il manquait plusieurs morceaux, notamment l'un des pieds qui avait été arraché.

— Les fantômes ne cassent pas les chaises, dit-il lentement.

Au même instant, il y eut un craquement au-dessus de leur tête. Quelque chose avait bougé au premier étage. Tous trois levèrent les yeux vers le plafond. Hermione serrait toujours le bras de Potter. Il se tourna vers elle et haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur ; elle fit alors un signe de tête et le lâcha. Megan franchit la porte ouverte, suivie le plus silencieusement possible par Hermione et avancèrent dans le couloir et montèrent un escalier délabré. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait tout, à l'exception d'une longue trace brillante sur le sol, indiquant qu'on avait traîné quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – au premier étage. Ils atteignirent un palier plongé dans l'obscurité.

— _Nox_ , murmurèrent-ils d'une même voix et les rayons de lumière que projetaient leurs baguettes s'éteignirent aussitôt.

Une porte était entrouverte. Ils entendirent alors un bruit derrière le panneau. Un faible gémissement suivi d'un ronronnement sonore. Megan, Hermione et Potter se regardèrent, puis échangèrent un signe de tête approbateur.

Brandissant sa baguette magique, Potter donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

Pattenrond était allongé sur un magnifique lit au baldaquin poussiéreux et se mit à ronronner de plus belle en les voyant apparaître. A côté de lui, Ron était recroquevillé sur le sol et tenait sa jambe qui formait un angle inquiétant. Megan, Hermione et Potter se précipitèrent sur lui.

\- Ron !

\- Comment tu te sens ?

— Où est le chien ?

— Ce n'est pas un chien, gémit Ron, les mâchoires serrées par la douleur. Harry, c'est un piège...

— Quoi ?

\- Le chien, c'est lui... C'est un Animagus...

Megan sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Ron fixait quelque chose derrière Potter. Celui-ci se retourna. L'homme qui se tenait dans l'ombre claqua la porte derrière lui.

Une masse de cheveux sales et emmêlés lui tombait sur les épaules. Sans ses yeux qui brillaient au creux de ses orbites sombres et profondes, on aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un cadavre. Sa peau cireuse était tellement tendue sur les os de son visage qu'on croyait voir une tête de mort. Un rictus découvrait ses dents jaunes. Megan ne s'était pas trompée, c'était Sirius Black.

— _Expelliarmus!_ lança-t-il d'une voix rauque en pointant vers eux la baguette magique de Ron.

Megan, Hermione et Potter furent aussitôt désarmés. Leurs baguettes magiques leur sautèrent des mains et Black les attrapa au vol. Puis il s'avança en fixant Potter.

— Je pensais bien que tu viendrais aider ton ami, lança-t-il de sa voix gutturale.

On aurait dit qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps l'habitude de parler et que sa voix avait du mal à retrouver un timbre normal.

— Ton père aurait fait la même chose pour moi. Très courageux de ta part de ne pas être allé chercher un professeur. Je t'en suis reconnaissant... Ça va rendre les choses beaucoup plus faciles...

Même si Megan était persuadée que Black ne leur ferait pas de mal, elle se sentait cependant méfiante de se retrouver ainsi désarmée. Bêtement, Potter s'avança vers le sorcier, mais Megan et Hermione le retinrent, aidées de son mieux par Ron, qui s'était relevé tant bien que mal.

\- Non, Harry, souffla Hermione, comme pétrifiée.

Ron vacilla sur place, le teint encore plus pâle. Il trouva cependant la force de s'adresser à Black.

— Si vous voulez tuer Harry, il faudra nous tuer aussi ! dit-il sur un ton de défi.

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux sombres de Black.

— Allonge-toi, dit-il à Ron d'une voix douce. Tu vas te faire encore plus mal à la jambe.

— Vous m'avez entendu ? insista Ron en se cramponnant à Harry pour ne pas tomber. Vous devrez nous tuer tous les quatre.

Megan avait beau avoir promis à Dumbledore de protéger Potter, elle ne comptait aucunement mourir pour lui.

\- Il n'y aura qu'un seul meurtre, ce soir, dit Black.

Son sourire s'élargit.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? lança Potter en essayant de se dégager de Megan, deRon et d'Hermione qui le tenaient toujours. Vous n'avez pas eu ce genre de scrupule, la dernière fois. Vous n'avez pas hésité à tuer tous ces Moldus pour assassiner Pettigrow... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous vous êtes ramolli, à Azkaban ?

\- Harry ! gémit Hermione. Tais-toi !

— IL A TUÉ MON PÈRE ET MA MÈRE ! rugit Potter.

Dans un brusque mouvement, il parvint à s'arracher à l'étreinte de Megan, de Ron et d'Hermione et bondit sur Black. De toute évidence, il avait oublié qu'il était petit, maigre et qu'il n'avait que treize ans, alors que Black était un adulte de grande taille qui tenait trois baguettes magiques. Sans doute surpris par la réaction stupide du garçon, Black ne leva cependant pas ses baguettes à temps. Potter lui saisit le poignet et fit dévier la pointe des baguettes. De son autre main, il lui donna un coup de poing sur la tempe et ils tombèrent tous les deux contre le mur. Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis à hurler, Megan trouvait la scène ridicule.

Un éclair aveuglant jaillit des baguettes magiques que Black tenait toujours dans sa main. Un jet d'étincelles passa à quelques centimètres du visage de Potter qui agrippait le bras décharné de Black, et il frappa l'homme partout où il pouvait l'atteindre. La main libre de Sirius Black s'agrippa alors à la gorge de Potter.

— Non... dit-il dans un sifflement. J'ai attendu trop longtemps...

De toute évidence, Potter suffoquait. Hermione se jeta alors sur eux et donna à Black un formidable coup de pied. Avec un grognement de douleur, le sorcier lâcha Potter. Ron s'était jeté sur la main dans laquelle il tenait les baguettes magiques qui tombèrent sur le sol. Potter se libéra des corps enchevêtrés et se jeta sur propre baguette.

— Argh !

Pattenrond s'était joint à la mêlée. Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans le bras de Potter qui parvint, d'une secousse, à lui faire lâcher prise, mais Pattenrond se rua alors sur sa baguette magique.

— NE TOUCHE PAS À ÇA ! rugit Potter.

Il lança un coup de pied au chat qui fit un bond de côté en crachant férocement. Potter saisit sa baguette et se retourna.

\- Écartez-vous ! cria-t-il à Ron et à Hermione.

Hermione, haletante, la lèvre en sang, s'éloigna de Sirius Black tandis que Megan ramassait leurs trois baguettes magiques. Ron se traîna jusqu'au lit et s'y laissa tomber, hors d'haleine, le teint verdâtre, les mains crispées sur sa jambe cassée.

Black était par terre, au pied du mur, les bras en croix. Le souffle saccadé, il regarda Potter s'approcher de lui, la baguette magique pointée sur sa poitrine.

— Tu vas me tuer, Harry ? murmura-t-il.

Potter s'immobilisa devant lui et le regarda en le menaçant de sa baguette. Une ecchymose se formait peu à peu autour de l'œil gauche de Black et son nez saignait. Megan ne croyait pas une seconde que Potter serait capable de faire le moindre mal à Black.

— Vous avez tué mes parents, dit le garçon, la voix légèrement tremblante, mais la main qui tenait la baguette ne tremblait pas.

Black leva vers lui ses yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites.

— Je ne le nie pas, dit-il, très calme. Mais si tu connaissais toute l'histoire...

— Toute l'histoire ? répéta Potter d'un air furieux. Vous les avez vendus à Voldemort, c'est tout ce que je sais !

— Il faut que tu m'écoutes, dit Black, d'une voix soudain tendue. Tu le regretteras si tu ne le fais pas... Tu ne comprends pas...

— Je comprends beaucoup mieux que vous ne le croyez, dit Potter d'une voix qui tremblait de plus en plus. Vous, vous ne l'avez jamais entendue, ma mère... ma mère qui essayait d'empêcher Voldemort de me tuer... Et c'est vous qui avez fait ça... C'est vous...

Soudain, Pattenrond sauta d'un bond sur la poitrine de Black et s'y allongea à la place du cœur. Black cilla et regarda le chat.

— Va-t'en, murmura-t-il en essayant de repousser Pattenrond.

Mais le chat enfonça ses griffes dans la robe de Black et refusa de bouger. Il tourna alors son horrible tête écrasée vers Potter et le regarda de ses yeux jaunes. Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot.

Potter, sa baguette magique fermement serrée entre ses doigts, regardait Black et Pattenrond. Il y avait encore moins de chance qu'il tue le chat, surtout devant Hermione. Mais Megan en avait marre de le regarder se prendre pour un héros.

\- Potter, dit-elle alors fermement. Ecoute ce qu'il a à te dire.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? répliqua Potter, tremblant. Il n'y a rien à ajouter !

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

Potter était buté. Il leva sa baguette. Les secondes s'écoulaient et Potter restait toujours là, immobile, la baguette levée. Black le regardait, Pattenrond toujours sur sa poitrine. Ron haletait, étendu sur le lit. Hermione, elle, restait silencieuse. Megan le fixait, attentive. Si jamais Potter, dans un sursaut de courage, parvenait à se remémorer un quelconque sort qui le mettrait en mesure de faire le moindre mal à Black, elle interviendrait.

Il y eut alors des bruits de pas étouffés au rez-de-chaussée. Quelqu'un était entré dans la maison.

\- ON EST ICI ! hurla soudain Hermione. ON EST ICI AVEC SIRIUS BLACK ! VITE !

Black eut un sursaut qui faillit faire tomber Pattenrond et Megan sentit la frustration l'étreindre. Elle allait enfin comprendre, et quelqu'un allait tout gâcher ! Potter crispa les doigts sur la baguette magique. S'il avait vraiment voulu tuer Black, il l'aurait déjà fait. Des bruits de pas précipités retentissaient dans l'escalier. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée dans une pluie d'étincelles rouges et Potter se retourna au moment où le professeur Lupin se précipitait dans la pièce, le teint livide, brandissant sa baguette magique. D'un regard rapide, il vit Ron allongé sur le lit, Hermione recroquevillée près de la porte, Megan debout, les baguettes à la main, les yeux fixés surPotter qui menaçait toujours Black de sa baguette et Black lui-même, affalé aux pieds de Potter, le visage ensanglanté.

— _Expelliarmus !_ cria Lupin.

La baguette de Potter lui sauta à nouveau des mains. Celles que tenait Megan s'envolèrent également au plus grand agacement de la jeune fille, et Lupin les attrapa toutes les trois d'un geste s'approcha ensuite de Black, Pattenrond toujours allongé sur sa poitrine dans une attitude protectrice. Potter restait immobile. Alors, Lupin parla d'une voix étrange, une voix qui trahissait une émotion contenue.

— Où est-il, Sirius ? dit-il.

Potter regarda Lupin d'un air bête puis baissa les yeux vers Black dont le visage était dépourvu d'expression. Pendant quelques instants, il ne fit pas le moindre geste. Puis, lentement, il leva la main et montra Ron. Potter tourna les yeux vers Ron qui paraissait stupéfait. Megan se sentit sourire, elle était certaine que toutes ses réflexions étaient vraies, l'attitude des deux sorciers confirmait tout ce qu'elle avait cru.

— Mais, dans ce cas..., murmura Lupin en observant Black avec une telle intensité qu'il semblait vouloir lire dans ses pensées. ... Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas montré avant ? A moins que...

Les yeux de Lupin s'agrandirent comme s'il voyait soudain quelque chose derrière Black, quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir.

— A moins que ce soit lui qui... A moins que vous ayez changé de... sans me le dire ?

Lentement, sans quitter Lupin des yeux, Black hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

— Professeur Lupin, intervint Potter d'une voix forte. Qu'est-ce qui...

Mais il n'acheva pas sa question, pris de court : Lupin abaissa sa baguette magique, puis il s'approcha de Black, lui prit la main et l'aida à se relever, obligeant Pattenrond à sauter à terre. Lorsque Black fut debout, Lupin l'étreignit comme un frère. De toute évidence, Lupin venait de comprendre une pièce qui manquait encore au puzzle que Megan reconstituait depuis le début de l'année. Mais pour les autres, rien de cela n'avait de sens.

\- CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! hurla Hermione.

Lupin lâcha Sirius Black et se tourna vers elle.

\- Vous... Vous... balbutiait Hermione, les yeux exorbités, en pointant le doigt sur Lupin.

\- Hermione...

— Vous et lui !

— Hermione, calmez-vous...

— Je n'ai rien dit à personne ! s'écria Hermione d'une voix aiguë. J'ai gardé le secret... Seule Megan…

— Hermione, écoutez-moi, je vous en prie ! s'exclama Lupin. Je vais vous expliquer...

Potter se remit à trembler.

— Je vous ai fait confiance ! hurla-t-il à Lupin, la voix frémissante d'indignation. Et en fait, vous étiez son ami !

— Vous vous trompez, dit Lupin. Pendant douze ans, je n'ai pas été l'ami de Sirius, mais maintenant, je le suis... Laissez-moi vous expliquer...

— NON ! s'exclama Hermione. Harry, ne crois pas ce qu'il te dit, c'est lui qui a aidé Black à s'introduire dans le château, lui aussi veut te tuer... C'est un Loup-garou !

Il y eut un silence pesant. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Lupin qui semblait étonnamment calme, malgré la pâleur de son visage.

— D'habitude, vous êtes plus brillante que ça, Hermione, dit-il. Là, vous n'avez qu'une seule bonne réponse sur trois. Je n'ai pas aidé Sirius à pénétrer dans le château et je n'ai pas la moindre intention de tuer Harry...

Un étrange frémissement agita son visage.

— En revanche, reprit-il, je reconnais que je suis un loup-garou.

Ron fit un effort méritoire pour se relever, mais il retomba avec un gémissement de douleur. Lupin s'avança vers lui, l'air inquiet, mais Ron balbutia:

— Arrière, loup-garou !

Lupin s'immobilisa. Puis, au prix d'un effort manifeste, il se tourna vers Hermione et demanda:

— Depuis quand savez-vous ?

— Depuis longtemps, murmura Hermione. Depuis que le professeur Snape nous a donné ce devoir à faire...

\- Il en serait ravi, répondit Lupin, glacial. Il l'a donné en espérant que quelqu'un comprendrait la signification de mes symptômes. Avez-vous consulté le calendrier lunaire et constaté que j'étais toujours malade au moment de la pleine lune ? Ou avez-vous compris que l'épouvantard se changeait en lune chaque fois qu'il me voyait ?

\- Les deux, répondit Megan d'une voix égale.

Lupin eut un rire forcé.

— Je n'ai jamais rencontré de sorcières de votre âge aussi intelligente que vous deux.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, murmura Hermione. Si nous avions été un peu plus intelligentes, nous aurions raconté à tout le monde qui vous étiez !

— Mais ils le savent déjà, répondit Lupin. Les professeurs en tout cas.

— Dumbledore vous a engagé en sachant que vous étiez un loup-garou ? dit Ron, suffoqué. Il est fou ?

— Certains professeurs l'ont pensé, dit Lupin. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre certains de mes collègues qu'on pouvait me faire confiance...

— ET IL AVAIT TORT ! s'écria Potter. VOUS L'AVEZ AIDÉ DÈS LE DÉBUT, ajouta-t-il en montrant Sirius Black du doigt.

Celui-ci avait traversé la pièce et s'était jeté sur le lit à baldaquin, le visage enfoui dans ses mains tremblantes. Pattenrond sauta à côté de lui et vint se blottir sur ses genoux en ronronnant. Ron s'écarta d'eux, les mains toujours crispées sur sa jambe.

\- Je n'ai pas aidé Sirius, dit Lupin.

\- Si vous lui laissiez au moins une chance de s'expliquer..., dit Megan.

Potter se retourna vers elle.

\- Tu es avec eux, toi aussi? C'est toi qui as fait entrer Black?

Megan éclata de rire et n'en fut que plus hilare lorsqu'elle vit Potter reculer d'un air effrayé.

\- Elle n'a rien fait du tout, répondit Lupin. Mais elle a tout compris. Je suppose que Dumbledore vous a donné quelques informations qui vous ont mis la puce à l'oreille.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Vous devriez leur prouver que vous n'allez pas les tuer, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus sérieux. En nous rendant nos baguettes, par exemple.

Lupin hocha la tête. Il sépara les baguettes magiques de Megan, de Ron, d'Hermione et de Potter et les lança chacune à son propriétaire. Potter avait l'air stupéfait.

— Voilà, dit Lupin en glissant sa propre baguette dans sa ceinture. Vous êtes armés, nous ne le sommes pas. Vous allez m'écouter, maintenant ?

— Si ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez aidé, dit Potter en lançant un regard furieux à Black, comment saviez-vous qu'il était ici ?

— La carte, répondit Lupin. La carte du Maraudeur. J'étais en train de l'étudier dans mon bureau...

— Vous savez vous en servir ? demanda Potter d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Évidemment qu'il sait s'en servir, répliqua Megan, agacée. C'est un des auteurs.

\- Lunard, c'est moi, c'est comme ça que mes amis me surnommaient quand j'étais élève à Poudlard.

— Vous êtes un des auteurs de...

\- Ce soir, je l'ai observée attentivement car j'étais sûr que vous tenteriez de sortir du château avec Ron,Megan et Hermione pour aller voir Hagrid avant l'exécution de l'hippogriffe. Et j'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce en les regardant alternativement. Ses pieds soulevaient de petits nuages de poussière sur le plancher.

— Je pensais que vous aviez dû vous cacher sous la cape de votre père, Harry...

— Comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez l'existence de cette cape ?

Potter n'était décidément pas très malin.

— Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai vu James disparaître dessous... Mais même dissimulés sous une cape d'invisibilité, vous apparaissiez sur la carte du Maraudeur. Je vous ai vus traverser le parc et entrer dans la cabane de Hagrid. Vingt minutes plus tard, vous avez quitté Hagrid et vous êtes revenus vers le château. Mais quelqu'un d'autre vous accompagnait à ce moment-là.

— Quoi ? hoqueta Potter. Pas du tout !

Megan eut de nouveau un large sourire, ravie de constater combien elle avait été maligne de tout comprendre avant tout le monde.

— Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, reprit Lupin qui continua de faire les cent pas sans prendre garde à l'interruption de Potter. J'ai cru que la carte se trompait. Comment pouvait-il se trouver avec vous ?

— Il n'y avait personne avec nous ! insistait Potter.

— Et puis j'ai vu un autre point noir qui se précipitait vers vous. La petite étiquette indiquait Sirius Black... Je l'ai vu qui vous heurtait de plein fouet. Je l'ai vu traîner deux d'entre vous sous le Saule Cogneur...

— Un seulement ! s'écria Ron avec colère.

— Non, Ron, dit Lupin en se tournant vers lui. Deux. Est-ce que je pourrais voir le rat ?

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Scabers vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Tout, répondit Lupin.

\- J'en étais sûre ! s'exclama Megan.

Ron, Hermione et Potter la regardèrent, incrédules.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais le voir ? insista Lupin.

Ron hésita, puis il plongea la main dans sa poche. Scabers apparut en se débattant de toutes ses forces. Ron dut l'attraper par la queue pour l'empêcher de fuir. Pattenrond se dressa sur les genoux de Black en lançant une sorte de sifflement. Lupin s'approcha alors de Ron et regarda fixement Scabers en retenant sa respiration.

— Quoi ? répéta Ron, l'air effaré, en serrant Scabers contre lui. Qu'est-ce que mon rat vient faire là-dedans ?

— Ce n'est pas un rat, dit Sirius Black de sa voix rauque.

— Bien sûr que si, c'est un rat.

— Non, dit Megan, tout excitée. C'est un sorcier.

\- Un Animagus, ajouta Black. Il s'appelle Peter Pettigrow.


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

 **LUNARD, QUEUDVER, PATMOL ET CORNEDRUE**

Ron, Hermione et Potter observèrent Megan, Lupin et Black d'un œil effaré, ne parvenant pas à assimiler l'immensité de la révélation qui venait de leur être faite.

— Vous êtes complètement cinglés tous les trois, dit enfin Ron.

— Ridicule ! dit Hermione d'une voix faible.

— Peter Pettigrow est mort, c'est lui qui l'a tué il y a douze ans, dit Potter en montrant Black dont le visage était agité de tics.

— J'avais l'intention de le faire, grogna-t-il en découvrant ses dents jaunes. Mais le petit Peter a réussi à m'avoir... Et ce soir, il ne m'aura pas !

Black se jeta alors sur Scabers en faisant tomber Pattenrond. Ron poussa un hurlement de douleur lorsque Sirius Black tomba sur sa jambe cassée.

\- Black ! NON ! s'écria Megan.

\- ATTENDS ! hurla Lupin en se précipitant sur Black qu'il tira en arrière.

\- Ils faut qu'ils comprennent !

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça comme ça... Meganna a raison... Nous devons leur expliquer...

— On leur expliquera après ! gronda Black en essayant de repousser Lupin.

Il tendait vainement la main vers Scabers qui poussait de petits cris de goret en griffant le cou et le visage de Ron dans ses efforts pour s'enfuir.

— Ils... ont... le... droit... de tout... savoir, haleta Lupin qui retenait Black de toutes ses forces tandis que Megan se plaçait entre eux et Ron. Pour Ron, c'était un compagnon ! Il y a même certaines choses que je n'ai pas encore comprises ! Il ne faut pas non plus qu'ils croient que Meganna est contre eux ! Et Harry... Tu dois la vérité à Harry, Sirius !

Black cessa de se débattre, ses yeux caves toujours fixés sur Scabers que Ron immobilisait entre ses mains griffées, mordues, sanglantes.

— Très bien, répondit Black sans quitter le rat des yeux. Dis-leur ce que tu voudras. Mais dépêche-toi, Remus. Je veux enfin commettre le meurtre pour lequel on m'a mis en prison...

Et Megan savait que Black, lui, avait ce qu'il fallait pour prendre une vie.

— Vous êtes fous à lier, tous les trois, dit Ron d'une voix tremblante en regardant Hermione et Potter. Ça suffit comme ça, je m'en vais.

Il essaya de se relever en s'appuyant sur sa jambe valide, mais Lupin reprit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Scabers. Megan se fit soudain menaçante, n'appréciant pas que le professeur pointe sa baguette vers son ami.

— Vous allez m'écouter, Ron, dit-il calmement. Mais tenez bien Peter pendant que je vous parle.

\- IL NE S'APPELLE PAS PETER, IL S'APPELLE SCABERS ! hurla Ron en essayant de remettre le rat dans sa poche, mais celui-ci se débattait trop fort.

Ron chancela, perdit l'équilibre et Potter se précipita pour l'aider à se rasseoir sur le lit. Sans accorder un regard à Black, Potter se tourna alors vers Lupin.

— Il y a des témoins qui ont vu Pettigrow mourir, dit-il. La rue était pleine de monde...

— Ils n'ont pas vu ce qu'ils ont cru voir ! lança Black d'un ton féroce, le regard toujours fixé sur Scabers qui se tortillait entre les mains de Ron.

\- Tout le monde a cru que Black avait tué Peter, dit Megan en hochant la tête.

\- Moi-même, je l'ai cru, ajouta Lupin, jusqu'à ce que je voie la carte, ce soir. Car la carte du Maraudeur ne ment jamais... Peter est vivant.

\- C'est lui que Ron tient entre ses mains, Potter, insista Megan.

Le garçon se tourna vers Ron et ils échangèrent un regard éloquent. Ils croyaient sincèrement Megan, Blacket Lupin devenus fous. Hermione prit alors la parole d'une voix tremblante qu'elle s'efforçait de maîtriser, comme si elle essayait de raisonner son amie et son professeur.

— Megan...Professeur, dit-elle, Scabers ne peut pas être Pettigrow... C'est impossible, vous le savez bien...

— Pourquoi serait-ce impossible ? répondit Lupin d'un ton très calme, comme s'il était en classe et qu'il répondait à la question d'une élève.

— Parce que... parce qu'on l'aurait su si Peter Pettigrow avait été un Animagus. On a étudié les Animagi avec le professeur McGonagall. Et j'ai vérifié en faisant mes devoirs: le ministère possède la liste des sorcières et des mages qui ont la faculté de se transformer en animaux. Il existe un registre qui indique de quel animal ils peuvent prendre la forme, avec leurs signes particuliers et tout ce qui permet de les reconnaître. J'ai consulté ce registre et j'y ai trouvé le professeur McGonagall, mais il n'y a eu que sept Animagi depuis le début du siècle et Pettigrow ne figure pas dans la liste...

Megan sourit en pensant qu'Hermione avait eu le même réflexe qu'elle, mais que celle-ci n'avait pas pu imaginer que le sorcier ait enfreint la loi en se déclarant pas. Lupin éclata de rire.

— Vous avez raison, Hermione ! dit-il. Mais le ministère n'a jamais su qu'il existait à Poudlard trois Animagi qui n'ont jamais été répertoriés.

— Si tu veux vraiment leur raconter toute l'histoire, dépêche-toi, Remus, lança Black qui continuait d'observer chaque geste que faisait Scabers pour tenter de s'enfuir. J'ai attendu douze ans, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps.

— Très bien, mais il faudra que tu m'aides, Sirius, dit Lupin. Je ne connais que le début de l'histoire...

Lupin s'interrompit. Un grincement soudain venait de retentir derrière eux. La porte s'était ouverte toute seule. Tout le monde se retourna, puis Lupin s'avança et regarda sur le palier.

— Il n'y a personne...

\- Cette maison est hantée, rappela Ron.

\- Pas du tout, dit Lupin qui regardait toujours la porte d'un air intrigué. La Cabane hurlante n'a jamais été hantée... Les cris que les villageois entendaient, c'était moi qui les poussais. C'est d'ailleurs ici que tout commence. A l'époque où je suis devenu un loup-garou. Si je n'avais pas été mordu... et si je n'avais pas été si téméraire...

Son visage paraissait grave et fatigué. Ron voulut dire quelque chose, mais Hermione le fit taire d'un geste. Elle fixait Lupin d'un regard intense.

— J'étais encore un petit garçon quand j'ai été mordu. Mes parents ont tout essayé, mais à l'époque, il n'existait pas de traitement. La potion que m'a préparée le professeur Snape est une découverte récente. Elle me permet de me contrôler. Si je la prends dans la semaine qui précède la pleine lune, je reste lucide pendant le temps de ma transformation... Je me réfugie dans mon bureau et je ne suis plus qu'un loup inoffensif. Il me suffit alors d'attendre la fin de la pleine lune. Mais avant que la potion Tue-loup ait été découverte, je devenais un véritable monstre une fois par mois. Il semblait impossible que je puisse étudier à Poudlard. Les autres parents refuseraient certainement que leurs enfants soient exposés au danger que je représentais. Mais à cette époque, Dumbledore devint directeur de l'école et il éprouva pour moi de la compassion. Il assura qu'en prenant certaines précautions, il n'y avait pas de raisons que je ne puisse pas faire mes études normalement...

Lupin soupira et regarda Potter.

— Je vous ai dit il y a plusieurs mois que le Saule Cogneur a été planté l'année où je suis arrivé à Poudlard. La vérité, c'est qu'il a été planté à cause de moi. Cette maison, poursuivit Lupin en regardant autour de lui d'un air accablé, et le tunnel qui y mène ont été spécialement bâtis à mon intention. Une fois par mois, on me faisait sortir du château et on m'enfermait ici pendant le temps que durait ma métamorphose. L'arbre a été planté à l'entrée du tunnel pour empêcher quiconque de s'y aventurer quand j'étais dangereux.

Potter avait soudain l'air passionné par l'histoire. A part la voix de Lupin, on n'entendait que les couinements terrifiés de Scabers.

— A cette époque, mes transformations étaient... étaient épouvantables. C'est très douloureux de se métamorphoser en loup-garou. Je ne pouvais mordre personne, puisque j'étais seul, je me mordais donc moi-même. Les villageois entendaient le bruit que je faisais, les hurlements que je poussais et ils pensaient qu'il s'agissait de fantômes particulièrement agressifs. Dumbledore encourageait cette rumeur et même maintenant, alors que la maison est restée silencieuse pendant des années et des années, les habitants de Pré-au-lard n'osent pas en approcher... Mais en dehors de mes périodes de métamorphose, jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais des amis, trois excellents amis, Sirius Black... Peter Pettigrow... et, bien sûr, votre père, Harry... James Potter. Bien entendu, mes amis s'apercevaient que je disparaissais une fois par mois. J'inventais toute sorte d'histoires pour expliquer mon absence. Je leur racontais que ma mère était malade et que j'allais la voir à la maison... J'étais terrorisé à l'idée qu'ils me laissent tomber si jamais ils apprenaient ce que j'étais vraiment. Bien entendu, tout comme vous, Meganna, Hermione, ils ont fini par découvrir la vérité... Mais ils ne m'ont pas du tout laissé tomber. Au contraire, ils ont fait quelque chose qui rendait mes métamorphoses très supportables et qui en faisait même les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Ils sont devenus des Animagi.

\- Mon père aussi ? dit Potter, stupéfait.

\- En effet, répondit Lupin. Il leur a fallu trois ans pour y parvenir. Votre père et Sirius ici présent étaient les élèves les plus brillants de toute l'école et c'est heureux car la transformation en Animagus peut avoir des conséquences terribles. C'est pour cela que le ministère surveille de près ceux qui essayent de le devenir. Peter eut besoin de toute l'aide de James et de Sirius pour y arriver. Et finalement, au cours de notre cinquième année d'études, ils ont enfin réussi. Désormais, chacun d'eux pouvait à volonté se transformer en animal.

— Mais en quoi cela vous aidait-il ? demanda Hermione, déconcertée.

— Il leur était impossible de me tenir compagnie sous la forme d'êtres humains, mais sous forme d'animaux, ils ne risquaient plus rien, répondit Lupin. Un loup-garou ne représente un danger que pour les humains. Chaque mois, ils sortaient du château en se servant de la cape d'invisibilité de James. Et ils se transformaient... Peter était le plus petit, il arrivait à se glisser sous les branches du Saule Cogneur sans prendre de coups et à appuyer sur le nœud de la racine qui immobilise l'arbre. Tous les trois descendaient alors dans le tunnel et me rejoignaient. Sous leur influence, je devenais moins dangereux. Mon corps était toujours celui d'un loup, mais mon esprit restait de plus en plus humain lorsque j'étais avec eux.

— Dépêche-toi, Remus, grogna Black qui continuait de contempler Scabers avec une sorte d'avidité qui déformait ses traits.

— J'y viens, Sirius, j'y viens... A présent que nous pouvions nous transformer tous les quatre, nous avions toutes les possibilités de nous amuser... La nuit, nous quittions la Cabane hurlante pour rôder dans le village et dans le parc de Poudlard. Les animaux dont James et Sirius prenaient l'aspect étaient suffisamment grands pour neutraliser un loup-garou en cas de besoin. Je ne crois pas que d'autres élèves de l'école aient jamais eu l'occasion d'explorer plus en détail le parc de Poudlard ou le village de Pré-au-lard. Et c'est ainsi que nous avons pu établir la carte du Maraudeur en la signant de nos surnoms. Sirius, c'est Patmol, à cause de la douceur de ses pattes de chien, Peter, c'est Queudver, à cause de la queue de rat qui ressemble à un lombric, et James, c'était Cornedrue.

— En quel animal se... ? commença Potter, mais Hermione l'interrompit.

— C'était quand même dangereux ! fit-elle remarquer. Se promener la nuit en compagnie d'un loup-garou ! Que ce serait-il passé si vous aviez réussi à leur fausser compagnie et que vous ayez mordu quelqu'un ?

— Une pensée qui me hante toujours, dit Lupin d'un ton grave. Souvent, cela a failli se produire. Après, nous en plaisantions. Nous étions jeunes, insouciants... Nous avions une confiance éperdue dans notre habileté et notre intelligence... Parfois, je me suis senti coupable d'avoir trahi la confiance de Dumbledore... Il m'avait accepté à Poudlard alors qu'aucun autre directeur d'école ne l'aurait fait et il ne se doutait pas que je violais toutes les règles qu'il avait établies pour ma propre sécurité et pour celle des autres. Il n'a jamais su que j'avais amené trois de mes camarades à devenir des Animagi, ce qui était totalement interdit. Mais j'oubliais mon sentiment de culpabilité chaque fois que nous nous réunissions pour préparer nos escapades du mois suivant. Et je n'ai pas changé...

Les traits de Lupin s'étaient durcis. Il y avait comme un dégoût de lui-même dans sa voix.

— Tout au long de cette année, je me suis livré un véritable combat en me demandant si je devais révéler à Dumbledore que Sirius était un Animagus. Et finalement, je ne lui ai rien dit. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis trop lâche pour cela. Il aurait fallu que je lui avoue que j'avais trahi sa confiance quand j'étais élève, que j'avais entraîné les autres avec moi... Et la confiance de Dumbledore est ce à quoi je tiens le plus. Il m'a accepté comme élève et il m'a donné du travail alors que j'ai toujours été rejeté de partout et que je n'ai jamais réussi à gagner ma vie à cause de ce que je suis. J'ai fini par me convaincre moi-même que Sirius s'introduisait dans l'école en utilisant des procédés de magie noire appris auprès de Voldemort et que le fait d'être un Animagus n'avait aucun rapport avec ces intrusions... Aussi, dans un sens, Snape avait raison de se méfier de moi.

— Snape ? s'exclama Black en détachant pour la première fois son regard de Scabers. Qu'est-ce que Snape a donc à voir là-dedans ?

— Il est ici, Sirius, répondit Lupin d'un ton accablé. Lui aussi est professeur dans cette école.

Il regarda Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter.

\- Le professeur Snape était élève avec vous à Poudlard, dit Megan.

\- Exact. Il s'est battu avec acharnement pour que le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal ne me soit pas confié. Tout au long de l'année, il a répété à Dumbledore qu'on ne pouvait pas me faire confiance. Il a ses raisons... Un jour, Sirius lui a fait une farce qui a failli le tuer, et à laquelle j'ai participé malgré moi...

Black laissa échapper une exclamation méprisante.

— C'était bien fait pour lui, dit-il avec dédain. Il était toujours en train de rôder autour de nous à essayer de savoir ce que nous préparions... en espérant qu'il parviendrait à nous faire renvoyer...

— Severus aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi je disparaissais chaque mois, dit Lupin en se tournant vers Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter. Nous étions dans la même classe et... heu... nous ne nous aimions pas beaucoup. Il détestait particulièrement James. Je crois qu'il était jaloux de son talent comme joueur de Quidditch... En tout cas, un soir, Snape m'a vu traverser le parc avec Madame Pomfrey qui m'accompagnait jusqu'au Saule Cogneur avant ma transformation. Sirius a pensé qu'il serait... heu... amusant de dire à Snape qu'il suffisait d'appuyer sur la racine de l'arbre avec un grand bâton pour pouvoir me suivre. Bien entendu, Snape a essayé et, s'il était parvenu jusqu'à cette maison, il se serait trouvé nez à nez avec un loup-garou déchaîné. Mais votre père, qui avait eu vent de la farce de Sirius, a rejoint Snape juste à temps et a réussi à le ramener au péril de sa propre vie. Snape avait déjà atteint le bout du tunnel et il avait eu le temps de m'apercevoir. Dumbledore lui a formellement interdit de révéler le secret à quiconque mais, à partir de ce moment, il a su qui j'étais vraiment...

— C'est pour ça que Snape ne vous aime pas, dit lentement Potter. Parce qu'il a cru que vous étiez complice de la farce ?

\- Exactement, lança une voix glaciale derrière Lupin.

Severus Snape se débarrassa de la cape d'invisibilité sous laquelle il s'était caché, et pointa sa baguette magique sur Lupin.


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

 **LE SERVITEUR DE VOLDEMORT**

Megan écarquilla les yeux. Hermione poussa un hurlement. Black se leva d'un bond. Potter sursauta comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique.

— J'ai trouvé ceci au pied du Saule Cogneur, dit Snape en jetant la cape d'invisibilité par terre, sa baguette magique toujours pointée sur Lupin. C'est très pratique, Potter. Je vous remercie...

Snape était légèrement essoufflé, mais son visage exprimait un sentiment de triomphe qu'il avait peine à dissimuler.

— Vous vous demandez sans doute comment j'ai su que vous étiez ici ? dit-il, les yeux étincelants. Je suis allé faire un tour dans ton bureau, Lupin. Tu avais oublié de prendre ta potion, ce soir. Alors je t'en ai apporté un gobelet. Et c'est une chance... Une chance pour moi, bien sûr. Sur ton bureau, j'ai trouvé une certaine carte. Il m'a suffi d'y jeter un coup d'œil pour apprendre tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je t'ai vu courir le long de ce tunnel, puis disparaître...

— Severus... commença Lupin, mais Snape ne le laissa pas poursuivre.

— J'ai répété au directeur que c'est toi qui as aidé ton vieil ami Black à s'introduire dans le château, Lupin, et en voici la preuve. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais l'audace de revenir te cacher dans cet endroit...

— Severus, tu es en train de commettre une erreur, dit précipitamment Lupin. Tu ne sais pas tout... Je vais t'expliquer... Sirius n'est pas venu ici pour tuer Harry...

— Il y aura deux pensionnaires de plus à Azkaban, ce soir, dit Snape, le regard flamboyant. Je serais curieux de savoir comment Dumbledore va réagir en apprenant tout ça... Il était convaincu que tu étais inoffensif, Lupin... Un loup-garou apprivoisé...

— Espèce d'idiot, dit Lupin d'une voix douce. Est-ce qu'une vieille rancune de collégien vaut la peine de renvoyer un innocent à Azkaban ?

BANG ! De petites cordes semblables à des serpents jaillirent de la baguette magique de Snape et s'enroulèrent autour des chevilles, des poignets et de la bouche de Lupin qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol, immobilisé. Avec un rugissement de rage, Black s'élança vers Snape, mais celui-ci lui pointa sa baguette entre les deux yeux.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison, murmura Snape, une seule bonne raison de le faire, et je te jure que je le ferai.

Black s'immobilisa. Il aurait été impossible de dire lequel des deux exprimait la plus grande haine.

Megan, les doigts serrés sur sa baguette, se demandait quel sort jeter au professeur. Ron, l'air indécis, s'efforçait toujours de retenir Scabers qui continuait à se débattre comme un dément. Potter était paralysé, inutile. Hermione, elle, s'avança vers Snape d'un pas mal assuré et dit d'une voix haletante:

— Professeur Snape, nous... nous pourrions peut-être écouter ce qu'ils ont à nous dire ?

— Miss Granger, il se peut que vous soyez exclue de cette école, répliqua sèchement Snape. Vous, Potter, Buckley et Weasley, vous vous trouvez hors de l'enceinte du château sans autorisation, en compagnie d'un criminel en fuite et d'un loup-garou. Alors, pour une fois dans votre vie, vous feriez bien de vous taire.

— Mais si... s'il y avait un malentendu...

— TAISEZ-VOUS, IDIOTE ! s'écria Snape qui avait soudain l'air d'un dément. NE PARLEZ PAS DE CE QUE VOUS IGNOREZ !

Quelques étincelles jaillirent de l'extrémité de sa baguette magique toujours pointée vers Black. Megan était à deux doigts de se jeter sur Snape. Hermione garda le silence.

— Quelle douce vengeance, murmura Snape en regardant Black. J'espérais tellement être celui qui t'attraperait...

— Tu ne t'es jamais remis de cette blague, grogna Black. Si ce garçon emmène son rat jusqu'au château – il désigna Ron d'un signe de tête –, je te suivrai sans faire d'histoires...

— Jusqu'au château ? dit Snape d'une voix doucereuse. Je ne crois pas que nous aurons besoin d'aller aussi loin. Il me suffira d'appeler les Détraqueurs dès que nous serons sortis du Saule Cogneur. Ils seront ravis de te voir, Black... tellement ravis, qu'ils te donneront sûrement un baiser...

Le peu de couleur qui demeurait sur les joues de Black s'effaça aussitôt.

— Il... Il faut que tu m'écoutes, dit-il de sa voix rauque. Le rat... Regarde ce rat...

Le regard de Snape brillait d'une lueur démente que Megan ne lui connaissait pas. Il semblait perdre la raison.

— Venez tous, dit-il.

Il claqua des doigts. L'extrémité d'une des cordes qui liaient Lupin se dressa alors dans les airs et vint atterrir entre ses mains.

— J'emmène le loup-garou. Peut-être que les Détraqueurs auront envie de l'embrasser, lui aussi...

Megan ne put plus se retenir. Elle traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées et se plaça devant la porte.

— Dégagez, Buckley, vous avez suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça, lança Snape. Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps pour vous sauver la peau, à vous, à vos amis et à Potter...

Lupin aurait eu le temps de tuer cent fois Potter, cette année, répliqua-t-elle sans se démonter. Il s'est trouvé seul avec lui très souvent quand il luiapprenait à se défendre contre les Détraqueurs. S'il était vraiment un complice de Black, et si Black voulait vraiment la peau de Potter, pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas profité pour le tuer ?

— L'esprit d'un loup-garou est insondable, répliqua Snape dans un sifflement. Allons, dégagez le passage, Buckley !

— VOUS ÊTES LAMENTABLE ! s'écria alors Potter en s'avançant vers Megan et Snape. SIMPLEMENT PARCE QU'ILS SE SONT MOQUÉS DE VOUS QUAND VOUS ÉTIEZ DANS LA MÊME CLASSE, VOUS REFUSEZ D'ÉCOUTER...

— SILENCE ! JE VOUS INTERDIS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON ! hurla Snape qui paraissait de plus en plus dément. Tel père, tel fils, Potter ! Je viens de vous sauver la mise, vous devriez me remercier à genoux ! Vous auriez été bien avancé s'il vous avait tué ! Vous seriez mort comme votre père, trop arrogant pour croire que vous auriez pu vous tromper sur Black... Et maintenant, Buckley, écartez-vous, ou bien je vous réglerai votre compte ! DÉGAGEZ, BUCKLEY!

Avant même que Snape ait eu le temps de faire un pas vers lui, Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter levèrent d'un même geste leurs baguettes magiques.

— _Expelliarmus !_ s'exclamèrent-ils.

Il y eut une détonation qui fit trembler la porte sur ses gonds. Snape fut projeté en l'air, s'écrasa contre le mur et glissa sur le plancher, un filet de sang coulant sur son visage. Il était assommé. La baguette magique de Snape décrivit un arc de cercle et alla atterrir sur le lit, à côté de Pattenrond.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, dit Black en regardant Potter. Tu aurais dû me le laisser...

Potter évitait le regard de Black, visiblement encore indécis sur la voie à suivre.

\- On a attaqué un professeur... On a attaqué un professeur... gémit Hermione qui fixait Snape, toujours inconscient, avec des yeux terrifiés. On va avoir des ennuis épouvantables...

\- On a attaqué Snape, précisa Megan. On aura des circonstances atténuantes.

Elle crut alors déceler sur le visage émacié de Black l'ombre d'un sourire amusé.

Lupin essayait de défaire ses liens. Black se pencha vers lui et le libéra.

— Merci, Meganna, Harry, dit Lupin en se frottant les poignets, là où les cordes l'avaient serré.

— Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois vous croire, répliqua Potter.

— Alors, il est temps qu'on te donne des preuves, dit Black. Toi, donne-moi Peter.

Ron serra Scabers contre sa poitrine.

\- Ça suffit, dit-il d'une voix faible. Vous n'allez quand même pas me faire croire que vous vous êtes évadé d'Azkaban simplement pour venir chercher Scabers ?

Il regarda Megan, Hermione et Potter en quête d'approbation.

— Admettons que Pettigrow ait la faculté de se changer en rat. Il y a des millions de rats... Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il s'agisse de ce rat-là, après avoir passé tout ce temps enfermé à Azkaban ?

— C'est une bonne question, Sirius, admit Lupin en se tournant vers Black, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Comment as-tu fait pour savoir où il se trouvait ?

Black plongea une de ses mains décharnées dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier et en sortit un morceau de papier chiffonné qu'il défroissa pour le montrer aux autres. C'était la photo des Weasley et de Megan qui avait paru dans _La Gazette du sorcier_ l'été précédent. Sur l'épaule de Ron, on distinguait nettement Scabers.

— Comment as-tu eu cette photo ? demanda Lupin, stupéfait.

— Grâce à Fudge, répondit Black. Quand il est venu inspecter Azkaban, l'année dernière, il m'a donné son journal. Et là, j'ai reconnu Peter, à la première page... Sur l'épaule de ce garçon... J'ai tout de suite su que c'était lui... Combien de fois ne s'est-il pas métamorphosé devant mes yeux ? Et la légende indiquait que ce jeune homme s'apprêtait à retourner à Poudlard où il suivait ses études... Et où Harry se trouvait aussi...

— Mon dieu, murmura Lupin en regardant alternativement Scabers et la photo du journal. Sa patte avant...

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, sa patte avant ? lança Ron sur un ton de défi.

— Il lui manque un doigt, répondit Black.

\- Bien sûr, dit Lupin dans un souffle.

\- C'était simple, acquiesça Megan, qui semblait être la seule des quatre collégiens à comprendre.

\- Et remarquablement intelligent..., souffla Lupin. Il se l'est tranché lui-même ?

— Juste avant de se transformer, poursuivit Black. Quand je l'ai immobilisé dans un coin, il s'est mis à hurler que j'avais trahi James et Lily pour que tout le monde l'entende autour de nous. Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui jeter un sort, il a dévasté la rue en tenant sa baguette magique derrière son dos. Il a tué tous les passants dans un rayon de cinq ou six mètres. Et puis, il s'est transformé et il a pris la fuite par les égouts, avec les autres rats...

— Tu ne t'en souviens pas, Ron ? dit Megan. Tout ce qu'on a retrouvé de Peter, c'est un doigt de sa main.

— Scabers s'est sans doute battu avec un autre rat et il a perdu un doigt dans la bagarre ! répliqua Ron. Ça fait une éternité qu'il est dans la famille...

— Douze ans, acquiesça Lupin. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment il se fait qu'il ait vécu aussi longtemps ?

\- On... On s'est bien occupés de lui... répondit Ron.

\- Il n'a pas très bonne mine pour le moment, vous ne trouvez pas ? fit remarquer Lupin.

\- Il a commencé à perdre du poids depuis le jour où il a appris que Sirius s'était évadé, leur fit remarquer Megan.

— C'est ce chat cinglé qui lui a fait peur ! s'exclama Ron en désignant d'un signe de tête Pattenrond qui continuait de ronronner sur le lit.

— Ce chat n'est pas cinglé du tout, répondit Black.

Il tendit sa main décharnée et caressa la tête touffue de Pattenrond.

— C'est même le chat le plus intelligent que j'aie jamais rencontré. Il a tout de suite compris que Peter n'était pas un rat. Il a aussi compris que je n'étais pas un chien dès la première fois qu'il m'a vu. Il a fallu du temps avant qu'il me fasse confiance. Finalement, j'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre ce que je cherchais et il m'a aidé...

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Hermione dans un souffle.

\- Il a essayé de vous amener Pettigrow, devina Megan, qui comprenait enfin l'attitude étrange du chat.

\- Mais il n'a pas réussi, acquiesça Black. Alors, il a volé la liste des mots de passe qui permettaient d'accéder à Gryffondor et me l'a apportée... D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a trouvé le papier sur la table de chevet d'un des élèves... Mais Peter a compris ce qui se passait et il s'est enfui... Ce chat – Pattenrond, c'est ça ? – m'a dit qu'il avait laissé des traces de sang sur les draps. J'imagine qu'il a dû se mordre lui-même... Il avait déjà réussi à faire croire à sa mort une première fois...

\- Et pourquoi a-t-il fait semblant d'être mort ? s'écria Potter avec fureur. Parce qu'il savait que vous vouliez le tuer comme vous avez tué mes parents !

\- Ce que tu peux être buté, Potter, soupira Megan, consternée.

\- Harry..., dit Lupin.

\- Et maintenant, vous avez décidé de l'achever !

— En effet, dit Black en jetant au rat un regard assassin

— Dans ce cas, on aurait dû laisser Snape vous capturer! s'exclama Potter.

\- Harry, dit précipitamment Lupin. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Pendant tout ce temps, nous avons cru que Sirius avait trahi vos parents et que Peter l'avait poursuivi pour les venger, mais c'était le contraire. Essayez de comprendre: c'est Peter qui a trahi votre mère et votre père!

\- Et c'est Sirius qui a voulu les venger en poursuivant Pettigrow, compléta Megan.

\- CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! hurla Potter. IL ÉTAIT LEUR GARDIEN DU SECRET ! ET IL L'A DIT AVANT QUE VOUS ARRIVIEZ, IL A DIT QU'IL LES AVAIT TUÉS !

Il tendait l'index vers Black qui hochait lentement la tête. Ses yeux caves paraissaient soudain étincelants.

— Harry... C'est comme si je les avais tués, dit-il de sa voix rauque. Au dernier moment, j'ai convaincu James et Lily de prendre Peter à ma place, de faire de lui leur Gardien du Secret, au lieu de moi... C'est ma faute, je le sais... Le soir où ils ont été tués, j'ai voulu vérifier que Peter était toujours en sécurité, mais quand je suis arrivé dans sa cachette, il était parti. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte, cependant. C'était bizarre. J'ai eu peur et je me suis précipité dans la maison de tes parents. Lorsque j'ai vu la maison détruite et leurs cadavres, j'ai compris ce que Peter avait fait. Ce que moi, j'avais fait, d'une certaine manière..., acheva-t-il, la voix brisée.

— Ça suffit, dit Lupin.

Il avait parlé d'une voix dure, métallique, que Megan ne lui connaissait pas.

— Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de prouver ce qui s'est véritablement passé, poursuivit-il. Ron, donnez-moi ce rat.

— Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire si je vous le donne ? demanda Ron, tendu.

\- L'obliger à se montrer, dit Lupin.

\- Ron, si c'est vraiment un rat, il ne sentira rien du tout, affirma Megan. Tu me fais confiance, non ?

D'après l'expression de Potter, lui ne lui faisait pas la moindre confiance. Mais Ron, après une hésitation, finit par donner Scabers à Lupin qui le prit entre ses mains. Scabers se mit à couiner en se tortillant désespérément, ses petits yeux noirs exorbités.

— Prêt, Sirius ? dit Lupin.

Black, qui avait déjà pris la baguette magique de Snape sur le lit, s'approcha de Lupin et du rat qui se débattait. Les yeux de Black semblèrent soudain s'enflammer dans leurs orbites.

— Ensemble ? dit-il à voix basse.

— Oui, répondit Lupin qui tenait fermement Scabers dans une main et sa baguette magique dans l'autre. A trois... Attention, un... deux... TROIS !

Un éclair bleu jaillit des deux baguettes magiques. Pendant un instant, Scabers sembla figé dans les airs, son petit corps noir agité de convulsions. Ron poussa un cri. Le rat tomba sur le plancher. Il y eut alors un autre éclair aveuglant, puis...

On aurait dit la croissance d'un arbre dans un film en accéléré. Une tête sortit du sol, puis des bras poussèrent, et des jambes... Un instant plus tard, un homme se tenait debout à l'endroit où Scabers était tombé. L'homme, recroquevillé sur lui-même, se tordait les mains. Sur le lit, Pattenrond s'était mis à cracher, les poils dressés sur son échine.

L'homme était petit, à peine plus grand que Hermione et Potter. Le sommet de son crâne était chauve, entouré de cheveux fins en bataille, à la couleur indéfinissable. Il avait l'aspect flétri d'un homme replet qui aurait perdu beaucoup de poids en peu de temps. Sa peau paraissait sale et terne, comme les poils de Scabers, et il avait conservé quelque chose du rat dans son nez pointu et ses petits yeux humides. La respiration saccadée, il regarda autour de lui. Megan vit ses yeux se tourner brièvement vers la porte, puis changer à nouveau de direction.

— Bonjour, Peter, dit Lupin d'un ton joyeux, comme s'il était tout naturel de voir un rat se transformer en un vieux camarade d'école. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

— S... Sirius... R... Remus...

Pettigrow avait une petite voix couinante, semblable à des cris de rat. Pendant un instant, ses yeux se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers la porte.

— Mes amis... Mes chers vieux amis...

Black leva sa baguette, mais Lupin lui attrapa le poignet en lui lançant un regard noir et s'adressa à nouveau à Pettigrow d'un ton léger et désinvolte.

— Nous avons eu une petite conversation, Peter, au sujet de ce qui s'est passé la nuit où James et Lily sont morts. Il est possible que quelques détails t'aient échappé pendant que tu poussais tes petits cris en essayant de t'enfuir...

— Remus, dit Pettigrow d'une voix haletante tandis que des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front. Tu ne vas pas le croire, quand même... Il a essayé de me tuer, Remus...

— C'est ce qu'on a entendu dire, répondit Lupin d'un ton plus froid. J'aimerais que tu m'aides à éclaircir quelques points obscurs, Peter, si tu veux bien...

— Il veut encore essayer de me tuer ! glapit Pettigrow en montrant Black du doigt.

Il pointait son médius, car il n'avait plus d'index.

— Il a tué Lily et James, et maintenant, c'est moi qu'il veut tuer... Il faut que tu m'aides, Remus...

Le visage de Black, son regard insondable braqué sur Pettigrow, ressemblait plus que jamais à une tête de mort.

— Personne n'essaiera de te tuer tant que nous n'aurons pas tiré quelques petites choses au clair, dit Lupin.

— Des choses au clair ?

Pettigrow recommença à jeter des regards autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les fenêtres obstruées, puis à nouveau sur la porte.

— Je savais qu'il me poursuivrait ! Qu'il essaierait à tout prix de me retrouver ! Ça fait douze ans que je m'y attends !

\- Tu savais que Sirius arriverait à s'évader d'Azkaban ? s'étonna Lupin. Alors que personne d'autre n'y était arrivé avant lui ?

\- Il connaît des procédés de magie noire dont nous n'avons aucune idée ! s'écria Pettigrow de sa petite voix suraiguë. Sinon, comment aurait-il pu sortir de là ? J'imagine que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom lui a enseigné quelques secrets !

Black éclata de rire, d'un horrible rire sans joie qui retentit longuement dans la pièce.

\- Voldemort, m'apprendre des secrets ? dit-il.

Pettigrow se recroquevilla, comme si Black l'avait menacé d'un fouet.

— Tu as peur d'entendre le nom de ton maître ? dit Black. Je te comprends, Peter. Ses amis ne doivent pas être très contents de toi, j'imagine ?

— Je ne vois pas... ce que tu veux dire, Sirius... marmonna Pettigrow, la respiration de plus en plus saccadée, le visage luisant de sueur.

— Ce n'est pas de moi que tu t'es caché pendant douze ans, Peter, dit Black. Tu t'es caché des anciens partisans de Voldemort. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à Azkaban... Ils pensent tous que tu es mort, sinon, ils te demanderaient des comptes... J'en ai entendu qui criaient toutes sortes de choses dans leur sommeil. A les en croire, le traître les a trahis, eux aussi. Voldemort a retrouvé les Potter grâce aux renseignements que tu lui as donnés... Mais le pouvoir de Voldemort a été détruit ce jour-là. Ses partisans n'ont pas tous fini à Azkaban. Il y en a encore beaucoup qui sont en liberté, ils attendent leur heure en faisant semblant de regretter leurs erreurs passées... Et si jamais ils apprenaient que tu es toujours vivant, Peter...

— Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, répéta Pettigrow d'une voix plus aiguë que jamais.

Il s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manche et se tourna vers Lupin.

— Tu ne crois pas toutes... toutes ces folies, n'est-ce pas, Remus ?

— Je dois t'avouer, Peter, que j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi un innocent passerait volontairement douze années dans la peau d'un rat, dit Lupin d'un ton égal.

— Innocent mais terrifié ! couina Pettigrow. Si les partisans de Voldemort me cherchaient, c'est parce que j'ai envoyé un de leurs meilleurs amis à Azkaban. L'espion Sirius Black !

Les traits de Black se contractèrent en un rictus.

— Comment oses-tu ? lança-t-il dans un grognement qui rappelait l'énorme chien dont il avait pris la forme auparavant. Moi, un espion de Voldemort ? Quand m'a-t-on jamais vu me mettre dans les bonnes grâces de gens plus forts et plus puissants que moi ? Mais toi, Peter... Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi je ne me suis pas tout de suite rendu compte que c'était toi, l'espion. Tu as toujours aimé avoir des amis plus forts que toi qui te protégeaient, n'est-ce pas ? A un moment, c'était nous... Remus et moi... et James...

Pettigrow s'essuya à nouveau le visage. Il avait du mal à respirer.

\- Moi, un espion... Tu es fou ou quoi ? Jamais... Je me demande comment tu peux dire une chose pareille...

\- Lily et James ont fait de toi leur Gardien du Secret parce que je le leur ai conseillé, siffla Black avec tant de hargne que Pettigrow recula d'un pas. J'ai pensé que c'était le meilleur plan... Un coup de bluff... J'étais sûr que Voldemort croirait que c'était moi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils puissent confier leur secret à un être faible et sans talent comme toi... Pour toi, c'était sans doute le plus beau moment de ta misérable vie, n'est-ce pas, de pouvoir dire à Voldemort que tu savais où se trouvaient les Potter ?

Pettigrow marmonnait machinalement des paroles incompréhensibles. Megan saisit quelques mots: « exagéré », « démence », mais ce qui la frappa surtout, ce fut le teint grisâtre de Pettigrow et la façon dont il jetait des coups d'œil en direction des fenêtres et de la porte.

— Professeur Lupin, murmura timidement Hermione. Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux dire quelque chose ?

— Certainement, Hermione, répondit Lupin d'un ton courtois.

— Eh bien, Scabers... je veux dire... ce... cet homme... Il a dormi dans le même dortoir que Harry pendant trois ans. S'il est vraiment au service de Vous-Savez-Qui, comment se fait-il qu'il ne s'en soit jamais pris à Harry jusqu'à maintenant ?

— Et voilà ! s'exclama Pettigrow en montrant Hermione de sa main mutilée. Merci ! Tu vois bien, Remus ? Je n'ai jamais touché à un cheveu de Harry ! Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait, d'ailleurs ?

— Je vais te dire pourquoi, répliqua Black. Parce que tu n'as jamais rien fait pour personne tant que tu n'étais pas sûr que ça te rapporterait quelque chose. Voldemort s'est caché pendant douze ans, on dit qu'il est à demi mort. Tu n'allais tout de même pas commettre un meurtre sous le nez d'Albus Dumbledore pour le compte d'un sorcier moribond qui avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs. Avant de te remettre à son service, tu voulais être sûr qu'il soit à nouveau le plus fort. Et c'est pour cette raison que tu t'es fait adopter par une famille de sorciers, comme ça, tu étais au courant des dernières nouvelles, n'est-ce pas, Peter ? Au cas où ton ancien protecteur aurait retrouvé sa puissance et qu'il redevienne avantageux de le rejoindre...

Pettigrow ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Il semblait avoir perdu la faculté de parler.

\- Et euh... Sirius, je peux vous poser une question ? demanda Megan d'un ton plus courtois qu'à son habitude.

Black sursauta en l'entendant s'adresser à lui de cette manière et fixa Megan d'un air stupéfait, comme s'il avait oublié qu'on puisse à nouveau lui parler poliment.

— Comment avez-vous fait pour vous évader d'Azkaban, sans avoir recours à la magie noire ?

— Merci ! balbutia Pettigrow en hochant frénétiquement la tête. C'est exactement ce que je voulais...

Megan et Lupin le firent taire d'un regard. Black regarda Megan avec un froncement de sourcils, mais son visage n'exprimait aucun agacement. Il semblait plutôt réfléchir à sa réponse.

— Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, dit-il lentement. Je crois que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas devenu fou, c'est que je me savais innocent. Et comme ce n'était pas une pensée heureuse, les Détraqueurs n'ont pas pu la détruire en moi... Mais c'est grâce à cela que j'ai gardé la raison... Cette pensée m'a permis de conserver mes pouvoirs... Et quand les choses devenaient trop... insupportables... je me transformais dans ma cellule... je devenais un chien. Les Détraqueurs sont aveugles, tu comprends? Ils se rendent compte de la présence des gens en percevant leurs émotions... Et ils sentaient que mes émotions étaient moins... moins humaines... moins complexes lorsque j'étais un chien... Alors, ils pensaient que j'étais en train de devenir fou comme les autres et n'avaient donc aucun soupçon. Mais j'étais faible, très faible... et sans baguette magique, je ne pouvais pas espérer les repousser. Et puis un jour, j'ai vu Peter sur cette photo... Je me suis rendu compte qu'il était à Poudlard avec Harry... Dans une excellente situation pour agir, si jamais il apprenait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait retrouvé sa puissance...

Pettigrow hocha la tête en remuant les lèvres, les yeux fixés sur Black comme s'il était hypnotisé.

— … prêt à frapper au moment où il se sentirait soutenu... prêt à livrer aux forces du Mal le dernier des Potter. S'il donnait Harry, qui pourrait affirmer qu'il avait trahi Lord Voldemort ? Il serait accueilli avec les honneurs... Il fallait donc que je fasse quelque chose. J'étais le seul à savoir que Peter était toujours vivant... C'était comme si quelqu'un avait allumé un feu dans ma tête. Un feu que les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas le pouvoir d'éteindre... Ce n'était pas un sentiment heureux... C'était une obsession... Mais elle me donnait de la force, elle rendait mon esprit plus clair. Alors, un soir, quand ils ont ouvert la porte de ma cellule pour m'apporter à manger, je me suis faufilé dans le couloir sous ma forme de chien... Il est tellement plus difficile pour eux de sentir les émotions d'un animal qu'ils ne se sont rendu compte de rien... J'étais mince, très mince... Suffisamment mince pour me glisser à travers les grilles... Toujours sous mon apparence de chien, j'ai quitté l'île et j'ai nagé jusqu'à la rive opposée... Ensuite, je suis remonté vers le nord et je me suis introduit à Poudlard sous la forme d'un chien... Depuis, je suis resté caché dans la forêt interdite... Sauf quand je suis venu assister au match de Quidditch, bien sûr... Tu voles aussi bien que ton père, Harry...

Il regarda Potter qui ne détourna pas les yeux.

— Crois-moi, reprit Black. Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais trahi James et Lily. J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de les trahir.

Potter hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Megan sourit, les choses se simplifiaient.

\- Non !

Pettigrow était tombé à genoux, comme si le signe de tête de Potter avait signifié sa propre condamnation à mort. Il s'avança en traînant les genoux sur le plancher et se prosterna, les mains jointes devant lui comme en prière.

— Sirius... C'est moi... C'est Peter... Ton ami... tu ne vas quand même pas...

Black fit mine de lui donner un coup de pied et Peter se recroquevilla.

— Ma robe est suffisamment sale, ne la touche pas en plus !

— Remus ! couina Pettigrow en se tournant vers Lupin. Tu ne vas pas croire tout ça... Sirius te l'aurait dit s'ils avaient changé de Gardien du Secret...

— Il ne me l'aurait pas dit s'il avait pensé que c'était moi, l'espion, fit remarquer Lupin. C'est bien pour cette raison que tu ne m'as rien dit, Sirius ? demanda-t-il.

— Pardonne-moi, répondit Black.

— Bien sûr, Patmol, mon vieil ami, dit Lupin qui était en train de relever ses manches. Et toi, tu me pardonnes d'avoir cru que c'était toi, l'espion ?

— Évidemment, répondit Black.

Et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage. Lui aussi releva ses manches.

— On le tue ensemble ? dit-il.

— Oui, dit sombrement Lupin.

\- Non... Vous n'allez pas faire ça... haleta Pettigrow.

Il se traîna alors vers Ron.

\- Ron, est-ce que je ne t'ai pas été fidèle ? N'ai-je pas été un bon compagnon ? Tu ne vas pas les laisser me tuer, Ron... Tu es de mon côté, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Ron contemplait Pettigrow avec répulsion.

— Quand je pense que je t'ai laissé dormir dans mon lit !

— Gentil garçon... gentil maître..., gémit Pettigrow en rampant vers Ron. Tu ne vas pas les laisser faire... J'étais ton rat... Un animal fidèle...

— Si tu étais meilleur sous l'aspect d'un rat que sous celui d'un homme, il n'y a pas de quoi être fier, Peter, dit Black d'une voix dure.

Ron, que la douleur rendait de plus en plus pâle, ramena sa jambe cassée contre lui pour la tenir hors d'atteinte de Pettigrow. Celui-ci, toujours à genoux, se traîna alors vers Hermione et saisit le bas de sa robe.

\- Douce jeune fille... brillante élève... tu ne vas pas les laisser me... Aide-moi...

Hermione arracha sa robe des mains de Pettigrow et recula contre le mur, l'air horrifié. Alors, Pettigrow se tourna vers Potter.

— Harry... Harry... Tu ressembles tellement à ton père... Tu es son portrait...

— COMMENT OSES-TU T'ADRESSER À HARRY ? rugit Black. COMMENT OSES-TU LE REGARDER EN FACE ? COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER DE JAMES DEVANT LUI ?

— Harry, murmura Pettigrow en se traînant vers lui les mains tendues. Harry, James n'aurait pas voulu qu'on me tue. James aurait compris, Harry. Il aurait eu pitié de moi.

Black et Lupin saisirent alors Pettigrow par les épaules et le rejetèrent en arrière. Il retomba assis sur le sol, les yeux levés vers eux, le visage convulsé de terreur. Megan remarqua avec amusement et mépris que Pettigrow n'avait pas essayé d'implorer sa pitié.

— Tu as livré Lily et James à Voldemort, dit Black, qui tremblait aussi. Tu oserais le nier ?

Pettigrow fondit en larmes. C'était un spectacle répugnant: on aurait dit un gros bébé chauve qui se tortillait par terre.

— Sirius, Sirius, pleurnicha-t-il, que pouvais-je faire? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Tu ne te rends pas compte... Il possède des armes dont tu n'as pas idée... J'avais peur, Sirius, je n'ai jamais été courageux comme toi, ou comme Remus et James. Je ne voulais pas ça... Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom m'a forcé à...

— NE MENS PAS ! hurla Black. TU L'AS RENSEIGNÉ PENDANT TOUTE UNE ANNÉE AVANT QUE LILY ET JAMES NE MEURENT ! TU ÉTAIS SON ESPION !

— Il... il ralliait tout le monde ! bredouilla Pettigrow. Qu'avait-on à gagner en s'opposant à lui ?

— Qu'avait-on à gagner en combattant le sorcier le plus maléfique qui ait jamais existé ? dit Black, animé d'une terrible fureur. On avait à gagner des vies innocentes, Peter !

— Tu ne comprends pas ! gémit Pettigrow. Il m'aurait tué !

— ALORS, TU AURAIS DÛ MOURIR PLUTÔT QUE TRAHIR TES AMIS, MOURIR COMME NOUS SERIONS MORTS POUR TOI S'IL L'AVAIT FALLU !

Black et Lupin se tenaient côte à côte, leurs baguettes magiques levées.

— Tu aurais dû comprendre, dit Lupin d'une voix paisible, que si Voldemort ne te tuait pas, c'est nous qui le ferions. Adieu, Peter.

Hermione se tourna vers le mur, le visage dans les mains. Megan ne détourna pas le regard, jamais elle n'avait été aussi insensible à l'idée de regarder quelqu'un mourir.

— NON ! cria soudain Potter.

Il se précipita devant Pettigrow, face aux baguettes magiques.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer, dit-il, la respiration précipitée. Vous ne pouvez pas !

\- Harry, c'est à cause de cette vermine que tu n'as plus de parents, gronda Black. Ce lamentable détritus t'aurait même tué, toi aussi, sans le moindre scrupule. Tu l'as entendu. Sa répugnante petite personne avait beaucoup plus de valeur à ses yeux que toute ta famille.

\- Je sais, dit Potter. Mais il faut l'amener au château. Nous le livrerons aux Détraqueurs. Il ira à Azkaban... ne le tuez pas...

\- Crétin, jura Megan assez haut pour que tout le monde l'entende.

— Harry ! balbutia Pettigrow en lui serrant les genoux. Merci... C'est plus que je ne mérite... Merci...

— Lâchez-moi, lança Potter qui se dégagea de l'étreinte de Pettigrow avec une grimace de dégoût. Je ne fais pas ça pour vous. Je le fais parce que je pense que mon père n'aurait pas voulu que ses meilleurs amis se transforment en tueurs... simplement à cause de vous.

Tout le monde resta immobile et silencieux, sauf Pettigrow, dont on entendait la respiration sifflante. Black et Lupin échangèrent un regard. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils abaissèrent leurs baguettes.

\- Tu es la seule personne qui ait le droit de décider, Harry, dit Black. Mais pense... pense à ce qu'il a fait...

\- Il ira à Azkaban, répéta Potter. Si quelqu'un mérite d'être enfermé là-bas, c'est bien lui...

\- Très bien, dit Lupin. Écartez-vous, Harry.

Potter hésita.

— Je vais simplement le ligoter, affirma Lupin. Je vous promets que je ne lui ferai rien d'autre.

Potter s'écarta mais Megan avait déjà réagi. De fines cordes jaillirent de sa baguette et, un instant plus tard, Pettigrow se trémoussait sur le sol, ficelé et bâillonné, sous les yeux emplis de mépris de la jeune fille.

— Mais si jamais tu te transformes en rat, Peter, grogna Black, sa propre baguette pointée sur Pettigrow, cette fois, nous te tuerons. Tu es d'accord, Harry ?

Potter regarda la pitoyable silhouette qui gigotait sur le plancher et approuva d'un signe de tête en s'assurant que Pettigrow l'avait vu.

— Très bien, dit Lupin. Ron, je ne peux pas soigner les fractures aussi bien que Madame Pomfrey, alors, le mieux, c'est que nous vous mettions une attelle en attendant de pouvoir vous emmener à l'infirmerie.

Il se pencha sur Ron, tapota sa jambe d'un coup de baguette magique et murmura: « _Ferula_ ». Aussitôt, des bandages s'enroulèrent autour de la jambe de Ron en la fixant étroitement à une attelle. Ron posa prudemment sa jambe par terre et ne sembla ressentir aucune douleur.

— C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, dit-il. Merci.

\- Et le professeur Snape ? dit Hermione d'une petite voix en regardant Snape qui était toujours évanoui par terre.

\- Il n'a rien de grave, dit Lupin qui se pencha pour lui prendre le pouls. Vous avez simplement fait preuve d'un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Toujours inconscient. Il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas le ranimer avant d'être revenu au château. On va l'emmener comme ça... _Mobilicorpus_ , murmura-t-il.

Comme si on lui avait attaché des fils invisibles aux poignets, au cou et aux genoux, Snape se retrouva debout, la tête ballottante, telle une marionnette grotesque. Il flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, les pieds pendants. Lupin prit la cape d'invisibilité et la glissa dans sa poche.

\- Il faudrait que deux d'entre nous s'enchaînent à cette chose, dit Black en touchant Pettigrow du bout du pied. Par mesure de précaution.

\- Non, merci, dit Megan en jetant un regard de dégoût à Pettigrow.

— Moi, dit Lupin.

— Et moi aussi, ajouta Ron d'un ton féroce.

Il boitait, mais parvenait à tenir debout sans trop de mal.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Black fit apparaître deux grosses paires de menottes. Bientôt, Pettigrow fut à nouveau debout, enchaîné d'un côté à Lupin et de l'autre à Ron qui avait le visage fermé. Il semblait considérer comme une insulte personnelle la révélation de la véritable identité de Scabers. D'un bond léger, Pattenrond sauta du lit et sortit le premier de la pièce, ouvrant la voie aux autres, le panache de sa queue touffue fièrement dressé, comme un signe de ralliement.


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

 **LE BAISER DU DETRAQUEUR**

Jamais Megan ne s'était trouvée au sein d'un groupe si étrangement composé. Pattenrond descendait l'escalier le premier. Lupin, Pettigrow et Ron le suivaient. Ils avaient l'air de participer à une de ces courses où les concurrents sont attachés trois par trois. Derrière eux, Snape flottait dans les airs, tel un spectre, le bout de ses pieds effleurant les marches de l'escalier. C'était Sirius qui le faisait avancer ainsi en pointant sur lui la propre baguette de Snape. Enfin, Megan, Hermione et Potter fermaient la marche.

S'engager dans le tunnel ne fut pas une mince affaire. Lupin, Pettigrow et Ron durent s'y glisser de côté. Lupin continuait de pointer sa baguette magique sur Pettigrow, et Megan les voyait progresser avec difficulté en marchant en crabe. Pattenrond ouvrait toujours la voie. Sirius faisait avancer Snape devant lui. Sa tête qui ballottait sur ses épaules se cognait sans cesse contre le plafond bas et Megan eut l'impression que Sirius ne faisait aucun effort pour éviter ces chocs répétés. Potter marchait derrière Sirius, devant Megan, et la jeune femme écouta avec attention ce qu'ils se dirent.

— Tu sais ce que ça signifie, de livrer Pettigrow ? dit Sirius à Potter.

— Vous êtes libre.

\- Oui... mais je suis aussi... je ne sais pas si quelqu'un te l'a jamais dit... je suis ton parrain.

\- Je le savais.

— Tes parents m'ont désigné pour m'occuper de toi si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose..., déclara Sirius d'un ton un peu raide.

Il y eut un court silence.

— Bien entendu, je comprendrais très bien que tu préfères rester avec ton oncle et ta tante, poursuivit Sirius. Mais... penses-y... Lorsque j'aurai été réhabilité... Si jamais... tu veux changer de maison...

— Vous voulez dire... Habiter chez vous ? Et quitter les Dursley ?

Sous le coup de l'émotion, la tête de Potter heurta un morceau de roc qui dépassait du plafond.

— Je pensais bien que tu n'accepterais pas, dit précipitamment Sirius. Je comprends très bien. Je voulais simplement...

— Vous plaisantez ? coupa Potter, la voix soudain aussi rauque que celle de Sirius. Bien sûr que je veux quitter les Dursley ! Vous avez une maison ? Quand est-ce que je peux m'y installer ?

Sirius se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. La tête de Snape raclait le plafond, mais Sirius ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde.

— Tu veux vraiment ? dit-il.

— Oui, je veux vraiment ! assura Potter.

Sur le visage émacié de Sirius Black se dessina alors le premier vrai sourire que Megan lui ait jamais vu. La différence était saisissante: on aurait dit qu'un être de dix ans plus jeune venait d'apparaître sous le masque décharné.

Megan sentit de nouveau la jalousie poindre en elle. Elle aurait tant aimé rencontrer quelqu'un qui soit de sa famille et qui lui propose de quitter les Boyd. Quelqu'un qui ne l'obligerait pas à vivre dans un monde Moldu et à le considérer comme une nouvelle famille.

Plus personne ne dit mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint le bout du tunnel. Pattenrond escalada la pente le premier. Il avait dû appuyer la patte sur le nœud de la racine qui permettait d'immobiliser le Saule Cogneur car Lupin, Pettigrow et Ron se hissèrent au-dehors sans déclencher la fureur des branches. Sirius fit passer Snape par l'ouverture, puis il s'effaça pour laisser sortir Harry, Meganna et Hermione. Enfin, il se glissa dehors à son tour.

Le parc était plongé dans l'obscurité. Ils avancèrent en silence en direction du château dont on voyait les fenêtres briller au loin. De temps à autre, Pettigrow laissait échapper un gémissement.

— Un geste suspect, Peter, et... menaça Lupin, sa baguette magique pointée sur la poitrine de Pettigrow.

Ils traversèrent le parc silencieusement. Les lumières du château se rapprochaient. Snape continuait de flotter comme un fantôme devant Sirius, le menton rebondissant sur sa poitrine.

Soudain, il y eut une éclaircie dans le ciel, de faibles ombres se dessinèrent. A présent, la lueur du clair de lune baignait les alentours. Snape heurta Lupin, Pettigrow et Ron qui s'étaient brusquement immobilisés. Sirius se figea, un bras tendu derrière lui pour faire signe à Megan, à Hermione et à Potter de s'arrêter également. Harry vit la silhouette de Lupin qui semblait pétrifié et remarqua que ses jambes se mettaient à trembler.

— Oh, là, là... bredouilla Hermione. Il n'a pas pris sa potion, ce soir ! Il va devenir dangereux !

\- Fuyez ! murmura Sirius. Fuyez ! Immédiatement !

\- Non ! répliqua Meganna. Ron est attaché à lui!

Elle voulut aller vers lui, mais Sirius la saisit par les épaules et la rejeta en arrière.

— Laisse-moi faire... COURS !

Un terrible grognement retentit. La tête de Lupin s'allongeait. Son corps également. Ses épaules se voûtaient. Des poils apparaissaient sur son visage et ses mains qui se recourbaient pour former des pattes dotées de griffes. Pattenrond recula, sa fourrure dressée sur son échine. Le loup-garou se cabra en faisant claquer ses longues mâchoires. Sirius avait disparu. Il s'était métamorphosé. L'énorme chien se précipita d'un bond. Lorsque le loup-garou se libéra de la menotte qui l'attachait, le chien l'attrapa par le cou et le tira en arrière, loin de Ron et de Pettigrow. Ils étaient à présent accrochés l'un à l'autre, mâchoire contre mâchoire, leurs griffes se déchirant férocement...

Hermione cria. Pettigrow avait plongé sur la baguette magique de Lupin. Ron, vacillant sur sa jambe cassée, tomba. Il y eut une détonation, un éclair et Ron resta immobile sur le sol. Une autre détonation: Pattenrond fut projeté en l'air et retomba par terre en un petit tas informe.

— Expelliarmus _!_ cria Megan, sa baguette magique pointée sur Pettigrow.

La baguette de Lupin lui sauta des mains et s'envola en disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

— Restez où vous êtes ! ordonna-t-elle.

Elle se rua sur lui, mais trop tard. Pettigrow s'était transformé. Sa queue de rat glissa de la menotte attachée au poignet de Ron et Megan l'entendit détaler dans l'herbe. Elle se mit à jurer haut et fort. Il y eut un hurlement mêlé à un grognement. Le loup-garou s'enfuyait en direction de la forêt.

— Sirius, il s'est échappé ! Pettigrow s'est transformé ! cria Potter.

Sirius saignait. On voyait des plaies sur son dos et son museau, mais il se releva et s'élança. Le bruit de ses pattes qui martelaient le sol s'évanouit au loin. Megan, Hermione et Potter se précipitèrent sur Ron.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? murmura Hermione.

Ron avait les yeux mi-clos, la bouche ouverte. Il était vivant, sans aucun doute – ils l'entendaient respirer –, mais il ne semblait pas les reconnaître.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Il l'a stupéfixié, révéla Megan. On aurait dû les laisser le tuer quand ils en avaient l'occasion, ajouta-t-elle dans un grognement.

Potter regarda désespérément autour de lui. Black et Lupin partis, il n'y avait plus que Snape, qui continuait de flotter, inconscient, au-dessus du sol.

— Il vaut mieux les amener au château et prévenir quelqu'un, dit-il. Venez...

Ils entendirent alors un aboiement, puis le gémissement d'un chien qui souffre...

— Sirius, murmura Potter en scrutant l'obscurité.

Megan eut un moment d'hésitation, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour Ron dans l'immédiat et, de toute évidence, Black avait des ennuis. Elle se précipita alors avec Hermione et Potter sur ses talons. L'aboiement semblait provenir du bord du lac. Megan éprouva alors une sensation de froid sans comprendre tout de suite ce que cela signifiait.

L'aboiement s'interrompit brusquement. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la rive du lac, Megan, Hermione et Potter comprirent pourquoi: Sirius avait repris sa forme humaine. Il était prostré par terre et se protégeait la tête de ses mains.

— Non, gémissait-il. Noooon... S'il vous plaît...

Alors, Megan les vit. Les Détraqueurs, au nombre d'une centaine, se déployaient en une masse noire autour du lac en s'approchant d'eux. Elle fit aussitôt volte-face. Le froid glacial pénétrait ses entrailles, un brouillard commençait à lui obscurcir la vue. De tous les côtés, d'autres Détraqueurs surgissaient de l'obscurité et les encerclaient...

— Megan, Hermione, pensez à un souvenir heureux ! hurla Potter. Je vais aller habiter chez mon parrain. Je quitte les Dursley à tout jamais. Spero patronum ! Spero patronum !

Black fut secoué d'un frisson. Il roula sur lui-même et resta étendu sur le sol, pâle comme la mort.

\- Tout va s'arranger. Je vais aller vivre chez lui. _Spero patronum !_ Hermione, Megan, aidez **-** moi ! _Spero patronum !_

Mais Megan était incapable de parler, tombée à genoux par terre, tremblante, en proie à son pire souvenir.

 _\- Spero_... murmura Hermione. _Spero... Spero..._

Mais elle ne parvint pas à prononcer la formule. Les Détraqueurs se rapprochaient, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres et formaient un mur solide autour de Megan, d'Hermione et de Potter...

— _SPERO PATRONUM !_ hurlait Potter. _SPERO PATRONUM !_

Un mince filet d'argent jaillit de sa baguette magique et flotta comme une brume devant ses yeux. Au même moment, Hermione tomba évanouie. Megan, bien que toujours consciente, était dans l'incapacité de l'aider.

— _Spero... spero patronum..._

Potter tomba à genoux à son tour.

— _Spero patronum !_ haleta-t-il.

Megan ne distinguait plus rien, elle ne voyait pas le Détraqueur qui s'était approché et luttait contre le maigre Patronus que Potter avait fait apparaître, elle ne voyait pas la main morte, putréfiée, sortir de la cape noire et faire un geste, comme pour écarter le Patronus.

— Non... Non... balbutiait Potter. Il est innocent... _Spero... spero patronum..._

Megan n'entendit plus que le souffle rauque qui l'enveloppait comme un esprit maléfique. Elle était de nouveau dans la maison de son enfance, son esprit flottant dans un brouillard blanc, loin du lac, loin de Poudlard, loin des Détraqueurs qui s'apprêtaient à leur donner leur baiser.


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

 **LE RETOURNEUR DE TEMPS**

\- Une histoire stupéfiante... Vraiment stupéfiante... Un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas eu de mort... Jamais rien entendu de semblable... Une chance que vous ayez été là, Snape...

\- Merci, Monsieur le Ministre.

\- Voilà qui vous vaudra l'Ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe. Et même première classe si je peux arranger ça !

\- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur le Ministre.

\- Vilaine coupure que vous avez là... L'œuvre de Black, j'imagine ?

\- En fait, je la dois à Potter, Weasley **,** Buckley et Granger, Monsieur le Ministre...

\- Non !

\- Black les avait ensorcelés, je l'ai tout de suite vu. Un sortilège de Confusion, à en juger par leur comportement. Ils semblaient considérer qu'il était peut-être innocent. Ils n'étaient pas responsables de leurs actes. Mais tout de même, leur conduite aurait pu permettre à Black de s'enfuir... De toute évidence, ils étaient persuadés qu'ils pourraient le capturer à eux tout seuls. Jusqu'à présent, ils ont toujours réussi à s'en tirer à bon compte... J'ai peur que cela leur ait donné une opinion excessivement flatteuse d'eux-mêmes... Et bien entendu, Potter a toujours bénéficié d'une extraordinaire indulgence de la part du directeur de l'école...

\- Ah, Potter... Que voulez-vous, Snape, nous avons tous un faible pour lui.

\- Pourtant... Est-ce vraiment un service à lui rendre que de lui accorder un tel traitement de faveur ? En ce qui me concerne, j'essaye de le considérer comme n'importe quel autre élève. Et n'importe quel autre élève serait à tout le moins suspendu pendant un certain temps pour avoir entraîné ses camarades dans une situation aussi périlleuse. Rendez-vous compte, Monsieur le Ministre, au mépris de tous les règlements... Après toutes les précautions qui ont été mises en place pour sa protection... Se promener ainsi hors de l'enceinte de l'école en pleine nuit... Se compromettre avec un loup-garou et un assassin... Et j'ai également des raisons de croire que Potter s'est rendu à Pré-au-lard en toute illégalité...

\- Eh bien, nous verrons cela, Snape, nous verrons cela... Ce garçon s'est conduit d'une manière inconsidérée, cela ne fait aucun doute...

Megan écoutait les voix sans parfaitement assimiler ce qu'elles disaient. Son corps était épuisé, elle eut tout le mal du monde à ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas encore dormir, il fallait qu'elle agisse.

\- Ce qui me stupéfie le plus, c'est le comportement des Détraqueurs... Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui les a fait reculer, Snape ?

\- Non, Monsieur le Ministre. Lorsque j'ai repris conscience, ils étaient en train de retourner à leurs postes, aux entrées du parc...

\- Extraordinaire. Et pourtant, Black, Harry et ces deux jeunes filles...

\- Ils étaient évanouis à ce moment-là. Bien entendu, j'ai ligoté et bâillonné Black, j'ai fait apparaître des brancards et je les ai aussitôt ramenés au château.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

— Ah, vous êtes réveillés, tous les trois ! lança Madame Pomfrey d'un ton brusque.

Elle posa un immense morceau chocolat sur la table de chevet de Potter et entreprit de le casser en morceaux à l'aide d'un petit marteau.

— Comment va Ron ? demandèrent Megan, Hermione et Potter d'une même voix.

— Il survivra, répondit sombrement Madame Pomfrey. Et vous trois, vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce que... Potter, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Il s'était redressé, remettait ses lunettes et prit sa baguette magique.

— Je dois absolument voir le directeur, dit-il.

— Potter, dit Madame Pomfrey d'une voix apaisante, tout va bien, ils ont capturé Black. Il est enfermé là-haut. Les Détraqueurs vont lui donner un baiser d'un moment à l'autre...

— Quoi ?

Megan, Hermione et Potter sautèrent au bas de leurs lits. Mais le cri de Meganétait parvenu jusqu'au couloir et, un instant plus tard, Cornelius Fudge et Snape firent irruption dans la salle.

— Miss Buckleyqu'y a-t-il ? dit Fudge, inquiet. Harry, tu dois rester au lit. Est-ce qu'il a pris son chocolat ? demanda-t-il à Madame Pomfrey d'un ton anxieux.

— Monsieur le Ministre, écoutez-moi ! s'exclama Potter. Sirius Black est innocent ! Peter Pettigrow a fait croire à sa propre mort ! On l'a vu ce soir ! Il ne faut pas laisser les Détraqueurs faire ça à Sirius, il est...

Mais Fudge hocha la tête avec un pâle sourire.

— Harry, Harry, tu as l'esprit un peu embrouillé, tu as subi une terrible épreuve. Allonge-toi et repose-toi, nous avons la situation bien en main...

— VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS DU TOUT EN MAIN ! s'écria Megan, plus qu'agacée par l'incompétence du ministère de la magie. VOUS AVEZ ARRÊTÉ UN INNOCENT !

— Monsieur le Ministre, écoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît, dit Hermione en regardant Fudge d'un air implorant. Moi aussi, je l'ai vu. C'était le rat de Ron, c'est un Animagus, Pettigrow, je veux dire, et...

— Vous voyez, Monsieur le Ministre ? intervint Snape. Ils ne savent plus où ils en sonttous les trois... Black a fait du bon travail avec son sortilège...

\- NOUS SAVONS TRÈS BIEN OÙ NOUS EN SOMMES ! rugit Potter.

\- Monsieur le Ministre ! Professeur ! s'écria Madame Pomfrey avec colère. Je dois vous demander de sortir. Potter est mon malade et il ne faut pas le brusquer !

— Je ne suis pas brusqué du tout, j'essaye de leur dire ce qui s'est passé ! répliqua Potter, furieux. Si seulement ils voulaient bien m'écouter...

Mais Madame Pomfrey lui fourra soudain dans la bouche un gros morceau de chocolat qui l'étouffa à moitié et elle en profita pour le forcer à se remettre au lit.

— S'il vous plaît, Monsieur le Ministre, ces enfants ont besoin de soins... Allez-vous-en, je vous en prie...

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois, c'était Dumbledore. Potter avala à grand-peine sa bouchée de chocolat et se leva à nouveau.

— Professeur Dumbledore, Sirius Black...

— Pour l'amour du Ciel ! s'exclama Madame Pomfrey, folle de rage. C'est une infirmerie, ici ! Monsieur le Directeur, il faut absolument...

— Toutes mes excuses, Pompom, mais j'ai besoin de dire un mot à Mr Potter, à Miss Buckley et à Miss Granger, répondit Dumbledore, très calme. Je viens de parler à Sirius Black...

— J'imagine qu'il vous a raconté le même conte de fées qu'il a fourré dans la tête de Potter ? dit sèchement Snape. Une histoire de rat et de Pettigrow qui serait vivant...

— C'est en effet l'histoire que m'a racontée Black, admit Dumbledore en regardant attentivement Snape à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

— Mon témoignage n'a donc aucune importance ? répliqua Snape. Peter Pettigrow ne se trouvait pas dans la Cabane hurlante, et je n'ai pas vu trace de lui dans le parc.

— C'est parce que vous étiez évanoui ! répliqua Megan. Vous n'êtes pas arrivé à temps pour entendre...

— Miss Buckley, JE VOUS PRIE DE VOUS TAIRE !

\- Allons, Snape, dit Fudge, surpris. Cette jeune fille a subi un choc, nous devons nous montrer indulgents...

Entendre le Ministre parler d'elle ainsi sembla rendre Meganna encore plus furieuse.

\- J'aimerais parler à Harry, à Meganna et à Hermione en particulier, dit Dumbledore d'un ton brusque. Cornelius, Severus, Pompom, laissez-nous, je vous prie.

\- Monsieur le Directeur ! balbutia Madame Pomfrey. Ils ont besoin de soins ! Ils ont besoin de repos !

\- Désolé, mais ça ne peut pas attendre, j'insiste, répliqua Dumbledore.

Madame Pomfrey eut une moue indignée et retourna dans son bureau, à l'autre bout de la salle, en claquant la porte derrière elle. Fudge consulta la grosse montre en or dont la chaîne pendait sur son gilet.

— Les Détraqueurs ont dû arriver, à présent, dit-il. Je vais aller à leur rencontre. Dumbledore, je vous retrouverai là-haut

Il traversa la salle et tint la porte ouverte à Snape, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas.

— J'imagine que vous ne croyez pas un mot de l'histoire de Black ? murmura Snape en regardant fixement Dumbledore.

\- Je souhaite parler à Harry, à Meganna et à Hermione en particulier, répéta Dumbledore.

Snape fit un pas vers lui.

— Sirius Black a montré dès l'âge de seize ans qu'il était capable de commettre un meurtre, dit-il dans un souffle. J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas oublié, Monsieur le Directeur ? Vous n'avez pas oublié qu'un jour, il a essayé de me tuer ?

— Ma mémoire est toujours aussi fidèle, Severus, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix paisible.

Snape tourna les talons et franchit la porte que Fudge tenait toujours ouverte. Lorsqu'elle se fut refermée sur eux, Dumbledore se tourna vers Megan, Hermione et Potter qui se mirent aussitôt à parler en même temps.

— Professeur, Black dit la vérité, nous avons vu Pettigrow...

— Il s'est enfui quand Lupin s'est changé en loup-garou...

— C'est un rat...

Mais Dumbledore leva la main pour les faire taire.

— A vous d'écouter, maintenant, et je voudrais que vous me laissiez aller jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre, car nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, dit-il avec calme. Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une preuve qui puisse confirmer l'histoire de Black, à part votre témoignage, et le témoignage de trois jeunes sorciers de treize ans ne convaincra personne. Des dizaines de témoins ont juré qu'ils avaient vu Sirius tuer Pettigrow. J'ai moi-même certifié au ministère que Sirius avait été le Gardien du Secret des Potter...

— Le professeur Lupin pourra vous raconter..., l'interrompit Potter.

\- Le professeur Lupin se trouve actuellement en plein cœur de la forêt et il est bien incapable de raconter quoi que ce soit à quiconque. Quand il sera redevenu un être humain, il sera trop tard, Sirius sera pire que mort. J'ajoute que les loups-garous inspirent une telle méfiance à la plupart d'entre nous que sa déposition ne comptera pas beaucoup... En plus, Sirius et lui sont de vieux amis...

\- Mais...

— Écoute-moi, Meganna. Il est trop tard, tu comprends ? Tu dois admettre que la version du professeur Snape est beaucoup plus convaincante que la vôtre.

— Il déteste Sirius, dit Hermione d'un ton désespéré. Tout ça à cause d'une farce stupide que Sirius lui a faite...

— Sirius n'a pas eu le comportement d'un innocent. Souvenez-vous de l'attaque de la grosse dame... Et puis il a pénétré dans la tour de Gryffondor armé d'un couteau... Sans Pettigrow, nous n'avons aucune chance de modifier le jugement qui condamne Sirius.

— Mais, vous, vous nous croyez !

— Oui, je vous crois, dit Dumbledore. Mais je n'ai pas le pouvoir de convaincre les autres de la vérité, ni d'annuler les décisions du ministère de la Magie...

Dumbledore était donc inutile, conclut Megan.

— Ce qu'il nous faudrait, poursuivit lentement le directeur, c'est un peu plus de temps...

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent alternativement sur Harry, sur Meganet sur Hermione. Megan, qui comprit aussitôt, hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Mais... commença Hermione. HO ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain, en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

Elle se tourna vers Megan, qui souriait toujours.

— Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, dit Dumbledore à voix basse en articulant très soigneusement. Sirius est enfermé dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick au septième étage. La treizième fenêtre à droite de la tour ouest. Si tout se passe bien, vous pourrez sauver plus d'un innocent, ce soir. Mais rappelez-vous ceci, tous les trois: il ne faut pas que l'on vous voie. Miss Buckley,Miss Granger, vous connaissez la loi, vous connaissez l'enjeu... Il ne faut surtout pas que l'on vous voie.

Potter avait à nouveau l'air idiot de celui qui ne comprend rien. Dumbledore s'approcha de la porte et se tourna vers eux.

— Je vais verrouiller la porte. Il est minuit moins cinq, dit-il en consultant sa montre. Miss Buckley,Miss Granger, trois tours devraient suffire. Bonne chance.

— Bonne chance ? répéta Potter tandis que la porte se refermait sur Dumbledore. Trois tours ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

Mais Hermione avait déjà passé la main dans le col de sa robe et en retira le Retourneur de Temps.

\- Viens ici, Harry, dit-elle précipitamment. Vite !

Abasourdi, Potter s'avança vers elle. Hermione tenait la chaîne devant elle et la passait autour du cou de Megan.

\- Dépêche-toi, Potter, dit Megan.

Hermione lui passa également la chaîne autour du cou.

\- Prêts ? dit-elle, le souffle court.

\- Prête, répondit Megan, ravie d'agir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Potter, complètement déboussolé.

Hermione fit tourner le sablier trois fois. La salle de l'infirmerie s'effaça soudain. Comme chaque fois, Megan eut l'impression qu'elle s'était mise à voler en arrière à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle vit un tourbillon de couleurs et de formes passer devant ses yeux. Tout à coup, elle sentit à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds et sa vision redevint normale. Ils se trouvaient dans le hall d'entrée. L'endroit était désert et un flot de lumière dorée inondait le sol dallé. Potter regarda Hermione d'un air effaré.

— Hermione, qu'est-ce que... ?

— Là.

Megan prit Potter par le bras et les entraîna, lui et Hermione, vers la porte d'un placard à balais. Elle l'ouvrit, les poussa à l'intérieur, au milieu des seaux et des serpillières, et referma la porte derrière elle.

— Megan... Hermione... Est-ce que vous allez enfin m'expliquer ?

— On a remonté le temps, murmura Hermione en enlevant la chaîne du cou de Megan et de Potter. On est revenus trois heures en arrière...

— Mais...

\- Chut ! le coupa brusquement Megan.

\- Écoutez ! souffla Hermione **.** Quelqu'un vient ! Je crois... Je crois que c'est nous !

Hermione colla l'oreille contre la porte du placard.

— Des pas dans le hall... Oui, je crois que c'est nous qui allons voir Hagrid !

— Tu veux dire que nous sommes à la fois dans ce placard et dans le hall ? murmura Potter.

— Oui, répondit Hermione. Je suis sûre que c'est nous... Il n'y a pas plus de quatre personnes et nous marchons très lentement parce que nous sommes sous la cape d'invisibilité...

Elle s'interrompit, l'oreille toujours collée contre la porte.

\- On vient de descendre l'escalier...

Hermione s'assit sur un seau renversé. Potter paraissait fou d'inquiétude.

— Où est-ce que tu as eu ce sablier ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça s'appelle un Retourneur de Temps, chuchota Hermione. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui nous l'a donné le premier jour de la rentrée. Nous nous en sommes servies toute l'année pour pouvoir assister à tous nos cours. Le professeur McGonagall nous a fait jurer de n'en parler à personne. Il a fallu qu'elle écrive plein de lettres au ministère de la Magie pour nous en obtenir un.

Elle leur a dit qu'on était des élèves modèles et qu'on ne s'en servirait que pour nos études..., souritMegan **.**

\- Chaque fois que nous retournions le sablier, nous revenions en arrière d'une heure et c'est comme ça que nous pouvions assister à plusieurs cours en même temps, tu comprends ? Mais... Je ne comprends pas ce que Dumbledore attend de nous ! Pourquoi nous a-t-il dit de revenir trois heures en arrière ? En quoi est-ce que ça peut aider Sirius ?

\- Il y a sans doute quelque chose qui s'est produit à ce moment-là et qu'il veut qu'on change, dit lentement Potter. Il y a trois heures, on est allés voir Hagrid dans sa cabane... Et Dumbledore a dit...

\- Il a dit qu'on pourrait sauver plus d'un innocent ce soir, se rappela Megan.

— Megan,Hermione, on va sauver la vie de Buck ! s'exclama Potter

— Mais... en quoi cela peut-il aider Sirius ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Dumbledore nous a dit où se trouvait la fenêtre du bureau de Flitwick ! s'exclama Megan. Là où il est enfermé ! Il faut que nous volions jusqu'à cette fenêtre sur le dos de Buck pour sauver Sirius !

\- Sirius pourra s'échapper grâce à Buck..., comprit Potter. Ils pourront s'échapper tous les deux !

Hermione paraissait terrifiée.

— Si nous arrivons à faire tout ça sans être vus, ce sera un miracle !

— Il faut qu'on essaye, décréta Potter.

Il colla à son tour son oreille contre la porte.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a personne... Venez, on y va...

Potter ouvrit la porte du placard. Le hall d'entrée était désert. Ils sortirent le plus vite possible de leur cachette, sans faire de bruit, puis descendirent les marches qui menaient dans le parc. A nouveau, un liseré d'or entourait la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite et les ombres s'allongeaient autour d'eux.

— Si jamais quelqu'un regarde par la fenêtre..., dit Hermione d'une petite voix aiguë en jetant un coup d'œil à la façade du château.

\- On va courir, dit Megan d'un ton décidé. Droit dans la forêt, OK ? On se cachera derrière un arbre et on regardera ce qui se passe...

\- D'accord, acquiesça Hermione, mais on va passer derrière les serres. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on puisse être vus depuis la cabane de Hagrid, sinon, nous nous verrons nous-mêmes ! On a dû arriver tout près de chez Hagrid, maintenant !

Megan s'élança à toutes jambes, suivi d'Hermione et de Potter. Ils coupèrent par le potager jusqu'aux serres, firent une halte en se cachant derrière, puis repartirent à toute vitesse jusqu'à la forêt... Megan parvint la première l'abri des arbres, puis Potter et Hermione, hors d'haleine.

— Bon, maintenant, dit cette dernière, le souffle court, il faut qu'on s'approche de chez Hagrid. Faîtes attention qu'on ne vous voie pas...

Ils avancèrent silencieusement parmi les arbres, en suivant la lisière de la forêt. Puis, au moment où ils jetaient un coup d'œil à la cabane de Hagrid, ils entendirent des coups frappés à sa porte. Ils se cachèrent aussitôt derrière un grand chêne et Megan et Potterregardèrent prudemment, chacun d'un côté du tronc. Hagrid venait d'apparaître à sa porte, pâle et tremblant, jetant des regards autour de lui pour voir qui avait frappé. Megan entendit les voix de Potter et de Hagrid.

« C'est nous. On a mis la cape d'invisibilité. Laissez-nous entrer, qu'on puisse l'enlever. » « Vous n'auriez pas dû venir ».

— C'est la chose la plus étrange qu'on ait jamais faite, affirma Potter d'un air impressionné.

— Allons un peu plus loin, murmura Hermione. Il faut se rapprocher de Buck !

Ils s'avancèrent derrière les arbres jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent l'hippogriffe attaché à la clôture qui entourait le potager où Hagrid faisait pousser ses citrouilles.

— Maintenant, murmura Megan.

— Non ! s'exclama Hermione. Si on l'emmène tout de suite, les gens de la Commission vont croire que c'est Hagrid qui l'a libéré. Il faut qu'on attende qu'ils l'aient vu attaché.

— Ça va nous donner une minute pour agir, pas plus, calcula rapidement Potter.

Megan sentait l'excitation lui monter à la tête. A cet instant, il y eut un bruit de vaisselle brisée à l'intérieur de la cabane.

— Ça, c'est Hagrid qui casse son pot au lait, chuchota Hermione. Dans un instant, je vais trouver Scabers.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent Hermione pousser un cri de surprise.

\- Eh, dit soudain Potter. Et si on se précipitait dans la cabane pour attraper Pettigrow...

\- Non ! répliqua Hermione, apeurée. Tu ne comprends donc pas ?

\- Non.

\- On est en train de violer une des lois les plus importantes du monde de la sorcellerie, expliqua Megan, légèrement agacée. Personne n'a le droit de changer le cours du temps.

\- Personne ! appuya Hermione. Tu as entendu Dumbledore ? Si on nous voit...

\- Il n'y a que nous et Hagrid qui nous verront !

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu te voyais brusquement surgir dans la cabane de Hagrid ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je... Je crois que je deviendrais fou, répondit Potter, ou alors je penserais qu'il y a de la magie noire là-dessous...

\- Exactement ! Tu ne comprendrais pas et peut-être même que tu t'attaquerais toi-même. Le professeur McGonagall nous a raconté des choses horribles qui sont arrivées à des sorciers parce qu'ils avaient cherché à modifier le temps... Certains se sont tués eux-mêmes par erreur dans leur passé ou leur futur !

\- D'accord, dit Potter. C'était simplement une idée en l'air...

Megan donna alors un coup de coude àHermioneet lui montra le château du doigt. Dumbledore, Fudge, le vieillard de la Commission et Macnair descendaient l'escalier.

— On ne va pas tarder à sortir, murmura Hermione.

En effet, un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à l'arrière de la cabane et Megan se vit sortir en compagnie de Ron, d'Hermione, de Potter et de Hagrid. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'observait à travers les couloirs du temps, une expérience chaque fois troublante et impressionnante. Elle n'avait cependant pas encore remarqué combien son visage était pâle et ses cernes marquées. Elle avait grand besoin de sommeil.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Bucky, dit Hagrid. Ne t'inquiète pas...

Puis il se tourna vers les Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter du passé.

— Allez-y, dit-il. Partez...

— Hagrid, on ne peut pas...

— On va leur dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé...

\- Ils ne peuvent pas le tuer...

\- On peut vous aider.

— Filez ! C'est déjà suffisamment difficile, inutile de chercher les ennuis !

Megan se regarda jeter la cape d'invisibilité sur elle-même **,** sur Ron, sur Hermione et sur Potter.

— Dépêchez-vous. N'écoutez pas...

Ils entendirent des coups frappés à la porte de la cabane. Les exécuteurs étaient arrivés. Hagrid fit volte-face et retourna dans sa cabane en laissant la porte de derrière entrouverte. Megan voyait l'herbe s'aplatir sous leurs pieds invisibles tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient à l'abri de la cape. De retour dans le passé, ils entendaient à présent par la porte restée entrouverte ce qui se disait à l'intérieur de la cabane.

— Où est l'animal ? demanda la voix glacée de Macnair.

— De... dehors... répondit Hagrid d'une voix rauque.

Potter se cacha derrière l'arbre en voyant Macnair apparaître à la fenêtre pour regarder Buck. Ils entendirent alors la voix de Fudge.

— Nous... heu... nous devons vous lire la déclaration officielle concernant l'exécution, Hagrid. Je serai bref. Ensuite, vous la signerez conjointement avec Macnair. Macnair, vous devez également écouter le texte de la déclaration, question de procédure...

Le visage de Macnair disparut de la fenêtre. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Attendez-moi ici, murmura Megan à Hermione et à Potter. J'y vais.

Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'élança vers le potage. Elle sauta par-dessus la clôture et se précipita sur Buck. Pendant ce temps, Fudge lisait son papier officiel.

\- « Par décision de la Commission d'Examen des Créatures dangereuses, l'hippogriffe appelé Buck, ci-après dénommé le condamné, sera exécuté à la date du 6 juin, au coucher du soleil... »

Megan fixa les yeux oranges de Buck, sans ciller, avant de s'incliner. Buck s'agenouilla aussitôt puis se releva. Elle s'efforça alors de dénouer la corde qui l'attachait à la clôture.

\- « ... condamné à la décapitation, dont la mise en œuvre sera confiée au bourreau désigné par la Commission, Mr Walden Macnair... »

\- Aller, Buck, murmura Megan une fois qu'elle eut défait la corde. Viens avec moi… Je suis venue pour te sauver la vie alors sois sympa…

\- « ... attesté par les signataires ». Hagrid, vous signez ici...

Megan tiraitsur la corde de toutes ses forces, mais Buck, les pattes avant bien plantées dans le sol, semblait décidé à ne pas bouger.

— Bien, nous allons procéder à l'acte, dit la voix chevrotante du membre de la Commission, à l'intérieur de la cabane. Hagrid, il serait peut-être préférable que vous restiez ici...

— Non, je... je veux être avec lui... Je ne veux pas qu'il reste tout seul...

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans la cabane.

Megan tirait de plus en plus fort sur la corde et l'hippogriffe consentit enfin à avancer, en agitant ses ailes avec mauvaise humeur. Ils avaient encore trois mètres à parcourir pour atteindre la forêt et on pouvait les voir très facilement de l'arrière de la cabane. Si elle venait à être découverte, elle n'hésiterait pas à faire usage de la magie. Après tout, il n'était jamais trop tard pour apprendre à lancer un sort d'amnésie.

— Un instant, Macnair, dit alors la voix de Dumbledore. Vous aussi, vous devez signer.

Les bruits de pas s'interrompirent. Megan tira sur la corde. Buck fit claquer son bec et avança un peu plus vite. Hermione, le visage livide quitta l'abri du tronc d'arbre.

— Dépêche-toi, Megan! dit-elle en remuant simplement les lèvres.

La jeune fille entendait toujours la voix de Dumbledore, à l'intérieur de la cabane. Elle tira la corde un bon coup et Buck se mit à courir à contrecœur. Ils avaient enfin atteint le couvert des arbres.

— Vite ! Vite ! gémit Hermione en saisissant la corde à son tour pour aider Megan à tirer plus fort.

On ne pouvait plus les voir à présent. Le potager de Hagrid n'était plus en vue.

— Arrêtez ! chuchota Potter à Megan et àHermione. Ils risquent de nous entendre...

Un grincement leur indiqua que quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte de derrière. Megan, Hermione, Potter et Buck restèrent parfaitement immobiles. Même l'hippogriffe semblait écouter avec attention. Il y eut un silence, puis...

— Où est-il ? dit la voix chevrotante du membre de la Commission. Où est l'animal ?

— Il était attaché ici ! rugit Macnair avec fureur. Je l'ai vu ! Il était là !

— C'est extraordinaire, dit Dumbledore avec une nuance d'amusement dans la voix.

— Buck ! appela Hagrid d'une voix rauque.

Il y eut un sifflement et le bruit d'une hache qui s'abat. De dépit, le bourreau semblait avoir jeté son instrument de travail contre la clôture. Ils entendirent alors le cri de Hagrid et, cette fois, ils percevaient ses paroles à travers ses sanglots

— Parti ! Il est parti ! Mon petit Buck, c'est merveilleux, il est parti ! Il a dû réussir à se libérer ! Bravo, Buck, magnifique !

Buck tira sur la corde pour essayer de rejoindre Hagrid. Megan, Hermione et Potter, les pieds solidement plantés dans le sol, tiraient de l'autre côté en conjuguant leurs forces pour le maintenir immobile.

— Quelqu'un l'a détaché ! grogna le bourreau. Nous devrions fouiller le parc et la forêt...

Macnair, si Buck a vraiment été emmené par quelqu'un, croyez-vous que le voleur sera parti avec lui à pied ? dit Dumbledore d'un ton toujours amusé. Il vaudrait mieux fouiller le ciel. Hagrid, je prendrais bien une tasse de thé. Ou un grand cognac.

\- B... b... bien sûr, professeur, répondit Hagrid qui semblait ne pas croire à son bonheur. Venez, entrez...

Megan, Hermione et Potter entendirent des bruits de pas, un juron prononcé par Macnair, le claquement de la porte, puis le silence revint.

— Et maintenant ? murmura Potter en regardant autour de lui.

— On va rester cachés ici, dit Hermione, visiblement bouleversée. Il faut d'abord qu'ils retournent au château. Ensuite, nous attendrons le meilleur moment pour faire voler Buck jusqu'à la fenêtre de Sirius. Il ne sera là-haut que dans deux heures... Ça va être très difficile...

Elle jeta un regard anxieux dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Le soleil se couchait à présent.

— Il faudrait aller un peu plus loin, dit Megan. Si on veut savoir où nous en sommes dans le déroulement du temps, on devrait attendre dans un endroit d'où on pourra nous voir entrer sous le Saule Cogneur et en sortir.

— Tu as raison, approuva Hermione. Mais il faut que nous restions hors de vue, souvenez-vous...

Ils suivirent la lisière de la forêt, éclairés par les dernières lueurs du jour. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'abri d'un bouquet d'arbres d'où ils pouvaient voir le Saule Cogneur.

— Voilà Ron ! dit soudain Potter.

Sa silhouette sombre courait sur la pelouse et ses cris se répercutaient en écho dans le silence.

— Laisse-le tranquille ! Allez, va-t'en ! Scabers, viens ici !

Deux autres silhouettes surgirent dans l'obscurité. Megan se regarda courir après Ron en compagnie d'Hermione et de Potter. Puis elle vit Ron plonger par terre.

— Je t'ai eu ! File d'ici, sale chat !

— Voilà Sirius, dit Potter.

L'énorme chien venait de bondir du Saule. Ils le virent renverser Potter, puis attraper Ron...

— Ça paraît encore pire vu d'ici, tu ne trouves pas ? dit le garçon en regardant le chien tirer Ron entre les racines de l'arbre. Aïe, regarde, je viens de prendre une branche dans la figure... et vous aussi... C'est vraiment bizarre de se voir comme ça...

Ils regardèrent le Saule Cogneur donner de grands coups de branches qu'ils essayaient d'éviter. Puis, soudain, l'arbre s'immobilisa.

— Ça, c'est Pattenrond qui appuie sur la racine, dit Hermione.

\- Ça y est, on entre...

Dès qu'ils eurent disparu dans le tronc, l'arbre se remit à gesticuler avec fureur. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Dumbledore, Macnair, Fudge et le vieux membre de la Commission retournaient au château.

— Juste après qu'on soit descendus dans le passage, dit Hermione. Si seulement Dumbledore était venu avec nous...

— Macnair et Fudge seraient venus aussi, fit remarquer Megan d'un ton mauvais. Et je te parie ce que tu veux que Fudge aurait ordonné à Macnair de tuer Sirius sur-le-champ...

Ils regardèrent les quatre hommes monter l'escalier et disparaître à l'intérieur du château. Les environs étaient déserts à présent. Mais quelques minutes plus tard...

— Voilà Lupin, annonça Potter.

Une silhouette venait de descendre l'escalier et courait vers le Saule. Ils virent Lupin ramasser une branche morte et s'en servir pour appuyer sur le nœud de la racine, au pied du tronc. L'arbre s'immobilisa et Lupin disparut à son tour dans l'ouverture.

— Si seulement il avait pris la cape, dit Potter. Elle est là, par terre.

Il se tourna vers Megan etHermione.

— Et si je me précipitais pour la ramasser ? suggéra-t-il. Snape ne la trouverait pas et...

— Harry, Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voie ! lui rappela Hermione d'une voix aigüe.

— Comment pouvez-vous supporter ça ? dit-il d'un ton abrupt. Rester là à regarder les choses se passer sans intervenir... Je vais chercher la cape ! ajouta-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

— Potter, non ! ordonna Megan.

Elle le rattrapa par le pan de sa robe juste à temps et le ramena vers elles avec force. Au même moment, ils entendirent quelqu'un chanter. C'était Hagrid qui se dirigeait vers le château en chantant à tue-tête, la démarche incertaine. Il avait une grande bouteille à la main.

— Tu vois ? chuchota Hermione. Tu vois ce qui aurait pu se passer ? Nous devons absolument rester cachés ! Non, Buck !

L'hippogriffe tirait frénétiquement sur la corde pour essayer de rejoindre Hagrid. Potter tira à son tour sur la corde pour le retenir. Ils regardèrent Hagrid avancer en zigzag vers le château puis entrer à l'intérieur. Buck cessa de se débattre et baissa la tête d'un air triste. Deux minutes plus tard, environ, la porte du château s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Snape se précipita au-dehors, courant en direction du Saule. Il s'arrêta devant l'arbre, regarda autour de lui, puis ramassa la cape d'invisibilité.

— Enlève tes sales pattes de ma cape, grogna Potter dans un souffle.

— Tu vas te taire, oui ? siffla Megan.

Snape prit la branche que Lupin avait utilisée pour immobiliser l'arbre. Il appuya à son tour sur le nœud de la racine et disparut sous la cape.

— Et voilà, dit Hermione, on est tous descendus... Et maintenant, il faut attendre que nous soyons ressortis...

Elle prit l'extrémité de la corde à laquelle Buck était attaché et la noua autour de l'arbre le plus proche. Puis elle s'assit par terre, les bras autour des genoux.

— Harry, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas... dit-elle. Pourquoi les Détraqueurs n'ont-ils pas capturé Sirius ? Je me souviens de les avoir vus arriver et puis je me suis évanouie... Ils étaient si nombreux...

Sous le regard de Megan, Potter s'assit à côté d'Hermione et leur raconta ce qu'il avait vu : lorsque le Détraqueur qui se trouvait devant lui avait approché sa bouche, une longue silhouette argentée était arrivée au galop et avait obligé le Détraqueur à reculer.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Hermione, stupéfaite.

— Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui aurait pu faire fuir les Détraqueurs, dit Potter. Un Patronus suffisamment puissant...

— Mais qui l'aurait fait apparaître ?

Le garçon ne répondit rien.

— Un professeur, peut-être ? suggéra Hermione.

— Non, ce n'était pas un professeur.

— Il fallait un sorcier aux pouvoirs très puissants pour chasser tous ces Détraqueurs... Si le Patronus brillait à ce point, tu aurais dû voir qui l'a...

— Je l'ai vu, dit lentement Potter. Mais peut-être que je l'ai imaginé... Je n'avais pas l'esprit très clair... Je me suis évanoui juste après...

— C'était qui, à ton avis ?

— Je crois...

Potter s'interrompit, l'air indécis.

\- Je crois que c'était mon père, murmura-t-il enfin.

Hermione resta bouche bée. Elle le regardait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de compassion.

— Potter, ton père est mort, répliqua Megan d'un ton abrupt, le visage à nouveau fermé.

— Je le sais, répondit-il précipitamment.

— Tu crois que tu as vu son fantôme ? hésita Hermione.

— Je ne sais pas... Non, il avait l'air bien vivant...

— Mais alors...

— Peut-être que j'ai eu une hallucination, dit Potter. ... Mais, d'après ce que j'ai vu... Il lui ressemblait... J'ai des photos de lui...

Megan était furieuse, comme chaque fois que Potter parlait de ses parents. Hermione, elle, continuait d'observer son ami comme si elle s'inquiétait pour sa santé mentale.

— Je sais que ça semble dément, conclut Potter.

Il se tourna vers Buck qui creusait le sol avec son bec, à la recherche de vers de terre. La brise agita les feuilles au-dessus de leur tête. La lune apparaissait et disparaissait derrière les nuages qui filaient dans le ciel. Hermione attendait, le regard fixé sur le Saule. Megan ne voulait pas que Potter ait réellement vu son père ou ne serait-ce qu'un fantôme. Ce ne serait pas juste. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver ses parents.

\- Meganna, dit alors Potter.

Elle tourna vers lui un regard dur.

\- Tout ce que nous a raconté Lupin... tu le savais ?

\- Presque tout.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- J'avais plusieurs pièces du puzzle depuis un bon moment mais je n'ai pu les assembler que ce soir.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous en a rien dit? demanda Hermione.

Meganna détourna le regard en inspirant profondément. Elle n'avait rien dit à Hermione parce que son amie avait déjà suffisamment à porter, et rien non plus à Potter parce qu'elle ne lui confierait jamais rien.

\- Je n'étais sûre de rien, dit-elle enfin.

Potter ne semblait pas convaincu, mais il se tut. Le silence retomba entre eux. Enfin, après plus d'une heure...

— On arrive ! murmura Hermione.

Ils se relevèrent. Buck dressa la tête. Ils virent Lupin, Ron et Pettigrow s'extraire maladroitement de l'ouverture, au pied de l'arbre. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Megan et d'Hermione... puis de Snape, inconscient, qui flottait dans les airs. Enfin, Potter et Sirius sortirent également. Ils se dirigeaient vers le château. Megan leva les yeux au ciel. A tout moment, la lune allait apparaître derrière le nuage.

— Harry **,** Megan, murmura Hermione comme si elle craignait que ses amis ne fassent quelque chose de stupide au moment où Pettigrow s'enfuirait. Nous ne devons surtout pas bouger. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voie. De toute façon, nous ne pouvons rien faire...

— Alors, on va laisser Pettigrow s'échapper une fois de plus... dit Potter à voix basse.

\- Comment pourrait-on retrouver un rat dans le noir ? répliqua Megan d'un ton agacé.

Elle était pourtant frustrée de ne pas pouvoir rattraper le traître.

\- On ne peut rien ! répéta Hermione. Nous sommes revenus pour aider Sirius, nous ne devons rien faire d'autre !

\- D'accord ! s'exclama Potter.

Le nuage dévoila la lune. Ils virent les minuscules silhouettes s'arrêter au loin.

— Lupin est en train de se transformer, murmura Hermione.

— Bazar ! s'exclama soudain Megan. On ne peut pas rester ici !

— Il ne faut surtout pas bouger, je te le répète ! asséna Hermione.

— Mais Lupin va se précipiter vers la forêt, droit sur nous ! comprit Potter.

Hermione laissa échapper un cri de terreur.

— Vite ! dit-elle en se précipitant pour détacher Buck. Vite ! Où peut-on se cacher ? Les Détraqueurs ne vont pas tarder à apparaître...

— On retourne chez Hagrid ! dit Potter. Il n'est pas chez lui en ce moment... Venez !

Ils coururent à toute vitesse en tirant Buck derrière eux. Ils entendaient à présent les hurlements du loup-garou. La cabane était en vue. Potter se précipita sur la porte, l'ouvrit à la volée et laissa passer Megan,Hermione et l'hippogriffe. Puis il se rua à l'intérieur et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Fang, le molosse de Hagrid, se mit à aboyer bruyamment.

— Tais-toi, Fang, c'est nous ! dit Hermione en le caressant derrière les oreilles pour le calmer. On l'a échappé belle...

— Oui...

Megan se mit à trépigner en faisant le tour de la cabane tandis que Potter regardait par la fenêtre : d'ici, il était beaucoup plus difficile de voir ce qui se passait. Buck, lui, semblait ravi de se retrouver dans la maison de son maître. Il s'allongea devant la cheminée, replia paresseusement ses ailes et se prépara à faire un somme.

— Je ferais mieux de retourner dehors, dit Potter. D'ici, on ne voit rien, on risque de ne pas arriver à temps...

Megan et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui, l'air soupçonneux.

— Je vous promets que je ne tenterai rien, dit précipitamment Potter. Mais si nous ne voyons pas ce qui se passe, comment saurons-nous qu'il est temps d'aller chercher Sirius ?

— Bon, d'accord, acquiesça Hermione, on t'attend ici avec Buck... Mais fais attention... Il y a un loup-garou dans le coin... Et des Détraqueurs...

Harry ressortit.

\- J'aime pas ça, gémit Hermione. Il pourrait faire une bêtise, ou se faire attaquer par Lupin…

\- Il assume ses bêtises, d'accord ? lança Megan. S'il n'est pas revenu à temps, on part sans lui.

\- Tu plaisantes ? On ne fera jamais ça !

\- Dumbledore nous a demandé de sauver Sirius, et on va le faire, on y est pour rien si Potter a décidé de partir gambader dans la nature !

Megan et Hermione s'affrontèrent du regard, mais la première était bien plus solide.

\- S'il n'est pas revenu dans cinq minutes, on va le chercher, décréta Hermione. Et uniquement si on ne parvient pas à le retrouver…

Megan acquiesça. C'était un bon compromis.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as compris que Scabers était Pettigrow ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- J'ai mis un moment avant d'en être sûre… Mais les quatre amis qu'étaient Sirius, James, Lupin et Peter à l'époque m'ont fait penser aux Maraudeurs, et leurs noms évoquaient des animaux, alors je me suis demandé s'ils n'étaient pas des Animagi non déclarés… Que Black puisse devenir un animal expliquait le peu d'influence qu'avaient les Détraqueurs sur lui à Azkaban, et comment il avait pu entrer à Poudlard… J'étais sûre qu'il était malin, qu'il avait eu une raison de venir à Halloween… Et quand ensuite il s'est attaqué à Ron… j'ai compris que c'était Scabers qui l'intéressait, que ce pouvait être Queudver, alias Peter Pettigrow... A chaque nouvel événement, j'étais un peu plus sûre de ma théorie… Mais tu étais dans tous tes états et tu ne voulais pas entendre parler de Scabers, alors je ne t'ai rien dit. Ron ne m'aurait jamais crue.

\- Et Harry ?

Megan secoua la tête, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de parler de sa relation avec Potter.

\- Harry Potter est parti depuis maintenant près de cinq minutes, alors on devrait aller le chercher, décréta-t-elle après un moment de silence.

Hermione alla réveiller Buck puis elles sortirent précautionneusement de la cabane, l'œil aux aguets. Potter n'était pas autour de la cabane, ni dans ses environs immédiats.

\- Tu penses que Lupin l'a attrapé ? gémit Hermione en se tordant les mains.

\- On l'aurait entendu, balaya Megan. Viens avec moi.

Elle avait une petite idée de l'endroit où se trouvait le garçon. C'est en tout cas là où elle se serait rendue à sa place. Elle se mit à courir vers le lac, tandis qu'Hermione tirait Buck derrière elle.

\- Où tu vas ? s'enquit Hermione.

Megan avait eu raison. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à proximité du lac, elles trouvèrent Potter debout devant un grand cerf argenté. Il tendait la main vers le Patronus lorsque celui-ci se volatilisa, laissant Potter immobile, la main toujours tendue devant lui. Il sursauta en entendant les bruits de sabots de Buck et vit Megan et Hermione arriver vers lui en courant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? lui dit Hermione avec colère. Tu as dit que tu allais simplement jeter un coup d'œil.

— Je viens de nous sauver la vie... dit Potter. Venez derrière ce buisson, je vais vousexpliquer.

Meganna, curieuse, et Hermione, les yeux ronds, écoutèrent le récit de ce qui venait de se passer : Potter s'était rendu sur la rive du lac dans l'espoir de voir apparaître celui qu'il croyait être son père, tandis que leurs doubles du passé étaient en proie aux Détraqueurs sur l'autre rive. Il avait alors fini par intervenir, lançant son propre Patronus – qui leur avait effectivement sauvé la vie, dut admettre amèrement Megan.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a vu ? s'enquit Hermione.

— Bien sûr, tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Je me suis vu moi-même, mais j'ai cru que j'étais mon père !

\- Harry, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tu as réussi à créer un Patronus qui a fait fuir tous les Détraqueurs ! C'est un acte de magie d'un très haut niveau...

Ce qui contribuait à la mauvaise humeur de Megan : c'était la première fois que Potter la surpassait en magie.

— Cette fois, je savais que je réussirais à le faire, dit Potter. Tout simplement parce que je l'avais déjà fait... Est-ce que tu comprends ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Eh, regardez, Snape, la coupa Megan, que cette conversation n'intéressait plus.

Hermione et Potter tournèrent les yeux vers l'autre rive. Snape avait repris conscience. Il fit apparaître des brancards sur lesquels il allongea les silhouettes inanimées de leurs doubles du passé et de Black. Un cinquième brancard sur lequel Ron était étendu flottait déjà à côté de lui. Puis, sa baguette magique tendue devant lui, il fit avancer les brancards en direction du château.

— C'est presque l'heure, dit Hermione, la voix inquiète, en regardant sa montre. Nous avons trois quarts d'heure pour agir avant que Dumbledore nous enferme dans l'infirmerie. Nous devons sauver Sirius et retourner dans nos lits avant que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de notre absence.

Ils attendirent en regardant les nuages se refléter dans le lac. Buck s'ennuyait. Il avait recommencé à chercher des vers de terre dans le sol.

— Vous croyez qu'il est déjà là-haut ? demanda Potter en consultant sa montre.

— Regardez, murmura Megan. Quelqu'un vient de sortir du château.

En effet, un homme traversait le parc en courant. Quelque chose brillait à sa ceinture.

— Macnair ! s'exclama Potter. Le bourreau ! Il est allé chercher les Détraqueurs ! Ça y est...

Hermione prit appui sur le dos de Buck et Potter lui fit la courte échelle. Il fit de même avec Megan puis il posa le pied sur une branche du buisson et grimpa devant elles sur l'hippogriffe. Il attacha ensuite l'extrémité de la corde de l'autre côté du collier de l'animal pour former des rênes.

\- Prêtes ? murmura-t-il à Megan et à Hermione. Megan, tu ferais bien de te tenir à moi et Hermione à toi...

Megan s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Potter donna un petit coup de talon sur les flancs de Buck. L'hippogriffe s'éleva alors dans la nuit. Megan le serrait entre ses genoux et sentait ses grandes ailes battre puissamment. Hermione **,** cramponnée à sa taille, ne cessait de murmurer:

— Oh, non... Je n'aime pas ça... Pas du tout...

Ils planaient silencieusement vers les étages supérieurs du château... Potter tira sur le côté gauche de la corde et Megan le vit compter les fenêtres qui défilaient devant eux tandis que Buck changeait docilement de direction.

— Holà ! dit le garçon en tirant de toutes ses forces sur les rênes.

Buck ralentit et s'immobilisa dans les airs. Par moments, l'hippogriffe perdait un peu d'altitude qu'il regagnait aussitôt en accélérant le rythme de ses battements d'ailes.

— Il est là ! s'exclama soudain Megan qui venait de voir Sirius derrière la fenêtre.

Elle se pencha, tendit le bras et parvint à taper contre le carreau. Sirius leva la tête et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il se leva d'un bond, se précipita sur la fenêtre et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouillée.

— Reculez ! lui cria Hermione.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique, son autre main toujours cramponnée à la robe de Megan.

— _Alohomora !_

La fenêtre s'ouvrit aussitôt.

— Comment ?... Comment... balbutia Sirius en regardant l'hippogriffe.

— Vite, montez ! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, dit Potter qui tenait fermement le cou de Buck pour essayer de le maintenir à la bonne hauteur. Il faut sortir d'ici, les Détraqueurs arrivent. Macnair est allé les chercher.

Sirius s'accrocha aux montants de la fenêtre et se hissa sur le rebord. Par chance, il était suffisamment mince pour se glisser à travers l'ouverture. Un instant plus tard, il avait réussi à monter sur le dos de l'hippogriffe, derrière Hermione.

— Vas-y, Buck ! dit Potter en secouant la corde. Monte au sommet de la tour... allez !

L'hippogriffe agita ses ailes puissantes, parvint à prendre de l'altitude et se posa sur les créneaux de la tour ouest. Megan, Hermione et Potter mirent aussitôt pied à terre.

\- Il faut partir, maintenant, Sirius, dit Megan.

\- Vite ! ajouta Potter, la respiration haletante. Ils vont arriver dans le bureau de Flitwick d'un moment à l'autre.

D'une patte, Buck frappait le sol et secouait la tête comme pour exprimer son impatience.

— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'autre garçon ? Ron ? demanda précipitamment Sirius.

— Il va guérir. Il n'a pas encore repris connaissance, mais Madame Pomfrey dit qu'elle parviendra à le remettre sur pied. Vite, allez-y !

Mais Sirius continuait de fixer Potter.

— Comment pourrai-je jamais te remercier ?...

— _Allez-y !_ crièrent ensemble Megan, Hermione et Potter.

— Nous nous reverrons un jour, dit Sirius. Tu es... Tu es le digne fils de ton père, Harry...

Il serra les flancs de l'hippogriffe entre ses talons. A nouveau, les ailes immenses se mirent en mouvement tandis que Megan, Hermione et Potter reculaient d'un pas. Buck s'éleva dans les airs, emportant son cavalier... Megan les regarda s'éloigner. Bientôt, leur silhouette ne fut plus qu'un point minuscule dans le ciel, puis un nuage masqua la lune et ils disparurent dans la nuit.


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

 **ENCORE DU COURRIER**

\- Harry !

Hermione tirait le garçon par la manche, l'œil fixé sur le cadran de sa montre.

— On a exactement dix minutes pour revenir à l'infirmerie sans qu'on nous voie... avant que Dumbledore ne verrouille la porte...

— D'accord, dit Potter en détournant son regard du ciel. Allons-y...

Ils franchirent la porte qui se trouvait derrière eux et descendirent un petit escalier de pierre en colimaçon. Arrivés au bas des marches, ils entendirent des voix. Ils se plaquèrent aussitôt contre le mur et écoutèrent. C'étaient les voix de Fudge et de Snape qui avançaient à grands pas le long du couloir.

— J'espère simplement que Dumbledore ne va pas faire de difficultés, disait Snape. Le baiser va être donné tout de suite ?

— Dès que Macnair sera de retour avec les Détraqueurs. L'affaire Black a été extrêmement embarrassante. Inutile de vous dire que j'attends avec impatience de pouvoir annoncer à _La Gazette du sorcier_ que nous l'avons enfin capturé... Je ne serais pas étonné qu'ils souhaitent vous interviewer, mon cher Snape... Et dès que le jeune Potter aura retrouvé ses esprits, je pense qu'il aura hâte de raconter à la gazette comment vous lui avez sauvé la vie...

Megan aperçut le sourire satisfait de Snape lorsqu'il passa devant leur cachette en compagnie de Fudge. Le bruit de leurs pas s'évanouit au bout du couloir. Megan, Hermione et Potter attendirent un instant pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient véritablement partis, puis ils coururent dans la direction opposée. Ils descendirent un escalier, puis un autre, suivirent un couloir... et entendirent alors un caquètement un peu plus loin.

— Peeves ! murmura Potter en saisissant le poignet d'Hermione. Vite !

Ils s'engouffrèrent juste à temps dans une classe déserte. Peeves gambadait dans les airs en riant aux éclats.

— Il est vraiment abominable, murmura Hermione, l'oreille collée contre la porte. Il doit être tout excité parce que les Détraqueurs s'apprêtent à en finir avec Sirius...

Elle regarda sa montre.

— On n'a plus que trois minutes!

Ils attendirent que les ricanements de Peeves se soient évanouis au loin, puis ils sortirent de la classe et se remirent à courir.

— Meganna,Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passera si on n'est pas de retour avant que Dumbledore verrouille la porte ? demanda Potter, la respiration haletante.

— Je préfère ne pas y penser ! gémit Hermione en regardant à nouveau sa montre. Plus qu'une minute !

Ils étaient arrivés dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie.

\- Ça va, j'entends Dumbledore, dit Megan d'un ton calme.

\- Vite, Harry ! le pressa tout de même Hermione.

Ils s'avancèrent silencieusement dans le couloir. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Dumbledore apparut de dos.

— Je vais verrouiller la porte. Il est minuit moins cinq, dit-il en consultant sa montre. Miss Buckley,Miss Granger, trois tours devraient suffire. Bonne chance.

Dumbledore sortit de l'infirmerie, ferma la porte et s'apprêta à la verrouiller à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Pris de panique, Hermione et Potter coururent à toutes jambes, Megan arrivant un peu moins vite derrière eux. Dumbledore se tourna vers eux et un large sourire se dessina sous sa longue moustache argentée.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

— On a réussi ! répondit Potter, hors d'haleine. Sirius s'est enfui en s'envolant avec Buck.

Dumbledore eut un regard rayonnant.

— Bravo. Je crois que... – il tendit l'oreille en direction de l'infirmerie – oui, je crois que vous êtes déjà partis. Allez-vous recoucher, je vais vous enfermer.

Megan, Hermione et Potter se glissèrent dans la salle où il n'y avait personne en dehors de Ron, toujours endormi dans son lit. Lorsque la serrure cliqueta derrière eux, tous trois se recouchèrent dans leurs propres lits. Un instant plus tard, Madame Pomfrey sortit de son bureau et s'avança vers eux à grands pas.

— Le directeur est parti ? Je vais enfin pouvoir m'occuper de mes patients, maintenant ?

Elle était d'une humeur massacrante et Megan, Hermione et Potter prirent docilement leur chocolat. Madame Pomfrey resta auprès d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils le mangeaient jusqu'à la dernière miette. Megan se régala tout en attendant, l'oreille aux aguets. Enfin, alors qu'ils prenaient le quatrième morceau de chocolat que Madame Pomfrey leur tendait, ils entendirent des hurlements de colère qui se répercutaient en écho quelque part au-dessus de leur tête.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit Madame Pomfrey d'un air inquiet.

Ils entendaient à présent des voix furieuses qui se rapprochaient. Madame Pomfrey se tourna vers la porte.

— Ils vont réveiller tout le monde ! Où est-ce qu'ils se croient ?

Megan se concentra pour comprendre ce que disaient les voix.

— Il a dû transplaner, Severus. Il aurait fallu laisser quelqu'un avec lui dans la pièce. Quand ça va se savoir...

— IL N'A PAS TRANSPLANÉ! rugit Snape qui semblait tout proche, à présent. IL EST IMPOSSIBLE DE TRANSPLANER À L'INTÉRIEUR DE CE CHÂTEAU ! JE SUIS SÛR QUE POTTER EST DANS LE COUP !

— Severus... soyez raisonnable... Harry était enfermé...

BANG ! La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée. Fudge, Snape et Dumbledore firent irruption dans la salle. Seul Dumbledore semblait parfaitement calme. Il avait même l'air de s'amuser. Fudge paraissait en colère. Mais Snape était véritablement hors de lui.

— ÇA SUFFIT, MAINTENANT, POTTER ! cria-t-il. QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FABRIQUÉ ?

— Professeur Snape ! s'indigna Madame Pomfrey. Contrôlez-vous, je vous prie !

— Allons, Snape, soyez raisonnable, dit Fudge. Cette porte était verrouillée, nous l'avons bien vu...

\- ILS L'ONT AIDÉ À S'ENFUIR, JE LE SAIS ! hurla Snape en pointant l'index sur Megan, Hermione et Potter.

Les traits de son visage étaient convulsés et ses vociférations s'accompagnaient d'un nuage de postillons.

— Allons, calmez-vous ! lança Fudge. Ce que vous dites n'a pas de sens !

— VOUS NE CONNAISSEZ PAS POTTER ! s'écria Snape. C'EST LUI QUI A FAIT ÇA, JE SAIS QUE C'EST LUI !

— Ça suffit, Severus, dit tranquillement Dumbledore. Réfléchissez un peu. Cette porte a été verrouillée depuis que j'ai quitté l'infirmerie il y a dix minutes. Madame Pomfrey, avez-vous vu ces élèves quitter leurs lits ?

— Bien sûr que non, répliqua Madame Pomfrey, exaspérée. Je ne les ai pas quittés depuis que vous êtes parti !

— Vous voyez bien, Severus, dit Dumbledore. A moins que vous ne vouliez nous faire croire que Harry **,** Meganna et Hermione ont la faculté de se trouver en même temps dans deux endroits différents, je ne vois pas de raison de les importuner davantage.

Snape resta immobile, bouillant de rage, en regardant alternativement Fudge qui paraissait outré par sa conduite et Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient derrière ses lunettes. Snape tourna soudain les talons, les pans de sa robe tourbillonnant dans son sillage, et quitta l'infirmerie à grands pas furieux.

— Ce bonhomme ne me semble pas très équilibré, dit Fudge en le regardant sortir. Si j'étais vous, Dumbledore, je le surveillerais de près.

— Oh, il n'est pas déséquilibré, dit Dumbledore d'un ton très calme. Je crois simplement qu'il a subi une très profonde contrariété...

— Il n'est pas le seul ! soupira Fudge. _La Gazette du sorcier_ va s'en donner à cœur joie ! Nous avions capturé Black et il a réussi à nous filer entre les doigts, une fois de plus ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'on apprenne la fuite de cet hippogriffe et je serai la risée de tout le monde ! Enfin... Je ferais bien de retourner au ministère pour expliquer ce qui s'est passé...

— Et les Détraqueurs ? demanda Dumbledore. J'imagine que vous n'allez pas les laisser aux abords de l'école ?

— En effet, ils n'ont plus rien à faire ici, désormais, dit Fudge en se passant machinalement les doigts dans les cheveux. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils essaieraient de donner un baiser à un garçon innocent... Impossible de les contrôler... Je vais les renvoyer à Azkaban dès ce soir. Nous pourrions peut-être poster des dragons aux entrées de l'école...

— Hagrid en serait enchanté, dit Dumbledore en adressant un sourire complice à Megan, Hermione et Potter.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle en compagnie de Fudge, Madame Pomfrey se hâta de verrouiller à nouveau la porte. En marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles d'un air furieux, elle retourna ensuite dans son bureau. Il y eut alors un gémissement à l'autre bout de la salle. Ron venait de se réveiller. Il se redressa dans son lit et regarda autour de lui en se massant la tête.

— Qu'est-ce qui... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? grogna-t-il. Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Où est Sirius ? Et Lupin ?

Megan, Hermione et Potter échangèrent un regard.

— C'est toi qui racontes, dirent Megan et Harry à l'unisson en reprenant un peu de chocolat.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'infirmerie le lendemain à midi, Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter retrouvèrent un château presque désert. La chaleur étouffante et la fin des examens avaient incité tout le monde à profiter d'une dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard. Meganna s'excusa pour aller rejoindre Fred et George au village, mais ni Ron, ni Hermione n'avaient envie d'aller rejoindre les autres, préférant se promener dans le parc en compagnie de Potter.

\- Meggie ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux lorsqu'elle les eut retrouvé devant Zonko en compagnie de Lee. Où est-ce que tu étais passée ? On t'a cherchée toute la matinée !

\- J'ai eu une nuit agitée, affirma Megan. Il faudrait que je vous raconte ça un de ces jours…

\- Est-ce que tu sais que Sirius Black était au château ? s'exclama Lee. Il s'est fait attraper hier par Snape mais il a réussi à s'enfuir pendant la nuit ! Et le professeur Lupin est un loup-garou ?

\- Comment vous le savez ? hoqueta la jeune fille.

\- Snape l'a raconté aux Serpentard, ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, expliqua George. Notre prof de Défense contre les forces du mal était un loup-garou, et il était en liberté dans le parc hier, alors que c'était la pleine lune !

\- Incroyable, commenta Megan avec un large sourire.

\- Du coup il a démissionné, précisa Fred.

Le sourire de Megan disparut.

\- C'est le seul « bon prof » qu'on ait eu dans cette matière ! déplora-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais maintenant qu'on est tous au courant de son secret, ça va faire des histoires. Et puis il paraît qu'il ne veut pas prendre le risque de mettre à nouveau en danger les élèves.

\- C'est un sacré fou, Dumbledore, d'avoir embauché un loup-garou, affirma Lee, comme impressionné.

\- Après un usurpateur et un serviteur de Voldemort, il ne savait plus quoi inventer, j'imagine, commenta Megan, faisant sursauter ses amis.

Megan, Ron, Hermione, Potter et Dumbledore étaient les seuls à savoir ce qui s'était passé la nuit où Sirius, Buck et Pettigrow s'étaient enfuis. A mesure qu'approchait la fin des classes, Megan entendait de plus en plus de théories qui prétendaient expliquer les événements, mais aucune ne ressemblait si peu que ce fût à la vérité.

Draco était furieux que Buck se soit enfui. Il avait la certitude que Hagrid s'était arrangé pour le mettre à l'abri et paraissait outré que son père et lui aient pu se laisser berner par un garde-chasse.

Percy Weasley, pour sa part, avait beaucoup de choses à dire sur la fuite de Sirius :

— Si jamais j'arrive à entrer au ministère, j'aurai beaucoup de choses à proposer pour faire respecter la loi ! affirmait-il à la seule personne qui consentait à l'écouter, c'est-à-dire Penelope, sa petite amie.

Le temps était idéal, l'atmosphère joyeuse, et il savait qu'il avait réussi l'impossible pour aider Sirius à retrouver la liberté. Pourtant, beaucoup regrettaient amèrement le départ du professeur Lupin. Tous les élèves du cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal étaient attristés par sa démission.

— Je me demande qui ils vont nous mettre l'année prochaine, dit sombrement Seamus Finnigan.

— Un vampire, peut-être, suggéra Dean Thomas avec une nuance d'espoir.

Megan passait encore du temps près de la fenêtre, à réfléchir : ç ce que devenait Pettigrow, par exemple, s'il avait retrouvé Voldemort. Il avait côtoyé l'héritière des ténèbres pendant trois ans à son insu, et la jeune fille était persuadée qu'il raconterait dès qu'il le pourrait à son maître que la petite fille à qui il avait donné de si grands pouvoirs était aujourd'hui élève de Gryffondor, ami de Potter et des Weasley, et sous la protection de Dumbledore. Elle se demandait aussi où était parti Sirius. Ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis sa seconde évasion, ce qui était bon signe, car cela signifiait qu'il avait réussi à se cacher quelque part.

Les résultats des examens furent affichés le dernier jour du trimestre. Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter avaient réussi toutes les épreuves. Potter était stupéfait d'avoir obtenu son examen de Potions et confia aux trois autres qu'il soupçonnait Dumbledore d'être intervenu pour empêcher Snape de le recaler volontairement. Le comportement de Snape envers le garçon au cours de cette dernière semaine lui avait en effet paru inquiétant. Il semblait difficile de croire que Snape pût détester Potter encore davantage, mais c'était pourtant le cas. Chaque fois que Snape le regardait, un tic agitait le coin de sa bouche et il ne cessait de remuer les doigts comme s'il avait rêvé de les serrer autour de son cou.

Percy avait obtenu son ASPIC, Fred et George leur BUSE. Par surcroît, Gryffondor, grâce notamment à ses prouesses sur le terrain de Quidditch, avait gagné la coupe des Quatre Maisons pour la troisième année consécutive. La Grande Salle fut donc décorée aux couleurs rouge et or de Gryffondor pour le banquet de fin d'année et la table des vainqueurs se montra de très loin la plus bruyante. Ce soir-là, Megan fit la fête sans penser à la difficile année qu'avait passée Draco, sans se soucier de son regard lorsqu'il vit Kevan l'enlacer dans un couloir vide de l'école.

Lorsque le Poudlard Express quitta la gare, le lendemain matin, Hermione annonça à Ron et à Potter une nouvelle surprenante, après avoir longuement discuté avec Megan dans le dortoir :

— Je suis allée voir le professeur McGonagall ce matin, juste avant le petit déjeuner, dit-elle. Et j'ai décidé d'abandonner l'étude des Moldus.

— Mais tu as eu ton examen avec trois cent vingt pour cent de bonnes réponses ! s'exclama Ron.

— Je sais, soupira Hermione, mais je ne pourrai pas supporter une autre année comme celle-ci. Ce Retourneur de Temps me rendait folle. J'en ai parlé avec Megan, et on l'arendu. Sans l'étude des Moldus et la Divination, j'aurai de nouveau un emploi du temps normal et McGonagall va s'arranger pour que celui de Megan le soit aussi, même avec la Divination, l'Arithmancie et l'Étude des Runes.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas que vous ne nous ayez rien dit, ronchonna Ron. Normalement, nous sommes **vos** amis !

— Nous avions promis de ne rien dire à personne, répondit Hermione d'un air sévère.

Elle se tourna vers Potter qui regardait le château disparaître derrière une montagne.

— Ne sois pas triste, Harry, dit-elle.

— Je pensais aux vacances, répondit le garçon.

— Moi aussi, j'y ai pensé, annonça Ron. Harry, il faut que tu viennes à la maison. J'arrangerai ça avec mes parents et je t'appellerai. Je sais comment me servir d'un fêlétone, maintenant.

— Un téléphone, Ron, rectifia Megan. Tu devrais étudier les Moldus, l'année prochaine...

Ron ne lui répondit pas.

— C'est la coupe du monde de Quidditch, cet été ! poursuivit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Viens à la maison et on ira ensemble ! Mon père s'arrange toujours pour avoir des billets par le ministère.

Cette proposition sembla avoir pour effet de remonter sensiblement le moral de Potter. Megan fit la moue : elle avait l'intention d'aller assister au match avec ses amis mais aurait préféré que Potter ne soit pas de la partie.

— J'imagine que les Dursley seront ravis de me laisser partir... Surtout après ce que j'ai fait à la tante Marge..., commenta le garçon d'un air rêveur.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Megan eut enfin une bonne nouvelle.

— Dîtes, dit Hermione, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Megan jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors. Une petite boule grise venait d'apparaître derrière la vitre. Potter se leva pour mieux voir. C'était un minuscule hibou qui portait une lettre beaucoup trop grande pour lui. Le hibou était si petit qu'il avait peine à voler dans les remous d'air provoqués par la vitesse du train. Potter se hâta d'ouvrir la fenêtre, tendit le bras et attrapa l'oiseau. On aurait dit un Vif d'or en peluche. Le hibou laissa tomber la lettre sur la banquette et se mit à voleter d'un air joyeux dans le compartiment comme s'il était très fier d'avoir accompli sa mission. Hedwige et Eleyna firentclaquer leurs becs en signe de désapprobation. Pattenrond se leva et suivit l'oiseau de ses grands yeux jaunes. Ron attrapa alors le hibou pour le protéger.

La lettre était adressée à Potter. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et s'exclama:

— C'est Sirius !

Quoi ? s'écrièrent Megan, Ronet Hermione d'une même voix. Lis-nous ça !

 **Cher Harry,**

 **J'espère que cette lettre te parviendra avant que tu n'arrives chez ton oncle et ta tante. J'ignore s'ils ont l'habitude de recevoir du courrier par hibou postal.**

 **Buck et moi, nous nous cachons. Je ne te dirai pas où, au cas où cette lettre tomberait en de mauvaises mains. Je ne sais pas si on peut faire confiance à ce hibou, mais c'est le seul que j'aie trouvé et il avait l'air très content de faire ce travail.**

 **Je crois que les Détraqueurs me cherchent toujours, mais ils ne me trouveront jamais ici. Je vais m'arranger pour que des Moldus m'aperçoivent bientôt très loin de Poudlard afin que les mesures de sécurité du château soient levées.**

 **Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire quand nous nous sommes vus. C'est moi qui t'ai envoyé l'Eclair de feu...**

— Ah ! dit Hermione d'un air triomphant. Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que c'était lui !

— Oui, mais il ne l'avait pas ensorcelé, fit remarquer Ron. Aïe !

Le minuscule hibou qui hululait allègrement dans la main de Ron lui avait mordillé un doigt dans ce qu'il pensait être un geste d'affection.

 **C'est Pattenrond qui a apporté le bon de commande à la poste de Pré-au-lard. J'ai indiqué ton nom, mais je leur ai dit de prendre l'or dans le coffre numéro 711 de Gringotts. C'est le mien. Considère qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau de ton parrain pour tes treize ans.**

 **Je voudrais aussi te demander pardon pour la frayeur que j'ai dû te faire le soir où tu as quitté la maison de ton oncle. Je voulais simplement t'apercevoir un bref instant avant de continuer ma route vers le nord, mais je crois bien que tu as eu peur en me voyant.**

 **Je t'envoie également quelque chose qui devrait te faciliter la vie à Poudlard, l'année prochaine. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, écris-moi, ta chouette saura où me trouver.**

 **Je t'écrirai bientôt une autre lettre.**

 **Sirius**

Potter s'empressa de regarder dans l'enveloppe et y trouva un autre morceau de parchemin qu'il lut d'un air ravi :

 **Je, soussigné, Sirius Black, parrain de Harry Potter, donne par la présente l'autorisation à mon filleul de se rendre à Pré-au-lard le week-end.**

— Ça suffira pour Dumbledore ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Il y a un P.-S...

 **J'ai pensé que ton ami Ron aurait peut-être envie de garder ce hibou, puisque c'est à cause de moi qu'il n'a plus de rat.**

Ron écarquilla les yeux. Le minuscule hibou continuait de ululer avec ardeur au creux de sa main.

— Le garder ? dit Ron, indécis.

Il examina attentivement l'oiseau pendant un moment puis, à la grande surprise de Megan, d'Hermione et de Potter, il le tendit à Pattenrond pour que celui-ci puisse le flairer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Ron au chat. Un hibou, ça te va ?

Pattenrond se mit alors à ronronner.

— Pour moi, c'est d'accord, dit Ron, d'un air ravi. Ce hibou est à moi.

Megan vit Potter lire et relire la lettre de Sirius jusqu'à l'arrivée du train à la gare de King's Cross. Lorsqu'elle descendit du train, la jeune fille faussa compagnie à ses amis pour se diriger vers Kevan, qu'elle avait remarqué au bout du quai. Elle avait refusé de lui expliquer où elle avait disparu la nuit où Sirius Black s'était évadé de nouveau, mais s'efforçait de se montrer vivable avec lui.

\- On se verra à Londres cet été, promit-elle avant qu'il ne la serre dans ses bras puis l'embrasse.

Un peu plus loin, Fred et George firent signe à Ron, Hermione et Potter de se retourner. Elle ne les vit pas ouvrir des yeux ronds en la voyant, mais elle aurait été ravie d'apprendre que les jumeaux finissaient finalement par accepter sa relation avec leur ami. Surpris mais contents de découvrir où leur amie avait disparu tout au long de l'année, les Weasley, Hermione et Potter franchirent la barrière qui les ramenait dans le monde des Moldus.

* * *

L'histoire n'est bien sûr pas terminée: l'Héritière des Ténèbres fait face au retour de Lord Voldemort dans le 4è tome ( s/11639539/1/L-héritière-des-Ténèbres-et-la-Coupe-du-feu)


End file.
